Prohibido Enamorarse
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: Marinette ha sido flechada por cupido, sus ojos han caigo en el nuevo músico transferido a su universidad, Luka Couffaine; quizá este dispuesta a hacer algunas cosas descabelladas con un rubio modelo para formar parte de la vida del músico; encontrando el amor en el camino. UA. historia basada en la novela de Elle Kennedy.
1. Primer Capitulo

Todos los derechos de la historia pertenecen a Elle Kennedy, solo hago esto por diversión y entretenimiento, igualmente, los derechos de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, refiriendonos a los personajes.

Este escrito es sin fines de lucro.

Cabe mencionar que algunas escenas no pertenecen al libro del cual me base para realizar la historia.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

• **ProhibidoEnamorarse**•

Capitulo Uno

•**Marinette**•

Suspiro soñadoramente.

Por enésima vez en lo que va la clase mi mirada se desvía del diagrama proyectado en la pared a su cabellera azulada, Luka Couffaine. Es tan lindo, tan varonil y con tanto estilo. Quizá lindo no es el adjetivo adecuado para referirme a él, pero no encuentro otra manera de definirlo.

El día de hoy lleva una sudadera azul y la funda de su guitarra, con seguramente su guitarra dentro, esta colocada en el asiento de su lado derecho, evitando así que cualquier persona se siente junto a él; el color de sus uñas esta semana es negro y por los garabatos que noto regados en su libreta esta componiendo una canción nueva.

Una vez mas no puedo contener otro suspiro y me concentro en poner atención a la clase, Mademoiselle Bustier esta informando algo sobre el examen que hicimos la semana pasada y mi mente no puede evitar seguir pensando en Luka.

Después de tantos años jamas había sentido estas ganas incontenibles de estar a lado de alguien.

Sorpresa, la maestra comienza a anotar algo en la pizarra detrás de la tela del proyector alarmando así a todos los presentes.

El barullo que se hace en la clase hace que mi mirada se centre en las métricas que la Mademoiselle Bustier anota; el 70 por ciento de la clase ha sacado un 4,5 o menos en el examen parcial.

Rodé los ojos de solo ver dichas cifras. tenia la suerte de haber nacido con un cerebro apto para el análisis critico y objetivo, Ética Filosófica había sido la materia mas fácil para mi desde el instituto, estudiando Moda en la facultad de París uno creería que no necesitaría tal materia.

¡Error! desde que ingrese a la universidad dicha materia me perseguía.

Mademoiselle Bustier era una persona analítica y demasiado tramposa en cuestión de hacer pensar a sus alumnos, había tenido que utilizar toda la lógica posible para no errar en el examen parcial, y gracias a ello me había encontrado con un 10 enorme escrito con tinta roja en la esquina superior de la hoja de examen.

Ella parece no ser capaz de entender porque nadie sobre sale en su clase; he aquí una pista Mademoiselle Bustier: sus preguntas son del tipo que uno podría incluir en una dichosa tesis de postgrado.

— Estoy dispuesta a poner un examen de recuperación para aquellos que hayan suspendido o hayan sacado un 6 o menos. — Su pequeña nariz se arruga en aquel gesto _amable_; que ella hace cada que no quiere quedar mal con sus comentarios a veces un tanto directos al igual que un tanto despreciativos, el que ella utilice la palabra _dispuesta_ ya es decir demasiado de la imagen que tiene en esta clase. — Para aquellos de vosotros que elijan presentarse a la recuperación, se hará la media con las dos notas. Si lo hacéis peor la segunda vez, os mantendré la primera nota — concluye

— No puedo creer que hayas sacado un 10 — me susurra Rose; una chica menuda y de cabellera corta y rubia; desde que inicio el semestre ella se ha sentado cerca de mi, no somos muy unidas y no nos conocemos tan a fondo, pero es claro que si llevas mas de dos meses sentado a lado de una extrovertida chica vas a llegar a conocerla. Por lo que se de Rose ella estudia Química, no es de una familia muy adinerada y se que si sus padres se enteran que suspendió este examen parcial no estarán nada contentos; hace que me sienta mal por no haber suspendido el examen con ella de solo mirarla.

— Tampoco puedo creerlo, pensé que todas las chorradas que había escrito no me darían mas de un tres — me acerco a ella y le muestro mi hoja de examen — puedes leer mis respuestas y reírnos juntas de toda esta sarta de tonterías —

— ahora que lo dices, me da mucha curiosidad ver tus respuestas — lanzo una mirada codiciosa dirigida hacia aquel trozo de papel en mis manos antes de girarse y comenzar a salir del aula después de un grupo de chicos

— pasame tu correo y te lo envió esta noche escaneado — le lance un guiño antes de terminar de guardar mi libreta en la mochila, ella me regreso el gesto justo antes de comenzar a entablar conversación con el chico de su lado izquierdo, algunos compañeros que aun quedaban en la parte delantera se encontraban organizando sus pertenencias o bien montándose alguna tontería en el portátil, al levantas la mirada de mi pupitre pude visualizar a Luka justo en una de las entradas del salón, hablando animadamente con un par de chicos.

Mi mira se clavo en él, escaneando su perfecto porte y repitiéndome en la cabeza una y otra vez lo lindo que era.

Es la carne fresca de la Universidad, era recién transferido y yo había puesto mis ojos en él desde el primer día que lo vi andando por los pasillos, no tenia idea de que ciudad venia; por lo poco que he escuchado en el Campus de él, su mamá es dueña de un barco y con constancia estaba transfiriendo a sus hijos de escuela. Lo he visto convivir naturalmente con sus compañeros de área, ¿había mencionado ya que es estudiante de Música?, pues lo es, y eso me pone demasiado.

Sentí como mis mejillas se llenaron de calor y desvié la mirada de su figura, normalmente no me gusta la gente de su estilo, pero él me habia hecho engancharme incontroladamente de su persona, hasta el punto de desear conocerlo y formar parte de su día a día.

— estas mirándole de nuevo — las pequeñas y rubias cejas de Rose se movieron picaramente mientras me clavaba el codo en las costillas, una vez mas el calor se hizo presente en mis coloradas mejillas y la mire con reproche.

Rose me había cachado en repetidas ocasiones mirando a Luka de manera soñadora. No me había quedado de otra que admitirle lo mucho que me gustaba.

Mi compañera de cuarto, Alya, también lo sabia, pero ¿mis otros amigos? Ni loca. La mayoría de ellos estudian Música o Arte Dramático, lo cual me pone en una situación demasiado comprometedora; si por asomo mostraba interés en la nueva adquisición de su facultad me harían la vida imposible poniéndome incontables veces en ridículo frente al chico de mis suspiros, Alya era una experta en ello. Me había llevado demasiadas veces a fiestas de fraternidades para que me enrollara con algún universitario decente, pero cabe mencionar que ninguno ha mostrado la cara, a parte de que no quiero formar parte de los innumerables chismes de universidad.

Rodé los ojos al tener tal pensamiento y sin querer mi mirada cayo en una cabellera rubia.

Adrien Agreste.

Uno de los muchos chicos que se pavonean por la universidad como si el suelo no les mereciera y como si les perteneciera. Había sido la estrella de la universidad solo por hecho de ser uno de los Modelos mejor pagados, de los mas jóvenes y mas hermosos de los últimos tiempos. Toda chica que pasara cerca de él se derretía al instante, solo tiene que lanzar una mirada y ellas estarán sobre de él sin parar.

Aun así, algo no estaba bien con él hoy, se mantenía cabizbajo en su lugar y apenas se había movido del mismo desde que la señorita Bustier se había ido.

Supongo que también habrá suspendido, pero no siento mucha compasión por él, por una vez algo le estaba saliendo mal. La Universidad de Francia es conocida por dos cosas: El prestigio y su manera estricta de tratar a la gente famosa, algo que no sorprende mucho teniendo en cuenta que París es el hogar de la Moda y la Farándula.

Así que sí, es posible que esto me haga parecer un tanto vengativa, pero me da cierta sensación de triunfo saber que la Mademoiselle Bustier ha suspendido al famoso modelo e hijo del magnate Diseñador de Modas, Gabriel Agreste.

Una sonrisita no pudo evitar instalarse en mi rostro.

— iré con unos amigos al café Miraculous, ¿te unes? — Rose me mira desde la puerta del aula ya casi vacia, niego con la cabeza y comienzo a cerrar el cierre de mi mochila

— tengo algunos proyectos que terminar así que me iré directo a mi residencia — me coloque la mochila en el hombro derecho y le sonreí — tengo que revisar el horario antes de irme. No me acuerdo de cuándo es mi próxima tutoría, Nos vemos — le hice una seña con la mano en son de despedida y me gire hacia la tabla de anuncios

— cuídate entonces —

— Bye, Bye — al terminar de darme la vuelta pude ver el movimiento de una cabellera azulada, mi mirada y la de Luka se cruzaron por una fracción de segundo y juro que mi pulso se detuvo en ese instante.

Luka Couffaine me estaba sonriendo.

OH DIOS MIO

Juro que mis mejillas estaban por explotar al saber que él me había notado. Quizá fue el sonido de mi voz o solo es una alucinación mía, pero me esta mirando y yo estoy aquí como tonta devolviendole la mirada, mis manos comenzaron a sudar de darme cuenta de esta ventada de oportunidad abierta.

¿Que hago? ¿le digo hola? ¿hago solo una seña? ¿le devuelvo la sonrisa?

Al final, me decido por un pequeño saludo con la cabeza. Ahí va. Algo totalmente casual, digno de una sofisticada alumna de tercero de carrera. Cuando me di cuenta, Luka ya no estaba en la entrada del aula, una sensación de decepción lleno mi pecho, decidí descartarla en cuanto me di cuenta que después de un par de semanas de curso Luka se había fijado en mi y me había regalado una sonrisa.

No pude evitar contemplar el lugar donde el chico de mis sueños había estado, mi corazón seguía palpitando de forma acelerada a causa de esa bella sonrisa que me obsequio. Me gire sobre mis talones y comencé mi recorrido hacia la tabla de anuncios meditando el como podría acercarme a él sin levantar sospechas sobre mi enamoramiento hacia él.

No quería verme desesperada después de ver la fila de chicas a su alrededor, de ver como cada una era rechazada, ya que según los rumores, no buscaba nada mas que con la indicada.

Casi de forma patética anhelaba ser la _mujer indicada_, deseaba ser la única que pudiera recibir sus besos y sus bellas notas musicales, muy seguramente me compondría una canción y gritaría en sus futuros conciertos lo mucho que me ama, tendría que viajar con él a sus giras y lo haría encantada con tal de estar a su lado.

Se que una mirada soñadora estaba instalada en mi rostro pero no podía dejar de fantasear una vida con Luka.

Si bien no había podido devolver el gesto de su sonrisa, había tenido una victoria de solo recibirla. Iría poco a poco con él, nos quedaba una vida por delante.

•**Adrien**•

Había suspendido.

Había suspendido el examen parcial.

YO HABÍA SUSPENDIDO.

Se que el grito interno que se estaba desarrollando en mi habría asustado a todo París si lo hubiese dejado libre.

Era bien sabido que la clase de Ética Filosófica era la mas sencilla de toda la universidad, el maestro anterior, Monsieur Ferrec, había sido por años el titular de dicha materia y justo cuando me matriculo en ella, ¡se muere!, no es que Mademoiselle Bustier me moleste, o me caiga mal, pero sin ánimos de hacerme una enemiga, aquella mujer de ahora en adelante era mi nemesis.

Solo con ver su florida caligrafía, que llena cada centímetro disponible de los márgenes de mi examen parcial, me dan ganas de romper en mil pedazos mi examen sobre su escritorio y dejarle muy en claro lo que pienso sobre sus _consejos_.

Me desordeno los cabello al darme cuenta que estoy en una muy mala posición, si mi nota en esta asignatura se combinaba con el 6,5 de Historia de España, mi media ha caído a un aprobado.

La media de notable se le va de las manos y ya puedo sentir a mi padre detrás de mi ordenándome que recoja todas mis cosas de la facultad y me valla de nuevo a su lujosa mansión en el centro de Francia.

Normalmente no tengo ningún problema en mantener mi nota media alta. A pesar de lo que mucha gente cree, no soy el típico modelo tonto. De hecho se podría decir que soy brillante en lo que respecta a lo académico, pero esta nota me va a terminar arruinando, ¿que es lo que quería esa mujer? había contestado a todo de la mejor manera y con respecto a lo que me estaba pidiendo y me termina casi dando un cero. Increíble.

Solté un suspiro de frustración. La Universidad de Francia es conocida por dos cosas: El prestigio y su manera estricta de tratar a la gente famosa, algo que no sorprende mucho teniendo en cuenta que París es el hogar de la Moda y la Farándula. No es que este acostumbrado a las puertas abiertas por mi nombre y mi trabajo como Modelo, pero he de admitir que hay cierta comodidad en el estatus en el que me encuentro.

Asquerosa Bustier. Cuando hablé con ella antes de clase para ver cómo podía subir la nota, me dijo con esa voz cantarina y amable que tiene que asistiera a las tutorías y que me reuniera con el grupo de estudio. Ya hago ambas cosas. Así que nada, a no ser que contrate a algún tipo decente que decida salir con cierta solterona maestra de universitarios para relajarla y así poder hacer que olvide el tan esperado examen de recuperación.

No se que hacer. Lanzo un lamento de frustración y me levanto de mi lugar tomando bruscamente mis cosas, me percato que aun hay alguien conmigo en el aula, una pálida chica de cabello negro azulado mira como si estuviera viendo el futuro en el corcho de anuncios del salón. La veo estremecerse cuando me coloco la mochila y me lanza una mirada de soslado

¿cual era su nombre? ¿Maria? ¿Mariana?

No puedo recordar su nombre. Probablemente porque nunca me he molestado en preguntar cuál es. No obstante, es guapa. Mucho más guapa de lo que había notado antes. Cara bonita, sus cabellos claramente se ven sedosos, y tiene unas curvas. Joder, ¿cómo no me he fijado nunca en ese cuerpo antes?

No es que sea de esos hombres que van por el Campus buscando presas para pasar la noche, no es lo mio andar haciendo eso, pero aquellos jeans que se ciñen a sus largas piernas y su trasero de manzana no me dejan pensar con claridad, lleva puesta una polera de cuello alto y manga larga, y antes de que me decida a admirar mas de la cuenta su menudo cuerpo me percato que ella me esta mirando con una expresión de enfado en su rostro.

— ¿se te perdió algo? — puedo notar la molestia en su voz y me encuentro con su mirada fija en la mía. Me encojo de hombro y me giro para salir del aula, ella rueda los ojos y me mira con mas molestia. — ¿te comió la lengua el gato? — me sonrió ante tal comentario y antes de que ella anticipe mi siguiente movimiento me giro y atrapo su pequeña barbilla

— no ¿y a ti? — su mirada asombrada paso a enfadada de un momento a otro, antes de recibir la palma de su mano abierta en mi mejilla derecha me aparto de ella y la miro divertido desde el umbral del aula.

Ella se dirige hacia la otra puerta, la mas alejada, quizá solo para evitarme y poner distancia, puedo ver el enojo en su caminar. Sigo intentando recordar su nombre, algo me dice que inicia con M, pero no puedo encontrar entre mis recuerdos alguna mención de ella en la clase.

Ambos llegamos al pasillo y la veo caminar con determinación hacia mi, ya que estoy en el camino de salida, no tendrá de otra que esquivarme. Puedo ver que lleva la hoja de su examen en la mano.

Cuando ya la tengo a escasos centímetros me hago a un lado y le sonrió socarrón, ella vuelve a rodar los ojos y bufa justo al pasar frente a mi. Sonrió.

una vez mas puedo ver su culo de manzana y me deleito de verlo andar. Camino detrás de ella sin poder apartar mi mirada de su espalda baja y de la nada se tropieza con algún objeto invisible, ella termina en el suelo antes de salir al pasillo principal del edificio.

Sus libros, papales y artículos de confección salen disparados hacia todos lados y tengo que contener la risa que desea desesperadamente salir de mi boca. Como todo un caballero me acerco a ella con la clara intención de ayudarla a recoger sus pertenencias.

— que idiota — puedo escuchar como se maldice en voz baja y me vuelvo a contener las ganas de reír. La veo arrodillarse y comenzar a juntar uno por uno sus artículos. Imitándola tomo un par de hojas sueltas con varios dibujos y se los acerco — no es necesario, gracias — Antes de que pueda decirle que no es nada mi mano ya esta sobre su examen parcial y mis ojos no se salen de mis cuencas por arte de magia.

— Joder ¡¿has sacado un 10?! — asombrado de ver tal nota en color rojo en su hoja la miro con el rostro desencajado, puedo ver su satisfacción en su expresión, una sonrisa completamente cínica me confirma la respuesta — estaba convencido de que eras de los que había suspendido — ambos nos levantamos cuando termina de recoger sus cosas y ahora se acomoda la mochila para marcharse — ¿puedo ver tus respuestas? —

Ella se gira sorprendida y sus cejas se arquean inquisitivamente.

— Eso es bastante atrevido por tu parte, ¿no crees? Ni siquiera nos conocemos — Resoplo molesto.

— no es como si te pidiera que te desnudaras para mi, solo son respuestas de examen, Mademoiselle —

— ¿Mademoiselle? adiós al atrevido y hola al presuntuoso — ella se cruza de brazos y me mira como juzgándome, no puedo evitar sonreír un poco mas ante su postura.

— ¿no te gusta? a las francesas les encanta que les susurre Mademoiselle al oído — le guiño un ojo y por tercera vez la veo rodar los ojos — te llamaría por tu nombre pero... —

— no sabes cual es, es de esperarse de ti — sonríe satisfecha de la que seguramente es una expresión derrotada en mi rostro — me llamo Marinette — después hace una pausa llena de significado— Adrien — hago ademan de sentirme herido justo en el pecho, mi acto teatral la hace soltar una risa suave.

Ambos nos mantenemos frente al otro y se que no se ha ido porque aun sostengo su examen en mi mano derecha.

— devuélvelo — sonrió y comienzo a hojear su examen, mi mirada escanea sus respuestas y me doy cuenta que lo que ella ha escrito no se acerca nada al tipo de respuestas que yo di. Frunzo el ceño un tanto molesto por el tipo de respuestas que Bustier esta buscando y estoy en el total entendido que cualquier respuesta que de el siguiente examen no me llevaran a la mejor nota, y tengo que pelear conmigo mismo ya que se lo que necesito para poder mantener el tipo de vida que hasta ahora he llevado, una que incluye a mi padre estando muy lejos de mi.

Le devuelvo su examen y ella con tranquilidad lo guarda entre sus hojas sueltas dentro de su mochila, se dispone a alejarse y comienzo a seguirla, llevando mis manos detrás de mi cabeza la miro de reojo, hasta ese momento no me había percatado de lo pequeña que es y puedo sentir su incomodidad.

— Oye, una cosa. Tú… ¿te pensarías…? —me encojo de hombros— Ya sabes…— Sus labios tiemblan como si estuviera intentando no reírse.

— En realidad, NO lo sé — Dejo escapar un suspiro.

—¿Me darías clases particulares? — Ella se detiene y veo como sus ojos azules se dirigen hacia los verdes míos, mi contempla a través de sus pestañas negras y una llama de esperanza dentro de mi espera que se lo este meditando. Después de notar que ella no esta dispuesta a decir nada decido lanzar el primer gancho para que acepte — te pagare —

— ¡Oh! Bueno, sí, por supuesto que esperaba que me pagases. Pero… — Niega con la cabeza — Lo siento. No puedo — frunzo los labios ante su respuesta y comienzo a quemarme los sesos por adivinar que es lo que necesita una chica como ella para que acceda a darme clases particulares para mantener mi nota.

— Vamos, ayúdame con esto, si no mantengo mi promedio me veré en serios problemas — Despliego una sonrisa, esa que hace que mis hoyuelos aparezcan, esa que nunca falla y que hace que las chicas se derritan ante mi.

— ¿Eso te funciona normalmente? — pregunta con curiosidad y conteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios

—¿Qué? —

—La cara de niño pequeño en plan «no romperé nada», ¿te ayuda a conseguir lo que quieres? — al terminar de escucharla la sonrisa vuelve a mi ampliamente

—Siempre —respondo sin vacilar.

—CASI siempre —me corrige—. Mira, lo siento, pero de verdad no tengo tiempo. Ya estoy haciendo malabarismos con la escuela y el trabajo, y con el proyecto de modas de invierno que viene, tendré incluso menos tiempo. — la miro con decepción grabada en mi rostro

— podrías hacerme un pequeño espacio en tan apretada agenda Marinette, pagare la cantidad que me pidas, solo necesito que hagas pensar mi hueca cabeza como la brillante tuya — puedo ver en su mirada el como se plantea ceder ante mi petición

— ¿estas aplicando el plan B? ¿menospreciartey enaltecerme? — le guiño un ojo dándolea entender que en efecto, esta en lo correcto. Marinette deja salir un suspiro cansado y vuelve a mirarme a los ojos — Tengo que ir al ensayo. Lamento que hayas suspendido esta clase, pero si te hace sentir mejor, le ha pasado a todo el mundo — Entrecierrolos ojos.

—A TI no —

— No puedo evitarlo. Mademoiselle Bustier parece responder bien a mi estilo de Filosofar. Es un don. — se encoge de hombros y una vez mas retoma su andar.

— Bueno, pues yo quiero tu don. Por favor, maestra, enséñame a filosofar — Estoy a dos segundos de ponerme de rodillas y suplicarle, pero ella sigue su camino

— Sabes que hay un grupo de estudio, ¿no? Te puedo dar el número para…—

—Ya estoy en él —murmuro.

—Ah. Bueno, pues entonces no hay mucho más que pueda hacer por ti. Buena suerte en el examen de recuperación — mientras habla mueve su mano izquierda con desgana, casi como si le restara importancia al asunto, me mira de sosladosobre su hombro y me guiña el ojo — Adrien —

Sin mas, desaparece al doblar por la esquina del siguiente pasillo y yo me quedo aquí, mirándolacon frustración. Increíble. Todas las chicas en esta universidad se cortarían su brazo por ayudarme.

Pero ¿Ella? Huye como si le acabara de pedir que asesinara a un gato para poder entregarlo en sacrificio a Satanás.

Y ahora estoy otra vez donde estaba antes de que Marinette me diera ese leve destello de esperanza.

Totalmente jodido.

•**Continúe**•

Notas del Autor:

Una nueva historia que base en un libro llamado justo como este Fanfic, muchos quizá dirán, que poca creatividad, pero aquí estamos, adaptando dicha historia.

A lo largo de los capítulos podrán, los que ya leyeron el libro, notar que hay y habrá diversas escenas ya sea diferente o modificadas, algunas también serán omitidas o sustituidas por escenas salidas desde lo mas profundo de mi mente.

Espero la disfruten ;)

Sin más que decir

Saludines~

Se despide Alexiel Izumi•

¿review?


	2. Segundo Capitulo

Todos los derechos de la historia pertenecen a Elle Kennedy, solo hago esto por diversión y entretenimiento, igualmente, los derechos de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, refiriendonos a los personajes.

Este escrito es sin fines de lucro.

Cabe mencionar que algunas escenas no pertenecen al libro del cual me base para realizar la historia.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

• **ProhibidoEnamorarse**•

**Capitulo ****Dos**

•**Adrien**•

Cuando llegue a la residencia en la vivo me encontré con mis compañeros hechos unos libertinos. La casa esta hecha un desastre, hay bolsas de comida rápida esparcidas por la mesa que funge como comedor, los sillones de la enorme sala están ocupados por Nino y por Max, los cuales están jugando una partida Online de GTA en la consola del ultimo mencionado.

Nino me mira de reojo y se toma un par de segundos para lanzarme una cerveza, me sonríe y se concentra en terminar aquel reto a lado de nuestro compañero.

Comienzo a caminar hacia el otro sillón pero me encuentro con Kim y Alix escenificando una película erótica. La peli rosa se encuentra a horcadas sobre el corredor estrella de la Universidad, comiéndole la boca, ambos están sin camisa y por lo que veo, Alix esta totalmente desnuda del torso; me giro hacia el sillón individual y decido observar la partida del otro par.

Abro mi cerveza y me medito como hare para poder sacar adelante la materia de Ética Filosófica; justo venia llegando del grupo de estudio pero no veo mucha mejora en el par de días que he acudido; las sesiones de modelaje y mi carrera en Artes y Diseño me estaban matando, eso sin contar las practicas de Esgrima; y no pueden faltar las constantes salidas a boilerroom y afterparty que tenemos este trió de cabezas hueca con los que vivo y yo.

— hay una sorpresa en tu habitación — Nino me sonríe juguetón y Max le secunda, arqueo una ceja y decido tomar un trago a mi bebida

— y esa es... —

— averígualo tu mismo — noto como ambos están conteniendo la respiración para no reírse en mi cara, entrecierro los ojos y me pregunto si es acaso una mala broma la que me están gastando. Con ese par es mas que esperado una broma pesada.

— parece ser que la has tenido un poco olvidada, ha estado aquí mas de una hora, yo no esperaría ni cinco minutos — escucho la voz de Alix detrás de mi y mi curiosidad puede conmigo. No logro entender mucho lo que me dice así que me empino la cerveza y me dispongo a subir a mi habitación.

La ventaja de dar mas capital para poder rentar una residencia de lujo es que me he quedado con la habitación mas grande, la que por ende trae incluido un baño privado; el cual estoy deseando tener enfrente, necesito urgentemente una ducha relajante.

Cuando abrí la puerta me quedo estático en el umbral, una pálida mujer de cabello negro-azulado me estaba mirando con sus marrones y brillantes ojos, trae puesto un conjunto de encaje negro que le queda a la perfección, me humedezco los labios al notar como se acaricia suavemente la pierna descubierta, con parsimonia cierro la puerta y me acerco a ella.

— Monsieur Agreste, estoy aquí para ser castigada, me he portado mal — siento como la excitación corre por mis venas, contemplo a la bella chica que tengo sobre mi cama, en mi habitación; ella se mueve de forma sensual y aquel dialogo es parte de nuestro juego.

— El castigo es correspondiente a tu falta, Kagami — comienzo a quitarme la chaqueta y la dejo sobre el pequeño diván de tengo debajo de la ventana junto a la puerta. La morena me mira expectante y con erotismo se me acerca hasta colar sus frías manos debajo de la playera negra que traigo puesta, a tientas y sin quitarme la mira de encima comienza a acariciar mis caderas y a desabrochar mis pantalones.

— ¿como planea castigarme, Monsieur Agreste? — sus evidentes ganas de ser azotada me excitan y la tomo con brusquedad de su pequeña muñeca izquierda, le arrebato el cinturón que justo acaba de sacar de mis pantalones y la empujo contra la cama, ella gime y puedo notar como le encanta el trato que le doy.

Con ansias y casi con violencia le destrozo sus pequeñas bragas negras, ella gime cada vez mas excitada y yo estoy mas que listo para hacerla gozar.

— Vas a mantener la boca cerrada y disfrutaras de lo que has venido a buscar —

...

Observo a Kagami vestirse mientras me da la espalda; estuvimos un par de horas disfrutando nos y como es nuestra costumbre, ninguno duerme con el otro.

Se que ella esta buscando algo mas conmigo, y aun cuando lo hemos mantenido casual; mas yo que ella, esto se ha comenzado a ir de mis manos. Kagami es una bella mujer con ascendencia Nipona, es de una buena familia y esta estudiando Derecho, la conozco desde hace un par de años y se que es una persona muy introvertida. Cuando esto empezó nos entendimos de maravilla, pero desde hace un buen tiempo ya no me apetece continuar.

— Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez, te había extrañado — cuando escucho esas ultimas palabras se que debo hacer algo.

Las chicas no dicen _te había extrañado_ si no quisieran escuchar las mismas palabras de vuelta. Mi primer pensamiento ante aquella declaración es que debo cambiar de tema, debo hacerla olvidar que me ha dicho aquello.

— He tenido muchos asuntos, los exámenes parciales me han robado la vida — me revuelvo el cabello ante tal estupidez, ¿como pude decir aquello?

Ella me mira casi como si estuviera divertida y termina de colocarse los pantalones negros estilo 50s en sus kilométricas piernas.

— estas enterado de que vamos a la misma universidad ¿verdad, Adrien? — casi pude jurar que esta enfadada, pero con Kagami no se cuando podre acertar a su estado de animo, si veo indico de enojo no se si su enfado es para considerarse peligroso — ¿me has extrañado? — se acerca a mi con la clara intención de besarme, a gatas avanza a lo largo de mi cuerpo y choca su nariz con la mía, esta ansiosa por recibir la respuesta y se que quizá han pasado dos o tres minutos desde que ella me hizo la pregunta.

Puedo ver claramente en su rostro como su estado de animo cambia, se levanta con aire molesto y me mira inquisitivamente.

— ¿vas a responder? — una vez mas me quedo mudo, viéndola fijamente a los ojos, no se como decirle que ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que nos vimos, y si llego a cometer un error a la hora de explicarle que entre ella y yo no hay nada mas de lo sexual se que terminare con una contusión o una costilla rota; ***_gracias clases de Kendo_***. Kagami se enfada aun mas y con un gruñido de frustración se levanta de su lugar. Me apresuro a alcanzarla, la tomo del brazo para que se gire a mirarme.

— Kagami, sabes que tu y yo somos... —

— ¿Que Adrien? ¿que se supone que somos para ti? — observo como se cruza de brazos y espera la respuesta a su cuestión

—Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo sobre lo que era esto. No quiero nada serio. —La miro fijamente —. Te lo dije desde el principio. — Su expresión se suaviza mientras se muerde el labio inferior, dirige su castaña mirada hacia mi con ilusión.

—Lo sé, pero… Solo pensé…— Largo un suspiro mientras me paso una vez mas la mano por los cabellos; se lo que se contuvo decir, se que ella quiere amor de mi parte y quiere estabilidad, esta buscando la manera de que sienta un fuego intenso por ella y así podamos tener un _felices por siempre._

Honestamente, no sé ni por qué me molesto en soltar las reglas en lo que respecta a una _relación_ conmigo, si es que lo que hago con las chicas se puede llamar _relación_. En mi experiencia, ninguna mujer ha podido mantener una aventura conmigo creyendo que la cosa va a quedarse como una aventura. Kagami puede decir lo contrario; es posible que incluso se convenza a sí misma de que a ella le parece genial el sexo sin ataduras, pero en el fondo espera y reza para que se convierta en algo más profundo. En amor.

Y entonces yo, el villano en su comedia romántica personal, llega y rompe esa burbuja de esperanza, a pesar de que yo nunca mentí sobre mis intenciones, jamas la engañé, ni siquiera por un segundo.

— Tengo que cumplir con demasiadas cosas en mi día a día Kagami, mi carrera como modelo y mi vida académica ya se llevan el 70% de mi tiempo y atención, el resto es para mis actividades extracurriculares, apenas si tengo un segundo libre en la semana — contengo en la garganta las ganas de decirle que aquel poco tiempo que me queda no lo gastare en una pseudo novia que quiera controlarme como bien se que puede llegar a ser Kagami Tsurugi.

— No quiero ser más algo casual para ti. Quiero ser tu novia. —

La pregunta ¿Porque? casi se me escapa en cuanto termine de escuchar lo que ella decía; puedo ser consciente de la furia que crece en mi interior, Kagami siempre ha sido una mujer llamativa y por ende esta acostumbrada a estar con hombres llamativos, cuando ella y yo nos conocimos me quedo muy claro que solo buscaba un estatus, sobre todo cuando se le ilumino el rostro al escuchar mi nombre.

No es que ella quiera amarme o quiera que yo la ame, tampoco es que quiera conocerme, se que solo quiere tener esta relación para otros fines, y esos fines solo son de estatus social. Popularidad.

— Lo lamento Kagami. no puedo —

— ¿no puedes o no quieres? — la furia en sus iris color chocolate casi me hacen temblar, me doy media vuelta y comienzo a buscar mis boxers entre el cumulo de sabanas desparramadas sobre la cama, cuando termino de subirlos me giro hacia ella y la veo con su pequeña blusa puesta y muy atenta a mis movimientos. Casi puedo palpar su impaciencia.

— no es que no quiera estar contigo, eres una chica fabulosa, pero sabes bien que no tenemos esa conexión — me siento en el diván de mi habitación y la miro enfurruñarse.

—No puedo seguir más contigo de esta forma — dice finalmente mientras mira sus descalzos pies, su mirada se eleva para encontrar la mía —Si seguimos haciendo… esto… solo voy a conseguir engancharme más. — No puedo discutir con eso, así que no lo hago. Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que estuvimos desnudos.

—Nos lo hemos pasado bien, ¿verdad? — Tras un segundo de silencio, ella sonríe. Se que aunque este enojada y quiere irse lo mas rápido posible de aquí; podremos olvidar esta discusión y seguiremos tratándonos relativamente igual de bien, sin lo sexual. Aunque disfruto mucho estar dentro de ella es imperativo que esto se termine aquí.

—Sí, nos lo hemos pasado bien — se coloca su bolsa **_Gabriel_** en su pequeño hombro y vuelve a mirarme, da un paso hacia mi y se agacha para poder darme un suave beso en los labios; le correspondo tratando de imprimir en el contracto la despedida. La aventura a su lado termino.

—Dicho esto… — Sus ojos brillan con picardía — si cambias de opinión sobre lo de ser tu novia, dímelo —

—Serás la primera persona a la que llame — prometo al tiempo que le lanzo un guiño. Ella besa sus dedos y sopla al aire, enviándome un beso seguido de un guiño, sale por la puerta y me deja en mi habitación a solas.

No dejo de maravillarme de lo fácil que ha sido. Me había estado preparando para una pelea, pero aparte del estallido inicial de cabreo, Kagami ha aceptado la situación como una profesional. Si todas las mujeres fueran tan comprensivas como ella.

Y sí, eso es un ataque de guerra para Marinette.

•**Marinette**•

Me concentro en realizar los cortes lo mas fino posible; llevo mas de dos horas en la sala de Confección realizando los retoques necesarios al vestido que Lila Rossi utilizara para la entrega de proyectos de invierno, en la Pasarela Anual de Navidad. Nathaniel, mi compañero de proyecto, esta nivelando el largo del vestido, que en este momento lleva puesto la castaña.

Evito soltar un gruñido de molestia; estoy harta de Lila, lo único que hace es decir lo mucho que ha viajado, que ha conocido gente famosa, que se ha liado con ellos, etc, etc. Todos sabemos que aquella arpía es una completa mentirosa. Suelto un suspiro, quizá no todos lo sabemos.

Mi mirada se dirige a Nathaniel, un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules; puedo ver como mira a Lila con ojos soñadores y asiente a todo lo que ella dice, se que des encantarlo sera doloroso para él.

Escucho lo que la ojiverde dice y parece ser que no esta dispuesta a tomar consejos de nadie, ni siquiera de los dos tercios restantes de su equipo para triunfar en la Pasarela.

— Estos colores hacen ver mi piel pálida, no es por nada pero es algo que los jueces calificaran; cuando estuve en Canes, que por si no sabían es la sede anual del Festival Europeo de Cine Internacional; pude estar muy de cerca escuchando el tipo de comentarios y criticas que realizan a las prendas de los nominados — aquella italiana alza casi despreciativamente una parte del vestido y me mira a través del espejo. Me mordí la lengua de solo escuchar tal mentira, tengo todas las ganas de hacer preguntas para evidenciarla, pero se que encontrara mas mentiras para tapar la principal.

Gruño de nuevo.

Mientras me acerco para poder colocar las piezas faltantes con alfileres Lila se mueve para tomar su teléfono celular, el cual había comenzado a sonar. Mantiene una conversación en italiano y no deja de moverse. Tanto Nathaniel como yo nos miramos y yo le lanzo una mirada significativa, él me sonríe casi como disculpando la actitud de Lila y se encoge de hombros.

Largo un suspiro de frustración y decido que ha sido todo por hoy, le hago saber a Nathaniel y comienzo a organizar todo para poder salir de ahí lo antes posible.

— Aun le hace falta mucho para que quede perfecto — veo en el reflejo del enorme espejo a Lila quitarse con cuidado el vestido en el que estamos trabando — aunque creo que si nos reunimos por las tardes podíamos avanzar mas rápido — la mirada perversa que me lanza junto con su sonrisa molesta me hacen querer lanzarle la maquina de coser que tengo enfrente.

Debo relajarme.

— Sabes que tengo un trabajo a medio tiempo — me coloco la mochila en el hombro y la miro de frente — también te he dicho que los fines de semana los tengo libres pero al parecer tienes muchos amigos a los cuales visitar — camino hacia la salida y se que ha entendió mi indirecta; media universidad sabe lo fácil que es Lila Rossi con un par de copas encima.

Ella me mira con enfado y se que le ha dolido que le diga aquello; indignada toma sus cosas y le sonríe a Nathaniel coqueta, noto como el ultimo se pone colorado y pongo los ojos en blanco.

— Nos veremos entonces el martes a la misma hora — Dice y yo suelto un monosílabo en son de afirmación y me retiro del lugar directo a mi residencia; un pequeño edificio para chicas donde mi mejor amiga y yo conseguimos uno de los dos penthouse disponibles, es casi como un pequeño departamento en la planta mas alta del edificio.

Camino muy poco ya que el edificio de Artes, donde se encuentra el taller de Confección, esta muy cerca; decido pasar a comprar un cena ligera y un par de cervezas para Alya. ¿Mencione ya que esta en su época de catar cada cerveza de marca y produccióndiferente que se encuentra?, pues si, lo esta.

Cuando entro al edificio me encuentro con Chloé Bourgeois y con Sabrina Rainconprix en la recepción, ambas se están acomodando sus extravagantes peinados y yo les sonrió cuando paso directo al ascensor.

— Valla Dupain-Cheng, tiene días que te veo recluida cosiendo para Lila — la burla en la voz de Chloé me hace girar los ojos al tiempo que presiono el botón del elevador.

— ya sabes que a veces se le da por tener buenos gustos — le lanzo un guiño y ellas comienzan a reír; las tres llevamos una buena relación, es mas como una relaciónamor-odio, sobre todo entre la Rubia y yo.

Si bien no nos relacionamos tanto, ambas estamos en el entendido que si una esta en problemas o si necesita ayuda, la otra estará ahí si es posible. Eso se dio gracias a que cuando estábamos en el Instituto; si, ambas fuimos a las mismas escuelas durante un largo tiempo, tuvo problemas con la separación de sus padres, la huida de su madre a New York la destrozo a ella y a su papá. Los cambios que sufrió en ese entonces fueron muy drásticos y muchos de sus pseudo amigos la abandonaron también.

En aquel entonces ella me odiaba, odiaba mi talento y la hermosa relación que mis padres tenían entre ellos y conmigo. Eso lo se gracias a que cuando un día después de clases la encontré llorando en los baños; me lo confeso, muy a su pesar.

Decidí que no podía dejarla hundirse en sus tristezas y me la lleve a casa, paso la noche ahí y nuestra amistad nació. No nos hicimos las amigas inseparables pero si la confidente de la otra. Ella fue mi apoyo para superar a Lila en primer año.

Se había puesto tan odiosa conmigo que estuve apunto de transferirme de universidad, Chloé me dio unas buenas cachetadas; nada literal, y reaccione. Ambas nos hicimos cargo y la escuela entera se entero de un tanto de sus mentiras, limpie mi nombre. Aun así, Lila continua haciendo de las suyas y aun quedan de los que se las tragan.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron me encontré con Alya parada en el pasillo, expectante. Su mirada color almendra pareció desilusionarse cuando me vio aparecer. Arquee las cejas y comencé a caminar hacia ella

— Por tu expresión diría que no estas feliz de verme — ella soltó una carcajada y corrió a ayudarme con las dos bolsas que cargaba, casualmente tomo la de sus cervezas.

— Justo salieron Chloé y Sabrina, ambas iban a una fiesta de fraternidad y juraba que estaban subiendo, estaba lista para burlarme de ellas — Hurga en la bolsa y su mirada se le ilumina al ver la edición especial de cerveza artesanal que le traje — ¡oh! Marinette, eres la mejor amiga que existe ¿lo sabias? — me da un fugaz abrazo y corre al dormitorio para degustar su bebida, yo entro detrás de ella y me instalo en mi sillón favorito, un pequeño sillón individual color gris — has vuelto tarde otra vez —

— Proyecto de invierno —Me quito los zapatos de una patada y lanzo mi abrigo sobre la cama; a continuación empiezo a desvestirme hasta quedarme en ropa interior a pesar de que Alya bebe su cerveza parada junto al frigo.

Hace algún tiempo yo era demasiado tímida como para desnudarme delante de ella o delante de alguien mas, Chloé me ayudo un poco en cuestión de mi pudor pero no lo suficiente. Cuando Alya y yo comenzamos a compartir una habitación doble el primer año, las primeras semanas me cambiaba bajo las sábanas o esperaba a que la pelirroja hubiese salido de la habitación.

Pero hay una cosa que ocurre en la universidad, y es que no existe algo como la privacidad y, tarde o temprano, uno tiene que aceptarlo. Todavía recuerdo lo avergonzada que me sentí la primera vez que le vi los pechos desnudos a Alya; ella tiene cero pudor, así que cuando me pilló mirándola solo me guiñó un ojo y dijo:

—Son increíbles, ¿eh?—

Después de eso, abandoné la costumbre de desnudarme bajo las sábanas.

— Escucha esto…— Su comienzo informal me pone en guardia. He vivido con ella durante dos años, lo suficiente como para saber que cuando empieza una frase conescucha esto, por lo general, va seguido de algo que no quiero oír.

—¿Sí? —digo mientras cojo mi albornoz rosa del gancho de la puerta y me vuelvo a mi sillón.

— Hay una fiesta en la casa de Nino la noche del miércoles. — Sus ojos almendra empiezan a brillar con intensidad, Ante la mención del chico me recuerdo lo que podría significar para mi amiga esta fiesta; pocas veces he visto a Nino, un chico de tez morena y con excelente gusto un música, prácticamente se podría decir que Nino es la nueva conquista de Alya y, por como la he visto estas ultimas semanas, se podría decir que esserio—. Tú vienes conmigo — Suelto un alarido.

—¿Una fiesta en casa de chicos? Ni de broma. De ninguna manera — afligida y un tanto alarmada por formar parte de una fiesta de este tipo miro a mi amiga casi como asustada.

— En serio, Marinette. —Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y me mira retadoramente — Los exámenes parciales se han acabado, así que más te vale no usar eso como excusa. Y me prometiste que harías un esfuerzo este curso por ser más social. — Sí, yo había prometido eso pero… esto es lo que pasa: no me gustan las fiestas.

Había ido a diversas fiestas en mis dos años anteriores como universitaria, pero ninguna había sido grata para mi. El primer año, pase un enorme ridículo, mis pantalones se mancharon de vino.

¡Pantalones blancos!

Y la cosas no termina ahí, alguien se las había arreglado para dejarme caer desde la segunda planta una cubeta con agua, esta solo mojo mi cabello hasta dejarlo escurriendo y humedeció mi suéter y mi playera, eso sin contar que cada vez que un chico entablaba conversación conmigo tenían una actitud un tanto inquieta, y quizá hasta podría mencionar que estaban ansiosos; ya después me entere que se había esparcido el rumor de mi siendo una ebria fácil en las fiestas, y gracias a ello los chicos iban con expectativas demasiado equivocadas en pos de mi.

Todo cortesía de Lila Rossi.

Y eso era iniciando el primer año. el resto de mi estadía aquí hasta el día de hoy había estado plagado de intentos fallidos de mi queriendo divertirme o encontrar algún romance. Ridículo tras ridículo en la pared de la fama de los ridículos; algo muy dentro de mi me decía que había ganado el premio a la reina de los ridículos los dos últimos años.

— No, irremediablemente no, Alya — descartando totalmente la posibilidad de ir me levanto de mi lugar tomando una de las cervezas de mi pelirroja amiga.

— Te prometo que no beberé, que siempre estaré a tu lado y me encargare de volver antes de las 3 am — la mirada intensa y brillosa de la morena frente a mi comienza a romper mi barrera anti fiestas. Alya se mantiene así frente a mi largos minutos y estoy convencida que mi expresión le esta demostrando como desmorona mis barreras.

Largo un suspiro de resignación y dejo caer la cabeza hacia adelante, un gesto claro de derrota.

— Bien — Alya celebra con un grito de alegria un su baile de victoria, lanzo un gruñido.

— Sabia que no podrías decir que no, y ni siquiera use mi carta mágica — Césaire coloca sus manos en posición de jarra y la observo curiosa.

—¿Qué carta? —pregunto desconfiada al tiempo que me cruzo de brazos. Una sonrisa eleva las comisuras de su boca.

— Luka va a estar allí. — Mi pulso se acelera. No puedo evitar recrear mil y un escenas en la cual Luka y yo logramos conectar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— Alya camina hasta la pequeña cocina que tenemos en el penthouse, toma del frigo la ultima cerveza que le he traído y se gira hacia mi dirección.

— Nino y Luka estuvieron hablando sobre el proyecto ganador de Nino del año pasado, naturalmente mi chico lo invito a su fiesta, se han caído de maravilla — Me lanza un guiño y puedo ver como Luka y yo tenemos realmente un futuro.

Me lanzo sobre Alya y no me canso de decirle lo mucho que agradezco este acercamiento entre el músico y yo.

— Calmada chica, que solo he hecho lo que necesitas, y se cuanto necesitas a ese músico de ensueño en tu vida— con burla se coloca la mano sobre la frente y hace como si se desmayara, yo me rió y le suelto un golpe juguetón en el hombro — Y no te apures, que con estas delicias me has pagado por adelantado — Alya pasa su lengua sobre sus labios antes de darle otro sorbo a su cerveza, la observo hacer cara de concentración y ella melanza una sonrisa de dientes completos — Aceituna —

Mantenemos una charla rápida antes de que decida irme a dormir; no sin antes tomar un baño rejante,tomo mis cosas del sillón y me decido trasladarme a mi habitación, mientras camino hacia ella me medito que haré para que Lila no se robe el crédito sobre el trabajo que estamos haciendo Nathaniel y yo; en si consistía en hacer equipos de tres para confeccionar un prenda totalmente nueva, pero la clase decidió que necesitábamos modelos para poder exponerla, haciendo que un tercio de cada equipo casi no aportara nada, o al menos eso aplica para el mio.

Obviamente no estuve de acuerdo pero no puede una sola persona pelear con la decisión de treinta individuos más.

Cansada, sobo mis hombros y decido tomar un ducha; lo único malo de este penthouse es el baño, el cual tenemos que compartir con el otro penthouse

Cuando decido revisar mi bandeja de entrada me encuentro con unmensaje de numero desconocido, tomo asiendo en mi cama antes de abrirlo.

_Hey, soy Adrien. Quería cerrar detalles: horario clases particulares._

Por el amor de Dios. No sé si reír o gritar. El chico es tenaz, eso desde luego. Suspiro y le devuelvo el mensaje rápidamente. Un SMS corto y nada amable.

Yo: ¿_Cómo has conseguido este número_?

Él: _En la hoja del grupo d estudio._

Mierda. Me había apuntado al grupo al comienzo del semestre, pero eso fue antes de que Lila decidiese que teníamos que trabajar en el proyecto los martes yviernes, justo cuando el grupo de estudio se reúne. Otro mensaje aparece antes de que pueda responder; y por cierto, quienquiera que dijo que no es posible detectar el humor de una persona a través de los mensajes,

estaba totalmente equivocado. El tono de Adrien muestra que está enojado, y mucho.

Él: _Si hubieses ido al grupo de estudio, no tendría que mensajearte._

Yo: _No tienes que mensajearme para nada. Es más, preferiría si no lo hicieras._

Él: ¿_Que tengo que hacer para conseguir que digas que sí?_

Yo: _Absolutamente nada._

Él: _Genial. Así que lo vas hacer gratis_.

El gruñido que he estado reprimiendo se escapa. Tomo con fuerza el telefono y puedo jurar que si no me estuvieraconteniendo romperia la pantalla de solo presionar mis dedos sobre esta.

Yo: _Ni lo sueñes_.

Él: ¿_Tienes planes la noche de mañana? Estoy libre a las 20h_.

Yo: _No puedo. Tengo la gripe española. Altamente contagiosa. Acabo d salvarte la vida, Hombre_.

Él: _Oh, agradezco la preocupación. Pero soy inmune a las pandemias que acabaron con 40 millones del 1918 al 1919._

Parpadeo un tanto impresionada por dicha información, ¿como sabe eso?

Yo: ¿_Cómo es que sabes tanto de pandemias_?

Él: _Memoria eidética Mademoiselle. Sé un montón de hechos inútiles._

Uf, ¿otra vez con el _Mademoiselle_? De acuerdo. Está claro que es hora de poner fin a todo esto antes de que encienda su botón de ligar.

Yo: _Bueno, un placer charlar contigo. Buena suerte en el examen de recuperación_.

Cuando varios segundos después Adrien no responde, me doy una palmadita mental en la espalda por conseguir con éxito deshacerme de él. Estoy a punto de salir por la puerta cuando un mensaje timbra en mi teléfono. Es una foto. Sin atender a mi sentido común, hago clic para descargarlo y un momento después un pecho desnudo llena mi pantalla. Sí. Estoy hablando de una piel suave y bronceada, pectorales esculpidos y la tableta de chocolate más firme que he visto jamás. No puedo dejar de resoplar en voz alta.

Yo: _Joder. ¡¿Me acabas de enviar una foto de tu pectoral?!_

Él: _Sí. ¿Ha funcionado?_

Yo: ¿_asqueandome? Sí. ¡Exitazo_!

Él: _En hacerte cambiar de opinión. Estoy intentando ablandarte._

Yo: _Puaj. Vete a ablandar a otra persona. Voy a publicar esa foto en mis redes._

Él: _¡Adelante! Un montón de amigas tuyas estarán encantadas de tenerlo en su colección porno_.

Ruedo los ojos, molesta.

Yo: _Borra este número, hombre. Lo digo en serio_.

No espero respuesta. Tiro el móvil en la cama y me meto en la ducha.

...

La Universidad de Lille es una universidad localizada en Lille, Francia. Es una de las cuatro universidades de la zona, y una de las mas grandes del país; el lugar es un centro cultural y una bulliciosa ciudad universitaria, por ende hay un sin fin de trabajo a medio tiempo para apoyar a su poblacion juvenil.

Actualmente me encuentro en dificultades economicas, nada para ponerse avender hasta los zapatos pero si para conseguir un empleo. Yendo hacia la Universidad Catolica de Lille, a unos 15 minutos en bicicleta; desde mi residencia,esta el Café Papillon, un lugar de 24 hrs para todos los estudiantes que trancitan las calles, lugar donde trabajo actualmente a media jornada solo tres dias a la semana; lunes, miercoles y jueves.

El día de hoy el flujo de gente es algo bajo, y eso me hace entristecer por las pocas propinas que logre hacer en el día. Miro hacia el cielo esperando que hoy no llueva, venir en bicicleta es una de las cosas que disfruto pero no es lo mejor del mundo cuando cae un dilubio sobre ti.

Mi trabajo no me gusta especialmente, pero tampoco lo odio. Pagan bien y está cerca de la universidad, así que, la verdad, no me puedo quejar.

Borra eso: esta noche sin duda me puedo quejar. Treinta minutos antes de que termine mi turno, aparece Adrien Agreste en una de mis mesas. En serio ¿Este chico nunca se da por vencido? No tengo ganas de ir ahí a servirle, pero no tengo muchas opciones. Aurore, la otra camarera de mi turno, está ocupada atendiendo a un grupo de profesores de la facultad en una mesa al otro lado del salón y mi jefe, Alec, está detrás de la barra repartiendo porciones de tarta de nuez pecana a tres chicas de primero que están sentadas en los altos taburetes giratorios. Tenso mi mandíbula y me dirijo hacia donde está Adrien. No disimulo en absoluto mi descontento cuando me encuentro con sus centelleantes ojos verdes. Se pasa la mano por el pelo rubio y muestra una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Hola, Marinette. Qué coincidencia encontrarte aquí. —

— Sí, una gran coincidencia —murmuro, sacando mi libreta del bolsillo del delantal—. ¿Qué te apetece? — gruño

— Una profesora particular— me lanza una amplia sonrisa y veo sus oyuelos en cada una de sus mejillas

—Lo siento, eso no está en el menú. —Sonrío con dulzura — Pero lo que sí tenemos es una deliciosa tarta de nuez pecana —

—¿Sabes lo que hice anoche? —dice, sin responder al sarcasmo.

—Sí. Me acosaste con mensajes de textos — Resopla.

—Antes de eso, quiero decir — Hago como que reflexiono. Me coloco la punta del lápiz en mis labios y lanzo la mirada hacia el techo, antes de que conteste bajo la mirada y me encuentro al rubio expectante ante mis movimientos

—Eh… ¿enrollarte con una animadora? No, te enrollaste con las chicas del equipo de atletismo. No, espera, que probablemente no sean lo suficientemente tontas para ti. Me quedo con mi suposición original: atletismo. —

—En realidad, con una chica de la hermandad femenina —dice engreído lanzadome un guiño — Pero lo que digo es lo que hice antes de eso. —Eleva una ceja oscura—. Pero estoy muy intrigado por tu interés en mi vida sexual. Te puedo dar más detalles en otro momento si quieres. — coloca su rostro sobre ambas palmas de sus manos y pestañea rapido hacia mi dirección.

—No quiero. —

—En otra ocasión —dice en un tono despectivo, cruzando las manos sobre el mantel a cuadros azules y blancos. Tiene unas manos grandes con dedos largos y uñas cortas, sus nudillos se ven suaves al tacto. Me pregunto si tendrá tratamiento de manicura con regularidad pero luego caigo en que las manos tan cuidados que tiene pueden ser por su carrera como modelo.

—Ayer fui al grupo de estudio —me informa — Había otras ocho personas allí, ¿y sabes cuál era la nota más alta en el grupo?— Suelta la respuesta antes de que pueda aventurarme a decir una respuesta. — Un 6. Y nuestra nota media combinándolas todas era un 5. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a aprobar ese examen si estoy estudiando con personas que son tan tontas como yo? TE NECESITO, _Mousenette_. — ¿Mousenette? ¿Eso es un apodo? ¿Y cómo narices se invento aquello? — ¡_Prrrrrrfavor_! — ante tales ocurrencias suelto la carcajada y casi estoy apunto de tomar mi estomago cuando un carraspeo al fondo del café me hace encontrarme con la mirada de Alec puesta fijamente en mi, miro de nuevo al Rubio sentado en mi mesa y este sigue con su mirada puesta en mi, de repente caigo en cuenta de que él esta aquí, en mi trabajo...

— ¿como me encontraste aquí? — Adrien se da cuenta del tren de pensamientos que he tenido y levanta las cejas de nuevo.

—He aprendido mucho de ti en el grupo de estudio. Tengo tu número de teléfono, tu nombre completo, incluso me he enterado de dónde trabajas — abre los brazos haciendo enfasis en lo ultimo, yo gruño molesta y aprieto fuerte la pequeña libreta que sostengo en mi mano izquierda.

— Felicidades. Eres de verdad un acosador. — comienzo a bajar la voz ya que la mirada de Alec continua hacia nuestra dirección y no puedo tener visitas personales en el lugar.

—No, simplemente soy meticuloso. Me gusta saber con quién me enfrento. — esta vez Adrien cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, puedo ver como se tensa la tela de su playera en sus fuertes brazos.

— No voy a darte clase, ¿vale? Vete a molestar a otro. — Señalo el menú en frente de él — ¿Vas a pedir algo? Porque si no es así, porfavor, vete y déjame hacer mi trabajo en paz — Adrien se ríe de mi enfado antes de coger el menú plastificado y echarle un vistazo por encima — Tomaré un sándwich especial de pavo. —Deja el menú en la mesa y después lo coge de nuevo—. Y una hamburguesadoble con queso y bacon. Solo la hamburguesa, sin patatas fritas. Aunque, he cambiado de opinión, con patatas fritas. Ah, y una ración de aros de cebolla.— Mi mandíbula casi se cae al suelo mientras termino de anotar su pedido

—¿En serio te vas a comer todo eso? — Sonríe.

—Claro. Soy un niño que aún está creciendo. — ¿Un niño? Para nada. Me detengo un segundo a observarlo y me estoy dando cuenta ahora; probablemente porque heestado demasiado distraída pensando en lo insufrible que es, pero Adrien Agreste es un hombre hecho y derecho. No hay nada de niño en él, nada en su belleza cincelada, ni en su gran altura, ni en sus pectorales marcados, que de repente aparecen en mi cabeza al recordar la foto que me envió.

—También quiero una porción de esa tarta de nueces que tienes y una limonadapara beber. Ah, y unas clases particulares. — una vez mas me lanza un guiño esta vez acompañado por un sonrisa de lado.

—No están en el menú —digo con alegría—. Pero el resto viene en seguida. — le devuelvo el guiño y corro antes de que pueda contestar, voy hacia el mostrador trasero para darle la comanda a Julio, nuestro cocinero de la noche. Un nanosegundo después,Aurore viene corriendo y me dice en voz baja.

—Ay, Dios. Sabes quién es, ¿no? — la miro de soslayo acomodando mis notas del día para poder agilizar mi salida

— Sí—

—Es Adrien Agreste —

—Lo sé —contesto con sequedad — Por eso he dicho que sí. — Aurore parece indignada cuando me giro a mirarla de frente.

—Pero ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no te está dando algo ahora mismo? ¡Adrien Agreste está sentado en TU mesa! ¡Ha hablado CONTIGO!— hace ademanes con las manos enfatizando cada palabra que sale por su boca, contengo mas enormes ganas que tengo de poner los ojos en blanco.

—No me digas, ¿en serio? A ver, sí, sus labios se movían, pero no me he dado cuenta de que estaba hablando — Resoplo y voy hacia la zona de bebidas para ponerle a Adrien la suya. No miro en su dirección, pero puedo sentir esos ojos color verde; casi verde neón, seguir cada uno de mis movimientos. Probablemente me esté enviando órdenes telepáticas para que le dé clases particulares. Bueno, peor para él. Ni de casualidad voy a malgastar el poco tiempo libre que tengo con un modelo universitario que piensa que merece recibir todo sin esfuerzo alguno.

Aurore me sigue, ajena a mi sarcasmo y aún entusiasmada con Adrien.

—Es tan guapo. Es increíblemente guapo. —Su voz se reduce a un susurro — Y he oído que es maravilloso en la cama — Resoplo.

—Probablemente fue él quien comenzó ese rumor — comienzo a preparar los hielos para la bebida que el rubio me pidio.

—No, Clara Ruiseñór me lo dijo. El año pasado se enrolló con él en una fiesta de hermandad. Dijo que fue el mejor sexo de su vida. — No puedo responder a eso, porque no me podría interesar algo menos que la vida sexual de una chica a la que ni siquiera conozco. Pero me encojo de hombros y le acerco la limonada recién servida.

—¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué no nos cambiamos el puesto? — Por la forma en la que Aurore jadea, uno podría pensar que acabo de entregarle un cheque de cinco millones de francos.

—¿Estás segura? — con incredulidad mira de la limonada hacia mi rostro

—Sí. Es todo tuyo.— sonrió ampliamente y le doy un par de palmadas en el hombro — ve por él —

—Ay, Dios mío. —Da un paso hacia adelante, como si fuese a abrazarme, pero luego lanza una mirada en dirección a Adrien y parece tener dudas sobre llevar a cabo esa demostración de alegría absolutamente injustificada — Te debo una supergorda por esto, Mari —Quiero decirle que en realidad me está haciendo un favor, pero ya está corriendo hacia la mesa a atender a su príncipe. Observo con diversión como la expresión de Adrien se nubla cuando Aurore se va acercando. Coge el vaso que ella coloca delante de él y después encuentra mi mirada e inclina la cabeza. Es como si dijera: «_no vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente»._

• **Continué** •

Notas del Autor:

He aquí uno más! no me he aguantado las ganas y he subido el siguiente ;)

Espero que les este gustando esta historia, me he estado esforzando por cambiar lo suficiente para que no parezca tanto un copiar-pegar, y espero que se note, algunos comentarios que los personajes hace son tan acertados que me medito demasiado dejarlos o cambiarlos; obviamente muchos decido cambiarlos.

Hay algo en la obra original que me hizo pensar mucho en nuestros protagonistas, ambos personajes originales de la novela me recordaron mucho a Adrien y a Marinette. Fue uno de los motivos por los cuales decidí adaptar la historia.

Agradezco a: Emely-nya, Rebeca.sz, reishell1995.

por haber comentado el capitulo anterior y también agradezco a esas personitas que dieron Follow, al igual que a los furtivos que no comentas pero leen ;) son un amor.

Sin mas que decir.

Se despideAlexielIzumi•

¿_Review_?


	3. Tercer Capítulo

Todos los derechos de la historia pertenecen a Elle Kennedy, solo hago esto por diversión y entretenimiento, igualmente, los derechos de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, refiriendonos a los personajes.

Este escrito es sin fines de lucro.

Cabe mencionar que algunas escenas no pertenecen al libro del cual me base para realizar la historia.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

• **ProhibidoEnamorarse•**

Capitulo Tres

•**Adrien•**

Veo a Marinette pasearse al rededor de las mesas del Café Papillon; ella ha enviado a su compañera de trabajo a atender la mesa que he ocupado, se que lo ha hecho solo para deshacerse de mi, pero no le funcionara. Una sonrisa gatuna se coloca en mi rostro cuando la veo apresurarse a recoger la mesa que su compañera estaba atendiendo primero, puedo intuir que por lo apresurado de sus movimientos, quiere salir corriendo del lugar.

Sus finas manos se dirigen hacia el nudo que sostiene el pequeño mandil que lleva puesto como uniforme, cuando se lo desanuda comienza a sacar los objetos de sus pequeñas bolsas colocando las cosas detrás de la barra. Entabla una pequeña conversación con un hombre moreno y calvo, observo su uniforme color gris con costuras azules el cual le queda como un guante, la tela se ajusta a sus curvas y a su perfecto trasero, sus largas piernas están cubiertas por unas medias color blanco que le llegan a media pierna; de reojo veo como su compañera se apresura a llegar a mi mesa con la hamburguesa en la charola, cuando la coloca frente a mi veo desaparecer a Marinette por la puerta que parece lleva a la cocina.

Me giro hacia mi camarera cuando ella me pregunta si me hace falta algo, puedo ver en su mirada el anhelo por recibir algo mas de mi; durante todo el rato que ella lleva atendiéndome me ha lanzado un sin fin de coqueteos, a ninguno he respondido. Esta noche mi mente esta solo en Marinette y en convencerla para ser mi tutora en la clase de Ética Filosófica.

— ¿Podrías ponerme esto para llevar junto con el resto de mi pedido?, necesito ir al baño y retirarme — veo como la desilusión inunda su mirada, ella asiente y antes de que se retire le pido la cuenta. Había pedido toda esa comida no para mi; como le había hecho creer a Marinette, si no para llevársela a Nino y los chicos; había pensado que si se registraba mas compra en la mesa de la peli azul, ella accedería mas fácil a darme clases; lo utilizaría como pretexto y ella no podría decir que no, me equivoque.

— Te la traeré junto con tu pedido — rápidamente y sin perder mas tiempo corro a la salida para que la franco-chica no huya de mi. Miro a ambos lados y localizo una puerta de la cual estoy seguro funge como entrada y salida del personal del Café. Camino hacia la puerta y me recargo a un costado de ella.

No pasan ni cinco minutos y esta se abre, dejándome ver a una jadeante Marinette que me mira sorprendida, esta enfundada en un abrigo color purpura.

— ¿Pensabas huir de mi, Mousinette? — Rápidamente su mirada pasa de sorprendida a enfada, frunce el ceño y me empuja para poder salir del lugar; puedo ver la furia en su caminar y en como aprieta los puños a sus costados, sus hombros se encuentran tensos y me regodeo de poder hacerla enojar, aunque si me dejo llevar es probable que no quiera acceder a darme clases. — espera — me apresuro a alcanzarla pero ella se gira justo antes de ponerme a su lado

— ¡Por Dios, Agreste! No te daré clases, ya te lo he dicho, ¿es acaso que no puedes aceptar un no por respuesta? — enfatiza cada palabra con movimientos de sus brazos, los lanza al cielo y luego hacia mi, puedo ver sus mejillas sonrosadas por la entrada del otoño y esta vez ya no lleva su uniforme, se ha colocado un par de jeans negros y unos tenis deportivos.

Doy un par de pasos hacia ella.

— En efecto — con un dedo toco su pequeña nariz respingada con sutiles pecas.— Accederás, solo necesito saber que quieres a cambio — me coloco una mano bajo la barbilla y ella rueda los ojos poniéndolos en blanco. Se vuelve a girar dándome la espalda y caminando hacia el estacionamiento de bicicletas, veo como hurga entre sus cosas para poder quitar el candado en U que coloco para su seguridad. Aprovecho el momento y me vuelvo al Café para pagar mi pedido y recibirlo; cuando salgo la encuentro con su bicicleta negra entre sus piernas y a ella colocándose un par de guantes en sus pálidas manos. Me acerco a ella y me coloco justo enfrente de su bicicleta.

Ella me fulmina una vez mas con la mirada y yo me encargo de sacar mis papas fritas. Mientras mastico una papa ella acomoda su mochila en la canasta trasera de su bici negra estilo retro.

— ¿Quieres una cita? — Marinette cesa todo movimiento y me voltea a ver.

— ¿Que? —

— Recupere tu atención — Le lanzo una mirada picara y ella deja salir un gruñido

— ¿Que te hace pensar que quiero salir contigo? — Me encojo de hombros y vuelvo a meter una papa en mi boca.

— Todos quieren — Por un segundo creo que accederá pero en lugar de eso ella se lanza a reír a carcajadas. Frunzo el ceño, dolido y herido en mi ego, desvió la mirada de su pequeña persona. Se que debería estar muy ofendido pero el hecho de escuchar su risa en todo su esplendor me hace curvar las comisuras de mis labios en una sutil sonrisa que muy a mi pesar, disfrute.

— No, ¡Absolutamente no! — La muy cínica tiene hasta el descaro de limpiarse un par de lagrimas de sus sonrojadas mejillas, me mira divertida — solo por curiosidad, ¿cuando te levantas por las mañanas te miras frente al espero durante una hora o dos? —

— Dos — le lanzo un guiño y ella vuelve a reírse

— No quiero estar cerca de ti, Agreste — Retrocede justo después de colocarse un pequeño casco color rojo con motas negras; lo ajusta y se que esta lista para poder comenzar a pedalear. Poniéndome en mi plan _no te vas hasta que digas que si_, doy un par de pasos a mi derecha y le bloqueo el paso, molesta, de nuevo laza otro gruñido y apunto de atropellarme se detiene, puedo ver como lanza una mirada dentro del Café y sus mejillas se colorean de carmín. Noto que esta inquieta y se debate entre entablar conversación conmigo o irse, su mirada recorre el suelo y con cuidado comienza a retirar el casco que acababa de colocarse. Mi clava su mirada azul en mis iris verdes y larga un suspiro — Camina conmigo — me rió por lo irónico de sus dos comentarios. No se que vio o que pensó, pero se que por el simple hecho de estar frente a su lugar de trabajo, no quiere una escena.

Ella se baja de su bicicleta y comienza a caminar sobre la acera, camino a su lado y puedo ver como no esta nada contenta con tener que recorrer el camino a su residencia conmigo como su compañía. Viendo el lado positivo, si ella no se interesa en mi de forma sexual esto lo facilita mas, en cuestión del termino de las clases; he estado con chicas como mis tutoras y terminan enganchándose de mi, Marinette estaría mas que feliz de no estar conmigo.

— Siento desilusionarte Agreste, pero no estoy interesada en tener una cita contigo — ella camina a paso lento, cuando termina de decir eso se detiene, me giro hacia ella y sus cabellos negro azulados se mueven con la brisa de la noche, un chico en bicicleta pasa a nuestro lado sobre la ciclo vía.

— No quiero ninguna relación amorosa Dupain-Cheng — digo su apellido con el mismo tono con el que dijo el mio, puedo ver el fantasma de una sonrisa en su expresión. — Se que no te gusto y, ¡oh! ¡Sorpresa! A mi tampoco me gustas — sonrió ampliamente y ella se encarga de acomodar su bicicleta sobre la pared a nuestra derecha, cuando se vuelve a mi se cruza de brazos

— Que alivio para mi, comenzaba a creer que seria el punto rojo para tus fans y me harían la vida imposible — largo una risa y me acerco a ella. Se que es momento de lanzar mi siguiente carta; la noche que pase con Kagami me hizo pensar en que ella no ha sido la única que quiere salir o ha salido conmigo para usarme como un trofeo ante la sociedad y así encontrar _algo mejor_; dígase un mejor grupo de amigos, una recomendación, un mejor trabajo o simplemente tener una mejor imagen por salir conmigo un par de veces; tener una buena historia que contar para impresionar.

Suponiendo que ella pueda ser un pelín interesada, debo utilizar mi posición para convencerla de ser mi tutora.

— Si a ti y a mi nos ven juntos, seras el centro de atención de toda la población masculina, para bien — ella se recarga sobre la pared a un lado de su bicicleta, mirando hacia el suelo — Estoy hablando de Imagen Social —

— Imagen — repite en un susurro.

— Si, así es; no seras a la primer chica a la que le de un empujoncito para su popularidad. — mientras digo aquello mantengo mi vista dentro de la bolsa de papel donde están las papas fritas, hurgo entre ellas para encontrar la mejor, cuando levanto la mirada me encuentro con la mirada enfadada de Marinette.

— Estoy perfectamente contenta con mi peldaño actual en la escala social, pero muchas gracias por ofrecerte a _aumentar mi popularidad._ Eres un cielo, Adrien. De verdad.— Con convicción se dispone a tomar una vez mas su bicicleta, esta vez con todas las ganas de montarla y dejarme aquí. Me apresuro a colocarme una vez mas frente a ella, con la llanta delantera entre mis piernas, la veo colocarse una vez mas su moteado casco.

— Vamos Marinette, dime ¿que tengo que hacer para que cambies de opinión? — coloco mis manos sobre las suyas, tan pequeñas, que sostienen el manubrio de color cromo de su bicicleta. Ella levanta la mirada y la clava en mis verdes ojos.— Por Favor — concluyo.

— Estas perdiendo tu tiempo, Adrien — Menea la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma negativa, con delicadeza saca su mano derecha debajo de la mía y toma mi otra mano que aun sostiene la suya — Si le dedicaras todo este tiempo y esfuerzo que estas mal gastando en convencerme, si te enfocaras en tener un pensamiento critico y lógico, tendrías un 10 sin problemas con Mademoiselle Bustier — toma con fuerza mi mano y se zafa de mi agarre, retrocede un par de pasos y vira el manubrio para esquivarme, me muevo un poco mas hacia mi izquierda y permito que pase por mi lado. Un segundo después, contemplo su espalda mientras ella pedalea y, estoy bastante seguro de que si no hubiera retrocedido a tiempo, habría ido derecha hacia mi pie para pasar sobre el. Me pregunto si Marinette Dupain-Cheng era una deportista en otra vida porque, ¡qué mujer tan menuda y fuerte!

Suspirando me quedo mirando el parpadeo de las luces rojas de seguridad traseras de su bicicleta e intento pensar en mi próximo movimiento.

No me viene absolutamente nada a la cabeza.

•**Marinette•**

Alya ha cumplido con su promesa de llevarme a una fiesta, y mas que promesa hacia mi, es una personal que se auto impuso cuando supo que en el instituto no tuve novio y no fui al baile. Casi me siento mal por Nino, que ha estado pegado a mi amiga pelirroja toda la noche desde que llegamos.

Puedo ver claramente la conexión que tienen el uno con el otro, sonrió para mis adentros. Me alegro por mi amiga que encontró el amor, que triste por todos esos chicos de Comunicaciones que terminaron con las enormes ganas de salir con ella, quien diría que ella caería por un músico.

Y hablando de músicos; me concentro en encontrar la cabellera azulada de Luka, según Alya, debería estar ya en el lugar, pero desde que hemos llegado no lo he visto por ningún lado.

Cuando me percato de que a cada paso que doy Alya esa detrás de mi con su teléfono en la mano me giro hacia ella y hace que esta haciendo otra cosa, enrojezco de solo suponer lo que esta buscando.

— Es suficiente, ve a bailar con Nino — la miro con las mejillas infladas y ella me sonríe como si le hubiese cachado una travesura

— Te dije que no me separaría de ti hasta que te encuentres con Luka, Nino nos ayudara para presentarlos y ¡Voilá! estarán juntos por siempre — Veo con un grito de ayuda a su moreno acompañante y él me sonríe casi como disculpándose; es evidente que no hará nada, Alya pasa uno de sus desnudos brazos sobre mis hombros — Hoy sera el día chica, conocerás al amor de tu vida y si hay suerte... — Deja la frase inconclusa y menea las cejas de forma sugerente, es evidente que ella cree que me enrollare inmediatamente con Luka. Palidezco ante tal pensamiento.

— ¡Oh! ¡Alya! detente — Me la quito de encima y puedo ver la decepción en su mirada; se que ella no vino para estar detrás de mi y documentando mi nula vida amorosa, es un amor como amiga y es super protectora, pero debo hacerme cargo o jamas serán naturales las cosas con el chico de mis sueños. — viniste aquí para pasar el tiempo con Nino, anda, ¡ve! — le doy la vuelta y comienzo a empujarla hacia una dirección en la cual se que no iré, ella trata de negarse pero al final accede.

— Prométeme que si te sientes incomoda, sola o simplemente acosada, me llamaras y saldremos de aquí en menos de que termine de decir Miraculous — le sonrió con seguridad y asiento prometiendo que la llamare, ella sonríe y le toma la muñeca a Nino, lista para ir a disfrutar la fiesta juntos. Es en estos momentos en los que espero que mis amigos se den cuenta que también puedo ser una excelente amiga. Me giro para poder acercarme a la vacía pared que había localizado antes de que Alya se fuera, me dispongo a ir hacia allá para poder tener un mejor angulo de las personas que están a mi alrededor y así poder echar suerte para encontrar a Luka entre la multitud.

Cuando pasan un par de minutos me doy cuenta que un par de chicos están mirando hacia mi dirección, me maldigo a mi y a Chloé por dejar que ella eligiera mi atuendo de esta noche, el cual consiste en una playera color plata de cuello alto y manga larga, bastante ajustada; aun cuando luche con ella por que me permitiera usar un brasier con esta prenda ella lucho aun mas duro por dejar a mi par de amigas libres, obviamente la rubia gano la contienda y ambas andan bamboleándose por el mundo. Tengo que admitir que se siente maravillosamente cómodo, pero las miradas lascivas de los universitarios arruinan todo. Acompañando mi playera traigo una falda color negro en forma de tubo, lo suficientemente ajustada como para sentirme cómoda, y un par de tenis Vans color blanco.

El atuendo me había gustado mucho cuando terminaron de arreglar mi cabello; el cual llevo suelto, cuando estaba en la residencia se me hizo que era casual, sencillo, y me hacia ver y sentir bella para poder capturar la atención de Luka, ser un punto en su radar; lo único que no pensé fue en todos los otros radares en los que yo podría aparecer. Tanta atención me está poniendo nerviosa.

— Hola — Vuelvo la cabeza cuando un chico guapo con el pelo castaño ondulado y unos ojos de color azul claro se acerca sigiloso hacia mí. Sostiene un par de vasos de plástico rojos en sus manos. Me sonríe como si ya nos conociésemos.

—Eh… Hola — respondo un tanto vacilante. Cuando se da cuenta de mi expresión desconcertada, su sonrisa se ensancha.

—Soy Antoine. Tenemos clase de Historia del Arte juntos. — se recarga a mi lado y sostiene un par de vasos rojos, extiende uno de ellos hacia mi dirección

— oh, ya... — tomo el vaso que me ofrece solo con las ganas de dejarlo en algún lugar por ahí para evitar aquella típica discusión en la cual me niego y él insiste. Observo su rostro y se que soy mala con recordar las caras porque no me he dado cuenta si tenemos o no una clase juntos.

— Marinette ¿Verdad? — muevo la cabeza afirmativamente y me medito la manera en la cual salir de esta incomoda situación; cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra, molesta e incomoda ya que su mirada ya ha bajado a mi pecho unas diez veces en los cinco segundos que llevamos de conversación. Antoine hace una pausa como si estuviera intentando pensar en algo más que decir, le da un sorbo a su bebida y me lanza una mirada como si pidiera que yo imitara su acto, rió nerviosa y desvió la mirada. No se me ocurre nada que decir o hacer; soy malisima en la charla superficial. Si fuera alguien en el que yo estuviera interesada, le preguntaría por sus clases, por si tiene un trabajo o no, o qué tipo de música le gusta, pero la única persona que me importa en este momento es Luka y su cabellera azulada y, él todavía no ha aparecido.

Que le ande buscando entre la multitud me hace sentir como una auténtica mujer patética. Y es que, hablando en serio, ¿por qué estoy tan obsesionada con él? Él no sabe que existo. Y, para empezar, es un músico recién transferido con una poca de fama y fans por montones, eso sin contar su popularidad con las universitarias del lugar.

Aquel pensamiento me hace recordar a Adrien Agreste; por el amor de Dios, él se ofreció a salir conmigo, me había dado en bandeja de plata la oportunidad para resaltar entre todas las chicas del lugar y hacer que Luka volteara a verme, eso sin que el rubio lo supiera.

Y cómo no, en el instante en el que pienso en Adrien, el mismo rey de Roma entra por la puerta. No esperaba verlo en esta fiesta. Inmediatamente desvió mi rostro de su dirección. Tal vez si me concentro lo suficiente pueda mimetizarme con la pared que hay detrás de mí y a si no sepa que estoy aquí.

Afortunadamente para mi, Adrien no nota mi presencia, se sigue de largo hasta lo que parece ser la cocina y de inmediato unas doce chicas; que de quien sabe donde salieron, comienzan a menear las caderas y las pestañas en dirección al rubio modelo, veo como un par de chicas al fondo se acomodan sus senos y se acercan con determinación hacia Adrien. Ruedo los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco.

— Por Dios. Llega el _súper modelo del año _y todo gira a su alrededor. Qué mierda, ¿no? — me doy cuenta que Antoine esta mirando hacia Adrien y mantiene una expresión de enfado en sus facciones. Casi puedo palpar el desprecio en sus palabras.

— ¿Conoces a Adrien? ¿No te cae bien? — El castaño desvía su mirada del modelo y centra de nuevo su atención en mi.

— No puedo con él. Su ego es más grande que esta casa. — Sonrió ampliamente. Mira qué cosas, otra persona que no lleva en la cartera la fotografía del rubio para adorarle. Pero la sonrisa cómplice que le ofrezco claramente toma el camino equivocado, porque los ojos de Antoine se entrecierran seductoramente.

— ¿Bailamos? — Antes de que pueda negarme veo por el rabillo del ojo la playera blanca de Adrien y se que se dirige hacia nosotros, listo para poder convencerme de que le de clases; tomo del brazo a Antoine y dejo mi vaso sobre la encimera que tengo mas cerca, camino arrastrando conmigo al castaño y nos interno en el cumulo de cuerpos que se mueven discordes.

— Bailemos entonces — Por la gran sonrisa que se expande en el rostro de Antoine puedo darme cuenta que he sido un tonta total, aquello ha sonado totalmente ansioso y accesible. Él coloca sus manos sobre mis caderas y yo elevo las mías hasta sus hombros, puedo sentir como Adrien no nos quita su verde mirada de encima.

Comienzo a moverme con Antoine al ritmo de _Pupkulies Rebecca_, con su canción _Ton Chauffeur._ Una canción bastante movida pero en lo personal diría que también es un tanto sensual. El castaño me mira insinuante y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que desviar la mirada de la suya con una sonrisa incomoda en el rostro. Todo es tan surreal.

Al levantar la mirada me topo con los iris verde neón de Adrien mirándome fijamente. Me encojo de hombros y le lanzo una mirada divertida, él se mantiene apacible en su lugar con ambas manos dentro de sus pantalones color negro. Se que él sabe que estoy bailando con el castaño solo para evitar hablarle. Adrien entrecierra los ojos cuando se percata de que no pienso acercarme a su persona. Nuestro contacto visual se corta cuando una pelirroja le toca el hombro un tanto ansiosa, Adrien desvía la mirada y yo dejo salir un suspiro.

Antoine se gira hacia donde esta el rubio dándose cuenta que él y yo mantuvimos una conversación visual. Frunce el ceño y se gira de nuevo hacia mi dirección.

— ¿Conoces a Adrien Agreste? — Su tono de voz suena un poco más que cauteloso. Me encojo de hombros.

— Está en una de mis clases. —

—¿Son amigos? —

—No — Él sonríe casi como si estuviera aliviado.

—Bueno saberlo. — Adrien y la pelirroja salen de la habitación en ese momento y yo me doy unas palmaditas mentales por el éxito de mis tácticas de evasión. Logro escuchar como la música comienza a disminuir su sonido y la canción, gracias a Dios, llega a su fin; me apresuro a disculparme diciendo que tengo que ir al baño. Antoine me hace prometerle que bailaré con él otra vez, después me lanza guiño y se aleja del lugar. Dado que no quiero que sepa que he mentido sobre lo del baño, sigo con mi farsa y salgo del salón para merodear un rato por la entrada, que es donde me encuentra con Alya unos minutos más tarde.

—¡Ey! ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? — Me regala una enorme sonrisa y se lanza a abrazarme.

—Sí, supongo. Pero creo que me voy a ir a casa pronto. —

—¡Eh, no, no te puedes ir aún! Te acabo de ver bailando con guapo chico. Parecía que te estabas divirtiendo. — ¿En serio? Supongo que soy mejor actriz de lo que pensaba.

—Bah, no es mi tipo. Demasiado teatro — ruedo los ojos y comienzo inconscientemente a buscar una vez mas la cabellera azul de Luka

—Bueno, conozco a alguien que SÍ es tu tipo. — La pelirroja sube y baja las cejas picaramente antes de bajar la voz a un susurro burlón — Y no te des la vuelta porque acaba de entrar por la puerta — Mi corazón da un salto en mi pecho como una cometa en una tormenta de viento. ¿No te des la vuelta? ¿Acaso la gente no se da cuenta de que decir eso garantiza que el otro haga exactamente lo contrario? Giro mi cabeza hacia la puerta principal tal cual como la niña del aro y luego la giro otra vez a donde estaba porque, ¡DIOS MIO! Alya tenía razón. Por fin Luka ha aparecido.

Y puesto que el vistazo que he echado ha sido demasiado fugaz, confío en Alya para que me informe de lo que me he perdido.

—¿Vino solo? — Puedo sentir mi sonrisa maniática plasmada en mi rostro, mi buen amiga hace como que no tengo dicha expresión; sonríe ampliamente y asiente con su cabecita roja. Ahogo un chillido de alegría. Le lanzo de reojo otra mirada encontrando que esta hablando con Nino. Rápidamente me giro a mi amiga y ella una vez mas asiente, satisfecha de mi reacción.

Puedo sentir como los colores se me suben al rostro y casi puedo jurar que no puedo respirar.

Alya me hecha un poco de aire con la palma de su mano y no puedo evitar acomodarme el cabello que llevo suelto para que no se note el baile improvisado que acabo de tener hace unos minutos.

— ¡Dios! ¿que voy a hacer Alya? este enamoramiento me tiene totalmente atolondrada — Ella se encarga de terminar de arreglar mis cabellos negro-azulados y me toma de los hombros.

— Eres una bella mujer, la cual presentaran como la amiga de la novia de un colega, esa soy yo — me lanza un guiño y comienza a acariciarme los brazos — Se que es un chico especial para ti, tienes todo mi apoyo y mis mejores deseos y... ¿Ese es Adrien Agreste mirándote? — veo como mi amiga entre cierra los ojos, sigo su mirada y me doy cuenta que esta en dirección al rubio; ahogo otro gemido cuando los ojos verdes de Adrien se quedan fijos en los míos.

—Porque me está acosando — me quejo. Las cejas castañas de mi amiga se disparan hacia arriba

—¡¿Es en serio?!— Chilla

—Sí, bastante. Ha suspendido Ética y sabe que a mí me salió bien el examen. Me está pidiendo que le dé clases particulares y el hombre no es capaz de aceptar un no por respuesta. — Suelta una risilla.

—Creo que es posible que seas la única chica que le ha rechazado en su vida — Reprimo las ganas de hacer un puchero, ¿porque tenia que ser yo de entre toda la población femenina?

— Si el resto de la población femenina fuese tan lista como yo… — Miro por encima del hombro de Alya y escaneo la habitación en busca de Luka; mi pulso se acelera cuando lo descubro junto a la mesa de billar, él aun esta hablando con Nino. Lleva unos jeans desgastados color gris, una playera negra con estampado de Stereo Total y una chaqueta de mezclilla que justo ahora se esta quitando. Siento como mi rostro se tinta de rojo de solo verlo. Mis manos comienzan a sudar poco a poco y se que necesito mirarme al espejo antes de poder acercarme al chico de mis sueños.

— Necesito refrescarme antes de estar frente a él — Alya asiente satisfecha con mi respuesta y rápidamente me giro hacia las escaleras para subir al baño principal.

Me muevo entre los universitarios hasta estar en la segunda planta, el pasillo es largo y aquí también esta abarrotado de gente, principalmente chicas. Puedo darme cuenta que la fila es eterna, afortunadamente no estoy en estado critico para orinar y espero.

Pasan aproximadamente 10 minutos y es mi turno, en cuanto entro al amplio baño la expresión que me devuelve mi reflejo es de total sorpresa. Jamás había estado en un baño tan lujoso; este cuenta con tina y regadera incluidas, un bello lavabo de mármol blanco que resalta con el suelo de mármol negro. hay una pared con un espejo enorme y váter de ultima generación, de esos asiáticos que tienen un montón de botones. Después de escuchar unos suaves golpes en la puerta reacciono y hago mis necesidades.

En cuanto me vuelvo al lavabo acomodo mi cabello haciéndome ver un tanto rebelde y tomo un poco del bálsamo para labios que encontré en el mueble con artículos de limpieza e hidratación corporal. Inhalo profundo y exhalo. Estoy lista para enfrentarme a Luka Couffaine.

Al abrir la puerta mi cara choca de lleno con un fuerte pecho, puedo percibir un aroma varonil y un par de manos cálidas me sostienen de los hombros.

— No tan rápido ¿te encuentras bien? — cuando levanto la mirada me encuentro con un par de iris color azul cielo, la ligera sonrisa que me esta regalando me hace quedarme de piedra.

— Y-yo... l-lo siento — tartamudeo.

— No te preocupes, no estoy herido — Su bella sonrisa se amplia y siento mi corazón querer salir de mi pecho y mis mejillas están que explotan de tanta sangre en ellas. Veo como se coloca una expresión meditabunda en su rostro y se coloca sus nudillos debajo de su barbilla — te he visto antes... — su mirada se ilumina — Ética Filosófica ¿verdad? — Asiento aun hipnotizada por el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca de mi. Me encuentro en un trance total. — Soy Luka — Me extiende la mano a modo de saludo y con lentitud acerco mi temblorosa mano a la suya.

— Ma-Marinette — Se rie bajito y termina de agitar mi mano

— Bueno Ma-Marinette ¿como te fue en el examen? — Me doy un golpe mental al escuchar como imita mi tartamudeo y puedo saber por su risa que se ha dado cuenta de mi frustración.

— Bastante bien, he aprobado con un 10 limpio — sus ojos se abren con sorpresa

— Entonces estamos en el mismo barco, no he sacado un 10 como tu pero un 7 me manda directo al aprobado — me lanza un guiño y el calor en mi rostro no disminuye ni un poco. Me alegra escuchar que no tendrá que estar en el examen de recuperación; rió de su primer comentario y asiento ante lo que dice. Me doy cuenta que estamos manteniendo una ligera conversación frente al baño, y por extraño que parezca, el pasillo esta solo.

**_Que suerte_**

— ¿Estas en Música? — observo un par de tatuajes que se dejan ver en sus brazos, ambos están muy relacionados con la música y aun cuando se ya a que carrera pertenece, me aventuro a que él me lo diga para hacer las cosas aun mas naturales.

— Así es, recién llegado a La Universidad de Lille ¿Y tu estas en...? —

— Artes, En el área de Diseño y Moda — Lanza un chiflado y casi puedo jurar que esta apunto de colocar su mano en el marco de la puerta, arrinconandome; en lugar de eso, su mano derecha se eleva hasta acariciar sus cabellos tintados.

— Diseñadora de Modas ¿eh? — le sonrió lo mas tierna posible, para este punto de la conversación ya no se que hacer, hablar de música es la mejor opción, pero antes de que pueda soltar mi siguiente pregunta una sombra detrás de Luka me distrae. Esta viene acompañada de un saludo.

— ¡Hey! Mousinette, no esperaba verte aquí — la blanca sonrisa de Adrien se resalta en la oscuridad del pasillo, Luka se gira hacia él y le lanza un movimiento de cabeza, el cual el rubio modelo le devuelve. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar Luka se disculpa y entra en el baño, dejándome con Adrien Agreste en el pasillo desierto. Él me mira divertido y yo le fulmino con la mirada.

Adrien cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y la tela de su playera se tensa, puedo ser consciente de lo fuerte que puede ser; molesta, le esquivo y comienzo a caminar hacia las escaleras, por las cuales ya suben un par de chicas que se notan están bastante ebrias.

Sin siquiera anticiparlo siento como soy jalada hacia la habitación mas próxima, entre la oscuridad del lugar logro ver un cuerpo grande moverse hasta cerrar la puerta.

Cuando Adrien enciende la luz estoy hecha un fiera y él lo sabe. Levanta las manos en forma defensiva.

— No me golpees — Me lanza una sonrisa juguetona y camina hasta sentarse en un cómodo sillón al lado de una cama individual — Solo quería pulir los detalles respecto a esas clases particulares — frunzo el ceño y camino hasta ponerme en frente de él.

— ¿No te rindes, Agreste? — sonríe como niño pequeño siendo descubierto en una travesura y menea la cabeza negativamente, haciendo danzar sus cabellos dorados al ritmo del movimiento — Deberías... — me cruzo de brazos — porque te he dicho mil y un veces que no lo haré — En cuanto me callo puedo escuchar la voz de Luka del otro lado de la puerta, este habla con las chicas que vi antes de ser secuestrada y toda mi atención se centra en lo que ocurre en el pasillo.

Adrien enarca una ceja e insiste en el tema

— Vamos Mari, necesito de tu ayuda, si no quieres darme clases y ganar montones de francos en todo el semestre, ayudame solo para el examen de recuperación — Veo la sonrisa de dientes completos en la cara del rubio, pero mi atencion no esta en otra mas que en la voz de Luka; mantiene una conversacion casual con las chicas y parece que hablan del cabello de mi hombre de sueños. Las risas coquetas que escucho ante las respuestas de Luka me hacen fruncir el ceño y puedo ver como Adrien se da cuento de que estoy practicamente ignorandolo.

— Ni siquiera estas escuchandome ¿A que le prestas atencion?— chillo cuando veo que comienza a prestar atencion a la conversacion del pasillo, con el ceño fruncido se levanta de su lugar y camina hacia la puerta, asoma su cabeza rubia.

No tarda mas de dos segundos en volver a estar dentro con la puerta cerrada, se mantiene de espaldas y espero con todas mis fuerzas que no se haya dado cuenta de mi interese por Luka.

Cuando se voltea a mi direccion esta claro que me ha descubierto; una sonrisa perversa esta instalada en su rostro y yo me siento como una presa. Justo como un ratoncito que sera deborado por un felino de ojos verdes. ¿Sera por eso que me ha puesto Mousinette como apodo? ¿Él nos vera de esa manera? ¿Me vera como un pequeño ratoncito?

— ¿Estabas prestando atencion a la conversacion de Couffaine? ¿Te gusta? — una vez mas chillo y aparto la mirada lo mas rapido posible del rostro de Adrien, aun asi, logro vislumbrar la sonrisa divertida que me lanza. — Odio tener que decirlo — camina una vez mas hacia el pequeño sillon de la habitacion, cuando se sienta coloca su brazo izquierdo a lo largo del respaldo y su tobillo derecho se coloca sobre su rodilla izquierda. Tengo que admitir que se ve espectacularmente guapo pero sus encantos no hacen efecto en mi.— No pasara Marinette. No eres su tipo — La molestia y la vergüenza inundan mi vientre. Wow. ¿Realmente acaba de decir eso?, Frunzo el ceño ante tal comentario y me giro hacia la salida

— Palabras mas acetadas no puediste decirme, Adrien. Asi que si me disculpas...— cuando tomo el picaporte siento su suave y calida mano sobre mi ante brazo, me giro solo un poco para poder verlo de la manera mas fulminante que puedo y por su reaccion, funciono mi metodo de evasion.

Me retiro del lugar y camino furiosa hacia la planta baja; justo desde las escaleras puedo ver a Alya y Nino besandose en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina y a Luka hablando animadamente con Alix, la estrella femenina de Atletismo de la Universidad.

No quiero interrumpir a Alya, así que me me dirijo hacia la puerta principal. Mis dedos están temblorosos cuando le escribo un mensaje para hacerle saber que me marcho. La contundente afirmación de Adrien, _no eres su tipo,_ resuena en mi cabeza como un deprimente mantra. La verdad es que es exactamente lo que necesitaba oír. ¿Y si Luka habló conmigo en el pasillo solo por cortesía? Está claro que no significo nada porque no importo la conexión que yo sentí, a él no le intereso volver a encontrarme para continuar hablando. Es hora de que me enfrente a la realidad. Luka y yo no vamos a llegar a nada, y no importan las inmensas ganas que yo tenga de que pase.

Ha sido una estupidez por mi parte venir aquí esta noche. Oleadas de arrepentimiento me atraviesan mientras salgo de la casa de Nino hacia la fresca brisa de la noche de la ciudad de Lille. Me arrepiento de no llevar un abrigo, pero no quería cargar con él toda la noche y arruinar mi entrada por si me encontraba con el musico; pensé que podía lidiar con el frío de octubre durante los cinco

segundos que me tardaria del taxi hasta la puerta principal de mi residencia. Alya me devuelve el mensaje cuando llego al porche. Se ofrece a salir fuera y hacerme compañía hasta que llegue el taxi, pero le ordeno que se quede con su novio.

A continuación saco el celular para ingresar a la app de taxis del campus; estoy a punto de pedirlo cuando escucho mi nombre.

— Marinette. ¡Espera! — Continuo mi caminata, esta vez mas apurada que antes, aun asi, mis cortas piernas no me permiten ir demasiado lejos ya que Adrien, con su metro noventa y algo me da alcance rapidamente.— Vamos, espera. —

— ¡¿Que?! ¿vienes a insultarme mas? — Me giro bruscamente hacia él y un par de chicos que se encuentras sobre sus autos nos prestan atencion por le grito que le lanzo, Adrien les dirige una mirada fugaz y se pasa la mano izquierda por su cabellera rubia, se le nota un tanto incomodo pero eso no hace que mi molestia disminuya.

— No queria insultarte ni mucho menos, esa no fue mi intencion al decir una realidad — Siento como si me encajara una daga en el pecho y sus palabras me hacen sentir mucho dolor. Reprimo las lagrimas que luchan por salir y me doy media vuelta para salir de una vez por todas de aqui.

— Que acto mas caritativo de tu parte; te llevaras el nobel de la paz o lo que sea por tu ayuda a la comunidad — enfadada continuo mi andar hasta la acera, puedo sentir su presencia muy cerca mio.

— Madición... creo que volvi a insultarte, creeme cuando te digo que no es mi intencion ser un patan contigo — giro los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco y trato de resguardarme del frio no dejando mis brazos muy separados de mi torso.

— Valla, que consuelo que no quieras serlo, pero hay te va una realidad. ¡LO ERES! — Le grito lo ultimo con la esperanza de que se aleje de mi por la verguenza que le estoy haciendo pasar frente a todas las personas que estan en el jardin delantero, pero parece no importarle en lo absoluto. Sin embargo el me sonrie divertido. Despues de unos minutos de silencio el me lanza una mirada seria y su expresion es demasiado diferente a las que me habia mostrado antes. Sin quererlo evitar le presto atencion.

— Conozco a Luka Couffaine, mi mejor amigo comparte clases con él y he estado en su casa un par de veces — frunzo el ceño por enecima vez en la noche y ansio que deje de hablar para poder pedir el taxi.

— Enhorabuena Adrien, podras ir y pedirle que te componga una cancion entonces, porque en lo que a mi respecta, Luka Couffaine no me interesa — me lanza una sonrisa ligera y se que mi mentira no lo ha engañado. Quiza me delato la manera en que me temblo la voz al decir su nombre frente al modelo.

— Te interesa, no lo niegues — Suena muy seguro de sí mismo y lo detesto por eso—. Lo único que estoy diciendo es que a Luka le gusta un tipo concreto de chica.—

— Finjamos que me interas — Cambio el peso de mi cuerpo a mi pierna izquierda y con aquel movimiento soy consciente de como mi cuerpo comienza a entumirse por falta de calor, y se que para Adrien no ha pasado desapercibido — Dime, Agreste ¿Cual es su tipo de chica? — él me sonrie con complicidad.

— Antes de que te lo diga, sigueme — Da media vuelta y comienza a caminar sobre la acera en direccion contraria a la casa de Nino y por ende, a la fiesta. Desconcertada decido hacerle caso y nos detenemos frente a un Audi color negro a pocos metros. Enarco una ceja cuando lo veo abrirlo y poner un pie dentro del lugar del conductor — ¿No entras? — me sonrie divertido y antes de que el termine de estar dentro de auto yo ya estoy temblando a un lado del asiento del copiloto. Rapidamente me instalo en el lugar y escucho como Adrien enciende la calefaccion. Miro mis rodillas y me percato que estas no dejan de temblar — ¿Mejor? — Volteo hacia mi izquierda y me encuentro con su verde mirada. Aun despues de lo mal que le he tratado sigue siendo amable. Le regalo una sonrisa agradecida y el asiente ante mi gesto.

— Bien, continuando con el chico de tus sueños — me lanza un guiño y yo evito a toda costa que se de cuenta del rubor sobre mis mejillas ¿como carajos supo que asi me refiero a Luka? Coincidencia, espero. — ¿Cuanto lleva en la universidad? ¿Dos meses? Hasta ahora solo lo he visto salir con dos chicas, una de la Universidad Catolica de Lille, y otra de su misma facultad. ¿Que te dice eso? — Enarco las cejas al tiempo que froto mis rodillas.

— ¿Que tienes mucho tiempo libre para cotillear sobre las relaciones de otros? —

— Que le gustan las chicas con estatus social — ignora mi ultimo comentario y continua con sus teorias — Luka Couffaine se interesa en chicas con ascendencia importante o con bastante popularidad, es de esperarse de alguien que se quiere integrar al mundo de la farandula musical — le miro con enfado por lo que esta diciendo pero él continua — no digo que su talento no sea suficiente para poder instalarse en el medio, pero si comienza desde la universidad a hacer contactos, le asegura mas facil un lugar — En cuanto termina de decir aquello comienzo a hacer conjeturas. Abro grande los ojos y me giro hacia él.

— Mira, si quieres llamar la atención de Couffaine, tienes que hacer algo drástico. — Hace una pausa—. Así que sí, te estoy volviendo a ofrecer que salgas conmigo.— Frunzo de nuevo el ceño y me cruzo de brazos indignada.

—Pues yo vuelvo a rechazarlo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que pedir un taxi. — Me dispongo a desbloquear mi celular para solicitar mi transporte pero la mano blanca de Adrien se coloca en las mias, impidiendomelo.

—No, no hace falta. — La pantalla de mi teléfono se apaga al no haber ingresado la contraseña, así que la escribo rápidamente para desbloquearlo en cuanto él retira su mano.

—En serio, no hace falta —dice Adrien—. Puedo llevarte a casa.— antes de que termine de decir aquello enciende el Audi, le miro sorprendida y el enfado vuelve a apoderarse de mi cuando pienso que quizá esto lo usara para convencerme de las clases particulares.

—No necesito que me lleve nadie. — espeto.

—Eso es lo que hacen los taxis. Te _llevan _a los sitios. — refuta

—No necesito que me lleves _TÚ_ —rectifico.

—¿Prefieres pagar quince francos para ir a casa antes de aceptar que yo te lleve gratis? — hace una pausa y me mira con sus manos sobre el volante — ¡Y en un Audi! — Ruedo los ojos. Su comentario sarcástico da justo en el blanco. Porque sí, sin duda confío más en que un taxista del servicio interno de taxis del campus me lleve a casa que en que lo haga Adrien Agreste. No me quiero arriesgar a ser chantajeada. Los ojos de Adrien se entrecierran como si hubiera leído mi mente.

—No voy a intentar nada, Mousinette. Es solo llevarte a casa. — Me muerdo el labio inferior.

—Vuelve a la fiesta, Agreste. Tus amigos probablemente se están preguntando dónde estás al igual que tu conquista de la noche — el me lanza una sonrisa divertida.

— Mi conquista de la noche esta conmigo — mueve sus cejas insinuante pero divertido — Ademas, mis amigos no son mis niñeras, no se preocuparan por no verme en un par de horas — Sale de su lugar de estacionamiento y comienza a conducir a baja velocidad, vuelvo a sacar mi celular para ver la hora pero se me es arrebatado y cuando levanto la mirada, Adrien se esta haciendo una foto con mi camara; me guiña su ojo derecho y me devuelve el telefono — Si quieres, envíales a todos tus contactos un mensaje con esa cara tan sexy para informarles de quien te llevo a casa. — pasamos el semáforo que nos integra a las avenidas del campus y le indico que vallamos lo mas cerca posible del edificio de Artes. Suelto un suspiro al tiempo que me recargo en el cristal de la ventana, observando las luces en la oscura noche. Mientras avanzamos me llega a la cabeza el recuerdo de venir de una fiesta; alarmada, me levanto y me giro bruscamente hacia el rubio modelo.

— ¿Has bebido hoy? — Él sonrie sin dejar de mirar al frente.

— Nada — Suspiro una vez mas y vuelvo a relajarme.

— Muy bien, me puedes estar llevando a casa. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a darte clases particulares. — Su sonrisa es el paradigma de la vanidad.

—Eso es lo que estamos apunto de discutir, _Prrrincess _—

•**Adrien•**

A Marinette Dupain-Cheng le gusta un Músico recién transferido. No doy crédito. Pero ya la he ofendido una vez esta noche, así que sé que tengo que ir con cuidado si quiero convencerla de darme tutorias. Espero unos minutos antes de soltar la prudente pregunta.

— Y entonces, ¿desde hace cuánto quieres cog… hacer el amor con Luka? — No responde, pero puedo sentir su mirada asesina clavada en mi perfil. —Tiene que ser una cosa bastante reciente, ya que se ha trasladado hace dos meses. —Aprieto los labios—. Vale, vamos a suponer que es desde hace un mes. — No hay respuesta.

Me giro solo unos segundos para poder ver su expresión y mantiene la cara seria, me dirige una mirada intimidante y tengo que admitir que la hace ver espectacularmente atractiva. Concentro toda mi atención en conducir y en mantener esta conversación sin lanzar la mirada hacia sus senos. Desde que la vi hablando con un castaño en la fiesta me percate de la libertad con la que andaba. Ese par son muy indiscretas cuando no traen nada entre la pálida piel de su portadora y la playera que trae encima. Después de calentarse el vehiculo sus rodillas dejaron de temblar y por el movimiento que ha estado haciendo al hablar conmigo la falda ajustada que lleva se le ha subido un par de milímetros. Puedo ver un par de lunares en su rodilla izquierda y tengo las enormes ganas de acariciarlos. Me contengo y dirijo mi mano derecha hacia la palanca de velocidades del Audi.

Cuando mi mente pervertida comienza a imaginarla desnuda sacudo la cabeza; debo mantener mi mente enfocada.

Me pregunto cómo persuadir a Marinette y de repente caigo en que he estado tratando la situación desde el enfoque equivocado. Porque es verdad, yo no creo que ella sea el tipo de chica que le gustaría a Luka, pero ¿es él el suyo? Couffaine va de tipo cool y silencioso, pero he estado con él las suficientes veces como para saber que todo es una actuación. Él utiliza esa mierda de _chico_

_misterioso_ para atraer a las chicas, y una vez pican el anzuelo, activa sus encantos y las lleva directamente a sus pantalones. Por mas que diga a cada dos por tres que solo busca a la _indicada_. Así que, ¿qué carajos hace una chica sensata e inocente como Marinette Dupain-Cheng babeando detrás de un tipo tan popular como Luka?

—¿Es algo físico o de verdad quieres salir con él? —pregunto con curiosidad. Su suspiro de exasperación resuena en el coche.

— ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de ese tema? — Le doy al intermitente para girar a la derecha y así tomar el camino mas largo que conozco al edificio de Artes, donde ella me dijo tiene su dormitorio. Necesito todo el tiempo posible para poder mantener esta conversación.

—Estaba equivocado sobre ti —le digo en un tono sincero lanzado le una mirada fugaz, la veo recargada en el cristal de la ventana, un tanto desanimada.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? — frunce el ceño

—Significa que pensé que eras una persona directa. Con agallas. No alguien que es demasiado cobarde como para admitir que le gusta un músico. — Oculto una sonrisa cuando veo que aprieta la mandíbula. No me sorprende ver que he tocado una fibra sensible. Se me da bastante bien leer a la gente y estoy convencidísimo de que Marinette no es del tipo de mujer que retrocede ante un

desafío, ni siquiera ante uno indirecto.

—Vale. Tú ganas. —Suena como si estuviera hablando con los dientes apretados, como si realmente no quisiera hablar — Es posible que me guste. Pero muy, muy poco. Un pelín si acaso — Mi sonrisa sale de su escondite.

— ¿Fue tan difícil para ti, admitirlo frente a mi? — Rió ante el gruñido que lanza — ¿porque no le has dicho que salgan? Los vi hablarse como amigos en mi casa — Ella gira el rostro hacia mi dirección, sorprendida.

— Dijiste ¿Tu casa? — asiento sin apartar la mirada de la calle frente a mi y a ella se le cae la mandíbula al suelo, la miro como si no entendiera y, es que, realmente no entiendo su reacción — ¿Conoces a Nino Lahiffe? — una vez mas, asiento y ella vuelva a tener la misma reacción.

— ¿Hay algún problema en ello? — Consulto, pero ella niega con la cabeza y vuelve a su posición inicial. — No esquives el tema y dime porque no le has dicho nada aun. — Veo cierra lo ojos casi como si fuera cansancio pero cuando los abre y le miro al detenernos a seis semáforos de su residencia, puedo ver la decepción grabada en ellos.

— ¿Porque iba a hacer yo eso? Ni siquiera lo conozco — larga un suspiro y su mirada azul se oscurece cuando me ve — Hoy fue la primera vez que hablamos —

— Hubiera sido una excelente oportunidad para decirle — Me lanza una mirada enfadada

— Claro, por supuesto. Lo habría hecho si no hubieras llegado a arruinar todo — Muy en lo profundo de mi me siento mal por ese comentario, pero si no hubiera interferido, no sabría que a Marinette le gusta Luka y no podría usar eso a mi favor. Le dirijo una mirada de disculpa y ella vuelve a cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho. Cuando se pone el semáforo en verde avanzo a la velocidad mínima permitida.

— Lo lamento, Dupain — Ella suelta un monosílabo afirmativo, como si estuviera aceptando la disculpa. — ¿tienes miedo de hacérselo saber? — Puedo ver como su cuerpo da un respingo y sus mejillas toman una coloración rosácea. No puedo reprimir mi diversión.

— No tengo miedo —dice al instante mirándome fiera. Luego hace una pausa—. Bueno, tal vez un poco. Él… él me pone nerviosa, ¿vale? — Necesito un poco de esfuerzo para ocultar mi sorpresa. No esperaba que fuera tan… honesta, soy consciente de su vulnerabilidad, la cual irradia y tengo que admitir que es un poco raro de ver. La conozco desde hace poco tiempo, pero me he acostumbrado a su sarcasmo y a su confianza en sí misma al dirigirse a mi. La incertidumbre que veo en su rostro parece fuera de lugar.

—Entonces ¿te vas a quedar esperando hasta que él te lo pida? — Frunce el ceño en mi dirección.

—Déjame adivinar, piensas que no va a hacerlo. — Suelta una risa sarcástica y falta poco para que me saque la lengua en un acto de la mas infantil. Podría jurar que se forzó en no hacerlo.

—SÉ que no va hacerlo. —Encojo levemente los hombros—. A los hombres lo que les va es la caza, Marinette, y tú, se lo estás poniendo demasiado fácil. —

— Lo dudo —dice con sequedad—. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera le he dicho que me interesa. —

—Oh, ya lo sabe. — Se sobresalta. Veo sus grandes ojos color azul mirarme con incredulidad.

—No, no lo sabe. —

—Un hombre siempre sabe cuándo una mujer va detrás de él. Créeme, no es necesario que lo digas en voz alta para que él capte las vibraciones que mandas. — Sonrío —. Venga, por favor, pero si a mí solo me llevó cinco segundos darme cuenta. — Cuando vislumbro el edificio de Artes ella me indica aun con su expresión incrédula y ahora afligida que edificio es el de su residencia. Entro al estacionamiento del lugar y antes de poder apagar el motor su dulce y temblorosa voz me hace mirarla a la cara.

—¿Y crees que si salgo contigo, mágicamente él va a interesarse en mí? —Su tono de voz es escéptico, pero ya no es hostil, algo que me parece una señal prometedora. Puedo ver la esperanza grabado en sus iris y teniéndola así de cerca veo con atención las pequeñas pecas que se distribuyen en sus mejillas y van hacia sus orejas, desapareciendo detrás de su cabello negro azulado.

— Sin duda ayudará a la causa. ¿Sabes lo que intriga a los chicos, más incluso que la caza? — Cuando apago el motor y me quito el cinturón de seguridad me giro hacia la pálida chica a mi lado, ella me observa con la molestia aun a flor de piel.

—Me muero de ganas de escucharlo. — Marinette se retira también el cinturón de seguridad y echa otro vistazo a su celular para ver la hora

—Una mujer que está fuera de su alcance. La gente quiere lo que no puede tener. — No puedo evitar sonreír—. Aquí tienes un ejemplo: tú quieres conseguir a Luka —

—Ya. Bueno, si no puede ser mío, entonces ¿por qué debería molestarme en tener una cita contigo? — se cruza de brazos de nuevo y lanza una mirada hacia la entrada del edificio. Me relamo los labios al sentirlo un poco secos.

—No puede ser tuyo _ahora_. Eso no significa que _nunca _lo sea. — Dirijo la mirada de igual manera hacia su residencia y veo a Chloé Bourgeois entrando al lugar un tanto tambaleante. —Confía en mí, Mousinette, si apareces cogida de mi brazo, se dará cuenta. — Le lanzo un guiño y ella parece fingir que esta reflexionando el tema — Mira, hay una fiesta el próximo sábado y tu Chico de ensueño estará allí. — levanto las cejas para hacerle entender que tiene que estar ahí. Me acerco a ella y comienzo a picarla con el codo en las costillas, ella ríe pero de inmediato procura seguir enojada y me empuja con sus pequeñas manos.

—Punto número uno: no le llames así de nuevo. número dos: no me vuelvas a picar así. Y punto final: ¿cómo sabes que va a ir? —pregunta con recelo mientras se soba las costillas haciendo que le he lastimado, me rió de su actuar y ella me devuelve una ligera sonrisa que posa sus labios rosados.

—Porque es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Iván Bruel. ¿Sabes quién es? Es la estrella del campus en la batería, es obvio que la mayoría de los estudiantes de Música estarán presentes, y eso indica que Luka Couffaine estará ahí —Me acerco un poco mas a ella y coloco mi brazo derecho en el respaldo de su asiento, con el indice de mi mano izquierda le toco la nariz y ella retrocede un par de milímetros el rostro, sin mover el cuerpo — Y nosotros también. — Marinette parpadea observando mi mano izquierda y le toma un par de segundos mirarme a los ojos

—Ya. ¿Y qué pasa cuando lleguemos allí? — Está actuando como si nada, pero sé que la tengo exactamente donde yo quiero. Todos sus poros gritan con ansiedad que quieren conocer mi maquiavelico plan, y yo no se lo negare.

— Nos relacionamos con la gente, nos tomamos unas cervezas. Te presentaré por ahí como mi cita. Las chicas querrán matarte. Los chicos se preguntarán quién eres y por qué no has estado antes en su punto de mira. Couffaine se lo preguntará también, pero nosotros le ignoraremos. — Le lanzo un guiño y mi mejor sonrisa

—¿Y por qué haríamos algo así? — Aun puedo ver la reticencia en su actitud, y ¡Por Dios! jamas me había tomado tanto tiempo convencer a una mujer

—Porque eso le enloquecerá. Te hará parecer aún más inalcanzable. — Desvía la mirada una vez mas hacia su edificio y se muerde el labio inferior. Me pregunto si sabe lo fácil que resulta leer sus emociones. El enfado y la vergüenza son claras para mi. Sus ojos lo revelan todo y eso me fascina. Yo hago un esfuerzo enorme para enmascarar lo que siento, una lección que aprendí en la infancia, pero el rostro de Marinette es un libro abierto. Sus finas facciones me hipnotizan, las largas pestañas negras que tiene revolotean cuando parpadea fuerte y me lanza una mirada decidida.

—Tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo —dice finalmente con una sonrisa divertida plasmada en sus bellas facciones — ¿De verdad tienes el ego muy inflado para creer que el mero hecho de ir a una fiesta contigo vaya a convertirme en una celebrity? — hace comillas con sus dedos al decir la ultima palabra, largo una risa que me sale de lo mas sincera, me sostengo el estomago cuando veo un puchero en su rostro. Es tan tierna.

—Sí. — Digo cuando termino de reír de la situación y, no es que sea un egocéntrico insufrible, pero soy consciente que mi atractivo esta por los cielos y las chicas; incluso algunos chicos, caen en mis redes sin si quiera mover un musculo. Siendo honestos, a veces no me siento ni la mitad de cool de lo que la gente piensa que soy, y estoy bastante seguro de que si alguno de ellos se tomara el

tiempo para llegar a conocerme de verdad, probablemente cambiaría su opinión. La fachada de Adrien Agreste es solo eso, una fachada; mi verdadera personalidad esta refugiada muy en el fondo de mi ser y solo emerge cuando hay confianza, como con Nino y los chicos. Por extraño que parezca, Marinette rompió la barrera en tiempo récord y sin esfuerzo.

A mi lado, Marinette Dupain-Cheng se ha quedado en silencio, continua mordiéndose el labio inferior, en un gesto que tomo como que esta considera mi propuesta.

Por una fracción de segundo, casi le digo que lo olvide. Es como si estuviera… Mal. No quiero hacerla de celestino con ella y el siempre cool Luka; mas que eso, no quiero que un patán como él se aproveche de su inocencia. La inteligencia y la lengua afilada de esta chica se desperdiciarían en un tipo así. Muy seguramente dejaría de ser la hermosa chica que tengo sentada en el asiento del copiloto de mi auto. Pero entonces pienso en mis intereses y en que si no paso ese examen tendré que dejar esta universidad y trasladarme al a mansión de mi padre, abandonando amigos y sueños. No quiero ser un estúpido y convertirme en el patán que me dijo Marinette que era. Pero tengo que enfocarme y, me obligo a ignorar mis dudas.

— Piensa en ello —la persuado—. El examen de recuperación es el viernes de la semana que viene, lo que nos da una semana y media para estudiar. Hago el examen y después, la noche del sábado nos vamos a la fiesta de Iván y le mostramos a tu Chico de Ensueño lo sexy y deseable que eres. No será capaz de resistirse, confía en mí, lo tendrás babeando por ti — una vez mas le lanzo un guiño. estoy apunto de bajarme del vehiculo y portarme como un caballero abriéndole la puerta y acompañarla hasta la entrada del edificio, cuando su voz me hace detener todo movimiento.

— Punto número uno, de nuevo: no le llames así. — se frota el puente de la nariz en un claro gesto de fastidio — Y número dos: deja de decirme que confíe en ti. Ni siquiera te conozco. —Pero a pesar de las quejas, puedo ver que se ha rendido; no puedo evitar sonreír ampliamente — Mira. No me puedo comprometer a darte clases durante todo el semestre. De verdad, no tengo tiempo. —

—Solo será esta semana —prometo. Se que mi mirada brilla ante el cumplimento de esta meta y ella lo nota, me lanza una mirada envenenada cuando abre la puerta. La verdad es que me sorprende, habría jurado que ella jamas accedería. Quien diría que un chico la motivo a aceptar. Cuando la veo salir del lugar no puedo evitar lanzar un vistazo a su perfecto trasero, ella se gira rápidamente y casi podría jurar que me cacho esa fugaz mirada.

— Mañana trabajo hasta las ocho —dice —. Podemos vernos cuando haya terminado. Como no vives en las residencias del campus, ire a tu casa; al fin ya se donde es, ahí haremos las clases. — se acomoda la falda y cuando siente una brisa helada se abraza a si misma

— Si quieres puedo venir hasta aquí para que no tengas que hacer el recorrido — Palidece como si le hubiera ofrecido que se afeitase la cabeza y vistiera de latex por una semana.

—¿Y que la gente piense que somos amigos? Jamas. — mueve la cabeza con fervor de manera negativa — He dicho que iré a tu casa. — que mandona. No he conocido nunca a nadie que sienta tanta aversión por mi popularidad. Y no tengo ni idea de cómo tomármelo. Creo que es posible que me guste.

—Si vengo yo te convertirás en la chica más popular de tu residencia, ya sabes. — muevo mi mano de arriba abajo justo enfrente de mi, haciéndole ver lo que otros verán cuando venga aquí mañana; ella rueda los ojos y veo como comienza a temblar por estar manteniendo esta conversación con ella debajo de carro.

— Iré a tu casa —dice con firmeza.

—A sus órdenes. —La sonrío llevando mi dedo indice y medio a mi frente y haciendo un saludo militar —. Te veo mañana por la noche. — Todo lo que consigo a cambio es una mirada fulminante y un destello de su perfil cuando se gira para cerrar la puerta. Se va dando saltitos hacia su edificio. Después, a regañadientes, veo como se da la vuelta justo antes de entrar y me hace señas de que baje el vidrio, lo hago.

—Gracias por traerme — Grita un tanto recatadamente. Reprimiendo una sonrisa, pulso el botón de encendido del carro y me pongo en marcha a casa, no sin ver como desaparece detrás de las puertas del edificio, contoneándose con su atuendo plata y negro.

• **Continué •**

Notas del Autor:

Una vez más aquí me ven! Subiendo a tiempo récord está adaptación!

Tengo que admitir que adaptar el libro se me ha hecho fácil, siento que he hecho más que copy-paste en este capítulo ;)

Agradezco a esas bellas personas que se han tomado el tiempo en comentarme, he de decir que creí que recibiría más comentarios en lo que respecta a la escena con Kagami.

**Katsa Graceling, , Emely-nya y reishell1995.**

Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo en esta historia.

Sin más que decir. Saludines~

Se despide **A**lexiel **I**zumi~

_¿review?_


	4. Cuarto Capítulo

Todos los derechos de la historia pertenecen a Elle Kennedy, solo hago esto por diversión y entretenimiento, igualmente, los derechos de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, refiriendonos a los personajes.

Este escrito es sin fines de lucro.

Cabe mencionar que algunas escenas no pertenecen al libro del cual me base para realizar la historia.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

•**ProhibidoEnamorarse**•

Capitulo Cuatro

•**Marinette**•

La primer clase con Adrien fue bastante tranquila; el día jueves por la tarde me dirigí hacia su casa montada en mi bicicleta; un recorrido bastante corto desde el Café Papillon, no tarde mas de 20 minutos en llegar al lugar. El Audi en el que me llevo a mi casa una noche antes estaba estacionado en la entrada del garaje, a un lado estaba un Mini Cooper color azul marino. Descubrí que tiene un parking de bicicletas bastante decente al igual que un par de ellas de ultima generación; había llevado los documentos que Mademoiselle Bustier nos mando leer. Las clases para Adrien las había planeado la mañana de aquel jueves, con la esperanza de hacer rendir cada una de las clases hasta el viernes próximo, día predilecto para mi liberación de las garras del rubio modelo y de su intensa mirada verde.

En la puerta de su casa tuve el honor de conocer a Kim Chiến Lê, la estrella de Ciclismo y Atletismo de la universidad. El cual, hágase notar, me confundió con un regalo de navidad para él.

—_Vaaalla... me han adelantado mi regalo de navidad—_ el chico que tengo enfrente me dirige una mirada afilada; me sonríe coqueto mientras se recarga en el marco de la puerta y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho desnudo, le mire con un tanto de repulsión y me aleje un paso.

Un momento bastante vergonzoso ya que Monsieur _Torso Desnudo_ no dejo de burlarse de mi cara cuando me escaneo el uniforme del trabajo que no me había podido quitar. Después de ese incidente conocí al resto de los integrantes de la casa de Adrien; Nino era uno ellos y Max Kanté era el ultimo. Entre los cuatros sustentaban la casa de lujo que habitaban a las afueras del campus.

El rubio modelo me presento ante ellos con el amoroso apodo que me había puesto: _Mousinette_; desde ese momento los cuatro chicos comenzaron a llamarme así.

Adrien y yo mantuvimos la primera clase en su habitación; por lo que me dijo antes de irme, era la habitación mas grande de la casa, y tenía el privilegio de tener un baño privado. Repasamos el material de Immanuel Kant. Me sorprendí de escuchar la aterciopelada voz de Adrien recitar el Imperativo Categórico de Kant palabra por palabra, gracias a su memoria eidética. Aun puedo recordar su expresión de concentración mientras me decía:

_—Así que, básicamente, la lógica es la columna vertebral de la ética kantiana…—_ Después de tratar a Kant pasamos al Utilitarismo. Aquella ultima parte de la clase nos centraremos en Bentham.

Me despedí de él con una corta conversación junto al estacionamiento de Bicicletas de su jardín delantero.

—_Mañana le daremos al Postmodernismo_. —Le dije en un suspiro _—La que, en mi humilde opinión, sea probablemente la escuela de pensamiento más enrevesada de la historia de la humanidad. Tengo que estar en el taller de Confección hasta las seis, pero después estoy libre, así que puedo venir desde allí directo a tu casa—_ Adrien se mantuvo serio en aquel momento y sentí que tanto hablar de Filosofía le había aletargado el p_—Yo habré terminado el entrenamiento a las siete. Así que ¿qué te parece a las ocho?—_ di el visto bueno a la hora y me retire del lugar.

Al día siguiente mientras salia del taller a las seis con quince Alya me llamo. Atendí desde mis manos libres con un grito, acto que mi querida amiga me devolvió.

—¡Oye! —me dice cuando escucha mi cortante tono de voz—. ¿Qué carajo te pasa? — camine con todos mis materiales de confección colgando de mi hombro derecho y mi mochila a mis espaldas. Cada paso que doy lo siento vibrar en el suelo. Estoy hecha una furia.

— Lila Rossi — Gruño — Mi tiempo en el taller ha sido una horrorosa pesadilla gracias a ella — vuelvo a gritar mientras elevo las manos al cielo. Me vuelve loca su actitud. — Quiero matarla mientras duerme, Alya. No, quiero matarla cuando esté despierta para que pueda ver la felicidad en mi rostro — mientras lo digo puedo sentir mi sonrisa maniática y percibo las ansias en mi voz. La risa de mi pelirroja amiga me hace cosquillas en la oreja.

— ¡Ja! Te ha jodido duro ¿eh? ¿Quieres desahogarte durante una cena? — Justo estoy montando todas mis cosas en la bicicleta; se que me iría mejor si paso a dejarlas a la residencia pero me conozco y, si entro a mi habitación no querré volver a salir.

— No puedo. — Sé que Alya no puede verme, pero no puedo evitar hacer un puchero ante mi negativa a la cena — Tengo que ver a Adrien esta noche. —Otro encuentro que no me apetece nada tener. Todo lo que quiero hacer ahora es ducharme y ver _Netflix_, necesito olvidarme de mi día a día, peeeero... conociendo a Adrien, me perseguirá y pegará un grito en el cielo si me atrevo a cancelar nuestra clase.

— Todavía no puedo creer que cedieras con lo de las clases particulares — dice Alya con asombro— Debe de ser un tipo muy persuasivo. — me coloco el casco en la cabeza y se que estoy desviando la mirada en mi auto reflejo de no saber mentir.

—Algo así —respondo sin dar más detalles. No le he contado a mi amiga el trato que tengo con Agreste, sobre todo porque quiero retrasar la inevitable burla que vendrá cuando se entere de lo desesperada que estoy por conseguir que Luka se fije en mí. Sé que ella me ofreció en la fiesta presentarnos, y aun después de esa fallida ocasión, Alya no dejo de resaltar que cuando quiera podrá hacerla de celestina para mi; la verdad es que no seré capaz de ocultar la verdad de mis clases con Adrien toda la vida y que sin duda va a hacer preguntas cuando se entere de que voy a ir a una fiesta con él. Pero estoy segura de que para entonces se me ocurrirá una buena excusa. Para eso he sido la reina de las escusas durante un tiempo largo. Casi toda mi vida he escuchado comentarios de mis padres en cuestión a mis habilidad de dar las escusas mas descabelladas; si bien algunas jamás han levantado sospechas, hay muchas mas que si lo han hecho.

—¿Cuánto te paga? —pregunta con curiosidad. Como una imbécil, suelto el primer número que se me viene a la cabeza, haciendo gala de mi habilidad de mala mentirosa.

— Eh… ¿Treinta francos? — puedo escuchar como del otro lado de la linea Alya escupe, seguramente me llamo mientras se relaja en la residencia con una cerveza en mano. Es muy probable que mi amiga no escucha la duda en mi voz porque en cuento puede suelta la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Cuanto has dicho? —

— Treinta francos —

— Me tendrás que invitar esa carisma cerveza que vi en la tienda de artesanías de Lille a las afueras del campus, con esa plata cada clase te volverás rica — rió ante su comentario ya en camino a la casa de Adrien, pedaleando.

El clima de hoy en Lille, Francia, es bastante fresco, se siente que durante la noche habrá temperaturas bajas. Termino mi conversación con Alya con un ligero comentario y me apresuro a ponerme la música en los cascos; recorrer los caminos del Campus es una de las cosas que me hace feliz, sobre todo si se trata de traer los manos libres. Algo bueno de la Universidad es que cuentan con los carriles de ciclista, doy gracias por ello porque aun cuando no hubiera dichos carriles designados yo seguiría usando mi amanda bicicleta.

No tardo mucho en llegar y enganchar mi bici al parking de Adrien; me dijo que entrara sin llamar cuando viniera, porque nadie oye nunca el timbre con la tele o la música a todo volumen. Sin embargo, ahora la casa está en silencio cuando entro.

—¿Agreste? — digo al pie de la entrada, sin aun abrir del todo la puerta.

—Arriba. —Su respuesta llega amortiguada, lo que me dice que esta en su habitación en el segundo piso. Subo las escaleras con un tanto de desgana por volver a tener la clase en su habitación, pero cedo, no importa en realidad. Me lo encuentro al centro de su pieza, vestido con pantalones de chándal y una camiseta de manga corta color blanca, no puedo evitar notar sus bíceps perfectamente formados y sus fuertes antebrazos; estoy segura que cada chica de la universidad que ha estado con Adrien agradece a sus clases de Esgrima. Sin notarlo, mi mente vaga al recuerdo de él desnudo del torso, cortesía del rubio gracias a sus intentos de hacerme darle clases. No puedo negar que su cuerpo es... atractivo. Está bueno. Él tiene el cuerpo musculado, fibroso y esbelto.

Nos instalamos en la cama y acto seguido nos ponemos a trabajar, pero cada vez que Adrien usa unos minutos para repasar un tema, mi cabeza viaja de nuevo a la tarde en el taller de Confección. Hiervo de rabia en mi interior y, aunque me da vergüenza admitirlo, mi mal humor se filtra en la clase. Estoy más gruñona de lo que quiero estar y soy mucho más dura de lo necesario cuando Adrien malinterpreta los textos.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Que no es tan complicado! — Grite cuando por tercera vez no lo entiende; la postura de Adrien es totalmente meditabunda, pero se que no esta comprendiendo nada — Está diciendo que… —

—Vale, ya lo entiendo —me interrumpe, arrugando la frente de la irritación—. No es necesario que me hables mal, Mousinette. — me doy cuenta de su postura seria y de que se dedica a verme con enojo, no quisiera dejarle caer toda mi molestia encima, pero no lo puedo evitar

—Lo siento. —Cierro mis ojos brevemente para calmarme, esperando que pueda olvidar lo que me tiene en este estado — Vamos a pasar al siguiente filósofo. Volveremos con Foucault al final. — Estoy a punto de tomar el libro para comenzar con el siguiente autor pero la mano de Adrien me detiene, levanto la mirada y él me observa con el ceño fruncido.

—No vamos a pasar a nada. No hasta que me digas por qué has estado gritándome desde que llegaste. ¿Qué, el chico de tus sueños te ha ignorado en el campus o algo así? — Su sarcasmo intensifica el enojo que estaba dispuesta a dejar ir. Le lanzo una mirada envenenada y me cruzo de brazos girando el rostro a otra dirección que no sea el rubio.

—No. —

—¿Es época de menstruación? — Mi rostro en aquel momento era todo un poema, no podía creer que él hiciera esa pregunta; irremediablemente mi humor empeoro

—Dios. Eres LO PEOR. Lee eso de una vez, ¿quieres? —

—No voy a leer una mierda. —Se cruza de brazos con un puchero en su expresión — Mira, hay una solución fácil para terminar con esta actitud horrible que tienes. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirme por qué estás enfadada — se acerca a mi y comienza a picar mis costillas derecha con su lápiz — luego yo te digo que es totalmente absurdo, y después nos ponemos a estudiar en paz. — Me lanza una sonrisa deslumbrante, tengo que admitir que he subestimado la capacidad de convencimiento de Adrien. Pero debería haber aprendido la lección teniendo en cuenta que su tenacidad ha superado a la mía en más de una ocasión. No es que me apetezca particularmente hacerle una de las personas que tienen mi confianza y son mis confidentes, pero mi problema con Lila es como una nube negra sobre mi cabeza y necesito disipar la energía tormentosa antes de que me consuma.

Gruño de recordar la mirada de satisfacción de la castaña.

—¡Quiere que haga de segunda! — Grito, Adrien me mira como si no entendiera, largo un suspiro y comienzo a explicarle — te he hablado de que estoy en medio de un proyecto para la Pasarela de Navidad, es para obtener puntos extra y así conseguir que alguna persona de la moda conozca mi trabajo y se interese en él — el rubio modelo me observa con atención — tengo dos compañeros trabajando conmigo, uno es Nathaniel Kutzberg, esta encaminado al diseño y el otro tercio del equipo es Lila Rossi — no puedo evitar torcer el gesto, el solo hecho de decir su nombre me enferma — y ella es una completa arpía; no hace otra cosas mas que quejarse, siempre esta con que no le gusta el color del vestido, no le gustan los accesorios, no le gusta el largo, el corte, el tipo de tela ¡Todo! — Elevo mis mano al cielo al decir la última palabra, Adrien frunce un poco mas el ceño y me mira un tanto molesto.

— Si no la toleras, ¿porque forma parte de tu equipo? — vuelvo a suspirar, con derrota.

— Porque nos obligaron a hacer equipos de tres; las chicas de la clase de Interpretación se ofrecieron a ser modelos en la pasarela y Monsieur Dumont; mi maestro de Confección, decidió que era una excelente oportunidad para integrar ambas clases y generar créditos para todos, así que después de la distribución Lila fue la que quedo con Nathaniel y conmigo — Sin notarlo comencé a retorcer mi suéter gris entre mis manos — Lila ha hecho un infierno mi estadía en la Universidad; el que este conmigo en este proyecto me hace pensar que es una oportunidad mas para hacer hastalo imposible para arruinar mi imagen como Diseñadora de Modas, estoy segura. Como hoy, se atrevió a sugerir que los diseños de Nath son mejores y que deberíamos re iniciar la prenda para la Pasarela, y que lo hiciéramos con el trabajo de Nathaniel y, no digo que sea malo, pero Nath no esta buscando hacerse con un lugar en la escena de la Moda, Yo si, y ella lo sabe, así que desde que iniciamos este Proyecto busca más y más trabas para que no sea bien visto mi trabajo. Para que sea casi como la asistente de Nathaniel. — Después de que termino mi discurso suelto un ultimo suspiro, por estar hablando tan rápido y con tantas emociones en mi ser había dejado de respirar; Adrien me mira pensativo, sus ojos comienzan a viajar de mi hacia mi mochila.

Sin siquiera esperarlo él se levanta y se sienta junto a mi.

— ¿Traes hoy tu trabajo? ¿Tus diseños? — asiento en silencio y él sonríe — Muestrame — levanto la mirada hasta la suya y no puedo evitar horrorizarme de saber que quiere verlo. No es que me de vergüenza, en lo absoluto, pero no tengo tanta confianza con él como para mostrarle mis diseños; muevo la cabeza negativamente y el hace un mohín — ¡Oh! Vamos Marinette, se que no soy la primer persona en ver tu trabajo ¿Cual es el problema? — muerdo mi labio inferior y mis manos continúan retorciendo la tela de mi suéter.

Medito su petición un instante.

— Promete no reírte — me levanto de mi sitio y comienzo a caminar hacia la salida de su habitación — Espérame aquí, iré por ellos — el asiente casi como un niño emocionado por su regalo de cumpleaños, inevitablemente me hace sonreír a mi.

Cuando regreso a su habitación Adrien esta observando algunos dibujos que hice en mi cuaderno de Ética Filosófica, casi los había olvidado. Él siente mi presencia y se gira hacia mi con los ojos abiertos

— Si lo que traes ahí es igual de bueno de lo que tienes aquí, Lila es una completa Estúpida — sus palabras me hacen reír y le extiendo los pliegos que contienen no solo el diseño para la prenda de la pasarela, si no, algunas variantes y otras ideas que he tenido de las cuales puedo sacar jugo para mejorar el proyecto.

Adrien los toma y se sienta a abrirlos sobre su cama _King Size_, lo observo como mira detalladamente cada trazo y cada tipo de tela que he anexado. Yo me encuentro nerviosa de que los observe con tanto ímpetu e interes. Se que su padre es un magnate Diseñador de Moda y es muy probable que le haya enseñado a juzgar el trabajo de diseñador, sobre todo porque él trabaja como Modelo en alguna agencia de Modas.

Largo un suspiro mientras me siento en la silla de su escritorio y continuo observando como estudia mi trabajo; le toma tiempo volver a mirarme y dirigirme la palabra.

— Estos trabajos son increíbles Marinette, cada elección de color, de tela, de textura y de todo, es impresionante; como profesional te digo que tienes el talento, pequeño diamante en bruto — me hace cosquillas cuando dice lo ultimo y me saca unas cuantas carcajadas — como un colega de la Moda solo me queda preguntarte ¿Cuando haces algo para este apuesto Modelo? — Adrien comienza a hacer poses con los brazos, como si posara para una revista de Físico Culturismo, Me lanza un guiño y no puedo contener mi sonrisa — y como amigo, si soy uno para ti, tengo que decirte que, si Lila te esta haciendo la vida imposible con este trabajo, déjala, has el tuyo, estoy seguro que eres lo suficientemente capaz de hacer este proyecto tu sola — el rubio me mira con una expresión de comprensión y casi podría jurar que un tinte de admiración; se sienta en la mesa del escritorio, haciéndome girar en su silla y mirarlo a la cara, yo solo puedo desviar la mirada.

Yo también había pensado lo que Adrien me dice, pero eso significa que tengo que dejar a Nathaniel también y, me da mucha pena dejarlo en las garras de Lila y que no pueda conseguir los créditos extra suficientes para salir de esa clase; el pelirrojo me había dicho que solo la había tomado para no tener que cumplir esos créditos en actividades mas pesadas y que requirieran mas tiempo, el pobre estaba en una situación difícil económicamente y no podía dejar su trabajo a medio tiempo porque eso lo sacaría de la Universidad.

Me muerdo el labio una vez mas, vacilante de tomar una decisión. Sin que yo lo notara Adrien se había agachado a mi altura, con su dedo indice y pulgar tomo mi barbilla para que pudiera mirar sus verdes ojos.

— ¿Que ocurre Marinette? ¿Que te impide brillar tu sola? — muy dentro de mi se que es lo que me lo impide. No solo esta el tema de Nath, también esta el poder de Lila; si ella por un solo momento no se siente con poder de controlar a los demás hace lo posible por hacerqueveanel poder que tienesu nombre y su palabra; no solo en Francia si no también en Italia, es casi mortal, exagerando un poco.Se enfoca en destruir la vida de los demás. De nuevo me muerdo el labio inferior sin poder apartar la mente de esos pensamiento y sin poder apartar los ojos de los verde neón de Adrien.

— Y-Yo... no lo se — miento

— Tengo una idea — el rubio modelo se separa de mi, caminando de nuevo hacia su cama, hacia mis diseños. Toma algunos que note había separado y vuelve hacia donde estoy yo — Estos diseños podrías mostrarlos a MonsieurConfección — susurro el nombre de mi maestro de Confección pero Adrien me ignora — estoy casi 100% seguro de que te permitirá hacer el trabajo sola — largo un suspiro y tomo los diseños de las manos del ojiverde.

— No creo que eso sea posible, Adrien —

— ¿Porque? —

— Porque cuando hicieron los equipos me queje y Monsieur Dumont me obligo a trabajar con Lila — comienzo a recorrer con la yema de mis dedos los trazos que plasme en el papel. Soy consciente de la mirada decepcionada de Adrien y estoy segura de que no se le ocurrirá nada mas para mi problema y, aun cuando no quiero que él me de la respuesta a la solución de esta situación, el simple hecho de que me escuche me reconforta muchísimo.

Cuando levanto la mirada Adrien tiene sus verdes ojosclavados en el diseño mas grande; él proyecto que seleccionamos Nath y yo para trabajar en base a las medidas de Lila.

Me acerque a él y le extiendo los diseños que eligió, él me devuelve la mirada curioso del acto y no se otra cosa que hacer mas que sonreír ampliamente.

— Elige alguno y hazme saber cual es tu favorito, creo que puedo darme el tiempo para hacer algo para ti — Veo como se le ilumina el rostro de solo escucharme, sin previo aviso él me abraza por la cintura y me hace dar un par de vueltas en el aire. Ambos reimos.

— ¿Sabia Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng que es usted la mejor tutora del Campus? — me lanza un guiño — Ametira recibir una recompenza — el miedo invade todo mi ser cuando Adrien se agacha, puedo ver claramente sus intenciones, su rostro de porcelana se acerca al mio milímetro a milímetro, las ligeras pecas que tiene en el puente de la nariz son imperceptibles a la distancia y en este momento las estoy viendo, siento el palpitar de mi corazón acelerarse con cada acercamiento que él tiene con mi persona; comienzo a retroceder pero su firme mano izquierda me retiene por la espalda en mi lugar, los colores suben a mi rostro en una milésima de segundo y no se hacer otra cosa mas que cerrar fuertemente los ojos y esperar lo inevitable.

¿_Porque no estas apartandote, Marinette_?

La suave risa de Adrien me saca de mi fuero interno; cuando abro los ojos lo veo destornillándose de risa en la pulcra alfombra de su habitación. Tener tal escena frente a mi hace que toda mi ira regrese, esta vez duplicada; escaneo la habitación del Modelo, el cual sigue riéndose, y localizo a menos de un metro de mi un lindo Yo-Yo color rojo, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo y lo hago girar frente a mi, tomando velocidad para poder darle un buen golpe en la coronilla.

Adrien para de reírse al ver mis intenciones y comienza a retroceder hasta chocar con su cama

— ¡Oh! Marinette, solo fue una pequeña broma — veo el miedo en sus ojos, pero no tendré comparación.

— Igual a esta — No me detengo y le ensarto un buen golpe en a cabeza, él llora como un bebe y esta vez la que esta riendo, soy yo.

...

Cuando llego a mi residencia la lluvia de otoño comienza a caer sobre la Universidad; me tomo poco tiempo volver desde la casa de Adrien. Después de nuestro tiempo fuera de tutorias retomamos a Foucault, y para mi sorpresa el rubio lo entendió muy bien; dejamos el segundo filosofo de la tarde para la siguiente tutoria, lo que nos dejaba con menos tiempo para perfeccionar los temas faltantes.

Me encontré con Alya medio dormida en la pequeña estancia; comento algo de estar esperándome, lo que me hizo reír, tuve que llevarla hasta su habitación antes de que comenzara a despotricar mil y un falsedades de Adrien. Alegaba que desconfiaba de mi tardanza y si pasaba la media noche llamaría para reportarlo como un violador en potencia.

Agradezco al cansancio que tenia este día o sino habría hecho una reverenda estupidez.

Cuando entre a mi habitación llevaba todas mis cosas colgando de mis hombros; estaba muerta por hoy, solo quería quitarme la ropa y descansa hasta la mañana siguiente.

Mientras quito las frazadas para acurrucarme en mi esponjosa cama tuve el pensamiento de que si me quedaba profundamente dormida no me levantaría al día siguiente a tiempo para cumplir mis actividades. Tome mi celular para colocar una alarma y me encontré con un mensaje de Adrien

Él: _Te he robado uno de tus diseños_

Este mensaje venia acompañado de una emoticon, uno bastante similar a la cara que él pone cuando quiere parecer travieso.

Yo: ¿_Y ese ha sido...?_

Él: _Adivina_.

Tuerzo los ojos de leer su corto mensaje

Yo: _o me dices o bloqueó tu número_

Él: _Aguafiestasiestas... me he quedado con este_.

Inmediatamente me llega una fotografía pixeleada, la descargo y como resorte me levante de mi cama. El muy malnacido había robado el perfecto perfil que retrate de Luka; lo había dibujado cuando lo vi en mi clase, no me pude contener las ganas de plasmar su cincelado perfil, su linda expresión.

Yo: ¡_Agreste! ¡Te voy a besar!_

Él: _¿Con lengua?_

Me lleva un segundo darme cuenta de lo que ha pasado y me muero totalmente de la vergüenza.

_Yo: ¡Matar! Quería decir MATAR. Mierda de corrector._

Le doy un par de golpes al celular en mi almohada y sin poder contener mis ansias comienzo a morder mi playera del piyama, en menos de un minuto Adrien me ha enviado su respuesta.

Él: Claaaaaaro. Ahora le echamos la culpa al corrector.

Yo: _Para_.

Siento mi cara arder.

Él: _Creo que alguien quiere darme un beso..._

Gruño molesta y texteo lo que espero sea mi ultimo mensaje de la noche con Agreste

Yo: _Buenas noches, Adrien._

Él: ¿_Segura que no quieres volver a mi casa? Así ejercitamos un poco nuestra lengua…_

De leer su ultimo mensaje mis mejillas comienzan a picar, no se si es de vergüenza o de coraje

Yo: _Puaj. Jamás_.

Él: _Ya, ya. P.D: mira tu email. Tienes un zip con música, para que puedas canalizar toda tu ira con Lila la próxima sesión en el taller._

Wow. Lo veo y no lo creo. Adrien me había envía música para que ignorara a Lila la siguiente sesión para el proyecto. Sonrío para mis adentros mientras envío el ultimo mensaje a su numero antes de dormir.

Yo: _Gracias... Adrien_.

•**Adrien**•

El sábado llego veloz, casi sin darme cuenta. Aquella mañana tenia sesión de fotos en la Agencia de mi Padre, algo en lo que aun me obligaba a participar por la imagen a su empresa. Cuando le había dicho que no quería continuar con su Firma, él me amenazo con derrumbar mi futuro como Restaurador de Arte.

—Te he dado todo y todo te lo puedo arrebatar, Adrien. Así que decide a quien quieres de enemigo— había dicho la noche que me rebele contra él y sus reglas. No me había quedado de otra más que permitirle saborear dicha victoria de tenerme aun a su merced y en la palma de su fría mano.

Me dirigí en mi Audi junto con Nino para hacerme compañía; Nino disfrutaba mucho acompañarme, anteriormente era por las chicas que uno se encuentra en una Agencia de Modelaje, pero desde que comenzó a salir con la compañera de Marinette había tenido un cambio considerable en cuestión de las mujeres. No digo que su ahora novia, Alya; si no me falla la memoria, sea una controladora total, de hecho había notado lo ligera que podría ser una conversación con ella. Supongo que mi amigo le era leal a ella y a sus sentimientos.

Cuando aparque el coche en el lugar que habían designado para mis visitas Nino salto de vehiculo con sus audífonos al rededor de su cuello y un pequeño aparato que tenia poco de haber adquirido, según me había dicho, era para mezclar música junto con una aplicaciones en su celular.

Ambos caminamos hasta el enorme edificio que tenia en un costado enormes y plateadas letrascitando el nombre de la marca de mi padre: **_GABRIEL_**.

Cuando entramos a la sala a la que me había indicado se haría la sesión de fotos me encontré con Chloé Bourgeois, hija de la diseñadora de la linea en la cual estoy por participar y amiga mía. Ella estaba parada junto a su madre, inmersa en su celular; Audrey Bourgeois mientras tanto, estaba dando ordenes a sus subordinados. Al cerrar la puerta Audrey se giro hacia nosotros y me regalo una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Adrien! has llegado, ¡Magnifico! — la rubia se me acerco y me dio un beso corto en cada mejilla, me miro de arriba a abajo antes de entrar en su papel de yo mando aquí — ¡Bien! Necesitamos colocar mis mejores prendas en Monsieur Agreste — camino hacia el pequeño guardarropa situado a un lado de la escena que habían preparado para fotografiar.

Me comencé a quitar la chaqueta mientras un par de chicas nos ofrecían a Nino y a mi un aperitivo, la cara de mi mejor amigo se le ilumino al ver el tipo de bocadillos que habían dispuesto para el equipo.

— Adrien Agreste — escuchar el sarcástico tono de voz de Chloé a mis espaldas me hizo girarme hacia su dirección — jamas dejas de hacer suspirar a las mujeres de cualquier habitación en la que entras — antes de que pudiera comerme el pequeño macarrón que había tomado ella se me lanzo a abrazarme. Conocía a Chloé desde hace varios años, la primera vez que nos vimos fue gracias a la relación de su madre con mi padre, la cual muchas veces me cuestione si era meramente laboral y colaborativa. No niego que en algún punto ella y yo intentáramos algo, mas ella que yo, pero jamas paso. Chloé no es el tipo de chica que pueda frecuentar y después desechar, únicamente hubo algunos besos y caricias que a mi parecer eran mas para experimentar que otra cosa.

— No diría que sea mi culpa en realidad — conteste a su comentario; ella siempre hacia bromas sobre que era un imán de miradas lascivas femeninas

— ¡Oh! ¡Por Favor! no niegues que eres consciente de ello — lanza una mirada a nuestro al rededor y me guiña el ojo de manera cómplice. Ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia los vestidores, no sin antes dejar a Nino en la pequeña sala de espera que acondicionaron al final de la sala de fotografía.

Una chica pelirroja me asigno una cabina para cambiarme y la rubia de ojos azules se mantuvo a mi lado poniéndome al día de su vida en la universidad a la que asistimos.

— ¿Recuerdas que te mencione mi independización del Hotel de mi padre? La residencia donde conseguí el Penthouse para Sabrina y para mi es casi una pocilga, se podría decir que ni siquiera es un Penthouse; es la mitad del piso, eso no es un Penthouse — Chloé se mantuvo a lado de la entrada del vestidor que ocupe, mientras me colocaba los pantalones holgados y los zapatos que me habían dado para el primer conjunto recordé haber visto a Chloé entrar al edificio de Marinette cuando la lleve y la convencí de ser mi tutora. — El otro dichoso Penthouse es un poco mas grande, lo se por los planos del edificio que unamigomio me consiguió — rodé los ojos al escucharla deciramigo— Ni te imaginas quien obtuvo esa parte del piso; ¿Recuerdas a mi _confidente_ secreta del instituto? — Hice un poco de memoria sobre tal referencia, recordaba a una Chloé deprimida por el divorcio de sus padres y la huida de su madre a New York; en aquella temporada había tenido que estar en Tokio con mi padre para unos proyectos que tenia en marcha y, no había podido estar con ella; manteníamos llamadas cuando ella estaba sola y no quería molestar a suconfidente. Lo poco que recordaba de aquellas menciones de parte de Chloé era que su confidente era una chica a la cual siempre había molestado en el instituto y la única que le había ofrecido su apoyo en aquel momento tan difícil para ella.

— Si, claro —

— Bueno, ella esta cruzando el pasillo — salí del vestidor y la mire sorprendido.

— ¿Comparten el mismo edificio? — Chloé asintió sonriente mientras se guardaba su celular en la bolsa trasera de sus pantalones ajustado

— No solo el edificio, es mi compañera de piso — me lanzo un guiño y comenzamos a caminar hacia el resto de modelos y hacia su madre, quien aun daba ordenes — me alegra que este cerca, habíamos pasado una larga temporada sin frecuentarnos, aunque bueno, — la rubia lanzo sus largos cabellos hacia atrás de su hombro derecho, en un claro gesto que conocía de ella para tratar de no darle el crédito que se merece a lo que esta hablando — no hemos sido nunca de frecuentarnos tanto — una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y me alegre por ella, sabia que tenia a su padre y a Sabrina como apoyo en cualquier cuestión, y sobre todo para la nueva incursión que había iniciado con su madre. Era bueno saber que había una persona mas para ella

Las siguientes dos horas se me pasaron volando mientras me cambiaba una y otra vez; mi Padre se apareció a mitaden la sesión, él normalmente viene para supervisar que realice el trabajo de calidad que representa la Firma de su marca de diseñador; era algo que me desesperaba de sobre manera, quería gritarle que se fuera de aquí y dejara de ser un padre controlador, pero eso solo resultaría en que le dé el poder para manchar mi nombre de las mil maneras que conoce para arruinar la reputación de una persona.

En algún momento Chloé me miro angustiada por la presencia de mi padre y pude verla mover sus labios de forma discreta diciéndome que estaba ahí si lo a meritaba la situación.

Cuando realice el ultimo cambio de ropa, Nino se acerco a mi.

—¿Vas a saludarlo? —murmuro. Expulse todos los pensamientos que tengo en ese momento en mi cabeza cuando Gabriel Agreste y yo cruzamos miradas. Todo el mundo está ocupado porque es lo ultimo de la sesión; nos miramos un par de minutos sin que ninguno de los dos aparte la mirada. Él me mira retador y autoritario y procuro devolver una mirada similar.

Antes de terminar Kim se apareció en la sesión, listo para acompañarnos a Nino y a mi al evento que estaría dando Jagged Stone en la ciudad de Lille aquella noche.

Chloé y su madre se retiraron al terminar la sesión de fotos junto con mi Padre. Solté un suspiro mientras salíamos hacia el estacionamiento, Nino se mantenía inmerso en su celular argumentando que estaba por crear una obra maestra, Kim, sin embargo, me observaba con curiosidad.

— Entonces, ¿cuál es la movida con tu profesora particular? —Su tono es absolutamente informal, pero le conozco bien y no hay nada informal en la pregunta. Me gire hacia él y enarque una ceja

— ¿Mousinette? ¿Qué pasa con ella? — me guarde las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y me adelante para caminar de espaldas, con tranquilidad, para poder verle la cara a Kim y saber leer sus intenciones.

— ¿Está soltera? — La pregunta me toma desprevenido y casi me caigo de espaldas al tropezarme con mis pies. Kim se siente atraído por las chicas delgadas como un alfiler e igual o más competitivas que él. Un claro ejemplo es Alix, con quien Kim se había liado en repetidas ocasiones desde que los conozco. Marinette, con sus interminables pecas, su torpezay su infinita confianza en si misma, no se ajusta a ninguno de los requisitos.

— Sí — le digo con cautela estabilizando mi casi toque de trasero con el suelo — ¿Por? — Se encoge de hombros. Todo superinformal, de nuevo. Y de nuevo, veo a través de él.

— Está muy buena. — Hace una pausa — ¿Te la estás cogiendo? — una vez mas me descoloca y agradezco que estemos llegando a mi auto, Nino, ajeno a toda nuestra conversación camina de forma automática al asiendo de copiloto, esperando a que desbloquee las puertas.

— No. Y tú tampoco lo harás. — digo un tanto molesto mientras me meto en mi Audi y pico el botón de encendido — Tiene los ojos puestos en un idiota — susurro y creo que no me ha escuchado

— ¿Están juntos, el idiota y ella? — pregunta acomodándose en el asiento trasero.

—Naah. —

— En ese caso hay vía libre con ella, ¿no? — Me pongo rígido, solo un poco, y no creo que Kim se dé cuenta de que estoy apretando con un poco mas de fuerza el volante de mi auto. Por suerte Nino en ese momento decide quitarse los audífonos y soltar un grito de euforia, dice algo de que ya tiene a su nuevobebey se dispone a conectar su celular a las bocinas del auto poniendo fin a la conversación al tiempo que salgo del estacionamiento. No estoy seguro de saber por qué estoy de repente inquieto. No me gusta Marinette en ese sentido, pero la idea de ella y Kim teniendo algo me incomoda. Tal vez porque sé lo mujeriego que puede ser Kim. No podría ni contar el número de veces que he visto a una chica hacer el paseo de la vergüenza saliendo de su dormitorio.

Me molesta imaginarme a Marinette saliendo a escondidas de su habitación con el pelo alborotado por el sexo y los labios inflamados. Y de la nada me doy cuento de algo, algo que es totalmente inesperado, pero, la verdad es que me gusta. Me mantiene todo el rato alerta y anoche cuando me mostró sus trabajos, ¡Dios! ¡Que talento!.

...

Marinette llega sobre las cinco con una chamarra gruesa con capucha de pelo y guantes de color rojo brillante con motas negras. La última vez que miré, no había ni un copo de nieve en el suelo, pero ahora me pregunto si es posible que me haya quedado dormido mas de la cuenta y haya habido una tormenta de nieve durante mi siesta.

— ¿Llegas desde Rusia? —pregunto mientras se baja la cremallera de la abultada chamarra color vino. Rueda los ojos.

— Ja, Ja, que gracioso — Suspira — Llevo mi abrigo de invierno porque no encontraba el otro. Pensé que quizá me lo había dejado aquí. —Analiza mi dormitorio mientras se quita su inmensa chamarra y la coloca en el diván junto a la puerta—. Pero, supongo que no. Puf. Espero no habérmelo dejado en el aula de Confección. Sé que una de esas chicas de primero me lo robaría y me encanta ese abrigo. — Suelto una risita y comienza a sacarse los guantes de vini piel que trae puestos.

— ¿Vienes en bicicleta de nuevo? — me giro sobre mi escritorio y comienzo a recoger mis cosas de pintura.

— Así es, es mi adoración — siento como se acerca a mi y se coloca a mis espaldas, observando el pequeño cuadro que tengo enfrente, el cual llevo un tiempo restaurando. — Muy buena obra, ¿Es tuya? — suelto una risita mientras limpio los pequeños pinceles que he utilizado en una toalla.

— No, para nada, es una reproducción de _Female Nude_ de _Egon Schiele_—

— Se quien es Egon Schiele — mi mirada se dirige al rostro de Marinette, ella mira a otro lado que no sea mi rostro y tiene las mejillas infladas y sonrosadas, haciendo un puchero, no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

— Si, por supuesto — Me levante y coloque el pequeño cuadro en un clavo en la pared frente a mi escritorio.

— ¿Que haces con ella? — la joven pecosa frente a mi comienza a sacar los escritos en los que trabajaremos esta noche, la observo inmerso en sus movimientos. Con la conclusión que había tenido la tarde anterior me sentía un tanto raro a su lado, sabia que aquel gusto que había agarrado por la morena frente a mi no era un gusto como cualquier otro que haya sentido por alguien. Eso me desconcertaba mucho ya que no entendia realmente que tipo de gusto sentia por ella.

— Restaurándola — Saque mi carpeta con mi material de Ética Filosófica y me situé al lado izquierdo de Marinette, recargando mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

— ¿En eso te especializas? ¿Seras Restaurador de Arte? — La mirada azulada de Marinette se mantuvo fija en la _Female_ _Nude_ un par de minutos; debajo de su abrigo llevaba una playera de manga a tres cuartos color gris y un par de jeans ajustados color negro; una peca mas grande que las demás ubicada en su clavícula me incitaba a tocarla, reprimí aquellos deseos y me centre en la conversación que manteniamos.

— SOY Restaurador de Arte, ¿Que te crees que hacia antes de que llegaras? — Se giro hacia mi dirección y me lanzo una sonrisa traviesa.

— Pensé que quizá te encontraría con alguna chica de Atletismo — rodé los ojos antes de contra atacar.

— Sigue hablando de mi vida sexual y te haré participe de ella — Marinette se ríe con ganas antes de comenzar de una vez por todas la clase del día, faltaban menos de siete días para el examen de recuperación y teníamos que ponernos al día.

— Y ¿con qué filósofo empezamos hoy? ¿Hobbes o Locke? — hojea sus apuntes y las hojas impresas que Bustier nos mando antes de mirarme expectante — Elige tú. Los dos son muy aburridos y si por mi fuera no elijo ninguno — Me río ante su comentario.

—¡Buen método para que le tome cariño a la Ética Filosófica,Teacher! — Pero tiene razón. La siguiente hora es brutal y no solo por las teorías, abrumadoramente aburridas. Tengo un agujero enorme en el estómago porque me quedé trabajando durante la hora de la comida pero me niego a poner fin a la clase hasta que no domine los temas. La otra vez que preparé el parcial, me centré únicamente en los puntos principales, pero Marinette me hace analizar hasta el último detalle. También me obliga a re formular cada teoría, lo que, tengo que admitir, facilita mi comprensión de toda esta sarta de tonterias enrevesadas que estamos estudiando. Una vez desenmarañado todo, Mari me hace preguntas de todo lo que hemos leído en los últimos días y, cuando está satisfecha al ver que sé las cosas, cierra la carpeta y asiente con la cabeza.

— Mañana empezaremos a aplicar las teorías a dilemas éticos reales. — Dice resuelta mientras organiza el desastre que armamos estudiando.

—Suena bien. — Mi estómago se queja a tal volumen que prácticamente sacude las paredes. Pongo una mueca de dolor y lanzo mi mirada hacia la chica junto a mi, la cual esta conteniendo una risa.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — pregunta.

—Me muero de hambre. Nino y Max son los que cocinan en casa, pero esta noche han salido todos, así que iba a pedir una pizza. —Dudo ante el pensamiento de invitarla a quedarse — ¿Te apetece comer conmigo? ¿Comemos un poco de pizza y podemos ver alguna peli o algo? Tengo _Netflix_— Parece sorprendida por la invitación. A mí también me sorprende pero, sinceramente, no me importaría tener compañía. Kim y los demás han salido a una fiesta, pero yo no estaba de humor para acompañarlos. He leído todos los temas de las clases que había que leerse por hoy y no tengo nada que hacer esta noche.

—¿Qué quieres ver? —pregunta con cautela. Yo señalo con un gesto a la pantalla pegada a la pared frente a mi cama.

— Max acaba de agregar a mi lista _Black_ _Mirror_. Todo el rato pienso en que me apetece verla, pero nunca tengo tiempo. — me acerco a la pantalla y la enciendo junto con elChromeCast.

— ¿Es esa la serie que habla sobre el lado oscuro de la era tecnológica? — me mira con los ojos abiertos y casi podría decir emocionados

— Así es Mousinette — La morena se pasa los dedos por su cabello corto y de color azabache. Parece reacia a quedarse, pero igualmente reacia a irse.

—¿Qué más tienes que hacer esta noche? —le pregunto.

— Nada — dice con tristeza — Alya salio de fiesta con Nino y es muy probable que se pasen por la residencia, así que iba a ver _Netflix_ de igual manera. —

—Pues hazlo aquí. —Cojo el móvil con la clara intención de hacer el pedido de la comida —. ¿De qué quieres la pizza?—

—Eh… champiñón. Y piña. Y pimiento verde. — veo como su mirada se ilumina y se coloca una mano sobre la barriga, rió divertido al escuchar lo que me dice.

— Básicamente todos los ingredientes aburridos que hay —Niego con la cabeza decepcionado — Vamos a pedirla de bacon, peperoni y extra de queso. — comienzo a buscar el contacto de mi pizzeria de confianza.

Ella me avienta una almohada y casi se le cae el celular de las manos.

— ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! no son ingredientes aburridos, no seas aguafiestas — Ruedo los ojos y justo en ese momento me toman la llamada. Al final, cedo y pido dos pizzas, una con los superaburridos ingredientes que Marinette pidió y la otra hasta arriba de carne y queso. Tapo el costado del móvil y la miro.

— ¿Coca-Cola light? — susurro

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo pinta de ñoña? Coca-Cola normal, por favor. — Levanta un dedo señalando hacia el techo con aire de sabelotodo, me río entre dientes mientras hago el pedido, y a continuación ingreso a la plataforma para ver _Black_ _Mirror_. Mientras estoy seleccionando el idioma me percato de lo silenciosa que mi acompañante esta, me giro hacia ella con el control remoto en las manos y la encuentro mirando atentamente la pintura en la cual estuve trabajando casi todo el día. Ella siente mi mirada y se gira hacia mi dirección, noto algo extraño en la forma en la que me mira.

— ¿Siempre has querido ser modelo? ¿O es algo a lo que te ha obligado tu padre? — Me tenso ante sus preguntas. Camino hasta el otro lado de la cama y me siento junto a ella sin voltear a ver en su dirección.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Marinette se encoge de hombros y puedo sentir su mirada celeste clavada en mi perfil.

—Alguien me dijo que tu padre es algo así como una novia controladora. — suelto una risita — Sé que hay muchos padres por ahí que obligan a sus hijos a seguir sus pasos. — Mis hombros se ponen aún más rígidos. Me sorprende que no haya sacado el tema de mi padre antes, dudo que haya alguien en Lille o incluso en Francia que no sepa que soy hijo de Gabriel Agreste; pero también estoy sorprendido de lo perspicaz que es ella. Nadie me ha preguntado antes si de verdad disfruto hacer lo que hago en la agencia de diseño de mi padre. Simplemente asumen que debe encantarme porque mi padre me lo ha inculcado casi desde que nací.

—Él me metió en eso —confieso con voz ronca — Llevo modelando desde antes de empezar primaria, pero seguí haciéndolo hasta el día de hoy ya que le agarre el gusto ademas de lo remunerante que es — Le lance una mirada fugaz y pude ver como asentía convencida

— Entiendo —dice en voz baja — Creo que es importante hacer lo que a uno le gusta y por eso te he hecho esas preguntas. — Tengo miedo de que vaya a cuestionarme mas sobre mi padre, así que me aclaro la garganta y cambio de tema.

— ¿Lista para el primer capitulo? — Asiente y veo como se quita sus zapatillas deportivas y se acomoda a mi lado para comenzar a ver la serie. No llevamos ni veinte minutos de capítulo cuando suena el timbre de la puerta.

— El repartidor de pizza más rápido de la historia —comenta Marinette contenta de poner pausa al episodio en el que el primer ministro de Reino Unido tiene que tomar una decisión contra reloj, todo esto para que los secuestradores liberen a la princesa de no se donde. Mi estómago no protesta lo más mínimo ante el llamado de la puerta. Voy abajo y cojo la comida. Después paso un momento por la cocina para coger el rollo de papel de cocina y una jarra de naranjada de la nevera con un par de vasos de plástico. En el último segundo me vuelvo a la nevera y tomo un par cervezas _La Débauche DIPA_ por si a Marinette le apetece una. Pero cuando se la ofrezco en la habitación, ella niega con vehemencia con la cabeza.

— No, gracias. —

—¿Qué, eres tan mojigata como para no tomarte una cerveza? — frunzo el ceño ante su negativa y coloco ambas cervezas en el buró que esta de mi lado de la cama. Ella evita el tema y comenzamos a acomodándonos para continuar con la función mientras comemos; de improviso el celular de Marinette comienza a sonar en su mochila, ella se levanta y antes de que pueda preguntar nada ella se gira hacia mi y me hace gestos para que no hable.

— ¡Hola mamá! — dice pegada a la ventana para evitar que escuche su conversación — Todo bien, he estado ocupada con los proyectos de la universidad y con las horas en la cafetería — tomo un gran trozo de pizza con peperoni y comienzo a preparármelo con un par de sobres de ketchup — ¿Como esta papá? — mi mirada se dirige hacia ella mientras esta con ambos codos recargados en la orilla de la ventana, mueve un tobillo inquieto y se le notan un poco tensos los hombros — me alegro que todo este bien por allá — dice mientras le doy una mordida a mi rebanada sin apartar mi mirada de la espalda de Marinette, ella se remueve un tanto inquieta y susurra algo que no logro escuchar, se mantiene otro momento en silencio y la escucho lanzar monosílabos a su madre a través de la linea, mueve la cabeza asintiendo una que otra vez; antes de que me de cuenta esta despidiéndose de su madre — Te llamare mañana mamá, salúdame a papá — finaliza la llamada y tengo que desviar mi mirada de su cuerpo rápidamente antes de que crea que le estaba viendo el culo. Aunque tengo que admitir que no pude evitar admirarlo.

— Bien, ¿Donde estábamos? — Dice acercándose a su lado de la cama; le doy _play_ al capitulo y este continua donde lo hemos dejado. No puedo evitar mirar de reojo de vez en vez a mi izquierda. Por mas increíble que suene, estoy en mi habitación con una chica sin la mínima intención de hacer otra cosa que no sea comer y ver una serie. Me encuentro cómodo haciendo esto y por como Marinette se ha estado comportando soy consciente de que ella también esta cómoda con esta situación.

Dupain-Cheng toma un baso con naranjada y noto que aun queda un poco de su pizza; la mía ya me la he terminado y decido robarle un pedazo justo cuando está comenzando otro capitulo.

— ¡Mira quién se está comiendo mi aburrida pizza! A eso lo llamo yo ser un hipócrita. — dice con una sonrisa en su rostro y me da un golpe con su hombro en mi costado izquierdo.

— Yo no tengo la culpa de que comas como un pájaro, Mousinette. No puedo permitir que la comida se eche a perder — ella rueda los ojos.

— ¡Pero si aun ni he terminado de comer! aquí no se iba a desperdiciar nada — toma otro trozo de los tres que quedan y yo sonrió al ver tal apetito en una chica; la verdad es que pocas son las mujeres que he conocido que coman con soltura.

— He de admitir que ver las cantidades que comes te convierte en una cerda total en comparación con las chicas que conozco. Lo máximo que comen es la mitad de un plato de ensalada — declaro haciendo gesto de asco.

— Eso es porque necesitan mantenerse delgadas como palos para que tipos como tú las encuentren atractivas. — da otro mordisco a su rebanada de pizza.

—No hay nada atractivo en una mujer que es solo piel y huesos. — digo contundente antes de zamparme el ultimo bocado de mi rebanada

—Ya, claro, estoy segura de que a ti no te ponen nada las chicas delgadas. — Pone los ojos en blanco, es evidente su sarcasmo y yo niego con la cabeza.

—Yo las prefiero con curvas. —Me trago el último bocado antes de coger el siguiente trozo — A un hombre le gusta tener algo a lo que agarrarse cuando está…, ya sabes. —Arqueo las cejas en su dirección — Esto funciona en ambos sentidos. A ver, ¿tú no prefieres acostarte con un chico con músculos que con un palitos de fideo? — Noto como se pone incomoda y con enfado resopla.

—¿Es este el momento de la conversación en el que nos centramos en el físico perfecto que, por casualidad, te crees que tienes tú? — me mira expectante y un tanto divertida terminándose el pequeño trozo de pizza con piña que tiene en las manos.

— ¿Piensas que tengo el fisico perfecto? Gracias, _amor_. — le lanzo un beso y ella gruñe molesta

—No, TÚ piensas que tienes el fisico perfecto. — Ella frunce los labios al tiempo que traga su ultimo bocado — Pero supongo que tienes razón. No me siento atraída por chicos escuálidos. —

— Entonces supongo que es positivo que tu Hombre de sueños esté mazado comoVan Damme— Ella frunce el ceño ysuspira.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarlo así? —

—No. —Mastico pensativo — Voy a ser honesto. No sé qué ves en él. — Marinette me mira sorprendida

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no es elsuperhombre del campus? ¿Porque es serio e inteligente y no es un mujeriego empedernido? —Mierda, supongo que se ha tragado el personaje que se ha creado Luka. Si tuviera un sombrero, probablemente lo inclinaría a su paso por haber creado con éxito un personaje que hace que las mujeres se vuelvan locas:el musico misterioso.

—Couffaine no es lo que parece —le digo con brusquedad — Sé que aparenta ser un musico inteligente y misterioso, pero hay algo… zalamero en él. —

— No creo que él sea zalamero — mueve la cabeza negativamente — en absoluto — me contradice.

— Supongo que eso lo dices porque lo conoces de _Pi_ a _Pa_ — digo mientras recargo mi mejilla derecha en la palma de mi mano y le clavo la mirada; Marinette se sonroja y desvia la mirada a otro lado que no sea yo. Suspiro — Creeme Mousinette, lo que él hace es teatro —

—Tenemos opiniones distintas. — Sonríe con victoria— Además, no estás en posición de juzgar quién me interesa o no. Por lo que yo sé, solo sales con tontas sin cerebro. —Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—Te equivocas. —

—¿En serio? — Dice con sarcasmo

—Sí. Yo solotengosexocon tontas sin cerebro. No salgo con ellas. —

—Gigolo. —Hace una pausa, la curiosidad está grabada en su rostro y contengo las irremediables ganas que tengo de reírme de su expresión — ¿Cómo es que no sales con ellas? Estoy segura de que todas las chicas de esta universidad matarían por ser tu novia. — Veo como una de sus pequeñas manos va al ultimo trozo de pizza y arranca un pedazo de piña, el cual se lleva a sus labios, le sonrió antes de contestarle.

—No estoy buscando una relación. — Eso le deja perpleja. Abre mucho los ojos y se acerca un poco mas a mi, en una clara señal de que la conversación la tiene atrapada.

—¿Por qué no? Las relaciones pueden ser muy gratificantes. — dice.

—Lo dice la mujer que está sola… — Me giro para tomar mi lata de cerveza y así terminármela.

— Estoy sola porque no he encontrado a nadie con quien conecte bien, no porque sea anti relaciones. Es bueno tener a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo. Ya sabes, hablar, darse cariño, todas esas cosas románticas. ¿No quieres eso? — me mira curiosa.

—En algún momento. Pero no ahora. — Le lanzo una sonrisa arrogante — Si tengo la necesidad de hablar con alguien, te tengo a ti. — ella rueda de nuevo los ojos y resopla.

—¿Así que tus chicas tontas sin cerebro son las que se llevan el sexo y yo soy la que tiene que ser tu confidente? —Niega con la cabeza — Siento que me estoy llevando la parte fea del acuerdo.— No puedo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se instale en mi rostro, le miro a los ojos y muevo mis cejas sugerente.

—Wow, ¿Quieres también el sexo, Mousinette? Por mí encantado de dártelo. — Sus mejillas se vuelven del rojo más intenso que he visto en mi vida y me echo a reír.— Tranquila. Estoy bromeando. No soy tan imbécil como para intentar algo conmitutora particular. Te rompería el corazón y para vengarte me enseñarías cosas que están mal y acabaría suspendiendo el parcial. — le lanzo un guiño — y eso me perjudica mas que beneficiarme —

—Otra vez — me corrige con una sonrisa — Suspenderías el parcial OTRA VEZ. — Giro mi dedo anular, pero sonrío mientras lo hago.

—¿Tienes que irte ya o le doy al capítulo tres? — enarco las cejas y la miro expectante, a ella se le ilumina la mirada y quita la caja de pizza que queda de la cama.

—Capítulo tres. Sin duda. — Dice con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Nos ponemos cómodos en la cama otra vez: yo sentado, con la cabeza en tres almohadas, y Marinette sobre su estómago a los pies de la cama. El siguiente capítulo es intenso y, una vez que se acaba, los dos estamos ansiosos por ver el siguiente. Antes de darme cuenta hemos terminado con la primer temporada e iniciamos con la segunda.

Entre final y final, hablamos de lo que acabamos de ver y especulamos el como serian las continuaciones de cada capitulo con pequeñas series que ahonden en cada historia y, honestamente, no me lo he pasado así de bien en plan amigos con una chica desde…, bueno, desde nunca. Ni siquiera con Chloé llegue a hacer esto.

El siguiente capítulo empieza y nos callamos de inmediato porque este es el tipo de serie que requiere toda la atención. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, hemos llegado al final de la segunda temporada.

—Mierda — exclamo— Hemos terminado la primera y segunda temporada. — Marinette se muerde el labio y le echa un vistazo al reloj despertador. Son casi las once. Hemos visto siete episodios sin ni siquiera ir al baño. Presupongo que va a anunciar que es hora de irse, pero en vez de eso, suspira.

—¿Vemos la tercera temporada? — No puedo controlar mi risa ante su pregunta y la imagen que me deja ver de ella; tiene la mirada expectante, ansiosa, es evidente que desea seguir viendo estas mini realidades.

—¿Quieres seguir viéndola? —

—¿Después de ver cada uno de esos capítulos? ¿Cómo no? — Tiene razón. Asiento totalmente de acuerdo.

—Por lo menos los primeros dos capítulos — dice — ¿No quieres ver que tipo de historias son? — Por supuesto que quiero y por eso no me opongo cuando toma el control remoto y le da seguir viendo.

—¿Quieres picar algo? — ofrezco mientras me levanto de mi lugar, ella me sonríe

—Claro. —

—Voy a ver qué hay, no tardo — salgo de mi habitación directo hacia la cocina, me encuentro con una charola junto a la nevera llena de macarrones y unos croissants, mientras los preparo con un poco de mermelada y cajeta coloco un paquete de palomitas sabor queso cheddar. Cuando tengo todo listo lo coloco en una charola y subo hasta mi habitación.

Marinette me ha robado mi sitio; su pelo oscuro se expande por mi pila de almohadas y tiene las piernas estiradas. Sus calcetines de lunares rojos y negros me hacen sonreír, había notado que cuenta con muchas prendas con ese diseño y le iba de maravilla. También me he dado cuenta de que no lleva nunca ropa de diseño, ni looks hipsters como la mayoría de las chicas de esta universidad, ni la ropa de fiesta cutre que veo en las casas de las fraternidades o en los bares del campus los fines de semana. A Marinette le van los jeans, los pantalones cortos, las faltas y los jerséis ajustados, algo que podría parecer elegante si no le diera por mezclarlo siempre con cosas de algún color brillante. Como los calcetines, o los guantes, o esas horquillas extravagantes que le he visto llevar.

— ¿Es uno de esos para mí? —hace un gesto hacia los cuencos que sostengo con las palomitas

—Sí. — Le entrego uno, se sienta y mete la mano dentro; a continuación, suelta una risita. Me cuenta que su padre ama estas palomitas y casualmente le encanta combinarlas con macarrons.

Esta vez me siento a su lado, pero hay medio metro entre nosotros. Es increíble lo mucho que estoy disfrutando de esta situación. Estar con una chica sin tener que preocuparme de cómo voy a deshacerme de su compañía o de que empiece a hacer exigencias que no quiero conceder. Vemos el primer episodio de la segunda temporada, y después el siguiente, y el siguiente… y lo siguiente que sé es que son las tres de la mañana.

—No me puedo creer que sea tan tarde. —Bosteza de nuevo, lo que provoca que yo a su vez bostece también. Estamos los dos ahí sentados a oscuras en mi habitación (no recuerdo haber apagado la luz), bostezando como dos personas que no han dormido en meses. Nos hemos visto todos los capítulos de _Black_ _Mirror_ y hasta hemos visto algunos dos veces después de verlos todos.

—Me tengo que ir. — Dice Marinette al tiempo que se levanta con brusquedad de la cama y se pasa las manos entre el pelo — ¿Dónde está mi celular? Voy a llamar a un taxi, tendré que dejarte aquí mi bicicleta, ya pasare después por ella — Puedo ver que esta bastante cansada y su conversación es mas consigo misma que conmigo. Mi siguiente bostezo casi me parte la mandíbula.

—Puedo llevarte yo — digo somnoliento mientras me levanto de la cama y camino al armario para tomar una chaqueta

—Ni loca Agreste. Te has tomado dos cervezas. — se esta haciendo un par de coletas con su cabello y me mira fiera, reacia a aceptar mi amabilidad

—Hace horas —objeto rodando los ojos — Puedo conducir perfectamente.— muevo las llaves frente a mi y ella se agacha para tomar sus zapatos deportivos

—No. — La exasperación me invade al escuchar su respuesta contundente

—No voy a permitir que tomes un puto taxi y que andes por el campus a las tres de la mañana medio dormida. O te llevo yo, o te quedas aquí. — Me cruzo de brazos frente a ella, Marinette se sobresalta y suelta su mochila frente a ella.

—No pienso quedarme aquí. — dice

—Entonces te llevo. Fin de la discusión. — Su mirada se dirige a las dos botellas de cerveza que están en el bote de basura junto a mi escritorio. Puedo ver su reticencia, pero también veo su agotamiento en la expresión de su rostro. Tras un instante, sus hombros caen y deja salir un suspiro.

—Vale, me quedo en el sofá. — Rápidamente niego con la cabeza.

—No. Es mejor que duermas aquí. —

—No pienso dormir en tu habitación. — Ambos nos cruzamos de brazos uno frente a otro y casi puedo jurar que veo chispas saltar de mi mirada a la suya y viceversa.

—Vivo con tres hombres jóvenes, Marinette, quienes por cierto, aún no han vuelto a casa después de una noche de fiesta. NO estoy diciendo que vaya a ocurrir, pero hay una posibilidad de que entren dando traspiés al salón, borrachos como nunca y te metan mano o algo así,si te ven en el sofá. Yo, por otro lado, no tengo ningún interés en meterte mano. — Hago un gesto con la cabeza hacia mi cama — En esta cama pueden dormir siete personas. Ni te enterarás de que estoy aquí. — La pelinegra me mira con un poco de desconfianza pero veo que la he puesto a pensar con todo lo que le he dicho, frunzo el ceño al ver como se tarda de mas en darme una respuesta

—¿Sabes qué? Un caballero se ofrecería a dormir en el suelo. — Dice fingiendo indignación

—¿Tengo yo pinta de ser un caballero? — Se ríe de esto último.

—No. —Hay un instante de silencio— Vale, dormiré aquí. Pero solo porque prácticamente no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos y no tengo ninguna gana de esperar un taxi. — Voy hacia mi cómoda en cuanto la escucho decir aquello y comienzo a hurgar entre mis playeras.

—¿Quieres algo para dormir? ¿Una camiseta? ¿Un pantalón de chándal? — le pregunto mientras le muestro un par de prendas que yo mismo uso para dormir en noches frías.

—Una camiseta estaría perfecto. —Incluso en la oscuridad, puedo ver el rubor en sus mejillas. Marinette desprende un aura de inocencia total, por mas ruda que algunas veces se comporte conmigo, he notado como es cuando llega a un estado de timidez — ¿Tienes un cepillo de dientes de sobra? — susurra

—Sí. En el armario bajo el lavabo. —Le doy una de mis camisetas viejas y desaparece en el baño. Me quito la camiseta y los pantalones de chándal que he traído todo el día y trepo a mi cama en calzoncillos. Mientras me pongo cómodo, oigo cómo tira de la cadena y cómo abre y cierra el grifo. Después Marinette Dupain-Cheng regresa a la habitación; sus pies desnudos golpean con suavidad el suelo de madera. —¿Te quieres meter en la cama de una vez por todas? — gruño al ver como mueve y mueve cosas entre sus pertenencias — No muerdo. E incluso si lo hiciera, estoy medio dormido. Así que deja de mirarme como si fuera un pervertido y métete dentro. — la escucho bufar molesta y en menos de cinco segundos siento como el colchón se hunde levemente cuando sube a la cama. Noto un tirón en el edredón, un susurro y un suspiro y por fin está tumbada junto a mí. Bueno, no exactamente; está en la otra punta de la cama, sin duda agarrándose al borde del colchón para no caerse.

Rió ante tal comportamiento y me muevo un poco mas hacia su dirección.

— En esa posición te caerás en cuanto te duermas — ella vuelve a suspirar.

— Entonces me acercare al centro— de improviso siento un par de pies helados en mis pantorrillas, doy un salto en mi lugar y procuro evitar que me toque de nuevo alejándome.

— Por Dios, estas helada — Ella ríe. Caigo en cuenta de que estoy demasiado cansado como para continuar jugando con ella, así que antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, solo balbuceo:

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —responde con otro balbuceo, evidentemente ella esta en el mismo estado que yo. Unos segundos más tarde, el mundo ha desaparecido para mí.

• **Continúe** •

Notas del Autor:

Una vez más yo! Trayendo les un nuevo capítulo! Esto va tu un poco lento pero ahí vamos ;)

Estoy muy agradecida con las bellas personitas que me comentaron el capítulo anterior y que me impulsan a continuar con esta adaptación:

**tsubasa23, La Dama oculta Mistress9, Emely-nya, Elena, Rebeca.sz y reishell1995**.

En serio agradezco mucho sus comentarios!

El siguiente capitulo se viene con muchas cosas interesantes. Aqui nos leemos ;)

Sin más que decir

Saludines~

Se despide **Alexiel** **Izumi** •

¿_Review?_

_._


	5. Quinto Capitulo

Todos los derechos de la historia pertenecen a Elle Kennedy, solo hago esto por diversión y entretenimiento, igualmente, los derechos de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, refiriendonos a los personajes.

Este escrito es sin fines de lucro.

Cabe mencionar que algunas escenas no pertenecen al libro del cual me base para realizar la historia.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

• **ProhibidoEnamorarse**•

Capitulo Quinto

•**Adrien**•

Aquel momento antes de despertase es uno de los momentos que mas amo; después de estar por años sometido a un riguroso horario, cortesía de mi padre, he aprendido de los placeres mundanos ahora que soy casi independiente. Este momento es mágico, cuando vuelves de los sueños y retornas a la realidad, ese momento en el que no estas del todo consciente de lo que esta ocurriendo.

Poco a poco comienzo a abrir los ojos y a percatarme de lo que esta ocurriendo conmigo y mi entorno, aun me encuentro un tanto desorientado y confundido, mi cerebro aun se encuentra con la mitad de él perdido todavía en el mundo onírico, en mi sueño.

Tengo un vago recuerdo de una fina piel bañada en pecas, unos labios rosados y finos cabellos negro azulados.

Conforme mi mente se despeja me percato que esta mañana, algo es distinto. La temperatura de mi cuerpo parece más alta de lo normal y me doy cuenta del dulce olor que me rodea. ¿Vainilla? No, moras. No. Sin duda, es vainilla.

Algo me hace cosquillas en la barbilla, es algo suave y duro al mismo tiempo. ¿Una cabeza? Sí, hay una cabeza en mi cuello y, un brazo fino y pálido esta extendido sobre mi estómago. Puedo sentir una pierna templada y desnuda enganchada en mi muslo y un pecho blando descansando sobre mis pectorales.

Mis ojos se abrieron poco a poco y veo a Marinette acurrucada junto a mí. O mejor dicho, sobre mi. Yo estoy boca arriba con mis dos brazos envolviéndola, sujetándola fuerte contra mi cuerpo. Ahora ya sé por qué siento mis músculos tan tensos. ¿Hemos dormido así toda la noche?

Recuerdo estar en lados opuestos de la cama cuando me quedé dormido, tan separados el uno del otro que bromee sobre ello en la oscura madrugada antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo, esperaba encontrarme a Marinette en el suelo, como le había dicho. Pero estamos enredados en los brazos del otro. _Está genial_.

Me pongo alerta abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Estoy lo suficientemente alerta como para darme cuenta de ese último pensamiento. _**¡¿Está genial?!**_ ¿En qué carajos estoy pensando?

Los abrazos están reservados para las novias. Nada más. Y las novias no son lo mío. Pero tampoco es que pueda, o que quiera, sujetarla. Ahora estoy totalmente despierto, oliendo su esencia y disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo. Giro el rostro a mi izquierda y miro el despertador que va a empezar a sonar en cinco minutos. Siempre me levanto antes que él, es la costumbre de saber que si no me levantaba antes que el despertador mi padre aparecería con una nueva actividad para mantenerme controlado, he llegado al punto en el que mi cuerpo sabe que me tengo que despertar antes de lo programado, pero aun así tengo la costumbre de programar el reloj de todos modos por si acaso. Son cinco para las siete. Solo he dormido cerca de cuatro horas, pero me siento, extrañamente, descansado. Con una sensación de paz. Aún no estoy preparado para soltar esa sensación así que me quedo ahí tumbado con Marinette entre mis brazos escuchando su respiración constante.

Casi caigo de nuevo en un sueño profundo cuando siento un palpitar característico entre mis piernas y, caigo en cuenta de que estoy erecto.

Antes de siquiera continuar con aquel pensamiento el grito horrorizado de Marinette me pone de nuevo en alerta. Veo como su menudo cuerpo salta de la cama haciendo volar las sabanas y lo ultimo que veo de ella es su pequeño y pálido pie volando antes de escuchar un fuerte golpe en el suelo de mi habitación.

— Relájate Mousinette — con un bostezo me levanto de la cama hasta quedar sentado, observo como la chica de cabellos negro azulados se levanta con una expresión furica.

— ¡¿Que me relaje?! ¿Como puedes pedirme eso, pervertido? ¿Te has visto entre las piernas? — su mirada se fija en la casa de acampar que tengo en la entrepierna, veo como sus pálidas mejillas llenas de pecas se colorean de rojo poco a poco mientras me observa, sin aparta la mirada de mi virilidad.

— Si, relájate — me paso una mano entre mis cabellos rubios y observo como de forma avergonzada aparta la mirada y se por su expresión que no sabe realmente donde mirar — No solo lo he visto, lo he sentido, es solo biología Mousinette, algo natural para los chicos por la mañana — deja salir un gruñido de sus labios rosas y la veo fruncir el ceño.

— _Algo natural para los chicos por la mañana _— imita mi voz y se levanta presurosamente — espero que sea así Agreste, que si me entero que estabas pensando cosas raras de mi te haré responsable y pagaras por pensamientos tan... arrrg — enarco una ceja ante tal comentario y no puedo evitar hacer de las mías con lo que acaba de decir.

— ¿Como me harás responsable, Mousinette? — me levanto de mi sitio y tomo su enorme chamarra del diván para tener una escusa para acercarme a ella; cuando la tengo de frente acaricio su brazo izquierdo y me inclino sobre ella — ¿Los harás realidad? — Veo como la ira llena sus iris azules y me aparto lo mas rápido posible antes de recibir un buen golpe de Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

— Eres de lo peor Adrien Agreste — continua recogiendo sus cosas; la veo hurgar entre las sabanas hasta que encuentra una calsetin rojo con motas negras, suelta un ¡_Aja_!; no puedo evitar lanzar mi mirada a sus pies notando así como uno esta desnudo, es él que vi cuando salto de la cama. Cuando tiene todas sus pertenencias listas se gira hacia mi y me lanza una mirada llena de enojo — mas te vale estar listo cuando salga del baño, me llevaras a mi y a mi bicicleta a mi residencia... es como una compensación por aquello — al decir la ultima palabra lanza una mirada fugaz a mi entrepierna, yo sonrió y levanto mi dedo indice y medio dándole un saludo militar.

— Si, señora — rueda los ojos y entra en el baño. Largo un suspiro cuando cierra, me concentro en elegir una muda de ropa para poderla llevar en mi auto hasta su residencia. soy consciente de que la sonrisa boba de mi rostro no se quita por mas que piense en otras cosas.

Verla tan de cerca mientras dormía me tiene cautivado. Cualquier chica me habría despertado con sexo o incluso se habrían puesto contentas con ver tremenda casa de campaña entre mis piernas; pero Marinette era totalmente diferente.

Cuando salio del baño estaba mas que listo, ella se asomo repetidas ocasiones al pasillo para cerciorarse que no había nadie merodeando; se que no quiere que su amiga Alya se entere por mi amigo Nino que ella ha pasado la noche en mi casa, y no solo en mi casa, en mi habitación, en mi cama, conmigo.

Una sonrisa arrogante se instala en mis facciones.

_Chúpate esa, Luka._

Cuando terminamos de montar su bicicleta en el porta bicis del maletero, sube al asiento del copiloto, me mira y muy firmemente dice:

— Hemos estudiado, hemos visto _Netflix_ y me he ido tarde, eso es lo que ha pasado y lo que dirás cuando alguien llegue a preguntar — Rió ante lo que dice.

— Si sabias que cualquier persona de nuestra edad considera que _hemos visto Netflix_ es otra manera de decir _hemos tenido sexo_ — suelta un grito ahogado y rió mas fuerte ante su reacción

— Bien, no hablemos de haber visto _Netflix_, al menos no juntos — dice al final al ver mi mejor expresión de reproche, no es que quiera hablar de nuestra tarde juntos pero si que quiero hablar de _Black Mirror_; conduzco hasta su residencia; en cuanto llegamos se apresura a salir de coche y a desmontar la bici, antes de que ella se de la vuelta y camine con su bicicleta se vuelve hacia mi y me lanza una sonrisa amplia. — Gracias por traerme Adrien, te veré en clase de Ética — casi espero que haga algo mas, no se realmente que; sin embargo ella se da la vuelta y se apresura a su residencia.

Largo un suspiro y decido que tengo que ir por un café antes de poder continuar con mi día.

Me subo en mi auto y conduzco a la cafetería del Campus, _Miraculous_, un café muy concurrido de la universidad. No puedo evitar que mis pensamientos vuelvan a la noche anterior.

No recuerdo haberme pasado tan bien una tarde con alguien, Marinette tiene ese don, hacer el momento ligero y, sobre todo, me había permitido ser yo mismo a su lado; el hecho de ser constantemente rechazado por ella es lo que supongo que había bajado mis defensas cuando ella pulula a mi alrededor.

Recuerdo su menudo cuerpo cubierto por mi remera de dormir, con su diminuto tamaño mi ropa le había quedado grande, la playera le llegaba a medio muslo y me permitió contemplar todas sus curvas; había notado que las pecas abarcan muchas partes de su cuerpo, e inevitablemente tengo las enormes ganas de contar cada peca y acariciarla.

Lanzo una mirada al espejo retrovisor y me percato de la enorme sonrisa instalada en mis labios, parpadeo un poco y muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro. No puedo continuar con esos pensamiento, al menos no con Marinette.

Me queda claro que ella no esta buscando nada conmigo y no creo que Luka se le salga de la cabeza en un largo tiempo. Largo un suspiro y me dispongo a entrar al cafe antes de continuar pensando en mi tutora de Ética Filosófica.

Cuando entro al café me percato de una presencia conocida, me acerco a él por sus espaldas y le quito los audífonos de la cabeza.

— ¡Nino! ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? — Mi mejor amigo da un salto en su lugar y se gira hacia mi, puedo ver que tiene aun las ropas con las que había salido un día antes; observo su rostro cansado, noto un tono rosado en sus mejillas, esta un tanto nervioso y, es ahí cuando caigo en cuenta de donde viene realmente mi amigo.

Le lanzo una mirada picara y él se pone rojo antes de perseguirme cuando llamo a Max para contarle y corro a mi auto.

•**Marinette**•

Camino arrastrando los pies; estoy que muero de cansancio.

Después de que Adrien me dejara en la residencia me di una ducha fugaz y me enfunde en un par de jeans ajustados y un Slim Fit Crop Top color negro; acudí a mis clases mañaneras las cuales parecen no terminar nunca. Tengo una clase de Teoría, seguida de un seminario de Historia del Arte, y ambas asignaturas son de las que hay que prestar atención, algo dificilísimo cuando apenas puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos.

Ya me he bebido dos cafés, pero en vez de darme un poco mas de energía, la cafeína ha consumido la escasa energía que tenía. Tomo el almuerzo tarde, en uno de los comedores del campus, eligiendo una mesa en la esquina de la parte de atrás y me preocupo de irradiar vibraciones de «_déjame en paz_», porque estoy demasiado cansada como para entablar una conversación con alguien. La comida consigue despertarme un poco y llego pronto a la enorme puerta de roble del cristal de Filosofía.

Siento que estoy muriendo a falta de energía y sobre todo por el pensamiento de saber que tengo que ir al trabajo después de las clases para no sufrir de efectivo en la semana.

Me acerco al auditorio de Ética y me paro en seco.

Luka —sí, Luka — deambula por el amplio pasillo. Sus oscuras cejas se fruncen al escribir lo que parece un mensaje en el móvil, esta recargado en la pared junto a la puerta del auditorio y tiene su guitarra colgando de su hombro derecho.

Dios, es tan guapo.

La previsión meteorológica decía que iba a llover y no lo ha hecho, por desgracia le he hecho caso y me he puesto mis _katiuskas_ rojas, ahora me siento imbécil por haber elegido esas botas. Luka, en cambio, es la absoluta perfección con esa pose despreocupada y su peinado despeinado de cabellos azules.

Mi corazón late más rápido a medida que me acerco. Intento decidirme entre decir _hola_ o simplemente saludar con un gesto con la cabeza, pero es él quien resuelve mi duda al hablar primero en cuanto me ve.

— Hola. —Su boca se tuerce en una media sonrisa — Bonitas botas.— veo como contiene un risa en sus labios. Suspiro.

—Teóricamente iba a llover. — le lanzo una sonrisa tímida y él se separa de la pared y camina hacia mi.

—No lo decía con sarcasmo. Me gustan mucho tus botas. Me recuerdan a casa. —Se da cuenta de mi mirada de duda y enseguida es más concreto — He vivido cerca del mar la mayor parte de mi vida, considero el mar mi hogar. — se que mi boca esta haciendo una _O_ perfecta ante lo que me cuenta, asiento entusiasmada.

— A mi también me gusta el mar, es tan bello e imponente — escucho como se ríe bajito y mi yo interior salta de alegría, casi puedo considerar esa risa una pequeña victoria.

—Sí, y créeme, es bastante imponente. Las _katiuskas_ son necesarias para la supervivencia cuando eres parte de una tripulación en un barco — Se mete el móvil en el bolsillo y su tono se vuelve casual — Y ¿qué pasó contigo el miércoles? — Frunzo el ceño ante su pregunta, sin entender bien a que se refiere.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —

—En la fiesta. Te estuve buscando cuando terminé la partida de billar con un amigo, pero ya te habías ido. — Ay, Dios. ¡¿Me estuvo buscando?!; casi lanzo un grito de alegría, pero debo mantenerme serena y me concentro en no demostrar mi felicidad.

—Sí, me fui temprano —le respondo esperando sonar tan casual como él— Tenía una clase a las nueve la mañana siguiente. — Luka inclina la cabeza hacia su lado derecho en un curioso gesto de duda.

—He oído que te fuiste con Adrien Agreste. — Eso me toma desprevenida. No pensé que nadie me viera irme con Adrien, pero claramente estaba equivocada. Por lo que parece, las palabras corren como la pólvora en la Universidad de Lille.

—Me llevó a casa —contesto mientras encojo los hombros procurando restarle importancia. Luka asiente conforme pero algo en su expresión denota que no le termina de convencer mi respuesta.

—No sabía que eran amigos. — Tiemblo ante ese comentario, es evidente que esta intrigado por la relación que tengo con Adrien, pero como él mismo dijo, Luka es un cazador y parece ser que me esta cazando a mi. Sonrío con picardía.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí.— ¡Caray! Estoy coqueteando con él de una forma demasiado natural. Él también sonríe y el hoyito más sexy que he visto en la vida aparece en su mejilla derecha cuando me sonríe de lado.

—Supongo que tienes razón. — Hace una pausa dramática— Quizá deberíamos cambiar eso. — ¡Dios! ¡ÉL está coqueteando conmigo! Y por mucho que deteste admitirlo, la teoría de Adrien de la caza y el interés de los chicos, específicamente Luka, se ha encendido y, es momento de, una vez mas, como Adrien dijo, hacerme la difícil. Luka parece estar curiosamente obsesionado con el hecho de que me fui de la fiesta con Agreste. —Y… —Sus ojos parpadean alegremente—. ¿Qué haces después de cl…? —

—¡Mousinette! — Reprimo un gruñido al oír la alegre interrupción de, ¿quién va a ser?, Adrien. Los labios de Luka se fruncen ligeramente cuando ve que Adrien se acerca a paso largo hacia nosotros, pero después sonríe, casi como si quisiera que no me diera cuenta de aquella expresión y, saluda con la cabeza al intruso no deseado. El rubio modelo lleva en la mano dos termos, me da uno con una sonrisa.

—Te he traído un café. Pensé que lo necesitarías. — Me lanza un guiño y noto la extraña mirada que Luka dispara en nuestra dirección, la cual no me pasa para nada desapercibida, ni el destello de enfado en sus ojos, pero yo acepto con gratitud el café. Abro la tapa y soplo el líquido caliente antes de darle un pequeño sorbo, haciendo la desentendida de la situación que se esta desarrollando.

—Eres mi salvador —digo mientras suelto un suspiro al detectar el característico y sutil sabor a chocolate. ¿Le había dicho antes a Adrien como me gusta el café? No, jamas, pero él me lo había traído justo como a mi me gusta, le sonrió al rubio el cual le esta haciendo un gesto de cabeza a Luka.

— Couffaine — dice a modo de saludo. Los dos se saludan dándose una especie de palmada muy masculina, no es un apretón de manos, pero tampoco un saludo con los puños.

— Hola Adrien —dice Luka — He oído que en el fin de semana fueron a ver a Jagged Stone, ¿Que tal estuvo? — el ojiverde amplia su sonrisa y de forma sutil coloco una mano sobre mi espalda, acto que no le pasa desapercibido al de cabellos azules.

—De maravilla, Jagged es un buen amigo mio y nos llevo a su suite. — Adrien se ríe—. Su cocodrilo casi se come los zapatos de Kim, si no hubiera estado ahí Penny, la agente de Jagged, habrían desaparecido — Luka sonríe de manera cortes y asiente ante la historia del rubio.

— Ya me imagino la cara de Kim, escuche que es un amante del calzado deportivo — dice con un tono divertido. Adrien se ríe y se encoge de hombros.

— A la próxima no olvidare invitarte — le lanza un guiño y siento como su mano sube hasta mi hombro derecho, acaricia un poco mi cabello sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Luka. Me muevo un poco incomoda de esta interacción y doy un paso hacia la puerta.

—Me meto dentro. Gracias por el café, Adrien. — Les sonrió a ambos y comienzo a caminar hacia el auditorio; mi pulso sigue yendo a mil cuando entro en el lugar. Es curioso, pero de repente, mi vida parece estar moviéndose a gran velocidad. Antes de la fiesta en casa de Agreste, el mayor contacto que había tenido con Luka había sido un triste saludo con la cabeza a distancia, y eso en dos meses. Ahora, en menos de una semana, hemos tenido dos conversaciones y, o son imaginaciones mías, o estaba a punto de proponerme una cita antes de que Adrien nos interrumpiera.

Me siento en mi silla habitual junto a Rose; ella me mira y me saluda con una sonrisa amplia.

—Hola — dice mientras acomoda sus hojas de estudio sobre el escritorio de su sitio.

—Hola. — Abro la cremallera de mi mochila y cojo un cuaderno y un bolígrafo— ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?—

—Inhumano. — suspira — He tenido un examen de química súper pesado esta mañana y me he quedado cada noche de la semana anterior estudiando. No se como he logrado sobrevivir —

—¿Qué tal crees que te valla en el examen? — pregunto

—Ah, saco un 10 seguro. — Rose mueve una mano de forma despectiva, sonríe con felicidad, pero su alegría se desvanece rápidamente— Ahora solo tengo que hacer lo mejor en la recuperación del viernes y todo volverá a brillar en el mundo para mi — aquel tono soñador que identifique en ella desde la primera vez que hablamos sale a relucir con su ultima frase, me rió bajito.

—Te llegó mi correo, ¿verdad? —Le había enviado a Rose una copia de mi examen a principios de semana, como habíamos quedado, pero no me había respondido.

—Sí. Siento no haberte respondido. Estaba concentrada en la química. Mi plan es leer tus respuestas esta noche. — Una sombra cae sobre nosotros y lo siguiente que sé es que Adrien se sienta en la silla a mi otro lado. Veo como Rose se queda callada mirando asombrada al modelo a mi lado derecho.

—Mousinette, ¿tienes un lápiz de sobra? — Las cejas de Rose casi llegan al techo al escuchar como Adrien se refiere a mi, me mira interrogante y siento como mis mejillas se llenan de calor; tendré que decirle a Adrien que no puede llamarme así, al menos no en publico. A continuación Rose me mira como si me hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza en los últimos tres segundos. Y no la culpo. Nos hemos sentado juntas desde que empezamos el semestre y no he mirado ni una sola vez en dirección a Adrien Agreste, y mucho menos se me ha ocurrido hablar con él. Rose no es la única que está fascinada por esta nueva disposición de sillas. Cuando miro hacia otro lado de la sala, me encuentro con Luka, que nos mira con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro un par de filas mas adelante.

—¿Mousinette? ¿Un lápiz? — Dirijo mi mirada hacia Adrien.

—¿Has venido a clase sin estar preparado? Que desastre eres. —Meto la mano otra vez en mi mochila y busco un lápiz. Cuando lo encuentro se lo doy con una palmada en su mano.

—Gracias. —Me ofrece esa sonrisa arrogante antes de abrir su cuaderno en una página en blanco. Luego se inclina hacia adelante y se gira hacia Rose—. Soy Adrien.— Ella mira boquiabierta la mano que sobresale frente a sus narices antes de darle la suya

— Rose —responde—. Encantada de conocerte. — Mademoiselle Bustier llega justo en ese momento y cuando Adrien pone su atención en el podio, Rose me lanza una mirada de ¿_qué carajo es esto?._ Llevo mis labios a su oreja y le susurro:

— Ahora somos más o menos amigos. — susurro

—Lo he oído —salta Adrien también en un susurro — Y nada de _más o menos_. Somos mejores amigos, _Rossy_. No permitas que Mousinette te diga lo contrario.— Rose se ríe en voz baja; no se si es por el apodo de Adrien le ha puesto o por su comportamiento para conmigo. Yo solo suspiro.

Nuestra clase de hoy se centra en temas realmente densos. Principalmente, el conflicto entre la conciencia de un individuo frente a la responsabilidad con la sociedad. Mademoiselle Bustier utiliza a los nazis como ejemplo. No hace falta ni decir que es una hora y media deprimente. Después de la clase, me muero de ganas de terminar mi conversación con Luka, tanto así que comienzo a buscarlo con la mirada, pero Adrien tiene otros planes en su cabeza rubia. En lugar de dejar que me quede ahí esperando —o más bien, que vaya en línea recta hacia donde está Luka—, me sujeta el brazo con firmeza y me ayuda a levantarme.

Yo echo un vistazo a Luka, que camina rápidamente por el pasillo como si estuviera tratando de llegar a donde estamos nosotros.

—Ignóralo. —La voz de Adrien apenas se oye mientras me secuestra una vez mas, guiando mis pasos hacia la puerta.

—Pero yo quiero hablar con él — protesto en un susurro— Estoy casi segura de que iba a proponerme una cita.— Digo con la esperanza de ser liberada pero todo lo que hace Adrien es abrirse paso con su mano sujetando mi antebrazo como una grapa de hierro. Tengo que correr, porque de lo contrario me caeré ante la velocidad que las largas zancadas del ojiverde a mi lado. Cuando salimos al aire fresco de octubre me encuentro como una furia, llevo un cabreo monumental. Estoy tentada a girar la cabeza para ver si Luka está detrás de nosotros, pero sé que el rubio junto a mi me echaría la bronca si lo hago, así que me resisto a la tentación.

—¡¿Qué carajo haces?! — exijo saber, sacudiéndome su mano de encima y quedándome parada frente a su enorme cuerpo.

—Se supone que debes ser inalcanzable, ¿recuerdas? Se lo estás poniendo todo demasiado fácil. — Dice con toda la calma del mundo, pero la ira retumba en mi interior.

—El objetivo era que se fijara en mí. Bueno, se ha fijado en mí. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar el juego ahora? — me cruzo de brazos frente a él y dejo la mayor parte de mi peso sobre mi pierna izquierda.

— Has despertado su interés —dice Adrien mientras comienza a avanzar por el camino empedrado hacia el patio, yo le sigo muy de cerca — Pero si quieres mantener su interés, tienes que hacerle sentir intriga por ti, hacerte ver inasequible. A los hombres nos gustan los retos. — Se detiene entre un par de arbusto y me mira divertido, seguro por mi estado de conflicto interno. Quiero discutir con él, pero creo que podría estar en lo cierto.

—Hazte la_ cool_ hasta la fiesta de Ivan — Me aconseja al tiempo que me lanza un guiño.

— Sí, señor —me quejo imitando su saludo militar — ¡Ah! por cierto, tengo que cancelar lo de esta agotada por nuestro maratón de ayer, y si no consigo dormir un poco, seré un zombi el resto de la semana. — Adrien no parece contento porque veo como se va frunciendo su ceño conforme voy hablando

—Pero íbamos a empezar con los temas complicados hoy. — dice casi como si estuviera conteniendo su enojo.

— Mira, vamos a hacer esto: te mando por correo un tema para desarrollar, algo que Mademoiselle Bustier podría pedir. Date dos horas para escribirlo y mañana lo repasamos juntos. De esa manera puedo tener una idea de qué es lo que tenemos que reforzar. — le sonrio esperando que mi metodo de estudio le guste. Para mi satisfaccion, su expresion cambia y me devuelve la sonrisa.

— Vale. Tengo sesión de fotos con _Sport 2000_ por la mañana y después alguna clase. ¿Vienes sobre las nueve? — pregunta mientras mira su celular confirmando la información que acaba de darme

—Perfecto, eso me da tiempo para ir al taller de Confección antes de nuestra clase. —

—_Prrrrrfect_. Nos vemos mañana entonces. — Él me despeina como si fuera una niña de cinco años y después se marcha. Una sonrisa irónica tira de mis labios mientras le veo marchar con su camisa de diseño de la linea de _**Gabriel**_ color blanca y plateada pegada a su pecho mientras camina hacia el viento. No soy la única que mira; varias chicas giran también la cabeza en su dirección, y prácticamente puedo ver cómo se derriten en sus lugares y sus bragas se empapan mientras él lanza esa sonrisa pícara al aire.

•**Adrien**•

Esta noche me toca trabajar en la encimera de la cocina. Con una enorme frustración releo el ensayo práctico que Marinette me ha _calificado_ antes. Me envió por correo el tema a desarrollar antes de que las clases terminaran y, como el buen alumno que soy me puse manos a la obra en cuento llegue a casa, casi tres horas después le envié en respuesta mi pequeño ensayo y lo que recibo de vuelta es una sarta de correcciones y comentarios de decepción de su parte pero, me está costando un huevo comprender el punto de vista de este cabrón. La respuesta es sencilla, joder, si alguien te ordena asesinar a millones de personas, dices: «_no, gracias, paso_». Excepto si se sigue el criterio establecido en esta teoría de mierda, donde hay pros y contras en ambas visiones, y no me entra en la cabeza. Supongo que se me da fatal ponerme en la piel de otro y eso es un poco decepcionante.

—Pregunta —anuncio cuando percibo la presencia de Max entrando en la cocina.

—Respuesta —dice al instante.

— Aún no he hecho la pregunta, imbécil.— le lanzo una mirada envenenada al tiempo que me balanceo en la silla de la encimera.

—Está bien — dice de camino a la nevera — ¿Cuál es la pregunta? —

—Vale. Imagina que eres un nazi. —

— Jamas — interviene mientras me mira con el ceño fruncido antes de empinarse la bebida energetizante que acaba de sacar del refrigerador.

—Déjame terminar, ¿quieres? Eres un nazi y Hitler te acaba de ordenar que cometas un acto que va en contra de todo lo que tú crees. ¿Le dices: _qué genial, jefe, ahora mato a toda esta gente para ti_? ¿O le dices: _vete a la mierda_ y asumes el riesgo de que te maten? — observo como Max se piensa un poco la respuesta; pone su típica expresión de meditación y lanza la mirada al techo. Al cabo de un par de segundos me responde.

—Le digo que se valla a la mierda. —Hace una pausa considerando su respuesta — La verdad es que no; le metería una bala en la cabeza. Problema resuelto. — Max se encoge de hombros y yo gruño desde mi lugar.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Pero este cabrón —señalo el libro que hay sobre la encimera— cree que el gobierno existe por una razón, y que los ciudadanos tienen que confiar en su líder y obedecer sus órdenes por el bien de la sociedad. Así que en teoría, hay un argumento para el genocidio. — Mi amigo, amante de los videojuegos saca una bandeja de muslos de pollo del congelador y me mira de reojo, veo por su expresión que esta molesto con la conversación.

— Que mierda. —

—No estoy diciendo que yo esté de acuerdo con esa línea de pensamiento, pero tengo que defender el punto de vista de ese cabrón. —Paso una mano frustrada por mi cabello rubio, realmente no comprendo la postura de este tipo. — Odio esta puta asignatura. — Max desenvuelve la bandeja de pollo y la mete en el microondas. Esta noche le toca cocinar a él y, he de decir que es el mejor en realizar esa labor.

—La recuperación es el viernes, ¿no? — programa el microondas y se gira hacia la estantería donde tenemos todos los condimentos, comienza a llenar la encimera con todos los ingredientes para lo que parece sera pollo a la _Kentucky_.

—Sí —digo con tristeza. Noto por el movimiento corporal de mi amigo que tiene la pregunta en la punta de la lengua, pero no se decide a hacerla. La duda transpira por cada poro de su ser.

— Vas a seguir con nosotros... aquí ¿Verdad? — frunzo el ceño y comienzo a recoger mis apuntes y libros de estudio para dejarle mas espacio en la cocina.

— Por supuesto amigo; no dejare que esta asignatura me joda a mi y a mis amigos — le lanzo un guiño divertido y él avienta un poco de sal con ajo a mi dirección.

Nino entra en la cocina en ese momento con su vaporizador en mano. En cuanto la mirada del programador se posa en tal objeto su ceño se frunce y mira con reproche al Dj.

—Más te vale no fumar aquí —le advierte Max — Kim te matara si inhala de eso.—

— Voy fuera —Dice Nino, que sabe bien lo que es cabrear a la estrella de atletismo — Solo quería deciros que Marc Anciel y los demás chicos de Artes vienen esta noche — Entrecierro mis ojos ante la mención de Marc.

—¿Qué chicos? — Nino parpadea con inocencia.

—Ya sabes, los de Artes — lanza una mirada un tanto nervioso hacia la calle y la vuelve a fijar en mi —Y quizá sus novias…, los que las tienen. —Nos mira a Max y a mí—. Os parece bien, ¿verdad? No será toda la noche ni nada así, podrán ser unos diez u once pero se irán en unas horas... —

—Mientras que cada uno traiga su bebida y no roben de mi cena, me parece bien — contesta Max — Y si viene Vincent, será mejor que cierres con llave el mueble bar y guardes tu colección de Jagged Stone. — me dice mientras comienza separar muslo por muslo las piezas de pollo recién sacadas del micro.

—Podemos llevar las botellas y la colección a tu habitación, Adrien —dice Nino con un resoplido—. Todo el mundo sabe que a tu cuarto nadie entra. — Max me mira con una sonrisa.

— Es porque el consentido de la casa le pone llave a su enorme habitación — Ruedo los ojos al tiempo que tomo mi mochila con todas mis cosas dentro y salgo del lugar. Las risas de mis amigos se escuchan de fondo.

Mientras subo a mi habitación pienso en la visita del grupo de Artes, amigos de Nino; es muy probable que entre ellos venga Luka y, solo para poder ver una vez mas su expresión de enfado, traería aquí desde donde sea que este a Marinette y robaría toda su atención, solo para dejar en claro quien es él ganador aquí.

pero... ¿Ganador de que?

•**Marinette**•

—Hola, Mari-Du~. — Alya me sorprende en el trabajo esta noche, se sienta en una de mis mesas con una sonrisa radiante. Cuando Ondine, compañera de Natación de mi mejor amiga, se sienta junto a ella en el banco a su lado, me cuesta reprimir una sonrisa. ¿Como es posible que Alya no se haya dado cuenta de las intenciones de la nadadora estrella de la universidad? a veces me impresiona lo despistada que puede ser la de ojos castaños; súper suspicaz para ciertas cosas, pero para otras...

—¿Qué tal, Marinette? —dice Ondine mientras me regala una sonrisa tímida.

—Hola. —Toda la noche he estado aguantando a clientes pesados, así que estoy superfeliz de ver algunas caras amigas — ¿Quieren algo de beber mientras miran la carta? —

—Para mí un batido de chocolate, por favor —responde Ondine. Alya levanta sus dedos índice y corazón.

—Que sean dos —añade lanzándome un guiño. Me río. Camino hacia la fuente de sodas donde esta Alec, mi jefe, y ambos preparamos el pedido, cuando lo tengo listo vuelvo a la mesa y ambas están enfrascadas en una conversación respecto a el nado sincronizado.

— Madame, Madame. — coloco cada batido frente a cada una y ambas sueltan una risita por la imitación a la nobleza que acabo de hacer.

—Gracias — Alya le da un sorbo a su pajilla y antes de que pueda dar un paso lejos de la mesa me toma de la muñeca — escucha — dice mientras le lanza una mirada a la castaña — Algunas de las chicas de nuestra residencia van a hacer un maratón de pelis de _James Franco_ mañana por la noche. — ambas me miran esperanzadas de que de brinquitos y anuncie que necesito ir a tal maratón.

— ¿Otra fiesta _Franco_? No sé lo que veis en ese tipo. Está mas vivido que el personaje de _Tony Stark_. —

—Es muy guapo —corrige Alya antes de mirarme otra vez — ¿Vienes? — la mirada intensa que mi amiga pelirroja me lanza me pone nerviosa, comienzo inconcientemente a retorcer mi pequeña libreta de pedidos entre mis dedos.

—Depende de la hora. — digo.

—Etta tiene una clase tarde, pero volverá a las nueve. Así que será más o menos a esa hora. — ambas me miran expectantes pero no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que soltar un suspiro de resignación.

—Mierda. Doy clase a las nueve. — La cara de Alya se ensombrece con decepción.

—¿No puedes intentar dar la clase antes? — Sube y baja las cejas como si tratara de seducirme— Chloé va a hacer sangría… — Tengo que admitir que la idea me tienta. Hace ya tiempo que no quedo con las chicas o consumo alcohol. Yo no bebo en las fiestas _por una buena razón_, pero no me importa beber un poco de vez en cuando. Las dos chicas frente a mi saben que han ganado, lo se por las enormes sonrisas que tienen plasmadas en sus rostros. Largo un suspiro.

— Llamare a Adrien durante mi descanso. A ver si él está libre antes. — Ondine mira por encima de la carta, interesada esta vez en la conversación ante la mension del modelo estrella de toda Francia.

— Entonces tú y Agreste ¿ahora son los mejores amigos? — pregunta la castaña; hay un tono en su pregunta que me da mala espina, pero lo ignoro, no es como si la universidad entera este hablando de mi interacción con Adrien Agreste o algo así.

— Naah. Es solo una relación profe-alumno.— muevo la muñera con ganas de darle menos importancia a la conversación, pero la mirada intensa que Ondine me dedica me deja un nudo en la boca del estomago

—No, no —se burla Alya.— Son superamigos. Se mensajean y todo. — las cejas rojas de mi mejor amiga se mueven de arriba a bajo y los ojos color verde olivo de Ondine se abren como platos ante la ultima afirmación.

—Solo somos amigos — digo a regañadientes cuando Ondine me dirige una sonrisa de complicidad, enseguida le gruño — Solo amigos. No te hagas ideas raras. Así que quita todos esos pensamientos sucios de tu cabeza. — las dos sueltan una risita divertida.

— Oh, vamos, sabes que no puedes culparme. Es el modelo mas codiciado de toda Francia, todas las chicas se tiran sobre él cuando pasa. Sabes perfectamente que todo el mundo va a pensar que eres su nueva conquista.— Alya juega con su pajilla y se por como me esta mirando que quiere ver si hay realmente algo entre el rubio y yo, pero no, su objetivo esta erróneo y por ende no hay manera de que me haga hablar.

—Todo el mundo puede pensar lo que quiera. —Me encojo ligeramente de hombros—. Pero no es lo que hay entre nosotros. — Ondine no parece muy convencida. Algo que atribuyo a que es una chica _diferente_. Dejo a ambas chicas para ir a atender a mis otros clientes. Cuando llega mi descanso, entro en la sala de descanso del personal para llamar a Adrien. El tono continuo de la línea suena una eternidad antes de que por fin conteste, su _hola_ ronco es eclipsado por la música de fondo a todo volumen.

—Eh, soy Marinette—le digo.

—Ya lo sé. Me sale en la pantalla, Tonta—ríe.

—Llamaba para ver si podemos cambiar nuestra clase de mañana.— Una oleada de música electrónica retumba en mi oído.

—Perdona ¿qué?— Levanto la voz para que pueda oírme mejor.

—¿Podemos quedar antes mañana? Tengo planes a las nueve. Me gustaría ir alrededor de las siete. ¿Te parece bien? — Su respuesta la ahoga el beat ensordecedor de _Nicolas Jaar_

—¿Dónde estás? —prácticamente tengo que gritar.

—En casa —su respuesta suena como amortiguada por la música. — Hemos invitado a algunos chicos de Artes.— ¿Algunos? Suena como si estuviera en medio de algún festival de música electrónica. — Entonces, ¿vienes a las nueve? — Reprimo mi cabreo.

— No, ¡a las SIE-TE! — grito — ¿Te parece bien? —

—Adrien, _baby_, ¡dame cerveza! —Una voz suena sobre la conversación. A juzgar por el débil acento del sur de Europa, debe tratarse de Max.

—Espera, Mousinette. Un segundo. —Una especie de crujido llega a mi oído, seguido de unas carcajadas; a continuación vuelve Adrien —. Vale, mañana a las nueve entonces. —

—¡A las siete! — reitero

—Eso, a las siete. Lo siento, no oigo nada. Te veo mañana. — Me cuelga pero no me importa. La semana pasada descubrí que Adrien nunca se molesta en decir adiós por teléfono. Al principio me molesto un poco, pero ahora la verdad es que aprecio su enfoque de cómo ahorrar tiempo. Meto mi teléfono en el delantal y vuelvo a la sala principal para contarle a Alya que puedo ir mañana por la noche. Ella chilla en respuesta.

—¡Hurra! Estoy impaciente para la sesión con mi _Franco_. El tipo más bueno del universo. — Ruedo los ojos ante el comentario de la pelirroja.

...

Al día siguiente, aparezco en la casa de Adrien sobre mi bicicleta a las siete en punto y entro sin llamar como hago de forma habitual desde hace un par de días. Antes de dirigirme arriba, meto la cabeza en el salón para saludar a Nino y los demás chicos. Nino no está, pero Max y Kim sí; me lanzan una mirada de confusión al verme. Ambos están enfrascados en una partida de lo que parece ser _Poker_.

—Hola, Mousi. —Max arruga la frente — ¿Qué haces aquí?— deja caer una carta en la pequeña mesa de centro y Kim hurga entre las que tiene en su mano para dejar caer alguna de sus cartas sobre la recién aventada del programador.

—Darle clase al chico modelo ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? —Niego con la cabeza mientras empiezo a distanciarme de la puerta rumbo al segundo piso. Escucho como ambos sueltan una risita y Kim se gira hacia mi.

—Cielo, no quieres subir, créeme —dice mirándome desde su posición. Me detengo en seco, algo en su expresión me advierte que le haga caso.

—¿Por qué no? — Sus brillantes ojos dorados me miran divertidos.

—Eh… es posible que a Adrien se le haya olvidado. — dice Max mientras parece preparar un movimiento en su siguiente jugada.

—Bueno, pues entonces voy a recordárselo. — Subo las escaleras y un minuto más tarde, me arrepiento por completo de esta acción.

—Oye, Agreste, vamos a terminar con esto y así puedo… —Abro la puerta y me detengo a mitad de la frase; me quedo congelada como un ciervo ante los faros de un coche. La vergüenza me golpea cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy viendo, puedo sentir mis mejillas llenarse de calor y como mis manos comienzan a picar en la palma. Adrien está tumbado en la cama con el torso desnudo en todo su esplendor mientras… una chica desnuda cabalga sobre sus muslos. Sí, _Miss Tanga_ está completamente desnuda y se gira en una nube de pelo rubio al oír el sonido de mi voz. Unos pechos turgentes asaltan mi visión, pero no tengo tiempo para juzgarlos en un sentido u otro porque su chillido perforador de tímpanos se abre camino.

—¡Pero qué carajos…! — grita mientras se detiene y veo como Adrien abre los ojos, saliendo de su estado de éxtasis. Ambos me miran con una expresión desencajada en sus rostros.

—Mierda. Lo siento mucho —suelto. Cierro la puerta de golpe y salgo corriendo a la planta baja como si me persiguiera un asesino en serie. Cuando entro de sopetón en el salón un segundo después, dos caras sonrientes me dan la bienvenida.

—Te dijimos que no fueras allí —dice Max tras un suspiro. La sonrisa de Kim se ensancha.

—¿Qué tal el espectáculo? No podemos oír mucho desde aquí abajo, pero me da la sensación de que es de las que gritan. — Estoy tan avergonzada que siento mis mejillas arder de adentro afuera.

No puedo creer que haya visto aquello; la expresión del rubio antes de que me mirara no se me puede salir de la cabeza y estoy que muero de vergüenza y de enfado. Pronto me doy cuenta de que estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo y mi ira se incrementa, superando mi vergüenza.

—¿Podrían decirle a su amigo el gigolo que me llame cuando termine? Bueno, mira, en realidad, no. Dile que se le acabó la suerte. Mi tiempo es muy valioso, joder. Paso de darle más clases particulares cuando es evidente que él no se toma en serio mis horarios. — Dicho eso, me marcho de su casa con los puños firmemente cerrada a cada lado de mi cuerpo; mis emociones aun van alternándose entre la vergüenza y la ira. Increíble. ¿Cómo puede ser que tirarse a una chica sea más importante para él que aprobar su parcial? ¿Y qué clase de idiota haría eso cuando sabe que tendrá visitas en su casa? Estoy a mitad de camino para llegar a mi bicicleta cuando la puerta principal se abre de golpe y Adrien sale corriendo. Por lo menos ha tenido la decencia de ponerse unos jeans; pero sigue sin llevar camiseta. Ni zapatos. Viene corriendo hacia mí con una expresión que es una mezcla entre vergüenza y cabreo.

—¿Qué coño ha sido eso? —exige saber cuando llega a mi lado

—¿Estás de broma? —le contesto— Soy yo la que debería estar haciendo esa pregunta. ¡Sabías que venía a tu casa! — grito antes de comenzar a poner mis cosas sobre la bicicleta. Adrien me mira furico.

—¡Me dijiste a las nueve! — Grita también, le miro fijamente con el casco entre mis manos.

—Lo cambié a las siete y lo sabes de sobra. —Mis labios se tuercen en una mueca —. Quizás la próxima vez deberías prestarme más atención cuando te llamo. — Se pasa una mano por el pelo rubio y sus bíceps aumentan con el movimiento. El aire frío hace que se le erice toda su suave piel dorada y mi mirada se siente inconscientemente atraída por la delgada línea de vello que apunta hacia la cintura del pantalón desabrochado. Al ver eso, una extraña oleada de calor recorre el camino entre mi pecho y mis entrañas. Mi cuerpo se siente repentinamente tenso y lleno de deseo, mis dedos hormiguean de ganas de…, ah, mierda. ¡No! Puedo sentir una vez mas el calor en mi rostro y esto no puede estar pasando ni puedo estarlo sintiendo con Adrien Agreste ¿Y qué más da si este chico está como esculpido en mármol? Eso no quiere decir que quiera subirme a horcajadas en sus piernas como una chica mas de atletismo. Él ya tiene otra, u otras, personas haciéndole eso.

Ambos nos miramos fijamente largos segundos y agradezco que el rubio no haya notado el tren de pensamientos que acabo de tener y la mirada que le lance hace un momento.

—Lo siento, ¿vale? —se queja— La he cagado. — me mira arrepentido pero la frustración que comienza a crecer desde mi vientre no me permite dejar de lado la ira que siento al verlo.

—No, ¡no vale! Para empezar, está claro que no respetas mi tiempo, y para terminar, está clarísimo que no quieres aprobar esta asignatura, de lo contrario tendrías los pantalones cerrados y el libro de texto abierto. — aprieto el casco entre mis manos.

—Oh, ¿lo dices en serio? —me reta—. ¿Esperas que me crea que tú estudias veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana y que nunca te enrollas con nadie?— El cabreo se revuelve en mi estómago junto con todas las emociones que tengo encima, cuando no contesto, la sospecha inunda sus ojos.— Porque tú te enrollas con gente, ¿no? — No puedo evitar desviar mi mirada de la verde neón de Adrien. Dejo salir un resoplido enfadado de mis labios.

—Por supuesto que sí. Solo… solo que hace tiempo que no.— se que mi voz me ha evidenciado en mi mentira pero quiero ser firme y quiero que se la crea, así que vuelvo a fijar mi mirada azul en la Adrien.

—¿Cuánto es _hace tiempo_?— pregunta. Veo en su mirada una sincera curiosidad pero me enfoco en ignorarla.

— No es que sea de tu incumbencia. — Espeto antes de apretar la mandíbula; levanto sobre mi cabeza el casco y me lo coloco con brusquedad — Vuelve con tu putita, Adrien. Me voy a casa.—

—¿Putita? —repite—. Eso es una suposición bastante maleducada, ¿no crees? Por lo que tú sabes podría ser una erudita de la institución mas prestigiosa de Lille. — Levanto una ceja escéptica.

—¿Lo es?—

—Bueno, no —cede — Pero Colette… — Resoplo. Ohhh, Colette. Por supuesto, se llama Colette. Ruedo los ojos ante la revelación de su nombre. Nadie con el nombre de _Colette_ que haya conocido me ha dejado una buena impresión —…es una chica muy inteligente — termina de decir. Le miro con cara de_ ni esa tu te la crees_.

—Ya, claro, estoy segurísima de que lo es. En ese caso, vuelve con _Miss Inteligencia_. Yo me largo. — Me monto en la bicicleta y comienzo a ponerme los guantes ante la atenta mirada de Adrien.

—¿Podemos quedar mañana? — Aquellas palabras me hacer lanzarme una sonrisa amplia, llena de sarcasmo.

—No. —

—¿Ah, no? —Agarra con su mano el manubrio—. En ese caso creo que nuestra cita para el sábado también queda cancelada. — Él me mira fijamente. Le devuelvo la mirada. Pero los dos sabemos que no será él quien dé marcha atrás. De repente recuerdo la conversación que tuve con Luka en el pasillo el otro día. Mis mejillas se calientan de nuevo, pero esta vez no tiene nada que ver con que acabo de pillar a Adrien con los pantalones bajos. Literalmente. Por fin Lika se ha dado cuenta de que existo y si no voy a esa fiesta, estaré dejando escapar la oportunidad de hablar con él fuera del contexto de la universidad. No es que pertenezcamos a los mismos círculos, así que si no quiero limitarme a un encuentro una vez a la semana en clase de Ética, tengo que ser proactiva y buscar el contacto con él fuera del aula.

—Vale —le bufo a Adrien — Te veo mañana. A las siete en punto. — Su boca se curva en una sonrisa de satisfacción. Es aquella misma sonrisa que me lanzo cuando cedí a darle clases. Nos miramos una vez mas en silencio y antes de que comience a pedalear sobre la calle de su casa Adrien grita.

— ¡Espero hayas disfrutado del espectáculo! —

...

Al día Siguiente las clases que me tocan cubrir son pocas; he pedido permiso para poder no ir al trabajo el día de hoy y así poder cubrir la clases con Adrien y la hora y media en el taller de confección. En este momento voy camino al taller, espero que el día de hoy Lila no tenga ánimos de estar molestando y nos deje a Nath y a mi trabajar en paz.

—Hola —saludo a Nathaniel cuando entro al taller, él está sobre una mesa pequeña al fondo del aula haciendo unos cuantos bocetos. Su cabeza roja se levanta con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro cuando escucha mi entrada. Le veo un tanto ansioso y creo que sus manos están temblando.

—Ah, hola. — Dice antes de hacer una pausa, su mirada color cielo se mueve por toda la habitación y se que trata de evitar mirarme fijamente — Lila no viene hoy. — dice al fin y el enfado estalla en mi vientre.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no viene hoy? — dejo mis cosas sobre la mesa mas cercana y comienzo a caminar en dirección a Nath.

—Me ha enviado un mensaje hace unos minutos. Tiene migraña. — Entre cierro los ojos al escucharlo. Sí, claro. Sé con certeza que un grupo de compañeros de curso, Lila incluida, salieron de fiesta anoche, lo se porque uno de ellos me envió un mensaje invitándome mientras estaba con las chicas en el maratón _Franco_. Lila está de resaca y por eso ha faltado. — Pero aún así podemos trabajar —dice Nathaniel. Esta vez su sonrisa le llega a los ojos — Puede estar bien elegir complementos sin pararse a discutir cada cinco segundos. —

—Sí, excepto que lo que hagamos hoy, Lila acabará vetándolo mañana. —Me dejo caer en una silla cerca del pelirrojo y lo observo con dureza — La idea del cambio de diseño es una mierda, y lo sabes bien Nath. Lo sabes perfectamente. — Él asiente con la cabeza, lo nota un tanto resignado pero reticente.

— Lo sé.—

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me apoyas? —pregunto, incapaz de ocultar mi resentimiento. Un rubor aparece en sus pálidas mejillas cuando me mira por fin a la cara.

—Yo… —Traga saliva de forma visible— ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? — Mierda. No me gusta nada a dónde va esto.

—Claro… lo que quieras — digo mientras me acerco a él un poco mas, para que esta platica parezca mas intima y tenga mas confianza.

—Lila me ha pedido una cita... quiere que salgamos —

—Oh. —Intento no sonar sorprendida, pero es difícil de ocultar. Nathaniel es un chico muy dulce y lo cierto es que no es feo, de hecho es muy atractivo, pero es tímido y muy introvertido, también es la última persona a la que Lila Rossi consideraría su tipo. Con discreción lanzo una mirada rápida a los bocetos del pelirrojo dándome cuenta de las mil y un formas que ha plasmado su imagen con la de Lila y, uso todo mi auto control para no evidenciar mi desagrado.

—¿Tú quieres salir con ella? — las mejillas de Nath se ponen aún más rojas y asiente. — ¿En serio? —le digo con escepticismo — Pero si es una superdiva. Vamos, que podría competir con _Taylor Swift_ a ver quién gana. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —

—Lo sé. —Ahora parece avergonzado — Pero eso es solo porque le apasiona actuar. En realidad es una buena persona cuando quiere. — ¡¿Cuando quiere?! Lo dice como si fuera la cualidad del año. Como su tuviéramos que darle un premio por no ser la mierda mas mierda de la Universidad; realmente no debería ser de esa manera, la gente no debería ser buena simplemente por conveniencia, no como parte de un movimiento calculado y estratégico. Pero eso también me lo guardo para mí. tengo que adoptar un tono diplomático.

— ¿Te da miedo que si no estás de acuerdo con sus ideas, cancele la cita? — Hace una mueca.

—Suena patético planteado así.— Mmm, ¿cómo quiere que se lo plantee? — Es solo que no quiero crear problemas ¿sabes? —murmura. Parece incómodo. No, no lo sé. Para nada.

—Es trabajo en equipo, Nath. Y no deberías tener que censurar tu opinión solo para hacer feliz a Lila. Si te disgusta la idea del cambio de diseño tanto como a mí, díselo. Créeme, las personas aprecian a las personas que dicen lo que piensan. — Aunque mientras suelto mis palabras, sé que Nathaniel Kutzberg no es de ese tipo de chico. Es tímido y retraído, y se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo escondido tras su cuaderno o acurrucado en su dormitorio dibujando historias fantásticas de amor sobre seres súper especiales y humanos súper normales.

— Tampoco es que odie la idea del cambio de diseño — dice evasivo — No me encanta, pero no creo que sea terrible. — Y en ese momento, sé que irremediablemente que habrá un puto cambio de diseño en el proyecto de invierno.

• **Continué •**

Notas del Autor:

Hola! Una vez más por estos lares actualizando. Se Sé que me he tardado en subir la siguiente parte pero créanme que la espera valdrá la pena.

Me he tomado el tiempo para re leer el libro y para identificar más a fondo lo que sería el argumento dramático de nuestra quería Marinette. Se podría decir que este capítulo es más de relleno para que podamos entender un poco más el día a día de nuestros protagonistas; la verdad he hecho cambios mínimos pero significativos de la historia original y espero no perderme o confundirme y de paso confundirlos.

Si detectan alguna incongruencia hágamela saber, que para eso está la edición y corrección ;) haha

Estoy muy muy agradecida por los comentarios que recibí en el capítulo anterior.

**La Dama oculta Mistress9, reishell1995, vane18porras, Andy Tom, Elena, sonrais777, tsubasa23, y Emely-nya**.

En serio agradezco cada una de sus palabras, no saben cómo me hacen sonreír después de leer sus reviews.

Sin más que decir, espero disfrutarán este capítulo y ojalá ansien tanto como yo el siguiente.

Saludines~

Se despide **A**lexiel **I**zumi•

_¿Reviews?_


	6. Sexto Capítulo

Todos los derechos de la historia pertenecen a Elle Kennedy, solo hago esto por diversión y entretenimiento, igualmente, los derechos de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, refiriendonos a los personajes.

Este escrito es sin fines de lucro.

Cabe mencionar que algunas escenas no pertenecen al libro del cual me base para realizar la historia.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

• **ProhibidoEnamorarse**•

Capitulo Sexto

•**Adrien**•

Me aseguro de estar en casa; esta vez completamente solo, para cuando Marinette aparezca el día de hoy, miércoles por la tarde. Que nos encontrara in fraganti a Lette y a mí me divierte más que avergonzarme, al menos no entró mientras me estaba viniendo en la cara de la rubia.

La expresión que vi en el rostro de Marinette se habría puesto cien veces más roja si hubiera oído los gritos de Colette durante el orgasmo que tuvo solo un par de minutos antes. Honestamente, una parte de mí se pregunta si Lette fingía esos gemidos de estrella porno. No es que me considere un semental en la cama, pero sí que soy superatento y nunca he tenido ninguna queja. Sin embargo, anoche fue la primera vez que sentí que la chica que había en mi cama estaba en realidad haciendo teatro, actuando. Hubo algo súper… insatisfactorio en todo el asunto. No sabría decir si fingía, o si simplemente estaba exagerando su placer, pero de cualquier manera, lo cierto es que no tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver su espectáculo.

Largo un suspiro de solo pensar en ello; muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro y escucho los suaves pasos de Marinette por el pasillo, ¡Ha llegado!. De un momento a otro la escucho como llama a mi puerta, pero no se detiene tras el primer golpe, se afana a golpes en mi puerta al menos diez segundos continuos, y después, cuando ya le he gritado que entre unas ocho veces, le da dos golpes más y por fin entra.

La puerta se abre y la ojiazul entra en mi cuarto tapándose los ojos con ambas manos.

—¿Es seguro entrar? —pregunta en voz alta mientras tantea con su pequeño pie el camino que va recorriendo. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, extiende sus brazos hacia delante como si fuera una persona ciega que va a tientas en su oscuridad.

—Joder, Marinette, eres como una niñata impertinente — digo rodando los ojos de ver el teatro que esta armando. Veo como sus párpados se abren de repente y me mira con severidad.

—Estoy siendo cuidadosa —contesta en tono arrogante al tiempo que deja su mochila en el diván de mi habitación — Solo le pido a Dios no volver a entrar en medio de otro de tus... encuentros — comienza a quitarse la chaqueta y veo como hay cierta incomodidad en su ser al mencionar la ultima palabra.

—No te preocupes, ni siquiera habíamos llegado a eso. Por si te interesa, estábamos todavía en los juegos preliminares. Segunda y tercera fase: tocamientos y sexo oral, para ser exactos. — me miro en el espejo acomodando mis cabellos rubios y puedo ver en el reflejo de Marinette como pone una cara de asco, justo después, dice lo que leo en sus facciones.

—Qué asco. Demasiada información. — comienza a moverse como si se estuviera quitando un montón de insectos de encima, me giro para verla de frente y le sonrió arrogante.

—Eres tú la que has preguntado. — me encojo de hombros y me dirigí hacia mi escritorio tomando mi libreta de estudio, estoy listo para poner manos a la obra la clase de tutoria de Etica.

— Yo no he preguntado nada. — Se acomoda con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, en aquel lugar que he notado se ha adueñado; no tan cerca de la cabezacera pero tampoco en medio, y tira la carpeta que usa para Ética Filosófica a su lado derecho, justo en medio de ambos —. Vale. Suficiente charla. Primero leeremos tu texto revisado y después resumiremos unos cuantos ejercicios prácticos. — Le doy el texto corregido y me recuesto sobre las almohadas mientras Marinette lo lee a mi lado.

La escucho hacer ruidos de concentración y uno que otro borroneo en mi hoja de resumen. Cuando termina, me mira, y veo en sus ojos que está sorprendida y, creo que es para bien.

—Esto está bastante genial, Adrien — Cuando termino de escuchar aquellas palabras experimento una explosión de orgullo en mi interior. He trabajado como una bestia para el ensayo este de los nazis y la felicitación de Mousinette no solo me gusta, sino que también confirma que estoy mejorando en la tarea de ponerme en la cabeza de otra persona. — La verdad es que, más que genial, está supergenial —rectifica mientras relee la conclusión. Finjo un grito ahogado y me levanto de mi posición.

— ¡Oh! Marinette. ¿Eso ha sido un cumplido? — ella frunce el ceño ante tanto teatro mio, rueda los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco y me avienta mi hoja de resumen.

—No. Me retracto. —

—Demasiado tarde. —Muevo mi dedo índice de una lado a otro delante de sus ojos—. Crees que soy inteligente, ¿eh? — Deja escapar un profundo suspiro y veo el fantasma de una sonrisa en su expresión.

—Eres inteligente cuando te aplicas. — Hace una pausa—. Bueno, igual te parezco una estúpida por decir esto, pero siempre he asumido que la Universidad de Lille era más fácil para las personas famosas... Académicamente, quiero decir. Ya sabes, que los maestros van por ahí regalando los dieces por ser superimportantes, famosos y todo eso, aun cuando sea parte del prestigio de la escuela definir que no es así, pensé que era pura fachada — ella se encoge de hombros y no puedo evitar lanzar una carcajada cuando termino de escucharla, siento su mirada clavada en mi perfil la cual esta cargada de reproche pero se mantiene en silencio, esperando mi contestación.

— Ya me gustaría. Conozco a algunos modelos de la Universidad de París-Sur cuyos profesores ni siquiera se leen sus exámenes; simplemente les plantan un 10 y se los devuelven. Pero los maestros de Lille nos hacen pensar. — llevo mi dedo indice a mi cien para enfatizar lo ultimo, Mousinette me mira divertida y antes de soltar su siguiente pregunta se cruza de brazos.

—¿Cómo te va en tus otras asignaturas? —

—10 en todas y un incómodo 6 en Fotografía III, pero cambiará cuando haga el examen final. —Sonrío—. Supongo que no soy el Modelo tonto que pensabas que era, ¿eh? — ella se ríe

—¿6 en Fotografía III? — doy un asentimiento.

— Que sea modelo no me hace tener el mejor ojo para una buena captura — le lanzo un guiño y ella se ríe de mi actuar, me mira antes de comenzar a acomodar las hojas de su carpeta; estoy apunto de decirle lo agradecido que estoy con sus tutorias cuando me roba la palabra.

— La verdad, Adrien; nunca he pensado que fueras tonto. Pensaba que eras un patán de primera — un tanto incomoda me dice lo ultimo y veo como se rasca la mejilla derecha y evita mirarme. Con que me pensaba un patán... abro ampliamente los ojos y me acerco un poco mas a ella.

—¿Pensabas? —Salto al darme cuenta de que ha usado el verbo en pasado—. ¿Eso significa que admites que estabas equivocada? — ella se cruza de brazos y gira el rostro evitando verme a la cara.

—Naah, siempre has sido un patán, solo que no se si de primera clase. —Sonríe antes de sacarme la lengua y volverse a girar — Pero al menos tiene un consuelo, eres un patán inteligente. — Me le quedo mirando fijamente.

—¿Lo suficientemente inteligente como para sacar un 10 en el examen? —Mi ánimo se hunde cuando lanzo la pregunta. La recuperación es en dos días y me estoy empezando a poner de los nervios otra vez. No estoy seguro de estar preparado, pero la confianza de Marinette alivia un poco mi incertidumbre.

—Sin ninguna duda —me asegura—. Siempre y cuando te olvides de tus opiniones y te ciñas a lo que pensarían los filósofos, creo que todo irá bien. — me sonríe tranquilizadoramente y no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—Más vale que sea así. Necesito esa nota como respirar, Mousinette. — veo como sus facciones cambian abruptamente, una enorme seriedad inunda su rostro y noto una mirada severa en sus ojos zafiros.

— Nunca me has dicho porque necesitas mantener tu promedio — se que el rumbo de la conversación se esta comenzando a volver demasiado personal y eso me pone un poco nervioso, sobre todo tratándose de una conversación con Marinette; me muevo un tanto incomodo en mi lugar antes de contestarle.

— ¿Tan malo es que quiera graduarme con honores? — se por su forma de mirarme que esa respuesta no le convence; un largo silencio se instala entre los dos y no se si debería comenzar esta platica con ella.

— Ambos sabemos que no es porque quieras estar en el cuadro de Honor, Adrien. — La firmeza de sus palabras me da total seguridad de que cualquier mentira que le diga no entrara en ella y lo único que hará que esta conversación sea satisfactoria para Marinette es hablarle con la verdad; suelto un suspiro.

— Esta casa, esta escuela, mis amigos y mi vida en general se irían a la mierda si mi promedio baja una décima — Dejo caer los hombros y se que Marinette se encuentra intrigada de mi respuesta ya que se acerca lo suficiente como para colocar su mano derecha sobre mi espalda.

— ¿A que te refieres? — pregunta. Realmente no se como iniciar esta conversación con ella, no se que tan sincero debería ser. Pienso en todo lo que la modista a mi lado me ha ayudado y se que si ella estuviera en una situación similar a la mía haría lo posible por ayudarle. Sorprendente hasta donde ha calado en mi persona Marinette.

— Me refiero a que si mi Padre encuentra en el ultimo registro de calificaciones que mi promedio ha descendido me obligara a volver con él a Francia, donde tiene su mansión y la sede principal de su linea de ropa... Donde me puede controlar al cien por cien — ambos nos mantenemos en silencio, la mano de Marinette que esta sobre mi espalda hace un movimiento circular, una caricia suave y tranquilizadora.

— ¿Estas aquí para no estar cerca de tu Padre? — Asiento antes de continuar.

— Desde que nací el apellido Agreste ha sido un lastre con el que he tenido que cargar, desde siempre he tenido que cumplir jornadas eternas con tal de demostrar al mundo lo que significa ser portador de las prendas de mi padre y de su apellido, he tenido que hacerme de una fachada para todos esos eventos a los que he estado obligado a presentarme. En cuanto tuve la edad suficiente y entre a la Universidad de Lille huí de ese mundo en la medida de lo posible, estos tres años de carrera he vivido mas que los 17 que pase atrapado entre las paredes que mi padre construyo para mi. — Un silencio denso se instalo entre ambos, la pequeña mano de Marinette no dejo de hacer el suave movimiento en mi espalda. Sentía su respiración muy cerca de mi costado izquierdo.

— Dijiste que lo que hacías lo hacías porque te gusta — murmura al tiempo que su dedo indice traza un circulo sobre mi hombro, me gire a verla y puedo percibir un destello de rencor en la forma en la que me esta observando, como si le hubiera dicho una mentira.

— Y lo hago porque me gusta, realmente me gusta... — me levanto de mi lugar mientras digo aquello, cuando me giro hacia Marinette, ella me continua viendo con la misma expresión; la mano que mantenía sobre mi espalda ahora flota sobre el lugar que estuve ocupando hace unos segundos, el solo verla de esa manera hace que explote por completo todo lo que por años me he guardado — Pero no me gusta que sea mi padre quien controle todo en mi vida... he vivido bajo mucha presión con él... La presión de tener siete años y que te obliguen a seguir una dieta alta en proteínas para mantenerte en forma y para promover tu crecimiento . La presión de que te despierten al amanecer seis días por semana para ir clases de piano, clases de Mandarín o para ir a alguna sesión de fotos o simplemente para volar a otro país porque tienes que acompañar a tu padre a una junta de negocios y hacer una y mil actividades a cada segundo que tienes libre mientras tu padre no se cansa de decirte lo decepcionante que es tener un hijo tan vago y tan poco digno de su apellido. La presión de que te digan que si fallas, nunca serás un hombre de verdad. — En cuanto me callo la expresión de Marinette cambia dramáticamente. Su cara está afectada en su totalidad. Mientras le decía todo lo anterior un montón de recuerdos me invadieron el pensamiento, había sido todo tan difícil con mi padre, sobre todo después de que mi madre desapareciera de nuestras vidas.

Camino hasta mi escritorio y me recargo en él, justo enfrente de Marinette, procuro no quitar mi mirada verde de la suya, azul, ya que si lo hago no podre evitar mirar el único retrato que tengo en mi habitación de mi madre. Veo como la joven pecosa mueve sus labios como si quisiera decir algo pero ninguna palabra sale de su boca. Segundos después la escucho decir:

— Mierda.— Suelto un risita al escucharla.

— Sí, eso más o menos lo resume todo. — Digo con ánimos de Intentar expulsar los recuerdos lejos de mí, pero brotan en mi cerebro de forma intermitente, tensando mi garganta — Créeme, las cosas que hago hoy día las disfruto y me pongo bajo presión para no perderlas. — Marinette entrecierra los ojos casi como si no se creyera lo que digo.

— Entonces... básicamente sigues ateniéndote a las decisiones de tu padre — frunzo el ceño al escuchar tal comentario, el cual no me ha gustado nada.

— Por ahora — Mi voz sale ronca cuando pronuncio aquel par de palabras, la peliazul enarca una ceja, no entendiendo porque digo aquello — Todo a su tiempo — digo con una amplia sonrisa recordando la enorme suma de dinero que mi madre me había dejado en una cuenta bancaria totalmente oculta de mi padre y a la cual solo podre acceder cuando cumpla 21 años... fecha que llegaría demasiado pronto.

— Que raro eres aveces, Adrien —responde ante mi elocuente cambio de humor, le lanzo un guiño

—. ¿Como vas con tu proyecto de invierno? — pregunto antes de tomar una manzana de mi cajón del escritorio, Marinette me mira con la boca abierta mientras muerdo la roja fruta

— Pésimo, tan pésimo como el hecho de que guardes comida en tu cajón — me rió mientras me encojo de hombros y le ofrezco una mordida de mi manzana, ella niega con expresión de asco.

— ¿Que ha hecho Lila esta vez? — Pregunto direccionando la conversación, Marinette larga un suspiro antes de contestarme.

— Ha hecho lo mas bajo que ha podido hacer. — enarco una ceja no entendiendo lo que me dice, ella mueve la cabeza negativamente y casi como si le pesara compartirme la desgracia de alguien mas. — Ha seducido a Nathaniel para que secunde cada cambio que ella quiera hacer — frunzo el ceño ante lo que dice, doy un par de zancadas hasta volver a sentarme a su lado en la cama.

— ¿Dices que Lila esta jugando con los sentimientos de tu compañero? — ella asiente ante mi pregunta, suelto un bufido — Que bajo —

— ¡Verdad que si!. Que despreciable de Lila... pero bueno, me he resignado a que este proyecto es mas de ellos que mio — La miro con curiosidad ante lo que dice, entrecierro los ojos tratando de entender porque motivo Marinette no le esta dando la importancia que requiere aquel tema el cual a la única que terminara afectando en sobre manera sera a ella.

— ¿Te estas rindiendo? — pregunto y veo como un suspiro sale de entre sus labios rosas

— Honestamente, a veces no sé si quiero seguir participando en este proyecto, Adrien. A ver, me encanta trabajar con Nathaniel, es muy bueno en lo que hace y cuando no esta Lila presente es muy accesible, pero viendo las cosas como están, sera muy difícil continuar trabajado en paz si comparto mi opinión respecto a cada decisión que toman. — Se encoge de hombros, pensativa — Pienso que con solo la mención de mi nombre puedo obtener alguna mirada de alguien de alguna Firma de Diseño — Sonríe pero se que esa sonrisa es totalmente fingida, la miro con el ceño fruncido ya que esa expresión la he visto durante años, en el espejo de la mansión de mi padre... ella se esta subestimándose a sí misma —. Encontrare a alguien que le gusten mis diseños — me lanza un guiño y trata de sonreír con sinceridad, acto que termina irremediablemente en fracaso. Largo un suspiro. No se como ayudarla, quiero que se encuentre emocionada con esta oportunidad pero cada vez que nos vemos y hablamos de ello, esta mas y mas desanimada. Solo puedo intentar hacerla reír.

—Bueno, sin duda tienes las caderas para ser tu la modelo del diseño que me mostraste, ¿Porque no trabajas a espaldas de estos dos ineptos y te presentas ahí siendo todo una _IdolMaster_?.— Ella niega con la cabeza y resopla mientras me lanza un golpe suave al hombro

— Pervertido. — dice entre risas cuando comienzo a escanearla de arriba a bajo — ¿Porque no solo admites que quieres verme desnuda?— Sonrió.

— Oye, solo estoy afirmando un hecho. Tus caderas son fantásticas. No sé por qué no les sacas más partido junto con tus largas piernas. Ya sabes, podrías incluir unas cuantos faldas aun mas cortas que la que usas para el trabajo en tu armario — Un rubor rosado aparece en sus mejillas. Me encanta lo rápido que pasa de atrevida y descarada a tímida e inocente. La observo con detenimiento y me doy cuenta de que la intereccion _intima_ que tenemos Marinette y yo podria ser un problema para el objetivo que tenemos el sábado. — Por cierto, no puedes hacer eso el día de la fiesta de Ivan —le informo cruzándome de brazos, ella me mira intrigada enarcando una de sus finas cejas.

—¿El qué? ¿Usar falda? —dice en tono burlón, ruedo los ojos antes de contestarle

—No, de hecho, usar falda seria muy prometedor, pero no estoy hablando de eso, hablo respecto a como te pones como un tomate cada vez que te hago un comentario lascivo. — Marinette arquea su ceja aun mas, veo como la furia comienza a destilar por sus iris azules.

—¿Cuántos comentarios lascivos pretendes hacer? — Sonrío ante su interrogante.

—Depende de lo que beba. — Ella deja escapar un suspiro de exasperación y un mechón de pelo oscuro se suelta de su moño desarreglado y cae sobre su frente. Sin pensarlo, acerco la mano y le meto el mechón detrás de la oreja. Que sus hombros se tensen de forma inmediata hace que mis labios se frunzan; bajo la mano de forma lenta mientras comienzo a hablarle mas cerca.

—No puedes hacer eso. Quedarte congelada cuando te toco. — Sus ojos muestran alarma al verme cada vez mas cerca de su persona, mientras, mi mano baja suavemente por su hombro desnudo, cortesía de su blusa negra sin mangas.

— ¿Por qué tendrías que tocarme el sábado como lo estas haciendo ahora? —

— Pues porque se supone que soy tu cita. ¿No me conoces o qué? Me encanta estar dando mimos. — mi mano desciende un poco mas acariciando su brazo hasta que llego a su codo y no puedo tocarla mas a partir de ahí ya que se vería raro. Me aparto un poco y ella me mira divertida

—Bueno, pues el sábado puedes dejar tus manos quietas —dice remilgadamente.

—Un maravilloso plan. Y entonces El _chico de tus sueños_ pensará que solo somos amigos. O enemigos, dependiendo de lo nerviosa que te pongas. — Veo como se remueve incomoda al escuchar como llamo a Luka, se muerde el labio, y su visible nerviosismo solo consigue que me meta más con ella.— ¡Ah! Y también puede ser que te bese. — Ahora es ella la que me mira fijamente.

—Ni loca. — dice indignada al tiempo que se cruza de brazos.

— ¿Quieres o no quieres que Couffaine piense que te gusto? Porque si eso es lo que quieres, al menos tendrás que intentar actuar como si te gustase. — ella retuerce la tela de sus amplios pantalones negros.

—Eso va a resultarme difícil —dice con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Mentira. Te gusto un montón. — Resopla mientras se gira para no tenerme de frente. Me rio de su actuar.

—Me encanta ese resoplido tuyo —le digo con sinceridad mientras recargo mi mejilla derecha en la palma de mi mano — La verdad es que me pone un poco cachondo — le lanzo un guiño y veo como sus pecosas mejillas se llenan de color. Hay una pelea interna en Marinette y cuando parece ser que ha vencido se gira hacia a mi, toda avergonzada y me dice:

—¿Quieres parar de una vez? —se queja con las mejillas encendidas — Luka no está en tu habitación ahora; puedes guardarte el coqueteo para el sábado. —

—Estoy intentando conseguir que te acostumbres. —Hago una pausa como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo, pero en realidad es que me encanta hacer enojar a Marinette—. La verdad es que, cuanto más lo pienso, más me pregunto si deberíamos calentar. — Veo como sus ojos color zafiro se abren desmesuramente.

—¿Calentar? ¿Qué mierda significa eso? — Grita, ladeo mi cabeza con curiosidad.

—¿Qué crees que tengo que hacer antes de una restauración, Mousinette? ¿Crees que simplemente me siento en mi escritorio y comienzo a dar pinceladas locas por donde sea? Por supuesto que no. Practico mi pincelada cuantas veces pueda en la semana; investigo del autor y hasta replico su pincelada, las veces que sean necesarias; veo vídeos de la historia de la obra y de alguna otra restauración que le hayan realizado, me planteo la mejor manera de abordar la restauración. Piensa en toda la preparación que conlleva el meter mano en una obra artística. —

—Esto no es una obra artística, Adrien —dice ella con enfado—. Es una cita falsa. — Eleva las manos al cielo y suelto una risita ante su actitud.

— Pero para el _chico de tus sueño_ tiene que parecer real.— digo mientras me miro las uñas, en un claro acto para quitarle importancia a la conversación.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarlo así? — No, no tengo ninguna intención de parar. Me gusta cómo la cabrea. Es más, me gusta molestarla y punto. Hago evidente mis intenciones y ella resopla una vez mas. Cada vez que Marinette se ha enfadado conmigo, veo como sus ojos azules resplandecen y sus mejillas se tornan de un color rosa superbonito, el toque de aquella expresión son sus pecas y la coloración que su pequeña y respingada nariz toma. Es como si estuviera resfriada y se ve súper bella.

— No — Respondo con una inclinación de cabeza— Acéptalo. Si, voy a tocarte y, si, voy a besarte el sábado, creo que es imprescindible que ensayemos. — Me vuelvo a lamer los labios y le lanzo una mirada lasciva. Ella rueda los ojos.— De forma meticulosa.— finalizo.

—Sinceramente, me es imposible saber si me estás tomando el pelo o no. — Exhala un suspiro cansado— En fin, no voy a dejar que me toques o que me beses, así que borra todas esas ideas sucias de tu cabeza. Si quieres un poco de acción, llama a Colette. — Noto cierto resentimiento en su tono de hablar pero decido ignorarlo.

— Sí, ya, eso no va a suceder.— me estiro sobre la cama hasta acostarme entre todas las almohadas que tengo, Marinette me mira curiosa ante mi respuesta.

—¿Por qué no? Parecía gustarte mucho el otro día que los encontré. — Hay algo de frialdad en su tono de voz. Le lanzo una mirada seria.

—Fue un encuentro de una sola vez. Y deja de intentar cambiar de tema. —Sonrío mientras me acomodo en mi lugar y me acerco un poco mas ella — ¿Por qué no quieres besarme? — Entrecierro mis ojos cuando vuelve a ponerse colorada de la cara — Oh, mierda. Solo hay una explicación posible. —Hago una pausa dramática — Besas mal. — Marinette abre la boca indignada ante mi comentario. Se acerca a mi con intenciones de intimidarme, cosa que no funciona.

—Ni remotamente beso mal. — Dice.

—¿En serio? —Mi tono de voz es ahora más grave, seductor. Una vez mas, me acerco a ella —Demuéstramelo. —

•**Marinette**•

Estoy a escasos centímetros del cuerpo del modelo mas codiciado de la Universidad, y siento que algo esta totalmente fuera de lugar, ¡Oh! ¡Si! ya se que es; es justamente el hecho de que estoy con él en su habitación y Adrien no deja de insistir en que nos besuquemos para _practicar_ la falsa cita que tendremos el sábado. Siento como si me estuvieran tomando el pelo o como si hubiera vuelto al instituto donde te retan solo para que pongas tus labios en el chico que menos te gusta para que se diviertan a costa tuya.

Le lanzo una mirada envenenada al rubio frente a mi.

—No tengo que demostrar absolutamente nada —le informo—. Resulta que beso estupendamente bien. Lamentablemente, nunca llegarás a saberlo. — Adrien ríe y mueve las cejas sugerentemente

— ¿Nunca? —pregunta mirándome con ojos de cachorro a medio morir, tuerzo los ojos de ver sus intentos de convencerme.

— Nunca, mis habilidades como besadora no las sabrás jamás. — El rubio junto a mi larga un suspiro.

— Ok, entiendo. Estás intimidada por mi potente masculinidad. Anímate, me pasa todo el tiempo. — Dios mio. Todavía recuerdo aquellos días —hace una semana— en los que Adrien Agreste no formaba parte de mi vida. Aquellos días en los que no tenía que escuchar sus arrogantes comentarios, ni ver sus sonrisas pícaras, ni verme arrastrada a una batalla de coqueteo por la que no tengo ningún interés. Pero Adrien resulta ser muy, muy bueno en una cosa en particular: desafiar.— El miedo forma parte de la vida — dice con solemnidad — No permitas que eso te desanime, Mousintte. Todo el mundo lo experimenta. —Se inclina hacia atrás sobre sus codos, recargándose sobre las almohadas a sus espaldas, le miro divertida por cada uno de los comentarios egolatras que ha lanzado — Pero te diré algo, eres libre. Si estás demasiado asustada como para besarme, no voy a obligarte. — una vez mas veo como se mira las uñas desinteresamente, y de forma inevitable mi mente presta mas atención a aquella palabra que ha ocupado en su argumento.

—¿Asustada? —le digo enojada — No tengo miedo, idiota. Es solo que no quiero. ¿Que no lo entiendes? — Otro suspiro se escapa de su pecho y me mira de soslayo.

—Vale, entonces creo que lo que tenemos aquí es un problema de confianza en ti misma. No te preocupes, hay un montón de gente que besa mal en este mundo, querida. Estoy seguro de que con práctica y perseverancia, algún día podrás… — mientras escucho como el modelo habla y me señala conmiserativo siento como la furia crece en mi interior, un impulso de rabia y unas enormes ganas de callarle la boca me abruman desde lo mas recóndito de mi ser.

—De acuerdo — le interrumpo antes de que mi yo lógico me haga cambiar de opinión —. Hagámoslo. — Su boca se cierra de golpe y sus ojos se abren como platos por la sorpresa. ¡Ajá!. Así que no esperaba que aceptase el reto. Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro durante una eternidad. Está esperando a que yo dé marcha atrás, lo se, pero estoy convencida de que puedo ganarle en la espera. Es posible que sea infantil por mi parte, pero Adrien ya se ha salido con la suya con el tema de las clases particulares. Esta vez la que se llevara la victoria seré yo.

Pero una vez más, le he subestimado. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecen al punto de que se vuelven luminosos, veo como pasan a un tono brillante, casi metálico, como el _neón_, y de repente hay calor en su mirada. Calor y un destello de confianza en sí mismo: está convencido de que no voy a llegar hasta el final. Detecto esa seguridad en el tono despectivo que usa cuando por fin habla:

— Muy bien, pues enséñame lo que tienes que ofrecer. — Vacilo cuando se mueve y se acomoda en su posición, para estar mas cerca de mi, mas cómodo. Joder. No puede ir en serio. Y yo no puedo estar, de verdad, planteándome esta locura de reto. No me siento atraída por Adrien y no quiero darle un beso.

Fin de la historia.

Aunque…, bueno, no da la impresión de ser el fin de nada. Mi cuerpo está como envuelto en llamas y mis manos tiemblan, pero no de los nervios, sino de anticipación. Cuando me imagino su boca contra la mía, mi corazón se acelera y va más rápido que un tema de _drum and bass_.

¿Qué narices pasa conmigo? ¿Porque estoy aquí planteándome unir mis labios con los de Adrien Agreste?

Adrien se acerca unos centímetros mas. Nuestros muslos se tocan y, o bien estoy teniendo alucinaciones, o puedo ver perfectamente cómo le palpita el pulso en el centro de su garganta. No puede ser que él quiera esto, ¿verdad?

El sudor de mis manos aumenta, pero me resisto a limpiarlas en mis pantalones tipo _culotte _porque no quiero que sepa lo nerviosa que estoy. Soy totalmente consciente del calor que irradia de su muslo cubierto por los jeans color azul, del tenue aroma a menta que irradia su playera negra, de la leve curva de la comisura de su boca mientras espera mi próximo movimiento…

—Vamos — dice en tono de burla — No tenemos toda la noche, Mou-si-ne-tte. — Ahora estoy cabreada. A la mierda. No es más que un beso, ¿no? Ni siquiera me tiene que gustar. Hacerle cerrar esa boca de ensueño será suficiente recompensa.

Arqueo una ceja y acerco la mano para tocarle la mejilla. Noto como su aliento, su respiración, cambia abruptamente y ahora lo que percibo son jadeos. Paso mi pulgar sobre su mandíbula, deteniéndome ahí, esperando a ver si me aparta, llevo mi mirada a la suya y el calor que vi en sus iris hace unos momentos se ha intensificado. Cuando veo que no me aleja, voy acercando poco a poco mi boca a la suya.

En el preciso momento en el que nuestros labios se encuentran, sucede algo superextraño.

Oleadas intermitentes de calor se despliegan en mi interior: empiezan en mi boca y se propagan por todo mi cuerpo, provocando un hormigueo en la punta de mis dedos, en mis pezones y antes de dirigirse ahí abajo se concentran en mi vientre. Su boca sabe a hierbabuena y el sabor mentolado impregna mis papilas gustativas. Mis labios se mueven por voluntad propia y Adrien lo aprovecha al máximo deslizando su lengua dentro de mi boca. Cuando mi lengua se enreda con la suya, él emite un gruñido grave desde la parte posterior de su garganta; un sonido erótico que vibra atravesando todo mi cuerpo y que inevitablemente me hace soltar un suave gemido que es recibido con una sutil sonrisa en los labios del rubio.

De repente, una sacudida de pánico me golpea y me hace romper el beso. Reprimo un suspiro agitado cuando me separo de Adrien.

—Ya está. ¿Qué tal ha estado? — Estoy intentando no parecer afectada por lo que acaba de pasar, pero el ligero temblor de mi voz me traiciona. Los ojos de Adrien están como derretidos y tiene una expresión casi soñadora en el rostro; no me había dado cuenta, pero su mano derecha se encuentra sobre mi mejilla izquierda, reteniendome muy cerca de él.

Le veo observarme detenidamente, inclina un poco su rostro a la izquierda y lentamente comienza a acercarse a mi de nuevo.

— No estoy seguro. No ha sido lo suficientemente largo como para que pueda juzgar correctamente. Necesitaré más para continuar. — Sus grandes manos rodean mis mejillas. Eso debería ser el gesto clave para salir de ahí. Pero en lugar de escapar, me inclino a por otro beso.

Y es tan sorprendente mente increíble como el primero.

Cuando su lengua se escurre sobre la mía, acaricio su mejilla y… Dios Mio, gran error. La sensación suave de su barba en la palma de mi mano intensifica el placer que ya está causando estragos en mi cuerpo. Su cara es fuerte y masculina y… sexy, y su absoluta virilidad desencadena otro estallido de necesidad en mí. Necesito más. No esperaba eso pero, mierda, _necesito_ más. Con un gemido de angustia, ladeo mi cabeza para que el beso sea más profundo y mi lengua explora con ansia su boca. No, no es ansia, es hambre. Tengo hambre de él.

Con ahincó me pego mas a su cuerpo y esta vez nuestras piernas están enredadas entre si, mis manos se afianzan a su cuello con fuerza y solemnidad.

Adrien pasa sus dedos entre mis cabellos hasta llegar a mi nuca y me empuja hacia él, para acercarme; un fuerte brazo rodea mi cintura para que no pueda moverme e inevitablemente me acerca mas a su persona. Mis pechos están aplastados contra su pecho, duro como una piedra, y puedo sentir el desenfrenado golpeteo de su corazón.

Su excitación coincide con la mía. El gemido ronco y áspero que deja escapar me hace cosquillas en los labios y hace que mi pulso se eleve aun mas. Algo me pasa. No puedo dejar de besarle. Adrien es demasiado adictivo. Y a pesar de que he podido comenzar llevando las riendas, ya no tengo ningún control.

La boca de Adrien se mueve sobre la mía con una habilidad y confianza que roba el aliento de mis pulmones. Cuando me mordisquea el labio inferior, mis pezones responden con un tirón, y aprieto una mano contra su nuca para anclarme mas en su boca; siento que si no me sostengo de algo terminare por salir flotando en una nube de placer que me llevara a la deriva.

Los ardiente labios de Adrien dejan los míos y recorren mi mandíbula, se sumergen hasta mi cuello en donde siembra besos con la boca abierta que dejan escalofríos a su paso. Ahí donde me ha besado siento la frescura ocasionada por la saliva que ha dejado a su paso. Oigo un quejido torturado y me sorprende descubrir que viene de mí. Estoy desesperada por sentir su boca en la mía de nuevo. Cierro mi mano sobre sus cabellos color oro para tirar de él y forzarlo a que regrese donde yo lo quiero, en mi boca con su lengua unida a la mía. Todo lo que puedo hacer es empujar su cabeza hacia arriba, lo que provoca una pequeña risa por su parte, la cual me hace cosquillas en la oreja

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —dice con voz ronca y a continuación sus labios encuentran los míos una vez mas y mete su prodigiosa lengua otra vez en mi boca. Suspiro con satisfacción antes de hundirme en un nuevo beso apasionado con Adrien Agreste. Un gemido sale de mi garganta en el momento exacto en el que se abre la puerta de la habitación.

— Eh, Adrien, necesito que me prestes… — Kim se detiene en su lugar, con una mano en el picaporte y un pie dentro de la pieza de Adrien. Con un chillido de horror, separo mi boca de la del rubio y salgo disparada de la cama hasta ponerme de pie y chocar contra el escritorio. Miro horrorizada la escena frente a mi. —Uy. No quería interrumpir. — La sonrisa de Kim le ocupa toda la cara y sus centelleantes ojos color ámbar hacen que mis mejillas ardan. Vuelvo a la realidad más rápido que un cohete. Mierda. Me acaban de encontrar besándome apasionadamente con Adrien Agreste.

¡Y me lo estaba pasando genial!.

—No interrumpes —suelto apresurada. A Kim parece estar costándole reprimir la risa.

— ¿No? Porque sin duda parecía que sí. — A pesar del apretado nudo de vergüenza que me oprime la garganta, me obligo a mirar a Adrien y en silencio le suplico ayuda, pero su expresión me pilla desprevenida: profunda intensidad y un poco de enfado, pero este último va dirigido a Kim. También veo en él algo parecido a la fascinación, como si no se pudiese creer lo que él y yo acabamos de hacer.

Yo tampoco puedo creerlo.

—Así que esto es lo que hacen cuando están aquí arriba —dice la estrella de Atletismo arrastrando las palabras—. "_Clases particulares"_ intensivas y profundas—. Entrecomilla con las manos las primeras dos palabras, riendo de satisfacción. Sus bromas me fastidian y me hacen sentir un malestar en la boca del estomago. Estoy totalmente atrapada ya que no quiero que piense que Adrien y yo estamos… teniendo un romance. Que nos hemos estado acostando durante la semana pasada a espaldas de los demás. Y eso significa que tengo que cortar sus sospechas de raíz. Lo antes posible.

—En realidad Adrien me estaba ayudando a poner al día mis habilidades como "_besadora"_ —le digo a Kim en el tono más casual que soy capaz de conseguir. Llegados a este punto, decir la verdad es mucho menos humillante que dejar que su imaginación corra como un caballo salvaje, pero la confesión suena bastante absurda cuando la digo en voz alta. Sí, aquí estoy, perfeccionando mis habilidades de "_besadora"_ con el modelo mas codiciado de toda Francia. No es para tanto. Kim dice entre risas.

—¿En serio? — se recarga en el marco de la puerta y me mira divertido.

—Sí —le digo con firmeza—. Tengo una cita pronto y tu amigo querido piensa que no se me da bien. Créeme, no nos gustamos ni tenemos algo mas allá de alumno-profe. Para nada. — Rió nerviosa antes de fijarme en que Adrien todavía no ha dicho ni una sola palabra y me dirijo a él buscando su confirmación—. ¿Verdad, Agreste? —pregunto sin rodeos. Se aclara la garganta, pero su voz todavía sigue superronca cuando habla.

— Verdad.—

—De acuerdo… — Los ojos del atleta brillan con fascinación — En ese caso, acepto el reto, muñeca. Muéstrame cómo lo haces.— Parpadeo sorprendida. Poco a poco me doy cuenta de lo que me ha dicho.

—¡¿Qué?! — grito.

—Si un médico te dijera que te quedan diez días de vida, buscarías una segunda opinión, ¿no? Bueno, pues si te preocupan tus habilidades como besardora, no puedes solo aceptar lo que diga Adrien. Necesitas una segunda opinión. —Sus cejas se levantan indulgentes — Vamos a ver qué ofreces. —

—Deja de comportarte como un patán —murmura Adrien.

—No, no, tiene sentido lo que dice —respondo con torpeza y mi cerebro grita: _¡¿__**CÓMO**__?!_ ¡¿Que tiene sentido lo que dice?! Según parece, los impresionantes besos de Adrien Agreste me han vuelto loca. Me siento en shock y confundida, pero sobre todo, estoy preocupada. Preocupada de que Adrien sepa que… ¿qué? ¿Que nunca antes un beso me había puesto tan cachonda? ¿Que me ha fascinado cada segundo? Sí, y sí. Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero que sepa. Así que camino en dirección a Kim con decisión.

—Dame una segunda opinión. — Él parece atónito por un segundo, justo antes de mostrar otra sonrisa. Se frota las manos y a continuación hace algunos estiramientos, casi como si se estuviera preparando para una carrera de la Universidad. Ese gesto ridículo me hace reír. Cuando llego a él, su bravuconería se tambalea.

— Estaba bromeando, Mousi. No tienes que…— Le hago callar poniéndome de puntillas y apretando mi boca contra la suya. Sí, esa soy yo, otra universitaria más besando a un chico después de otro. Esta vez, no hay calor. Ni hormigueo. No hay una sensación de desesperación abrumadora. Besar a Kim no tiene nada que ver con besar a Adrien, pero Kim parece estar disfrutando del beso, porque deja escapar un gemido cuando abro mis labios. Su lengua intenta entra en mi boca justo antes de que de un paso atrás y ponga mi cara más indiferente.

— ¿Y bien? —suelto. Sus ojos están completamente vidriosos.

—Eh. —Se aclara la garganta—. Eh… sí…, no creo que tengas nada de lo quepreocuparte. — Está tan aturdido que no puedo evitar sonreír, pero mi humor desaparece cuando me giro y veo a Adrien levantándose de la cama, con su cincelado rostro más oscuro que una noche en el mar.

— Marinette —dice con brusquedad al tiempo que da un paso en mi dirección. Pero no puedo escuchar el resto, no quiero en realidad. No quiero pensar en ese beso más tiempo por hoy y tampoco quiero estar con él en este momento. El mero recuerdo hace que mi cabeza dé vueltas y que mi corazón se acelere. Noto también aquella sensación en las manos que me hace querer mas, querer tocar al rubio y volvernos a unir en un beso aun mas descarado que los anteriores.

—Buena suerte en el examen del viernes, Adrien. —Las palabras salen apresuradas en un rápido chorro de nerviosismo—. Me tengo que ir ya, pero me cuentas qué tal te ha ido, ¿vale? — Y a continuación, recojo rápidamente mis cosas y salgo a toda velocidad de la habitación sin voltear atrás y sin poder mirar una vez mas a cualquiera de los chicos del lugar, sobre todo al rubio.

...

—Así que has perdido una apuesta —dice Alya dubitativa mientras me observa desde el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

—Sí. —Me siento en el borde de la cama y me inclino para cerrar la cremallera de mi bota izquierda, evitando deliberadamente la mirada de mi compañera de piso; con nerviosismo escaneo la habitación buscando mi jersey azul claro.

— Y ahora tienes una cita con él.—

—Ajá. — Antes de levantarme para tomar la prenda froto uno de los laterales de la bota que me acabo de poner con mi dedo pulgar como si estuviera limpiando una mancha de la piel.

—Una cita con Adrien Agreste. — Dice, esta vez con un tono de escepticismo impreso en su voz.

—En efecto —

— ¿Me estás jugando un broma, Mari?. — Cuando aquellas palabras salen de la boca de mi amiga tuerzo el gesto y evito mirarla sumergiendo mi cara entre la ropa de mi armario. Por supuesto que no estoy jugandole una broma. ¿Una cita con Adrien Agreste? Se que es tan sorprendente como inimaginable.

Bien, podría también haber anunciado que me voy a casar con Chris Hemsworth y quizá todos habrían reaccionado igual. Así que no, no culpo a Alya por su estupefacción. Haber perdido una apuesta era la mejor excusa que se me había ocurrido y aun así es bastante floja. Ahora tengo la duda de si debería confesarle a mi amiga lo de Luka o no.

O mejor aún, me pregunto si debo cancelar la cita por completo. No he visto a Adrien desde… _**el gran error**_… como llamo ahora a aquellos besos. — estupendos besos— Ayer me envió un mensaje después de su examen de recuperación. Cinco miserables palabras:

— _Pan comido, masticado y digerido._

No voy a mentir, me puse supercontenta al saber que todo había ido bien, pero no lo suficientemente contenta como para empezar una conversación de verdad. Decidí contestar con un simple: _Enhorabuena_. Ese era el único contacto que habíamos tenido hasta hace veinte minutos, cuando me envió un mensaje, para decirme que venía de camino a la residencia para recogerme e ir la fiesta. Por lo que a mí respecta, esos besos nunca existieron. Nuestros labios no se tocaron y mi cuerpo no se estremeció. Él no gimió cuando mi lengua llenó su boca, y yo no gemí cuando sus labios chocaron contra ese punto sensible de mi cuello. No pasó nada de eso.

Pero…, vale, si no fue así, entonces no hay razón para que me eche atrás con lo de la fiesta ahora, ¿verdad? Porque no importa lo confundida y afectada que me hayan dejado ese par de bes… _**el gran error**_; sigo muriéndome de ganas de tener la oportunidad de ver a Luka fuera de clase. Aun así, no me atrevo a contarle la verdad a Alya. Normalmente me siento tan segura en otras áreas de mi vida: el diseño, mis deberes, mis amigos… Pero cuando se trata de las relaciones con los chicos, vuelvo a ser la chica inocente, la chica fácil de engañar. Sé que si Alya supiera que he estado usando a Adrien para llegar a Luka lo desaprobaría por completo, y ahora mismo no estoy de humor para aguantar ningún sermón.

—Créeme, "_jugar bromas"_ es el segundo apellido compuesto de Adrien Agreste—digo cortante — El hombre afronta la vida como si fuese inmortal. —

—Y tú, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ¿estás haciéndolo también? —Niega con la cabeza, incrédula — ¿Estás segura de que no te gusta nada ese chico? —

—¿Adrien? ¡Qué cosas dices, Alya! —contesto de inmediato y aparto la mirada de mi amiga una vez mas al tiempo que me enfundo en mi jersey. No, yo no he tenido nada con Adrien. Simplemente acepté un reto.

Y disfrute de cada segundo que tuvimos juntos en aquel reto.

Largo un suspiro; SÍ, sentí algo cuando nos besamos y no he dejado de pensar en ello desde que salí de su habitación, incluso me he dormido pensado en aquellos besos apasionados que nos dimos. No dejo de preguntarme, ese hormigueo que Luka provoca en mí cuando lo mire por primera vez... ¿Lo sentí la otra noche con Adrien? o es acaso que... ¿Sentí aun mas de lo que Luka a hecho que sienta?.

Aunque he de admitir que son hormigueos diferentes. Las mariposas se quedaron flotando en mi vientre cuando converse con Luka… Con Adrien se escaparon y revolotearon por todo mi interior, haciendo que cada centímetro de mi cuerpo palpitara de placer. Pero eso no significa nada. Adrien Agreste en este corto tiempo que lo conozco, he de admitir, ha pasado de ser un completo desconocido a ser un amigo que aun estoy conociendo, y es justo esto último lo máximo que estoy dispuesta a llegar con él. No quiero salir con él, no me importa lo genial que bese y lo mucho que me haya hecho vibrar y desear mas.

Antes de que Alya pueda seguir interrogándome, me llega un mensaje del rubio informándome de que ya está aquí. Mi intención es decirle que espere en el coche, pero creo que tenemos diferentes formas de entender la palabra _aquí_, porque un segundo después un fuerte golpe resuena en nuestra puerta. Suspiro.

— Es Adrien. ¿Le puedes abrir? Todavía tengo que recogerme el pelo. — Alya sonríe y desaparece. Mientras me paso el cepillo por mis cabellos negro azulados, oigo voces en el salón compartido, seguidas de una voz protestando. A continuación unos pesados pasos se dirigen hacia mi dormitorio. Adrien aparece por la puerta vestido con pantalones _jogger_ color gris oscuro y un jersey negro. Entonces sucede algo terrible. Mi corazón se convierte en una orca y da una absurda pirueta de la emoción. Sí, emoción. Carajo.

Dios, ese beso me ha aturdido la cabeza por completo. Verlo ahi, parado frente a mi con su cabello perfectamente arreglado, con su ropa de diseñador y su expresión escrutadora hace que me tiemblen las rodillas y eso me esta desesperando completamente.

Concéntrate Marinette.

Adrien analiza mi ropa desde su lugar, se ha quedado parado justo en el umbral de la puerta y puedo ver a Alya a sus espaldas mirarnos sin entender nada de lo que ocurre. Cuando vuelvo a fijar mi mirada en el rubio me percato de su ceño fruncido y de como levanta una ceja un tanto escéptico.

— ¿Eso es lo que te vas a poner? — espeta cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Sí — Adrien es la primer persona que conozco que hace que mi corazón lata a mil por hora y que me enfade en dos segundos; cuando respondo me cruzo de igual manera de brazos, el suelta una risita — ¿Tienes algún problema con mi look? — Gira la cabeza hacia un lado como si fuera el mismísimo _Gabriel Agreste_ juzgando a las modelos de las pasarelas a las que he visto que asiste. Hasta ese momento es que me doy cuenta de lo parecidos que son y algo en mi interior salta ante la enorme aura de virilidad que justo en ese instante soy consciente al ver al rubio frente a mi.

Algo me dice que me acabo de sonrojar.

— Estoy totalmente a favor de las botas con plataforma, te dan un toque rudo y misterioso, con la ropa adecuada, claro — Adrien me lanza un guiño — pero esos pantalones _oversize trousers_ no combinan... y la parte de arriba tiene que ir fuera. — Examino mi jersey holgado azul claro y mis pálidos pantalones, sinceramente no veo cuál es el problema en aquella combinación.

—¿Qué hay de malo con mi ropa?— pregunto.

— Demasiado holgado. Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de que tienes que lucir más tus caderas y piernas kilometricas. — Una tos estrangulada proviene de detrás de Adrien, le lanzo una mirada envenenada a la pelirroja.

—¿Piernas kilométricas? —repite Alya entrando en la habitación. y sentándose en el pequeño sillón individual que tengo junto al armario.

—No le hagas caso —le digo rodando los ojos— Es un pervertido. —

—No, soy un chico —corrige Adrien para después hacer florecer su sonrisa patentada—. Quiero ver mas piel, Mousinette. — siento como mi cara se llena de calor y estoy segura que me he sonrojado; de nuevo, me giro una vez mas al armario, esta vez ocultándome de ambos para que no noten lo afectada que puedo estar con la presencia del rubio.

—Me gusta mi jersey —protesto un par de segundos después. Adrien mira a Alya.

— Hola oficialmente, Alya. Soy Adrien. ¿Cómo has estado? — el modelo se acerca a mi amiga y se sitúa a su lado, la pelirroja sonríe y le hace una seña con la mano a modo de saludo.

— Coincidencia que tengas una cita con mi compañera de piso, Adrien. Ya sabes, soy su mejor amiga y no me gustaría crear conflictos, si sabes a lo que me refiero — no puedo evitar golpearme la frente ante la conversación que se esta desarrollando en mi alcoba; noto como Adrien sonríe y choca su cadera con el hombro de mi amiga.

— Ningún conflicto, Mousinette y yo somos... compatibles — ante tal comentario del rubio mi estúpido corazón brinca de alegría, algo que me cabrea en sobre manera. Muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de girarme de nuevo hacia el par de chicos que invaden mi habitación — Ahora ¿puedes decirle a tu mejor amiga que parece la perdedora de un concurso de disfraces de marinero? — Alya se ríe, y, para mi estupefacción ¡_Judas_!, está de acuerdo con él.

—No estaría mal si llevaras algo más ceñido —dice con delicadeza antes de brincar hacia mi armario y comenzar a hurgar en él. Frunzo el ceño en su dirección observándola para que sienta mi ira penetrando en cada poro expuesto a mi vista. Adrien sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—¿Lo ves? Estamos todos de acuerdo. Todo o nada, Mousinette. Hay que arriesgar. — La mirada de Alya va de mí a Adrien, y sé exactamente lo que está pensando. Pero se equivoca. No estamos el uno por el otro, y desde luego no estamos saliendo. Pero supongo que es mejor que piense eso a que sepa que tengo esta cita con él para impresionar a otro chico. Agreste se dirige a mi armario como si fuese suyo y se sitúa a lado de mi amiga. Ambos están moviendo toda mi ropa, veo como el rubio modelo mete la cabeza en el oscuro interior del closet y Alya saca justo en ese momento su cabeza pelirroja y me lanza una sonrisa traviesa. Parece estar pasándoselo singular con todo  
esto. Adrien va pasando percha por percha analizando toda mi ropa y saca un top crop totalmente negro.

— ¿Qué tal este? —

— Demasiado frió el día de hoy y, ¡Ah, si! Se transparenta. — le arrebato de las manos la prenda y Adrien ríe ante mi actuar

—Entonces, ¿para qué lo tienes aquí? — Buena pregunta. Veo como se encoge de hombros y se gira de nuevo hacia mi armario, segundos después lo veo sostener otra percha, esta vez es un jersey fino de color rojo con un pronunciado escote en la espalda.

— Este —dice mientras asiente—. El rojo te sienta genial. — Las cejas de Alya golpean el techo y yo maldigo a Adrien por poner todas estas ideas innecesarias en la cabeza de mi amiga. Pero al mismo tiempo, noto que mi corazón está más caliente y empieza a derretirse porque… ¡¿Adrien Agreste piensa que el rojo me sienta genial?! Es decir, ¿se ha estado fijando en la ropa que me he ido poniendo? El rubio me lanza el jersey y tengo que atraparlo en el aire. Una vez mas se gira a mi closet y esta vez saca un pantalón negro de lo mas ajustado y me lo avienta. Lo cacho en el aire tal cual lo hice con el jersey.

—Venga, cámbiate. Queremos llegar tarde estilo glamuroso, no estilo somos-unosinoportunos. — Adrien me lanza un guiño y escucho a Alya reírse. Miro fijamente a los dos con las prendas entre mis manos.

— ¿Podría, por favor, tener un poquito de privacidad? — O bien los dos no se han percatado de mi enfado, o bien han decidido ignorarlo, porque les oigo charlar animosamente mientras se dirigen hacia el salón. Sospecho que Alya le está interrogando sobre nuestra _cita_, y yo rezo porque Adrien se apegue a la historia de la apuesta. Cuando su risa ronca flota hasta mi dormitorio, un escalofrío involuntario me atraviesa la columna vertebral. ¡¿Qué me está pasando?! Estoy perdiendo de vista qué es lo que quiero. No. Mejor dicho a quien quiero. Luka. Luka Couffaine. ¡Joder! No debería andar besando a Adrien o ansiando volver a besarle o siquiera estremesiendome porque escucho su risa a lo lejos, tampoco debería distraerme con esta extraña oleada de calor que se desata dentro de mí cada que le pienso. Es hora de centrarme de una vez y recordar por qué accedí a llevar a cabo esta farsa en primer lugar.

A partir de YA.

•**Adrien•**

Iván Bruel vive fuera del campus con cuatro de sus compañeros de Facultad, entre ellos esta su novia, Mylène Haprèle. Su casa está solo a unas pocas calles de la mía, pero es muuuuucho más grande, y está llena hasta mas no poder cuando Marinette y yo entramos por la puerta. Un ensordecedor tema de _Stereo Total_ sale de los altavoces, y varios cuerpos sudorosos y calientes nos empujan mientras nos adentramos más y más en la casa. Todo lo que huelo es alcohol, sudor y cigarro. Me doy palmaditas en la espalda a mí mismo por convencer a Marinette de que se cambiara de ropa al jersey rojo; le queda como un guante. El material es tan fino que define cada dulce curva de su pecho; y el escote de la espalda… ¡Ay, Dios Mio! me hace alucinar de solo ver esa piel suave, blanca y llena de pecas; como quisiera acariciarla. Sus caderas están súper ajustadas por el pantalón negro que la obligue a ponerse, y cada paso que da provoca una tensión en la tela que hace que mi entrepierna le haga una ovación. Las botas son el toque para todo su outfit ya que la hacen ver un poco mas alta y la plataforma que tienen provoca un efecto espectacular en sus piernas. Varias personas se acercan a saludarme y veo un montón de miradas curiosas que se dirigen a Marinette. Ella se mueve inquieta a mi lado; claramente se siente fuera de lugar. Mi pecho se ablanda como la mantequilla cuando veo la mirada de corderito en sus ojos. Le tomo la mano, lo que hace que su mirada vuele hasta la mía con sorpresa. Llevo mis labios a su oreja y le digo:

— Relax.— Inclinarme hacia ella ha sido un gran error, porque huele maravillosamente bien. Es esa familiar fragancia a moras, mezclada con un leve toque a vainilla y algo únicamente femenino. Se necesita una fuerza de voluntad de tigre para no meter la nariz en su cuello y olisquearla. O saborearla con mi lengua. Lamer y besar la carne caliente de su garganta hasta hacerla gemir.

Joder.

Me he metido en un buen problema. No me puedo quitar ese beso de la cabeza. Cada vez que el recuerdo flota en mi cerebro, mi pulso se acelera y mis testículos se tensan, lo único que quiero hacer es besarla otra vez, hasta hartarme. Sin embargo, este irresistible deseo va acompañado de una sensación de rechazo. Porque, claro, yo he sido el único al que ha afectado ese dichoso beso. Si Marinette hubiera sentido algo, incluso lo más mínimo, no le habría metido la lengua en la garganta a Kim dos segundos más tarde.

Gruño molesto ante el recuerdo. ¡Carajo!

Kim. Uno de mis mejores amigos y alguien que siente un interés por Marinette. ¿Porque tenia que ser él? ¿Porque al estúpido de mi amigo se le ocurrió entrar en aquel momento a mi pieza? Mi único consuelo es que ella no está aquí con él esta noche, No, es mi cita, y estamos aquí para darle celos a otro chico. ¿Por qué no ceder a la tentación de pasar mi lengua por su piel? Esta podría ser la única oportunidad que tenga. Así que le planto un beso suave y húmedo en el lateral del cuello antes de susurrar:

— Vas a ser el centro de atención esta noche, _My Lady_ — le lanzo un guiño y noto como sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa — Sonríe y finge que estás disfrutando. — Le robo otro beso, esta vez en el borde de la mandíbula, muy, muy cerca de sus labios, y se le corta la respiración. Sus ojos se abren y, o es fruto de mi imaginación, o he visto un destello de calor en ellos. Antes de que pueda interpretar lo que estoy viendo, un compañero de clase de Nino nos interrumpe.

—¡Agreste! ¡Qué bueno verte, hombre! — Marc Anciel se mueve con torpeza hacia nosotros y me da un par de golpes en la espalda que provocan que todo mi cuerpo se sacuda. Tiene el tamaño promedio de una chica pero cuando le he visto bajo los efectos del alcohol es mas fuerte que Kim e Ivan juntos.

—Eh, Marc, hombre —digo antes de hacer un gesto hacia Marinette — ¿Conoces a Marinette? — Por un momento su mirada es inexpresiva, no se si por el alcohol en su sangre o la falta de interés en mi cita, pero a continuación sus ojos se abren en reconocimiento y su boca hace una _O _perfecta.

— ¿Marinette Dupain-Cheng?. — Pregunta antes de que la joven pecosa a mi lado de un asentimiento tímido — ¿_Esa_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng? — Ella ladea la cabeza antes de responderle

— ¿Esa? — Marc se ríe como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo súper absurdo.

— ¡Oh! Seguro que Nathaniel nunca habla de mi... soy Marc, compañero de piso de Nathaniel — El peli negro le sonríe a Marinette y le extiende una mano, ella le sonríe cortes

— Encantada de conocerte, Marc —

—¿Tenéis algo de beber en esta casa? —le pregunto a Marc acercándome mas a Marinette.

— Hay barriles de cerveza en la cocina. Y hay cosas más divertidas por ahí también.— Marc me guiña un ojo dándome a entender la de sustancias que circulan por la casa de Ivan, asiento antes de tomar la mano de la ojiazul a mi lado

— Genial. Gracias, hombre. Te veo en un rato. — Enredo mis dedos con los de Marinette y la llevo a la cocina, que está llena de un montón de chicos Punketos. No he visto a Ivan todavía, pero sé que en algún momento nos encontraremos con él. En cambio, la perspectiva de ver a Luka no me emociona mucho, sobre todo si nos lo encontramos en menos de 30 min, eso no me dejaría mucha atención de Marinette disponible. Largo un suspiro antes de tomar dos vasos de plástico de la torre que hay en la encimera de la cocina y me abro paso hasta uno de los barriles. Los chicos Punk protestan, pero cuando se dan cuenta de quién les está apartando, se separan ante mí como el Mar Rojo. Una ventaja de ser el famoso modelo de la Universidad. Sirvo dos cervezas y me alejo de la multitud; le doy un vaso a Marinette pero ella niega con la cabeza con total rotundidad.

Enarco una ceja ante su respuesta.

— Es una fiesta, Mousinette. Tomarte una triste cerveza no va a matarte.—

—No —dice con firmeza. Me encojo de hombros y tomo un sorbo de la cerveza aguada. Joder, la cerveza no podría ser peor, pero eso es algo probablemente positivo. Significa que no hay posibilidades de que me de una cruda con esta mierda, a no ser que me beba un barril entero yo solo. Cuando la cocina se vacía, Marinette se apoya en la encimera y suspira.

—Odio las fiestas —dice con aire sombrío antes de dar un brinco y con agilidad sentarse sobre la encimera. Yo sonrió ante su acto pero me intriga el comentario que ha hecho.

— ¿Tienes algo en contra de las fiestas? —le pregunto.

— No es que tenga algo en contra de cualquier fiesta, es solo que no he tenido muy buena experiencia con las de la Universidad — frunzo el ceño ante su respuesta, me acerco un poco mas ella, hasta colocarme justo frente a su persona.

— ¿Alguien te ha agredido? — pregunto. Ella tuerce los ojos.

— Si llamas agredir a un montón de mentiras, cortesía de Lila, si, lo han hecho — frunzo mas el ceño cuando termino de escucharla.

— Lila si que ha vivido para joderte, pero no permitas que realmente te joda lo que te hace o ha hecho, vamos... bebete una cerveza conmigo, te prometo que te divertirás — le lanzo un guiño con las ganas de hacerla reír, lo único que recibo es otra vez ver sus ojos puestos en blanco.

— No, Adrien, no me beberé una cerveza contigo... — veo como se muerde el labio inferior antes de que continué hablando — en lo que respecta a Lila, no quisiera que me arruinada esta u otras fiestas futuras, pero ya lo ha hecho, así que me portare como toda una mojigata, me da igual. — parece ser que mi perfecto rostro tendrá estragos de esta conversación, ya que no puedo dejar de fruncir el ceño con cada palabra que Marinette suelta, así que procurare subirle un tantito los ánimos.

—Sé que no eres una mojigata. — Sonrió antes de comenzar a subir y bajar mis cejas—. Una mojigata no besa como tú lo haces. — Sus mejillas enrojecen ante mi comentario y mi yo interior salta de alegría, ese sonrojo junto con el que tuvo cuando la he besado en el cuello son pequeñas victorias que son dignas de enmarcar y atesorar.

—¿Qué carajos significa eso? — espeta.

—Significa que tienes una lengua muy sexy y que sabes cómo usarla. —¡Ahhh, mierda! No debería haber dicho eso. Porque ahora estoy totalmente erecto. Por suerte, mis boxers son lo suficientemente apretados de aquella parte como para que no se me note la tienda de campaña entre las piernas.

—A veces pienso que dices las cosas solo para hacer que me sonroje —me acusa Marinette y no puedo evitar sonreír ampliamente antes de darle un sorbo mas a mi cerveza y contestarle.

—No. Solo estoy siendo sincero. —Se oye una oleada de voces que vienen de fuera de la cocina y rezo para que no entre nadie. Me gusta estar a solas con Marinette. Y a pesar de que no hay ninguna razón para seguir la farsa cuando estamos solos, me acerco a ella y apoyo un brazo alrededor de su hombro mientras me tomo otro sorbo de cerveza aguada.

—En serio, ¿por qué eres tan antialcohol? —pregunto con voz ronca, ella sonríe divertida y me toma la mano, la cual cae al otro lado de su cuerpo.

—Yo no soy antialcohol. —Hace una pausa— Es más, la verdad es que me gusta. Con moderación, por supuesto. — levanta el dedo indice de su mano derecha, dando enfasis a sus ultimas palabras.

—Ya, ya, por supuesto —repito elevando las cejas antes de llegar a la segunda copa que había dejado sobre la encimera—. ¿Quieres tomarte una cerveza de una vez? —

—No. — Tengo que reírme al escuchar su contestación tan cortante.

—Acabas de decir que te gusta. — reclamo colocándome una vez mas frente a ella, Marinette mueve suavemente sus pies, los cuales cuelgan de la mesa. Casi se ve como una niñata.

—No me importa beber en mi habitación con Alya, pero nunca bebo en las fiestas. — abro los ojos como platos cuando termino de escucharla.

—Madre mía. ¿Así que cuando bebes te sientas en tu casa sola como una borrachita? — ella frunce el ceño indignada, se yergue en su posición y me mira con furia en sus iris.

—No. — Veo como mueve la mirada nerviosa antes de continuar, las palabras parecen haberse atorado en su garganta, antes de que continué hablando noto como el ceño le tiembla, casi como un tic —. Solo…, déjalo ya, ¿quieres? — se cruza de brazos y aparta la mirada de mi rostro.

—¿Alguna vez dejo yo algo? — Respondo acercándome a ella y tomando su barbilla entre mis dedos indice y pulgar. Noto como su enfado pende de un hilo, poco a poco su actitud se convierte en derrota.

—Mira, Adrien, me pone paranoica pensar lo que puede haber en mi copa, ¿de acuerdo? — Me siento insultado en cuanto termino de escucharla, me alejo un poco de ella y la miro con firmeza.

—Por el amor de Dios, Marinette, ¿crees que yo podría aprovecharme de ti metiéndote algo en la bebida? — el pánico se apodera de su mirada y antes de que lo prevea ella salta de su posición y esta a dos pasos de mi, coloca una de sus pequeñas y pálidas manos sobre mi pecho.

— No, Claro que no. — una disculpa esta gravada en su mirada y mi enojo desaparece al instante, tomo su mano con la mía sin apartar la mirada de la suya. Su rápida respuesta alivia mis preocupaciones, pero lo que añade después dispara mis sospechas: — Tú, sé que no.— Frunzo el ceño al máximo, algo en sus palabras me hace enfurecer, por como lo ha dicho me hace pensar...

— Te ha… ¿Te ha pasado eso? — El rostro de Marinette de repente se tensa y después sacude la cabeza lentamente.

— No, no me ha pasado nada de ese estilo... pero he escuchado de casos en los que les ponen sustancias como GHB en la bebida y... bueno... no es nada agradable lo que viene después para la persona que lo haya bebido — mientras me habla su mirada se pasea por toda la cocina, al final, se instala sobre nuestras manos. Se que esta nerviosa con la conversación y realmente quiero creerle a su afirmación de que ella no ha sufrido un abuso de ese estilo.

— Despreciables son las personas que hacen esos actos tan viles — Le digo apretando su mano con la mía, ella clava su mirada azul en la mía y me regala una sonrisa mientras me devuelve el apretón.

—Sí. Despreciables. — Poco a poco aparta su mano de la mía y vuelve a la encimera de la cocina, esta vez recargándose nada mas — Pero justamente casos de ese tipo me han hecho desconfiar de beber en público. Incluso si me sirvo la bebida yo misma…, nunca se sabe qué puede pasar si me doy la vuelta, aunque sea solo por un segundo. Paso de correr el  
riesgo. — Mi voz se espesa cuando comienzo a hablar de nuevo.

—Tú sabes que yo nunca dejaría que te pasara eso a ti, ¿verdad? — por un par de segundos veo como su expresión se llena de luz y me regala una sonrisa de lo mas hermosa.

— Sí. Claro, lo sé. — Aun cuando afirme que lo sabe, no suena totalmente convencida y no puedo sentirme ofendido por ello, porque sospecho que las noticias de experiencias de ese tipo la han traumatizado. Y con razón. He escuchado historias de esa índole las cuales son horripilantes. Hasta donde yo sé, no ha sucedido en Lille, pero sé que pasa en otras universidades. Chicas que ingieren involuntariamente éxtasis o Rohypnol, o a las que emborrachan hasta que pierden el conocimiento, mientras unos hijos de puta pervertidos se aprovechan de ellas.

Sinceramente, no entiendo cómo un hombre le puede hacer eso a una mujer. En lo que a mí respecta, todos ellos deberían estar entre barrotes. Pero ahora que sé la razón que hay detrás de su rechazo al alcohol, dejo de molestarla para que se tome una cerveza y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la sala principal. Los ojos de Marinette escanean la multitud y yo me tenso al instante porque sé que está buscando a Luka. Afortunadamente, no está.

Nos mezclamos con la gente un rato. Cada vez que se la presento a alguien, parecen sorprendidos, como si no pudiesen entender por qué estoy con ella y no con una modelo boba o alguna chica de atletismo. Y más de un chico se come con los ojos a Marinette, antes de guiñarme un ojo como diciéndome «_buen trabajo_». Oficialmente me retracto de mis palmaditas de antes. Ojalá no la hubiera convencido para llevar ese jersey y la hubiese dejado venir como ella quería, holgada. Por alguna razón, esas miradas de admiración que le lanzan me hacen enfurecer, y mucho. Pero me trago los impulsos del cavernícola posesivo que hay en mí y trato de disfrutar de la fiesta. Los invitados son más de Artes que de alguna otra carrera, pero aun así conozco prácticamente a todo el mundo, algo que hace que Marinette murmure:

— Por Dios. ¿Cómo es que conoces a toda esta gente? — Le sonrío satisfecho.

—Ya te dije que soy popular. Mira, ahí está Ivan. Venga, vamos a saludar. — Iván Bruel es el típico chico famoso de una banda de universitarios. Lo tiene todo: es guapo, tiene actitud, es divertido y, lo más importante, toca como un Dios la batería. Pero si bien cualquier otra persona en su lugar pensaría que está en su perfecto derecho de ser un estólido idiota, Ivan es de verdad un tipo amable. Estudia Música desde pequeño y parece genuinamente feliz de verme esta noche cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan.

—¡Adrien! ¡Has venido!. — Ivan se me acerca y me da un fuerte abrazo, aprovecho para felicitarlo y antes de que se separe de mi me da un par de palmadas en la espalda. — ¿Quien es tu bella acompañante? — el chico con la mecha rubia en el cabello le lanza una mirada analítica a Marinette, ella le regala una sonrisa y hace un gesto con la mano.

—Ivan, ella es Marinette, Marinette, él es Ivan —les presento.

—Tu cara me resulta familiar —dice mirándola de arriba abajo—. ¿Dónde he podido…? ¡Ah! Joder, ya lo sé. Te vi en nuestra presentación del año pasado, cuando abrimos la fiesta de bienvenida de la Universidad a los novatos. — Ivan le toma la mano a Marinette y se la mueve con un poco de euforia, ella se ríe y asiente ante su afirmación

— No sabia que eras tú uno de los artistas, pero si, ahí estuve en primera fila — Marinette parece muy animada con la conversación y me pregunto si es posible que yo haya estado viviendo en otro planeta o algo así, porque ¿Como es que nunca la haya visto cuando llevamos tres años de carrera en la misma institución?

—Por supuesto que era uno de los artistas —afirma Ivan — Y tú estuviste impresionante con tu baile, recuerdo que eras de las que mas disfrutaban de la música — Ella asiente con la cabeza antes de soltar una ligera risita.

— ¿Como es que nunca te vi si también estuve en primera fila?. — pregunto metiéndome en su conversación, ella se encoge de hombros.

— No lo se, quizá porque eramos muchos en primera fila —dice antes de que los tres nos riamos con ganas.

—¡Sí! —exclama Ivan con orgullo— Fue una asistencia enorme la que tuvimos, me siento satisfecho de que asi ocurriera — Atraemos aún más miradas ahora que estamos charlando con el cumpleañero, pero Marinette parece ajena a todo eso. Por otro lado, me molesta la atención que estamos recibiendo de una persona en particular.

Luka acaba de entrar en el salón y aprieta sus labios cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran. Le saludo con un gesto de cabeza, después giro mi cabeza y muy deliberadamente le planto un beso en la mejilla a Marinette. Ella da un respingo, sorprendida, así que justifico el gesto repentino diciendo:

—Ahora mismo vuelvo. Voy a por otra cerveza. — digo mientras acaricio suavemente su espalda, un nuevo respingo se apodera de su cuerpo y veo en su piel expuesta como se le pone de gallina, sonrió satisfecho antes de apartar mis dedos de su piel.

—Vale. — Al instante se vuelve hacia Ivan y siguen charlando sobre la fiesta de bienvenida del año pasado. No detecto ningún interés romántico por parte de Marinette en Ivan, algo que extrañamente me produce una punzada de alivio. La verdadera amenaza está al otro lado del salón y empieza a venir en línea recta en nuestra dirección un instante después de haberme alejado yo de Mousinette e Ivan.

Intercepto a Luka antes de que pueda alcanzarlos y le doy una palmada casual en el brazo.

— Couffaine. Una fiesta genial, ¿eh? — Su gesto es distraído, su mirada sigue centrada detrás de mi hombro a lo lejos: en Marinette. Mierda. ¿Puede ser que realmente esté interesado en ella? Pensé que esta gran farsa nuestra no se traduciría en algo de lo que tendría que preocuparme de verdad, pero está claro que mi plan está funcionando muy bien. Luka solo tiene ojos para Marinette…, y no me gusta. Ni lo más mínimo. Echo un vistazo a sus manos vacías y sonrío.

— Venga, vamos a servirte una cerveza.— estoy a punto de arrastrarlo conmigo a la cocina pero el rápidamente me responde.

—Naah, estoy bien. —Él ya me ha sobrepasado y va directo a donde yo no quiero que vaya. En el instante en el que Mousinette se da cuenta de la presencia de Luka, noto como sus mejillas se enrojecen y una mirada de sorpresa cruza sus ojos, pero se recupera rápidamente y le saluda con una sonrisa dubitativa.

No, maldita sea, no.

Mi espalda se pone recta en automático. Quiero ir ahí y llevarme muy lejos de Luka a Marinette. O mejor aún, traerla directamente a mis brazos y besarla hasta que vea luces de colores. No hago ninguna de las dos cosas porque esta vez soy yo al que interceptan. Kagami aparece en mi camino, su pelo negro y corto acaricia sus hombros y lleva puesta una pequeña, pequeñísima, blusa de tirantes y una falda a la cintura, es larga y suelta. Está arregladísima y noto por su altura que lleva tacones imposibles, pero su expresión deja claro el monumental enfado que tiene.

—Hola —dice con tensión.

—Eh. —Me aclaro la garganta — ¿Qué tal? — Sus labios se cierran en disgusto justo después de que una expresión de indignación cruza su rostro.

— ¿Estás de broma, Adrien? ¡¿Estás aquí con una cita y eso es todo lo que me dices?! — Mierda. La mitad de mi atención sigue en Marinette, que ahora mismo se ríe de algo que ha dicho Luka. Afortunadamente, Ivan todavía está allí para servir de mediador, pero no me gusta nada verla a ella y a Luka así de amigables. El resto de mi atención está en Kagami. De repente me da miedo que monte una escena justo ahora.

—Me dijiste que no querías tener novia —me susurra poniendo su mejor cara de corderito. Trato de poner una expresión de solemnidad.

—No quiero —respondo muy rápido, Está situación esta tan mal como una leche abandona en el frigo de mi casa.

—Entonces, ¿cómo me explicas lo de _esa_? —Un dedo con la manicura recién hecha se levanta en dirección a la pecosa de rojo que ríe con el par de chicos al fondo de la habitación. Genial. Bueno, ahora sí que estoy bien jodido. No puedo insistirle en que en realidad NO es una cita, porque se supone que Couffaine tiene que pensar que lo es. Pero si digo que SÍ es una cita, corro el riesgo de que Kagami me dé una bofetada. Bajo la voz.

— No es mi novia. Es una cita, sí, pero no es algo serio, ¿vale? —

— No, ¡no vale! ¡Me gustas mucho, Adrien! Y yo a ti no te gusto, no pasa nada, pero por lo menos ten la decencia de…— con cada palabra que escucho de Kagami mi enojo hacia ella va en aumento, no es que no me agrade, es solo que lo único que hubo entre ella y yo era sexual y aun cuando ella grite a los cuatro vientos que esta perdidamente enamorada de mi... yo se que no.

—¿Por qué? —Soy incapaz de detener la pregunta que acabé reprimiendo la semana pasada cuando acordamos terminar lo nuestro. Kagami parpadea, confundida y descolocada por mi pregunta y creo que también por el tono de voz que emplee al hacerla.

— ¿Por qué qué? —

—¿Por qué te gusto? — Frunce el ceño hacia mí como si se sintiera superinsultada porque le pregunte algo así.— Ni siquiera me conoces —digo en voz baja—. No has intentado conocerme nunca. — entre cierro los ojos antes de colocar mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mis pantalones; la joven asiática me mira asombrada de lo afirmación y un segundo después veo como frunce el ceño.

—Eso no es cierto — contradice, su ceño fruncido da paso a un gesto de preocupación. Dejo escapar un suspiro afligido.

—Nunca hemos mantenido una conversación de verdad, Kagami, y nos hemos visto decenas de veces desde el verano. No me has hecho una sola pregunta sobre mi niñez, o mi familia, o mis clases, mis amigos, mis intereses… Carajo, si ni siquiera sabes cuál es mi color favorito; y eso es el tipo de cosas que interesan de alguien que te gusta en realidad. — me cruzo de brazos frente a ella y veo como la joven asiática entra en conflicto.

—Sí que lo sé — Dice con seguridad un par de segundos después. Suspiro de nuevo antes de tomar entre mis dedos indice y pulgar el puente de mi nariz.

—¿Sí? A ver, ¿cuál es? — Duda un segundo y después dice:

—El azul. — creo ver un brillo de victoria en su mirada pero este desaparece en cuanto escuchamos una cantarina voz a mis espaldas

—En realidad es el negro — A continuación, Marinette aparece a mi lado y siento tal alivio que casi le doy un abrazo de koala. —Siento interrumpir —dice con una vocecita inocente totalmente fingida — pero… minou, ¿dónde están nuestras cervezas? ¿Te has perdido de camino a la cocina o algo así?— Marinette me lanza una mirada divertida y no puedo evitar sentir un estremecimiento en mis testículos al escucharla decirme _Minou._

—Me han entretenido. — Mousinette mira a Kagami y ella a su vez la mira. Casi puedo jurar que salen chispas de sus miradas.

—Hola. Soy Marinette. Lo siento, pero tengo que robártelo un segundo. La sed me llama. — Que Kagami no se oponga me dice que mi argumento ha dado en el clavo, y cuando Mousinette me coge del brazo y me arrastra hacia el pasillo, la expresión del rostro de Kagami es una mezcla de vergüenza y culpa. Una vez estamos fuera de su vista, bajo la voz y digo.

— ¡Gracias por salvarme! Estaba o a punto de echarse a llorar, o de darme una patada en la entrepierna — le digo al tiempo que tomo su mano con la cual me sostiene y le doy un apretón rápido, ella suelta una risita y se gira hacia mi, mirándome divertida.

—Estoy segura de que eso último habría sido merecidísimo —responde —. Déjame adivinar… Le rompiste el corazón. — se cruza de brazos frente a mi y me mira esta vez acusatoriamente.

—No. — La molestia que sentí cuando Kagami me intercepto hace que se intensifique cuando termino de escuchar a la ojiazul plantada delante de mi — Resulta que nuestra separación amistosa no era tan amistosa como yo pensaba. — ella me lanza una mirada escéptica.

—Ah. Ya veo. — Entrecierro mis ojos al ver su actitud; si no tuviera presente el hecho de que Marinette esta vuelta loca por otro chico, pensaría que hay un rastro de celos en su forma de hablarme y tratarme. De un momento a otro me acuerdo de lo que dijo justo antes de salvarme; una sonrisa amplia se instala en mi rostro.

—Así que... mi color favorito es el negro, ¿eh? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — levanto las cejas interrogante y escucho como ella suelta un resoplido

—Pues que todo lo que te pones es siempre negro. ¡Dah! —Me lanza una mirada directa al jersey y mueve las manos a cada lado de su cara, haciendo énfasis en su ultima palabra. No puedo evitar reírme.

—¿Igual es porque el negro va bien con todo? ¿Alguna vez pensaste eso? —Sonrío.— Eso no quiere decir que sea mi color favorito. — me cruzo de brazos tratando de evidenciar que puede estar equivocada, ella me mira y en su expresión esta gravada la pregunta "¿_en serio?_

— Está bien, soy todo oídos. A ver, ¿cuál es tu color favorito? — Esta vez, ella se cruza de brazos, esta expectante a mi respuesta y se por su expresión de victoria que mi cuerpo me esta delatando frente a ella. Dejo escapar un suspiro.

—El negro. —

—¡Ja! Lo sabía. —Marinette da un salto antes de señalarme con un dedo acusador, justo después, también suspira—. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Tenemos que escondernos en el pasillo el resto de la noche para evitar a esa chica? —

—Sí. A menos que quieras largarte ya… — le digo con esperanza. La fiesta ha perdido toda emoción para mí, sobre todo ahora que Luka Couffaine ha llegado. Antes de que pueda contestar, refuerzo mi argumentación y añado—: Luka ha mordido el anzuelo, por cierto. Así que si nos movemos ahora, lo dejarás con ganas de más. Ese era el plan, ¿no? — La duda dibuja una línea en su frente y se pone totalmente serie. Agacha la mirada y pareciera que sus botas son mas interesantes que nuestra conversación.

—Sí, supongo. Pero…—

—¿Pero qué?— pregunto.

—Me estaba gustando hablar con él. — Joder, la mirada que me lanza justo después de su respuesta es como si me clavaran un cuchillo en el corazón. ¿Pero por qué? Se supone que no estoy interesado en Marinette de forma romántica. O por lo menos no lo había estado antes. Todo lo que quería de ella eran sus clases particulares, pero ahora…, ahora no sé lo que quiero.

—¿De qué hablaste con él? —pregunto con la esperanza de que no se percate del ansia en mi tono de voz. Marinette se encoge de hombros quitandole importancia al asunto.

—De clase, de música, de las presentaciones que esta organizando… — Marinette se muerde el labio indecisa antes de continuar, aquel gesto me hace desear comérmela a besos hasta el punto del dolor — Me preguntó si me apetecía tomar un café en algún momento y estudiar Ética juntos. — ¡¿cómo?!

—¿Me estás bromeando? —suelto—. ¿Se ha puesto a coquetear con mi cita delante de mis narices? — La diversión baila en sus ojos cuando termina de escucharme.

—Tú y yo no estamos de verdad juntos, Adrien. —

—¡Él no lo sabe! — Grito levantando las manos al cielo. No puedo controlar la ira que hierve en mis entrañas— Un hombre no le coquetea a la cita de otro hombre. Punto y final. Eso es ser un patán, un cabrón. — Marinette frunce los labios al escucharme. Yo la miro atentamente, esperando una reacción, aunque en realidad no se que tipo de reacción quiero ver después de este desplante de celos que estoy teniendo y procuro ocultar detrás del "_código de hombres_" —¿Te gustaría salir con un tipo que hace algo así de ruin? — le pregunto mirándola fijamente, ella frunce aun mas los labios y hay un leve temblor en su ceja izquierda.

—No —admite después de una pausa larga—. Pero… —Parece estar pensando u ordenando sus palabras — No había nada abiertamente sexual en la invitación. Si hubiese estado ligando conmigo, me habría invitado a cenar. Tomar un café y estudiar se pueden interpretar como actividades de amigos. — Lo que dice puede ser cierto, pero yo sé bien cómo piensan los chicos. Ese hijo de puta estaba ligando con ella en las narices del chico con el que llegó a la fiesta. Cabrón.—Adrien… —Su tono se vuelve cauteloso—. Tú sabes que... lo que ocurrió en tu habitación el miércoles no significó nada, ¿verdad? — La pregunta me toma desprevenido y en cuanto termino de entender sus palabras siento como se me clava un puñal invisible en el pecho.

—Eh… Sí. Por supuesto que lo sé. — noto como me tiembla la voz al hablar y termino con una risa nerviosa intentando que Marinette no note lo desestabilizado que me puso la conversación.

—Porque somos solo amigos…, ¿verdad? — La forma en la que ha subrayado el _solo_ me molesta muchísimo, pero sé que ahora no es el momento para discutir sobre esto. Sea lo que sea _esto_. Así que asiento con la cabeza y digo:

—Verdad. — El alivio flota en sus ojos azules antes de que me sonría ampliamente.

— Genial. Bueno, tal vez deberíamos irnos, ¿no? Creo que ya hemos socializado lo suficiente por hoy. — me lanza un guiño y el fuerte dolor que siento en el pecho persiste. Muevo la cabeza afirmativamente antes de tomar su mano y sonreír lo mejor que puedo.

—Claro. Lo que quieras. — ella me devuelve la sonrisa y comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón —Despidámonos de Ivan primero, ¿vale? — la miro de soslayo

— Me cae muy bien ese tipo. No es para nada lo que esperaba… — Ella continúa charlando en mi oreja mientras volvemos al salón, pero no oigo ni una sola palabra. Estoy demasiado ocupado con la bomba de verdad que acaba de soltar sobre mi cabeza. Sí, Marinette y yo somos _solo_ amigos. De hecho, es la única amiga chica que he tenido. Y sí, quiero seguir siendo amigo de Marinette. Pero… También quiero hacerla gritar de placer.

• **Continué •**

Notas del Autor:

Hola! Una vez más subiendo una actualización!

La verdad es que estoy súper satisfecha con este capítulo, me ha encantado escribirlo! Espero ustedes lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Igualmente agradezco a todas esas bellas personitas que me comentaron el capítulo pasado! No saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus bellas palabras xD

**karen Agreste, La Dama oculta Mistress9, Elena, y Emely-nya**.

Sin más que decir

Saludines~

Se despide **A**lexiel **I**zumi•


	7. Séptimo Capítulo

Todos los derechos de la historia pertenecen a Elle Kennedy, solo hago esto por diversión y entretenimiento, igualmente, los derechos de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, refiriendonos a los personajes.

Este escrito es sin fines de lucro.

Cabe mencionar que algunas escenas no pertenecen al libro del cual me base para realizar la historia.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

• **ProhibidoEnamorarse**•

Capitulo Septimo

•**Marinette**•

He estado descuidando muchas cosas en mi vida desde que empecé a darle clases particulares a Adrien, pero ahora que ya ha hecho el examen, mi tiempo libre me vuelve a pertenecer. Así que la noche después de la fiesta de Ivan, me encuentro siendo interrogada en la cafetería Miraculous por nada menos y nada mas que el par de chicas que están cruzando el pasillo en la residencia; estoy emocionada por pasar tiempo con Chloé Bourgeois y conocer un poco mas a Sabrina Rainconprix pero desde que se presento Adrien Agreste en mi puerta una noche antes y toda la residencia se dio cuenta de que él y yo salimos a la fiesta del baterista mas cotizado de toda la Universidad me abordaron nada mas salir del departamento que comparto con Alya, me arrastraron hasta acá y bueno... aquí estamos. Es evidente que están intrigadas por la relación que tengo con Adrien.

—¿Cuando comenzó a pasar? — Lanza la pregunta la rubia del grupo mientras se bebe su limonada, me mira de forma analítica y casi podría jurar que esta juzgando mi peinado a dos coletas y overol color negro — Espero que la respuesta sea sincera y acertada, porque déjame decirte que soy la amiga mas intima de _Adrinkins_ y no puedes mentirme. — Cuando termino de escuchar el apodo que a empleado para referirse a Adrien no puedo evitar reírme con ganas al imaginarme la cara del rubio cuando lo vea y le diga con total cinismo tal apodo.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Como lo has llamado? — ambas me miran un tanto disgustadas pero al cabo de unos segundos se me unen con un par de risitas. — pues sinceramente... solo paso... no sabría describir cuando — miento descaradamente, no es que quiera ocultar los detalles, pero no quiero ahondar en ello ya que me he dormido pensando justamente en eso.

— Como quisiera que hubiera "_solo pasado"_ conmigo — dice soñadoramente la pelirroja a lado de Chloé.

— A cualquier chica del Campus le habría encantado que _solo pasara_, pero no, estamos aquí, con Marinette Dupain-Cheng a quien **si** le paso tener un Cita con Adrien Agreste — La rubia eleva las cejas una y otra vez, casi podría jurar que lo hace con intenciones picaras pero el ceño fruncido que veo después de su movimiento me deja en claro que no tiene esas connotaciones.

— Vamos chicas, ni siquiera es algo súper importante, solo le di clases particulares de Ética Filosófica, nada mas — y un par de besos apasionados, he de añadir.

Veo como Chloé me mira tratando de encontrar un rastro de mentira, al parecer no logra encontrar nada ya que suspira y vuelve su atención a su limonada.

— Adrien Agreste... jamas me habría imaginado que te gustan chicos como él — la mirada que me lanza a continuación hace que se me ericen los bellos de la nuca; aparto la vista de la rubia y me concentro en la malteada de fresa que me he pedido. — Cuando te vi irte el día de ayer en su Audi me sorprendí muchísimo, reconozco su auto en cualquier lado, creí por un momento que venia a verme a mi... pero por quien venia, eras tú — si las miradas mataran quizá Chloé ya me habría asesinado unas cuantas veces; mi garganta emite un ruido estrangulado y tardo en darme cuenta que estoy intentando hacer una risa, que me sale de lo mas anormal. Ambas chicas frente a mi se cuchichean un poco y después me miran con determinación.

— Si te gusta un poco el exhibicionismo podrías grabarte la próxima vez que _estés _con él — por el movimiento de cejas de Sabrina y el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas se a que se refiere con _estar_ con Adrien. Mis mejillas irremediablemente se llenan de calor ante su comentario.

— No _estoy_ ni _estaré _con él, ¿Cuantas veces se los tengo que decir? — Esta vez la ira comienza a crecer en mi interior, no me puedo creer el tipo de cosas que el par de chicas me han estado preguntando.

— Últimamente te he visto muy ocupada, y no es que Lila te tenga encerrada en el taller de confección... — los azules ojos de Chloé se entrecierran inquisidoramente mientras se me acerca un poco — te he visto llegas un par de veces tarde... ¿Que has estado haciendo entonces, Dupain-Cheng? — ruedo los ojos cuando termino de escucharla y no puedo evitar soltar un bufido.

— Oh, basta ya. Simplemente he estado ocupada con las clases particulares y el proyecto de invierno. No se hagan ideas equivocadas —Me acerco la malteada y le doy un sorbo a la pajilla de metal con la que me la estoy bebiendo, trato de evitar el par de ojos que analizan cada movimiento y gesto que hago — Solo le estoy ayudando a aprobar Ética. Eso es todo. Ya se los dije — Sabrina mueve sus cejas en mi dirección por encima de su taza de café.

— Quien diría que te gustan las grandes ligas, Marinette — frunzo el ceño de solo escuchar el tono de voz despectivo que ha utilizado la pelirroja; me termino la malteada y me doy cuenta que la orden de _macarons_ que he pedido no la han traído, estiro el cuello para mirar a través de la ventada hacia la cocina que esta a espaldas de Chloé. Mientras hago eso mi celular vibra en mi bolsillo derecho, notificando un mensaje entrante, sonrío nada más mirar la pantalla.

Adrien: _Tenías que haber venido a la fiesta ayer. Una chica le tiró una jarra de cerveza a Kim en toda la cabeza_.

Resoplo en voz alta y respondo rápidamente al mensaje; quiero saber más.

Yo: _Dios. ¿Por qué? (aunque estoy segura de que se lo merecía)._

Él: _Supongo que se le olvidó decirle que no salían juntos en exclusiva_.

Yo: _Por supuesto. Hombres._

Él: _Hombres… termina esa frase… Hombres, que son todos impresionantes. Gracias, My Lady. Acepto ese premio en nombre de todos nosotros_.

Yo: _¿El premio al más idiota? Sí, eres el portavoz __prrrrrrrfecto_.

Me rio de como use la palabra _Perfecto_, tal cual el rubio lo hizo días antes.

Él: _Amo que uses mis palabras y... ¡Hey!. Que eso ha dolido. No soy un idiota_.

Mi corazón da un salto de leer la primer palabra, inmediatamente me doy unas cachetas mentales. La idea de haber podido herir sus sentimientos me provoca un sentimiento de culpa.

Yo:_ Tienes razón. No lo eres. Lo siento_.

Él:_ ¡Ja!. Eres la más blanda en el planeta tierra. No me ha dolido en absoluto._

Yo: _Me alegro. La disculpa era puro teatro._

— ¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng! ¿Es acaso que nos estas ignorando? — Subo la cabeza de un respingo y descubro al par de chicas mirarme con la furia grabada en sus iris; una mano delicada y con la manicura recién hecha toma mi celular de entre mis manos, afortunadamente se ha bloqueado y no puede ver que he estado haciendo, ella me lanza una mirada envenenada y yo le sonrió con todos los dientes. — Oh, wow, mira Sabrina, nos está prestando atención. — Chloé finge alegrarse de que las estoy mirando, pero es todo un teatro porque lo siguiente que hace es mirarme feo.

—Lo siento — digo con gesto de culpabilidad — Pondré el celular lejos de mi alcance el tiempo que dure este encuentro. No le faltare el respeto a usted, _Mademoiselle Bourgeois _— ella se ríe de mi tono teatral y vuelve a beber de su limonada hasta terminársela.

— Mas te vale, Dupain-Cheng —

— ¡Oh, Oh! Ahora que recuerdo...¿A que no adivinas a quién vimos anoche en el Club de Glacier? — Casi puedo palpar el entusiasmo de Sabrina al contar algún chisme, ella se mueve inquieta en su lugar y se podría decir que esta acostada sobre su estomago en la mesa, nos mira con sus grandes ojos verdes brillando de emoción. — Nathaniel Kutzberg y Lila Rossi... en una cita — en cuanto termina de decirnos la boca de Chloé se vuelve una _O_ perfecta, sin embargo, yo solo puedo rodar los ojos de escuchar lo que nos acaba de contar. Era de esperarse de Lila.

La rubia se da cuenta de mi gesto y un pequeño dedo con esmalte me señala acusador

—¿Sabías tú que estaban juntos? — Espeta. Me encojo de hombros antes de responderle.

— Sé que ella lo invitó a salir —admito—. Pero albergaba la esperanza de que Nathaniel fuese lo suficientemente inteligente como para decir que no. Pero no me sorprende escuchar que él ha hecho todo lo contrario. Y ahora, lo que menos me apetece en el universo es ir al taller el martes, porque si ahora Lila y Nathaniel son «_pareja_»… no volveré a ganar una discusión sobre el diseño nunca más. — dejo caer mis hombros con derrota, el solo hecho de pensar como serán las horas que pasare en el taller de confección de ahora en adelante me hacen sentir inmensamente deprimida; antes me emocionaba mucho poder hacer uso de esa aula, ahora es el lugar al que menos quiero ir, y todo gracias a Lila, siempre buscando como arruinarme.

—¿Sigue esa subnormal causándote problemas? —pregunta Chloé con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que saca una pequeña cajetilla de cigarrillos, toma uno y lo enciende. Largo un suspiro antes de contestarle.

— Es como su religión, a veces pienso que cuando me conoció tomo la decisión de que su misión en la vida era arruinar la mía. Pero no nos vemos los fines de semana, así que hasta el martes estoy en modo *_descanso de las mierdas Lila_". — trato de sonreír y se por la expresión de la rubia que mi gesto no es nada parecido a una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo va el diseño del proyecto de invierno? — La expresión de Chloé se ha puesto seria desde hace unos segundos, sabe que algo anda mal y realmente quisiera decirle, pero tampoco quiero que tenga mas problemas rondando en su cabeza; hace poco su madre al parecer a comenzado a tener un amante y el poco progreso que había logrado con la convivencia con ella parece ir en retroceso. No quiero abrumarla con mi negatividad. Así que opto por mentirle un poquito.

— La verdad es que muy bien. Los cambios que hemos hecho con Nath no me desagradan tanto y creo que podemos sacarle el mejor potencial a la situación. Se que aun hay una parte del pelirrojo que no esta de acuerdo con dejar que Lila modifique a su antojo nuestro trabajo — La rubia se fuma su cigarrillo con total estilo, veo pasar a un par de chicos a nuestro lado que nos observan con detenimiento, mas a Chloé que a Sabrina o a mi. Sonrió para mis adentros, la verdad es que Chloé Bourgeois es una de las chicas mas guapas del campus.

— Qué bueno. Quiero que me cuentes más, pero tengo que tomarme un café primero.— Salto de mi silla y tomo mi cartera, justo en ese momento la ojiazul se termina su cigarrillo.

— ¿Quieren que traiga alguna cosa más? — Ambas niegan con la cabeza a la vez y me dirijo adentro del lugar, a la barra de pedidos para situarme al final de la larguísima fila que hay delante. La cafetería Miraculous está sorprendentemente llena para ser un domingo por la noche. Me quedo perpleja cuando varias personas de la fila me hacen un gesto de saludo con la cabeza o me dicen «_hola_». No conozco a ninguna, o al menos no recuerdo haberlas conocido. Sonrío con torpeza, devolviendo el gesto y a continuación finjo mensajear con el celular, porque no quiero verme obligada a mantener una conversación con un extraño. ¿Quizá los conocí en la fiesta de Ivan? Todas las personas que Adrien me presentó aparecen totalmente borrosas en mis recuerdos. Las únicas personas cuyos nombres y rostros recuerdo son Ivan, Luka y algunos de los otros miembros de la banda de Ivan. Comienzo a hacer _scrolling_ en las noticias de mi _Insta_ cuando siento un suave golpe en mi hombro, me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con los despiertos ojos azules de Luka. Tiene una sonrisa ligera en el rostro y puedo sentir como el calor sube a mis mejillas.

—Oh, ho-hola —digo con torpeza y con una voz súper aguda.

—Hey. — Se mete las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y me hace un gesto con la cabeza —¿Qué tal? — Su pregunta suena casual, yo le lanzo una sonrisa amplia a pesar de tener el corazón a mil por hora retumbando en mis oídos, mientras tenemos esta interacción veo un destello en su mirada el cual no se identificar.

—Bien. ¿Y tú? — respondo.

—Muy bien. Pero… tengo curiosidad por una cosa. —Ladea la cabeza de la manera más adorable del universo, y cuando un mechón de pelo azul cae sobre su frente, me tengo que reprimir las ganas de apartárselo—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes en contra de las fiestas? —pregunta con una sonrisa. Parpadeo un tanto descolocada sin entender su pregunta.

— ¿Qué? —

—Te he visto en dos fiestas y en las dos te marchaste pronto. — Hace una pausa como si estuviera pensando su siguiente comentario, se lleva una mano a la barbilla antes de mirarme directamente a los ojos — En realidad, en las dos te marchaste con Adrien Agreste. — Algo se remueve en mi interior, cierto malestar recorre mi espina dorsal.

—Eh, sí. Bueno, Adrien tiene coche. Me cuesta decir que no si me ofrecen llevarme en coche. — En cuanto las palabras salen de mi boca, me doy cuenta de lo mal que ha sonado y, es que no quiero que piense que soy una mujer interesada en los vienes materiales de un chico. Sin embargo Luka parece un poco desconcertado. Se queda callado un segundo antes de decir en voz baja:

—¿Sabes qué? Te lo voy a preguntar directamente. Tú y Adrien, ¿son amigos o hay algo más? — Mi teléfono suena en el mismo instante que Luka plantea la pregunta, lo que demuestra que los _iPhone_ cuentan totalmente con don (¿o se podría decir función?) de la inoportunidad. Cuando _YMCA_ de _Village People_ resuena desde la bocina, toda la gente que está en la cola me mira con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué está saliendo _YMCA_ a todo volumen de mi celular?

Es evidente quien se ha encargado de ponerla. El muy desagradable ha programado ese tono de llamada para su contacto y yo he sido demasiado vaga como para darme cuenta y cambiarlo. La mirada de Luka baja inmediatamente a mi teléfono y, como la pantalla está hacia arriba, ve perfectamente el nombre que aparece parpadeando en letras mayúsculas bien grandes.

**ADRIEN AGRESTE.**

—Supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta —dice con ironía. Le doy rápidamente al botón de ignorar con la esperanza de que no se haga ideas equivocadas.

— No. Adrien y yo no estamos juntos. Y para que no pienses que soy una friki total, he de decir que yo no he asignado ese tono a su contacto. Ha sido él.— Luka todavía parece dudar, una vez mas lleva su mano a su barbilla.

—Entonces ¿no están saliendo? — Dado que la razón para ir a la fiesta de Ivan con Adrien era convertirme en un objetivo deseable, sobre todo para Luka; sigo con la mentira.

—Salimos de vez en cuando, pero no estamos saliendo en exclusiva ni nada. También vemos a otras personas. — le sonrió con todos los dientes y coloco mis manos detrás de mis caderas, es un gesto que siempre he hecho cuando estoy nerviosa, y agradezco que no sepa ese dato ya que al parecer esta disfrutando de la interacción que tenemos en este momento.

—Ah. Vale. — La fila se va desplazando hacia la barra y voy avanzando junto con él. — ¿Eso significa que puedes cenar conmigo alguna vez? —pregunta Luka con una leve sonrisa. Una señal de alarma se enciende en mi vientre. No puedo entender a qué viene, así que decido ignorarla.

—Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Como te he dicho antes, Agreste y yo no estamos juntos. Solo pasamos el rato juntos de vez en cuando. — Dios, tardo solo un par de segundos en darme cuenta, pero ¡cómo ha sonado eso! Sé lo que piensan los chicos cuando escuchan algo así. Para eso podría haber dicho: _solo me acuesto con él, pero sin compromiso alguno._ Sin embargo, a Luka eso no parece desanimarle. De hecho veo como su mirada se ilumina y lleva sus manos de los bolsillos traseros a los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones de mezclilla desgastados.

— Marinette. Creo que eres una chica genial. —Se encoge de hombros y lleva su mirada a mis espaldas, casi como si no quisiera mirarme a los ojos— Me gustaría llegar a conocerte mejor. — Mi corazón se para en seco y se que si no estuviera controlándome en sobre manera estaría en este momento gritando y brincando como toda una loca.

Sin embargo, procuro seguir actuando casual.

—¿En serio? —

—Totalmente. Y no me importa que estés saliendo con otras personas al mismo tiempo, pero… —Su expresión se vuelve intensa—. Si tú y yo salimos por ahí un par de veces y tenemos el tipo de conexión que creo que vamos a tener, querré firmar una cláusula de exclusividad enseguida. — No puedo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras.

—No sabía que los músicos estuviesen interesados en la monogamia —bromeo mientras me cruzo de brazos. Él se ríe mientras cierra los ojos y lleva su mano muy cerca de sus labios, es un gesto súper lindo que espero tener grabado en mi mente mucho tiempo.

—Te puedo asegurar que mis compañeros de facultad no lo están ni de lejos, pero yo no soy como ellos. Si me gusta una chica, quiero que esté conmigo y con nadie más. —No sé qué decir a eso, pero por suerte continúa antes de que yo pueda responder—. Pero es demasiado pronto para hablar de esas cosas, ¿no? ¿Qué tal si empezamos con la cena? — me lanza un guiño antes de dar un paso hacia mi dirección. ¡Ay, Dios mio!. Me está pidiendo salir. No para un café, ni para estudiar; esto es una cita en toda regla. Debería estar dando volteretas por todos lados o algo así, pero en cambio no me puedo deshacer de un cierto temor que revolotea en mi estómago: las pequeñas campanas de alarma que me están diciendo que diga… no. ¡Pero eso es una locura! He estado obsesionada con este chico desde que comenzó el curso. Quiero salir con él.

Exhalo una respiración lenta antes de volver a mi estado _casual_ y responderle

—Claro, eso suena muy bien. ¿Cuándo? — le sonrió de la forma mas tierna que puedo.

—Bueno, estoy un poco ocupado esta semana que viene. Tengo que escribir dos ensayos y después, el fin de semana, estaré en paris en una presentación de mi madre. ¿Qué tal en una semana a partir de hoy? El próximo domingo ¿Te parece? — Mi teléfono escupe su interpretación de _YMCA_ una vez mas. Los labios de Luka se fruncen ligeramente, pero se relajan cuando me apresuro a darle otra vez a ignorar.

—El próximo domingo me queda genial—le digo con firmeza mientras guardo mi celular en la bolsa trasera de mi overol y le miro a los ojos, él me sonríe.

— Estupendo. — Llegamos a la barra y yo pido un mocha latte grande para Chloé y pregunto por mis macarons; antes de que pueda coger mi cartera, Luka se acerca a mi lado, hace su pedido y ofrece pagar por los dos.— Yo invito. — Dice. Su voz ronca provoca un escalofrío en mí y me quedo como en estado de shock mientras la chica de la cafetería le entrega el pedido a Luka y recibe su dinero.

—Gracias. — Es lo único que puedo decir mientras avanzamos hacia el otro extremo de la barra a esperar a que nos traigan nuestras bebidas, hace esa inclinación de cabeza tan linda de nuevo.

—¿Te quedas por aquí o quieres que te acompañe de vuelta a tu residencia? Porque vives en una de las residencias, ¿verdad? ¿O vives fuera del campus? — lanzo una risita ante la bomba de preguntas que suelta, casi podría jurar que esta nervioso, él se ríe conmigo.

—Estoy en la Residencia junto al edificio de Artes. — él juega con unos hilitos de su pantalón que están sueltos mientras le respondo.

—¡Wow!, somos vecinos. Estoy justo al lado. — La camarera deposita nuestros pedidos en la barra y Luka toma su vaso y después me sonríe.— ¿Le apetece dar un paseo a casa conmigo, bella dama? — Una vez mas me rió. La verdad es que eso ha sido… muy cursi, pero he de admitir que se ha ganado unos cuantos punto el día de hoy. Cuando comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida de la cafetería me doy cuenta que Luka no le ha dado las gracias a la chica de la barra cuando le entregó su café. No sé por qué, pero me molesta ese hecho. Aun así, fuerzo una sonrisa, a pesar de negar con la cabeza.

—Lo haría, pero estoy aquí con un par de amigas. — Sus ojos parpadean casi como si le sorprendiera que le dijera que no al paseo.

—Eres una crack de la socialización, ¿no? — Me río con torpeza al escuchar su comentario; ambos llegamos a la entrada del lugar y puedo ver como Chloé y Sabrina me miran desde la mesa con el ceño fruncido. Se que me he tardado y procuro hacerles el gesto de disculpa mas discreto que puedo.

—En realidad no. Hacía tiempo que no salia de esta forma con amigas. He estado demasiado ocupada como para salir. — me acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja cuando le respondo, Luka me sonríe amable cuando me dice lo siguiente:

—No tan ocupada como para ver a Adrien —corrige. Hay un punto burlón en su voz, pero también noto algo más amargo. ¿Celos? O tal vez es resentimiento. Pero a continuación vuelve a sonreír y coge juguetonamente el teléfono de mi mano— Voy a apuntarte mi número. Mándame un mensaje cuando tengas un rato y vamos viendo los detalles para la próxima semana. — Mi corazón se acelera, pero esta vez es de excitación nerviosa. No me puedo creer que estemos de verdad planeando una cita. Luka me devuelve el celular cuando acaba de registrar su número en mi lista de contactos, justo en ese momento el teléfono suena en mi mano. y, ¡Sorpresa! Es Adrien otra vez.

—Quizá sea mejor que respondas —murmura Luka. Una vez mas noto ese tono de voz que hace que esa señal de alarma en mi cabeza suene de nuevo. Creo que podría tener razón. ¿Tres llamadas en dos minutos? Está claro que puede ser una emergencia. Me muerdo el labio inferior con indecisión antes de darle al responder y hacerle una seña a Luka para que me espere. Me doy la vuelta y me acerco el celular a la oreja.

—Hey, ¿Todo bien? —le digo, se nota un poco la impresión de preocupación en mi voz y doy gracias a que Adrien no se haya percatado de ello.

— ¡Por fin! —La voz cabreada de Adrien se mete en mi oído y no puedo evitar lanzar una mirada suspicaz hacia Luka, quien me mira con mucho, muchísimo interés —. ¿Por qué llevas encima un teléfono celular si no te molestas en contestar cuando alguien te llama? Será mejor que tengas una buena razón para haber estado ignorándome, Mousinette. — casi puedo escuchar su risa juguetona, sin poderlo evitar, ruedo los ojos antes de darle la espalda a Luka una vez mas.

— ¿Y si estaba en la ducha? —me quejo—. O en el baño. O practicando yoga. O desnuda en mi habitación — escucho una risa a mis espaldas y una en mi oreja derecha

—¿Estabas haciendo alguna de esas cosas? —pregunta divertido, una vez mas me giro hacia Luka quien aun espera que termine mi llamada, se que es de una enorme falta de respeto, así que me giro de nuevo y me dirijo hacia Adrien.

— Espérame dos segundos — me separo el celular de la oreja y le pico al botón de mute, me giro una ultima vez al peli azul y le sonrió — creo que esto tomara tiempo... — Él asiente —Nos vemos el domingo. —Luka me sonríe otra vez, pero esta vez la sonrisa es megaextraña. Después se marcha de la cafetería. Me alejo un poco de donde estuvimos parados y pico de nuevo al botón de de mute, esta vez para quitarlo — Ya, disculpa —

—¿Qué son todas esas voces? ¿Dónde estás? — salta antes de que continué hablando, ruedo los ojos antes de contestarle.

—En la Cafetería Miraculous. Me estoy poniendo al día con algunas amigas. — Sin poderlo evitar lanzo una vez mas una mirada a la rubia y a la pelirroja que me miran con cara de: ¿_Que carajos?,_ Les sonrió una vez mas en son de disculpa. Omito la parte en la que Luka me acaba de invitar a salir. Por alguna razón, no creo que Adrien lo aprobara y no estoy de humor para discutir con él — Y bien, ¿qué es eso tan importante que te ha hecho llamarme cinco millones de veces? —

— El cumpleaños de Kim es mañana y los chicos y yo vamos a celebrar al club Glacier. Probablemente terminemos la fiesta en nuestra casa. ¿Vienes? — Me río ante su petición.

—¿Me estás preguntando si quiero ir a un club a ver cómo un montón de chicos enormes se echan una borrachera? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me puede gustar eso? — digo con falsa indignación. La risa de Adrien me acaricia el oído y me hace estremecer.

—Tienes que venir —dice con firmeza—. Mañana me dan el resultado de mi examen parcial ¿recuerdas? Y eso significa que estaré celebrándolo o compadeciéndome de mí mismo. Sea lo que sea, te quiero ahí. — mi corazón da un salto de escuchar que me quiere con él en ese momento, se que mi rostro esta como el carmín porque siento como me arde, me muerdo el labio inferior antes de poder contestarle.

—No sé… — digo con indecisión.

—_Prrrrrrrfavor_. — una tono de suplica se cuela en la voz del rubio, me rió bajito de escuchar como alarga las erres y, Wow. ¿Adrien de cierta forma conoce las palabras «_por_ _favor_»? Impactante.

—Muy bien —cedo, porque por alguna estúpida razón, no puedo decir que no a este chico—. Iré. — escucho como del otro lado de la linea Adrien jadea y hace una serie de movimientos que me dan a entender que dejo de tener el teléfono en la oreja y quizá este bailando

— ¡De lujo, _My Lady_! ¿Te recojo a las ocho? — Rió antes su efusividad.

—Vale. — Cuelgo, preguntándome cómo es posible que en cinco minutos haya organizado no una, sino _dos_ citas. Una con el chico que me gusta y otra con el chico a quien he besado. Sabiamente, mantengo ambos detalles para mí misma cuando me reúno en la mesa con el par de chicas que están dispuestas a continuar con su bombardeo de preguntas.

...

Salta totalmente a la vista que Adrien tenía razón. Es un potenciador de popularidad. Mientras camino por el camino empedrada que va hasta el edificio de Filosofía, al menos quince personas se dirigen a mí. «_Hola_». _«¿Cómo estás?»._ «_Qué guapa estas hoy»._ Me saludan tantas sonrisas, manos y voces que siento como si hubiese puesto el pie en otro planeta completamente diferente. Un planeta llamado **Marinette**, porque todo el mundo parece conocerme. Pero yo no tengo ni idea de quiénes son. Supongo que los conocí en la fiesta de Ivan. Una sensación de malestar retuerce mi estómago y una oleada de vergüenza me envuelve. Acelero el paso. Desconcertada por toda la atención, prácticamente echo a correr hasta que entro en la clase y me siento en mi silla junto a Rose. Adrien y Luka no han llegado todavía, algo que me produce cierto alivio. No estoy segura de tener ganas de hablar con ninguno de ellos en este momento.

—He oído que has salido con Adrien Agreste este fin de semana. —Es lo primero que me dice Rose nada mas tenerme a su lado. ¡Dios Mio! ¿Es acaso que soy la comidilla de toda la Universidad por el simple hecho de haber tenido una cita (falsa) con el rubio modelo?. La sensación de malestar se intensifica y respondo a la rubia de cabellos cortos de forma torpe.

—Eh, sí — Mi voz casi suena como si no le diera importancia al asunto.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿_Sí_? Vamos, quiero todos los detalles sucios.— Los ojos azules de Rose se abren sorprendidos y se acerca a mi como si fuera a contarle un secreto. Veo la emoción grabada en su mirada cuando espera mi respuesta, y eso me provoca un fuerte conflicto, porque no quiero mentir y mucho menos quiero desilusionar a Rose. Largo un suspiro.

—No hay ninguno. —Me encojo de hombros—. Solo pasamos el rato juntos de vez en cuando. —Al parecer, esta es ahora mi respuesta comodín, una respuesta que sigue provocando que piensen sucio de mi y del rubio.

—¿Qué pasa con tu otro flechazo? —Rose hace un gesto descarado con la cabeza hacia el pasillo opuesto. Sigo su mirada y me doy cuenta de que Luka acaba de aparecer. Se instala en su sitio y saca una Tablet de su mochila, y como si sintiese mis ojos puestos en él, levanta la cabeza y me regala una sonrisa de lado. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y a continuación entra Mademoiselle Bustier. Rompo el contacto visual con Luka y concentro toda mi atención en la delgada maestra de Ética. Adrien se ha retrasado, lo cual es raro en él y me provoca aun mas malestar. Sé que anoche estuvo con sus amigos y que no tenía sesión de modelaje esta mañana, pero dudo que se haya quedado durmiendo hasta las cuatro de la tarde y por ende brille por su ausencia. Discretamente saco mi teléfono para escribirle un mensaje de texto, pero su mensaje llega primero, casi como si hubiera una sincronización entre nosotros.

Él:_ He tenido que solucionar una emergencia. Llego para la segunda mitad de clase. Coge apuntes para mí hasta que llegue, ¿Siii?_

Rió del claro tono que ha usado en su ultima palabra, casi puedo escuchar su grave voz en mi oído. Rápidamente escribo una respuesta.

Yo: _Claro, pero... ¿Todo bien?_

Él: _Sí. Resolviendo un problemon de Nino. Larga historia. Te veo luego._

En cuanto dejamos de enviarnos mensajes me concentro en la clase, tal cual me lo ha pedido, tomo muchos apuntes, aun cuando yo ya me he estudiado el tema que están explicando y he memorizado la última teoría. Mientras Mademoiselle Bustier suelta su monologo, mi mente empieza a volar. Pienso en mi próxima cita para cenar con Luka y vuelvo a sentir esa sensación de inquietud que me hace tener el estómago revuelto desde anoche. ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Es solo una cena. Y en eso se va a quedar. Hay chicas que se abren de piernas en la primera cita, pero desde luego yo no soy una de ellas. Pero el músico es un músico y estoy segura que hay montones de chicas que se le avientan a diario y he de decir que estoy segura que se le avientan casi desnudas. He visto y analizado a las chicas de su facultad y a las pocas con las que ha salido, probablemente ellas se desnudaron antes de que el camarero les llevara la carta. ¿Y si espera eso de mí? ¿Y si…? ¡No!, me digo con firmeza a mí misma. Me niego a creer que Luka sea el tipo de hombre capaz de presionar a alguien para que se acueste con él. A los cuarenta y cinco minutos, Mademoiselle Bustier concede un descanso, y todos los fumadores salen de la clase como si hubieran estado atrapados en el interior de una mina durante dos semanas. Yo también voy fuera, pero no a fumar, sino a buscar a Adrien, que todavía no ha hecho acto de presencia. Luka me sigue al pasillo.

— Voy a por un café. ¿Te apetece uno?— me lanza una sonrisa hermosa la cual me hace temblar, pero tengo que decirle que no porque estoy preocupada por lo que sea que Adrien y Nino tengan como problema y quiero saber que ambos están bien.

¿Ambos, o solo el rubio?

Muevo la cabeza para despejar ese pensamiento antes de responder al peliazul

—No, gracias. — Curva los labios cuando se encuentran nuestras miradas.

—¿Sigue en pie lo del domingo? — guarda sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras me mira directamente a los ojos. Yo le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

—Sí. Por supuesto — Asiente contento con la cabeza.

—Genial. — Comienza a caminar hacia la salida del edificio y no puedo dejar de admirar su culo mientras se aleja. Sus pantalones de mezclilla no son súper ajustados, pero recogen su culo muy bien. Su cuerpo es realmente increíble. Solo desearía tener una mejor idea de cómo es su personalidad. Todavía me resulta difícil saber cómo es y eso me da rabia y mucho desconcierto.

Por eso precisamente vas a cenar con él, para llegar a conocerlo. Exacto. Me obligo a recordar eso cuando dirijo mi atención de nuevo a la puerta principal. En ese preciso instante, Adrien entra dando grandes zancadas. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas por el frío y lleva una sudadera _Adidas _color negro, la cual se adhiere a su cuerpo casi como una segunda piel, y no es porque la prenda sea pequeña, es porque Adrien tiene un cuerpo de ensueño.

Intermitentemente la imagen de su torso desnudo brilla en mis pensamientos, muevo la cabeza rápidamente para despejar dicha imagen.

Noto que trae puesto unos jeans desgastados y un par de tenis, también _Adidas_.Con cada paso Adrien hace un ruido sordo mientras se dirige hacia mí.

—Ey, ¿qué me he perdido? —pregunta sonriente, creo notar un leve movimiento de inclinación cuando se planta frente a mi, como si estuviera a punto de saludarme con un beso, pero no paso de una simple inclinación.

— No mucho. Mademoiselle Bustier está hablando con el tutor del curso. — Adrien mira a la entrada de la clase de manera intensa.

—¿Está ella ahí dentro? — Asiento con la cabeza, segundos después el rubio comienza a caminar hacia el lugar.

—Bien, bien. Voy a ver si puede darme el examen corregido ahora en lugar de al final de la clase. Todavía sigo gestionando esa emergencia, así que no puedo quedarme. — mientras camina va girando el cuerpo hacia mi dirección hasta el punto de caminar de espaldas, me rio de él y asiento antes de comenzar a seguirlo.

—¿Vas a decirme lo que ha pasado o tengo que empezar a jugar a las adivinanzas? — Él sonríe con diversión.

—Nino ha perdido su carnet falso. Lo necesita en caso de que esta noche nos lo pidan en la puerta, así que le voy a llevar en coche a Lezennes, conozco a un tipo que los _"hace"_ ipsofacto. — cuando se refiere a _hacer_ Adrien marca la palabra con unas comillas seguido de un tronido de dedos para darle énfasis a su dialogo, ruedo los ojos ya que se a que se refiere; _falsificación_. Hace una pausa—. Tienes carnet, ¿verdad? El portero del Glacier nos conoce a los chicos y a mí, por lo que no deberíamos tener problemas para poder entrar, pero tú igual y sí. —

—Sí, tengo carnet. Y por cierto, ¿por qué Kim celebra su fiesta de cumpleaños un lunes? ¿Hasta qué hora tienen pensado estar festejando por ahí? —

— No muy tarde. Me aseguraré de que llegues a casa cuando te quieras ir. Y es un lunes porque Iván Bruel le _robó_ la oportunidad a Kim al hacer su fiesta el sábado. Eso, y que mañana en la mañana tengo sesión de fotos y Kim me quiere acompañar — Resoplo cuando termino de escucharle.

—¿No sería más fácil hacer la fiesta el siguiente fin de semana? — Adrien se ríe por mi pregunta, vuelve a mi en dos zancadas, con su dedo indice toca mi nariz de forma juguetona al tiempo que me guiña un ojo.

—Eso díselo al cumpleañero. Pero no te preocupes, me toca ser el conductor esta noche. Voy a estar absolutamente sobrio. Ah, y quería hablar contigo de una cosa, pero en un segundo, ¿vale? Déjame hablar con Bustier primero. Vuelvo enseguida. — Un momento después veo a Adrien desaparecer dentro del aula, dos minutos después aparece Luka con un café en un vaso de plástico.

—¿Entras? —me pregunta mientras camina hacia la puerta del salón. Le veo sonreírme y dentro de mi una fuerza me impulsa a ir con él pero el malestar que he estado sintiendo se intensifica en cuanto termino de tener ese pensamiento; niego con la cabeza.

—Entro en un minuto. Estoy esperando a alguien. — Dos minutos más tarde, Adrien aparece en el pasillo. Le echo un vistazo a su expresión y sé que está a punto de darme buenas noticias, noto como camina mas rápido hacia mi y sin preverlo un par de segundos después me tiene prisionera entre sus brazos y me esta dando vueltas mientras ríe y grita:

—¡Un 9! ¡Marinette, he sacado un 9! — Largo un suspiro antes de unirme a él en su euforia, me sostengo de sus hombros para poder verle le cara. Nuestra imagen eufórica atrae la atención de varias miradas curiosas, pero no me importa. La alegría de Adrien es contagiosa.

—¡Joder! ¿Es en serio? —

—Sí. — Adrien me gira un par de veces mas y con cuidado me baja pero no me suelta, poco a poco entierra su cabeza entre el hueco que hay entre mi hombro y mi cuello, lo escucho suspirar y casi podría jurar que esta oliendo el perfume de mi cabello. Le pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y también suelto un suspiro cuando acaricia su nariz con la piel desnuda de mi oreja. Estar de esta forma con él me hace sentir muy bien, hace que una corriente eléctrica suba por mi espina dorsal y me haga estremecer. De improviso me doy cuenta de como nos vemos, de lo intimo que parece este momento entre los dos y por un momento mi cuerpo se estremece. Segundos después me separo de Adrien lo suficiente para poder arrancarle el examen de la mano. Después de todas esas horas que he invertido en esas clases particulares, siento que la nota es un poco mía también, y mi pecho rebosa de orgullo cuando me pongo a leer sus palabras de sobresaliente.

—Está genial —le digo — ¿Significa que tu media vuelve a estar donde tiene que estar? — su mirada brilla cuando enfoco la mía en él, asiente ante mi pregunta con un brillo de felicidad en su rostro.

—Por supuesto que sí. —

—Bien. —Entrecierro mis ojos—. Ahora asegúrate de que sigue siendo así. —

—Lo será… si me prometes que me vas a ayudar a preparar los exámenes y los trabajos que hay que entregar. —

—Oye, hombre, nuestro acuerdo ya no tiene validez. No te prometo nada, pero… — Estoy a punto de negarme ante su petición, pero como siempre que estoy con Adrien Agreste y me hace esa mirada de perrito a medio morir, acabo cediendo. Largo un suspiro antes de continuar hablando —. Voy a ayudarte a mantener la nota como muestra de mi amistad, pero solo cuando tenga tiempo. — Con una sonrisa, tira de mí para darme otro abrazo y sumergir su rostro una vez mas en mi cuello.

—No podría haberlo hecho sin ti, ¿sabes? —Su voz ahora es más grave, suena amortiguada y su cálido aliento me hace cosquillas en la oreja y el cuello. Se separa de mí, pero centra sus magnéticos ojos verdes en mi cara y luego baja su cabeza ligeramente; por un angustiante segundo creo que va a besarme, inevitablemente me salgo de forma abrupta del abrazo.

—Así que supongo que esta noche toca celebración —digo, quitándole importancia al asunto y sin poder mirar a la cara al rubio.

—Todavía tienes pensado venir, ¿verdad? —Hay un punto de intensidad en su voz, casi podría decir que suena ansioso.

—¿No acabo de decir eso? — gruño. Mi mirada va de mis manos que aun sostienen su examen a su rostro, el cual muestra fugazmente alivio.

—Escucha… Quería contarte algo a ver qué piensas. — Mientras me habla me acuerdo de que tengo que volver al salón en breve, reviso mi teléfono y me doy cuenta de que solo quedan tres minutos para que la clase comience de nuevo.

—¿Puedes hacerlo más tarde? Debería volver a… —

—Solo será un minuto. — me interrumpe. Su mirada se queda fija en la mía—. ¿Confías en mí? — aquella pregunta me desconcierta pero algo dentro de mi salta, una sensación de cautela me invade, cuando respondo, lo hago con una certeza tan indiscutible que me sorprende a mí misma.

—Por supuesto que sí. — Es que es verdad. A pesar de conocerlo desde hace poco, confío totalmente en él. Podría poner mis manos al fuego por Adrien y se que si él tuviera que hacerlo no solo pondría las manos.

—Me alegro mucho. —Su voz se densa y se aclara la garganta antes de continuar — Quiero que te tomes una copa esta noche. — Dice y en cuanto termino de escucharlo me pongo rígida.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — grito.

—Porque creo que te vendrá bien. — no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando me dice lo ultimo, me cruzo de brazos y le miro enfadada.

—A ver si me entero bien, ¿por eso me has invitado a la fiesta de Kim esta noche? —le digo con sarcasmo—. ¿Para emborracharme? — entre cierro los ojos cuando digo lo ultimo, él se pone rígido y se acerca a mi lo poco que me he alejado de él.

—No. —Adrien niega con la cabeza, visiblemente agotado— Te lo pido para ayudarte a ver que no pasa nada por bajar la guardia a veces. Mira, me toca conducir a mí esta noche, pero me ofrezco a ser algo más que tu conductor. Seré tu guardaespaldas y tu camarero y, lo más importante, tu amigo. Me comprometo a cuidar de ti esta noche, Mousinette. — Estoy extrañamente conmovida por su discurso. Pero no está para nada justificado el hecho de que quiera que beba con él presente. Me muestro aun reticente cuando respondo.

—No soy una alcohólica que necesita beber, Agreste. — él se ríe.

—No pienso eso para nada, tonta. Solo quería que supieras que si decides que te apetece tomar una cerveza o las que sean, no tienes que preocuparte. Yo me encargo. — Me lanza una de sus sonrisas patentadas y un guiño, me rió ante su actuación.—Así que si quieres beber esta noche, te prometo que no te pasará nada malo. — Suena tan sincero que mi corazón se contrae de la emoción—. En fin, eso es todo lo que te quería decir. Solo… piénsatelo, ¿vale? — Mientras me dice lo ultimo comienza a caminar hacia la salida del edificio, yo le contemplo desde mi lugar y cuando intento responder noto como mi garganta está tan estrecha que apenas puedo decir una palabra.

—Vale. — Susurro, y se por el movimiento de sus labios; los cuales se estremecen como si quisiera sonreír, se que me ha escuchado—. Lo pensaré. — le grito antes de que me sonría una vez mas y desaparezca detrás de la puerta del edificio. Me quedo pensando en lo que podría pasar su me aventuro a beber con Adrien presente.

Sin siquiera notarlo el rubio se había vuelto una parte prescindible de mi vida al día de hoy.

•**Adrien**•

Cada centímetro de espacio disponible en el Glacier, un Club que para empezar no tiene mucho espacio, está ocupado por jugadores de Atletismo. El lugar es tan pequeño que la mayoría de las veces solo se puede estar de pie. Esta noche no hay apenas espacio suficiente para respirar, y de lo de sentarse, mejor ni hablamos. El equipo al completo ha venido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kim y los lunes son la noche de karaoke, así que la estrecha sala es la hostia de ruidosa y está abarrotada de gente. Lo positivo de todo esto es que ninguno de nosotros ha tenido que enseñar el carnet falso en la puerta.

De repente me doy cuenta de que en unos pocos días mi carnet falso dejará de ser útil. Una vez llegue el 21 de Noviembre, seré recompensado con algo más que ser legalmente un adulto; por fin tendré acceso a la herencia que me dejo mi Madre, lo que significa que voy a estar un paso más cerca de librarme del magnate Diseñador _Gabriel Agreste_. Marinette llega unos veinte minutos después que nosotros. No la he ido a buscar porque su turno en el trabajo acabó tarde e insistió en que cogía un taxi. También había insistido en ir primero a su residencia a dejar su amada bicicleta, a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, y cuando la veo entrar, apoyo de todo corazón esa decisión.

Está que te mueres de guapa con su falda corta adherida a sus caderas, de color rosa opaco y la ha combinado con un playera de cuello de tortuga color plata, salta a la vista lo ligera que es la prenda por la sutil caída que tiene sobre el cuerpo de la morena, dirigo mi mirada a sus pies y noto que trae puestos unos tenis _converse_ color gris; es casi como ver un algodón de azúcar, su piel brilla en contraste con los colores de su ropa. Lleva su cabello negro azulado suelto y solo un par de horquillas le sostienen un par de mechones a cada lado, esto enmarca su cara enrojecida por el frió.

—Hey—dice ella — Hace un calor para morirse aquí dentro. Me alegro de no haber traído un abrigo.— Dentro de mi hay una pelea, el ver como los compañeros de equipo de Kim, e incluso el mismísimo Kim, se comen con la mirada a Marinette me hace hervir la sangre, pero me controlo cuando le sonrió y coloco mi mano detrás de su espalda, mi cuerpo cubre el suyo cuando me inclino y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola. — Digo. Noto un tinte de decepción en mi voz y se perfectamente porque, me hubiera encantado apuntar a sus deliciosos labios en aquel beso que deposite en su pecosa mejilla, a pesar de que yo considero esto una cita, estoy convencido de que para Marinette no es así, quizá solo lo ve como una salida de amigos, largo un suspiro — ¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo? —

— Como siempre —dice con una mirada sombría — Como siempre quiere decir una mierda.— Marinette encoje los hombros, entre cierro los ojos y la miro fijamente.

— ¿Un mal cliente? — mientras le pregunto un par de amigos de Kim se acercan a nosotros y prestan atención a nuestra conversación.

— Asi es; y mas que un cliente fue un grupo de chicos de primer año que se han comportado como todos unos idiotas, no paraban de preguntar estupideces y hacer el tonto. Uno hasta trato de pedirle una cita a Aurore pero fueron taaan idiotas que Alec les pidió salir del lugar — mientras Marinette habla mueve las manos en representación de sus palabras, también rueda los ojos en varias ocasiones, muestra clara de su descontento con dicha situación.

— Los mas jóvenes son los mas idiotas, en su mayoría — Max aparece en escena con su nuevo invento, lo ha nombrado Markov y es un robot con una helice en la parte superior para que vuele a lado de su creador. A Marinette se le ilumina la mirada en cuanto lo ve.

— ¡Oh, Dios Mio! ¿Que es esta cosa tan linda? — Veo como la pecosa chica a mi lado se sonroja y comienza a tener una actitud tierna ante la creación del programador del grupo. Él se acomoda los lentes antes de responder.

— Es mi nueva creación. Lo he nombrado Markov, es como mi asistente personal.—

— ¡Es tan lindo, Max! — Ambos inician una conversación respecto al programa que Max ha utilizado y cuanto tiempo ha invertido en su creación, Kim la presenta a su equipo y antes de que alguien mas pueda robarme su atención la logro apartar del grupo.

— ¿Quieres beber algo? — Le pregunto. Observo cómo su esbelta garganta se mueve de arriba abajo cuando traga saliva. No responde al instante. Solo me mira a los ojos, como si estuviera tratando de taladrar mentalmente mi cerebro y entrar en él. Termino conteniendo la respiración, porque sé que algo importante está a punto de suceder. Puede pasar que Marinette deposite su confianza en mis manos o que la encierre y tire la llave. Esto último sería el equivalente a una brutal apuñalada porque, joder, quiero que confíe en mí. Cuando finalmente contesta, su voz es tan débil que no puedo oírla por encima de la música.

—¿Qué has dicho? No te he escuchado — Me coloco la mano detrás de la oreja derecha y me acerco a su rostro, cuando me alejo ella me esta mirando un tanto enfadada y un suspiro se escapa de sus labios, a continuación levanta la voz.

—He dicho que vaaaale. — Lucho para controlar mi total felicidad. Internamente estoy bailando y gritando de felicidad ante su respuesta, pero por fuera solo me permito sonreirle ampliamente. Con esa palabra pequeñita mi corazón se hincha como un globo de helio. Confianza de Marinette, te presento a Adrien. Nos guió hasta la barra del Club, llevo una de mis manos a la espalda de ella y la coloco frente a mi, lo mas cerca de la barra. — ¿Qué te apetece? ¿Cerveza? ¿Whisky? ¿Ron? — Marinette mira todas las botellas que están detrás de la barra con una expresión taciturna. Entrecierra los ojos antes de volverse hacia mi y responderme.

—No, yo quiero algo más rico. —

—Te juro por Dios, Marinette, que si te pides un licor de melocotón con las mariconadas con _mino sombrillas_ o algo típico de chicas como eso, oficialmente dejo de ser tu amigo. — ella se ríe, usa aquella risa en la que tiene que cerrar los ojos o no se termina de reír a gusto, agacha la cabeza y su respiración cálida choca con mi brazo derecho.

—Pero Adrien, he de informarte que yo soy una chica — protesta — ¿Por qué no me puedo tomar una copa de chicas? — Pone su mano izquierda sobre sus caderas y me mira fijamente, pero algo detrás de mi llama su atención y veo como su mirada azul obscuro de ilumina — Ah, mira, creo que me apetece un mojito de limón. — Me giro para ver la bebida en la cual a clavado su mirada, una baso transparente es sostenido por una chica de cabello corto a mis espaldas, lleva una rodaja de limón un mucho hielo. Suelto un suspiro.

—Vale. Por lo menos es mejor que el licor de melocotón. — Nos movemos entre los cuerpos que se nos han adelantado hasta la barra y pido la bebida de Marinette, empiezo a examinar cada movimiento del barman. Mousinette también lo mira con ojos de halcón. Con dos de los clientes más vigilantes del planeta haciendo un escrupuloso seguimiento del proceso de preparación de una piña colada de principio a fin, no hay ni un asomo de duda de que la copa no contiene ninguna droga. Unos minutos más tarde, pongo la copa en la mano de Marinette. Ella le da un pequeño sorbo a la pajilla y suelta un gemido que me eriza los pelos de la nuca, después ella me mira y me sonríe.

— Delicioso. — Se lame los labios saboreando los restos del mojito. Inevitablemente imito su gesto pero parece que ella no lo nota. La alegría casi se desborda en mi corazón cuando me vuelve a sonreír mientras me toma de la mano, de inmediato nos guió de regreso con los chicos.

—Ven, te voy a presentar a algunos de los chicos. — caminamos hacia el ruidoso grupo que hay en la mesa de billar; ahí le presento a Joyce y Travis, los mejores atletas de la universidad; después de Kim, y los chicos que mejor me caen de todo el equipo de Atletismo. Nino y Kim nos ven, se dirigen hacia nosotros, Ambos saludan a Marinette con un abrazo. El abrazo de Kim dura quizás demasiado tiempo, pero cuando me encuentro con su mirada, su expresión es de total inocencia. Es posible que esté siendo un poco paranoico. Pero qué carajos, ya estoy compitiendo con Luka por el afecto de Marinette y lo último que quiero es a uno de mis mejores amigos presentándose también como candidato. Pero… ¿estoy realmente compitiendo? Todavía no estoy seguro de lo que quiero y siento por ella. A ver…, vale, quiero hacerla gemir y sudar por sexo. Quiero sexo ya, ya y ya; y lo quiero con ella. Pero si por algún milagro decide darme eso, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede después? ¿Clavo una bandera en la tierra y la reclamo como mi novia?

Las novias son una distracción y yo no me puedo permitir ninguna distracción en este momento, sobre todo cuando hace solo dos semanas he estado a punto de perder mi libertad en el lugar por el que he peleado los últimos años de mi vida. No hay muchas cosas en las que mi padre y yo estemos de acuerdo, pero cuando se trata de centrarse y de ser ambicioso, estamos más que de acuerdo. Después de licenciarme como Restaurador de Arte quiero seguir con el modelaje y aun tengo muchos proyectos independiente; los cuales quiero hacer realidad, lo que significa que tengo que concentrarme en mantener mis notas altas y en llevar a mi día a día como un triunfador. Fracasar no es una opción. ¿Pero ver a Marinette enrollándose con otro chico? Eso tampoco es una opción. Gruño ante lo complicado que se ha vuelto mi vida, y todo gracias a una chica.

— Oh, Dios, esto está taaaan bueno —anuncia ella mientras se toma otro trago enorme—. Quiero otro ya ya ya. — Me río ante su entusiasmo.

—¿Qué te parece si te acabas este primero? — Digo con una sonrisa de lado. — Después podemos hablar del siguiente. — Marinette hace un mohín lo cual la hace ver súper tierna.

—Vale — responde con un resoplido. A continuación me sonríe con maldad y se empina el baso de su mojito vaciando el resto de su copa a una velocidad que no he visto en la vida, lame sus labios y me mira sonriente—. Bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos a por el siguiente? — Imposible reprimir la sonrisa que se extiende por mi cara. Ay, ay, ay. Tengo la sensación de que Marinette va a ser una borracha muy… interesante.

...

Doy totalmente en el clavo. Tres mojitos después, casi una hora de que Marinette pisara el Club Glacier, está subida en el escenario cantando una canción con el karaoke. Sí.

Chica borracha de karaoke.

Lo único que le salva es que es una cantante estupenda, algo que se tenia bien guardado. No me puedo ni imaginar lo vergonzoso que sería si estuviese borracha y no tuviese buena entonación. Todo el Club está como loco con la interpretación de Marinette. Ella canta a todo pulmón _Musique Automatique _de _Stereo Total_ y casi todo el mundo está cantando, incluyendo a más uno de los compañeros de Kim, los cuales están mas que borrachos. De repente me encuentro sonriendo como un idiota mientras miro el escenario. No hay nada lascivo en lo que hace Marinette. Ella solo esta cantando, meciendo sus caderas muy levemente, casi se ve como una Lolita, nada provocativa, es mas, parece una niñata de instituto con su menudo cuerpo y su sonrosado rostro libre de maquillaje. Marinette no hace ni un movimiento de baile sugerente. Mientras canta, echa la cabeza hacia atrás con entusiasmo, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes. Es tan guapa que hace que me duela el pecho. Joder, quiero besarla de nuevo. Quiero sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Quiero oír ese ruido gutural que hizo la primera vez que le chupé su lengua.

Maravilloso. Ahora estoy duro como una roca, en medio de un Club hasta arriba gente, de conocidos y de amigos.

—¡Mousi es increíble! —grita Kim, desplazándose hacia mí. Él también sonríe mientras observa a Marinette, pero hay un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Un brillo que parece… deseo.

—Es una gran artista —es la respuesta absurda que se me ocurre, porque estoy demasiado distraído por su expresión. Un aplauso ensordecedor estalla cuando termina la canción que Marinette ha interpretado. Un segundo después, Kim se sube al escenario y le susurra algo al oído. Por lo que puedo deducir, está tratando de convencerla para cantar a dúo, pero no deja de tocarle la cadera mientras la persuade, y no hay duda de que hay una chispa de inquietud en los ojos de Marinette. «_Es mi señal para rescatarla_» me digo antes de comenzar mi camino entre la multitud. Cuando llego a la parte inferior del escenario de baja altura, rodeo mi boca con mis manos y llamo a la francesa pecosa delante de mi.

— ¡Mousinette, trae tu precioso culito aquí! — Su cara se ilumina cuando me ve. Sin perder un instante, salta del escenario hasta donde están esperándola mis brazos, riendo de alegría mientras la hago girar sobre sus pies.

— Oh, Dios, ¡esto es superdivertido! —exclama—. ¡Tenemos que venir aquí tooooodos los días! — Una risa cosquillea mi garganta; analizo su cara para ver dónde la puedo situar en mi escala de borrachera increíblemente fiable. 1 es estar sobrio y 10 es estar «_voy a despertarme desnudo en la Torre Eiffel sin acordarme de cómo he llegado aquí»_. Dado que su mirada sigue nítida y no está trabándose al hablar ni tropezándose, decido que probablemente esté en un 5: contenta pero consciente de lo que pasa. Y es posible que esto me convierta en un arrogante cabrón, pero me encanta ser el que la ha llevado a estar así. Soy la persona a la que ha confiado su cuidado para permitirse relajarse y pasar un buen rato. Con otra sonrisa brillante, coge mi mano y tira de mí para alejarnos de la pista de baile.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto riéndome.

—¡Tengo que ir al baño! Y me prometiste que serías mi guardaespaldas, así que eso significa que tienes que esperar junto a la puerta haciendo guardia. —Sus hipnóticos ojos azules me miran, temblando de incertidumbre—. No vas a dejar que nada malo me pase, ¿verdad, Adrien? — El tomo de voz que ha empleado es extremadamente dulce y, algo me dice que me he sonrojado porque siento mi cara arder y se que no es por el calor del lugar. Un nudo del tamaño de una toronja se instala en mi garganta. Trago con fuerza e intento hablar por encima de él.

—Jamás. — digo con firmeza. Lo siguiente que pasa casi podría jurar que ocurrió en cámara lenta; los labios rosados de Marinette comienzan a deslizarse hacia cada lado de su bello rostro y me regala una sonrisa amplia y sincera.

•**Marinette•**

¿Cómo es posible que estuviese nerviosa por el hecho de venir a este Club esta noche? Y es que, ¡Dios Mio!, ¡me lo estoy pasando en grande! Ahora mismo estoy sentada en el banco corrido de una mesa junto a Adrien y estamos metidos en un acalorado debate con Max y Travis; relevo de Atletismo de Kim, hablamos sobre la tecnología, entre otras muchas cosas. Travis no da su brazo a torcer en su opinión de que a los niños pequeños no se les debería permitir ver más de una hora de televisión al día. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él sobre eso, pero Adrien y Max, no. Los cuatro llevamos discutiendo este asunto durante más de veinte minutos. Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero sinceramente no esperaba que todos estos integrantes de Atletismo y los amigos de Adrien tuvieran opiniones claras y supieran expresarse bien sobre asuntos no relacionados con el deporte. Para mi sorpresa, son mucho más complejos de lo que habría apostado. Lo que me hace ver lo pésima persona que soy al pre juzgar a las personas solo por el grupo social en el que se han desarrollado.

—Los niños necesitan estar en la calle montando en sus bicicletas, atrapando ranas y trepando a los árboles —insiste Travis, agitando su vaso de cerveza en el aire como si quisiese subrayar su argumento con eso — No es saludable que se queden encerrados dentro de casa mirando una pantalla todo el día.—

—Estoy de acuerdo con todo, menos con lo de las ranas —suelto—. Las ranas son babosas y asquerosas. — Los chicos se echan a reír.

— Venga, Mousinette, yo he crecido con la tecnología en cada habitación, diablos, hasta el inodoro me hablaba mas que mi padre —protesta Adrien elevando los brazos al cielo, yo me rió — recuerdo a la asistente de mi padre ponerme delante una tablet para que el magnate Gabriel Agreste me diera instrucciones de mi día a día — Le miro con horror mientras se empina su gaseosa.

— ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? No hay nada bueno con dejar a los niños al alcance de tanta tecnología, los hace sentir solos y abandonados — Él me lanza una mirada divertida.

— Claro que los hace sentir solos y abandonados, pero hay cosas buenas, lo bueno de mi historia es que no tenia que verle la cara de frente a mi padre — Todos sueltan una carcajada.

— Lo que hubiese dado para que mis padres me dejaran tanto tiempo solo y así poder trabajar en mis proyectos — Dice Max mientras atornilla a Markov, el cual cayo a un baso de cerveza hace unos minutos, cortesía de Kim.

— Si, seguro a estas alturas habrías logrado inventar los robots a prueba de licor — Dice Travis con una carcajada. Max le lanza una mirada envenenada mientras sigue atornillando.

— Cambiando de tema, ¿Alguno ha jugado ese juego donde tienes que lamer cosas de diversas texturas hasta adivinar que es? — Kim se une a la conversación acompañado de Alix, la estrella femenil de Atletismo; ella llego aproximadamente hace una hora, inmediatamente se me había pegado y me había bombardeado con preguntas respecto a mi relación con Adrien, Kim me hizo el favor de entretenerla con su lengua para que dejara de preguntarme cada dos por tres algo.

— ¡Oh, Oh! yo lo he jugado pero era un contexto totalmente diferente, si saben a lo que me refiero — Dice Alix con una sonrisa picara; me doy cuenta que sus mejillas están sonrosadas y eso me da a entender que tanto alcohol circula en su sangre. Joyce, otro compañero de Kim, toma un gran trago de cerveza antes de guiñarme un ojo.

— ¿Qué tal si jugamos a ese juego de lamer cosas, Mari? ¿O eres antilamidos en general? — Mis mejillas arden ante la indirecta, pero el brillo pícaro de sus ojos me dice que su intención no es ser grosero, así que respondo con mi propia dosis de provocación.

—Naah, soy prolamidos, siempre y cuando lama algo rico. — Otra ronda de carcajadas estalla en la mesa, pero Adrien no se une. Cuando le miro me doy cuenta de que sus ojos están abiertos de par en par y desprenden calor, sus mejillas se han puesto rojas y hay un brillo de intensidad en sus iris verdes. Me pregunto si se está imaginando mi boca en su… no, no vayas por ahí. Detengo mis pensamientos antes de comenzar a sentir calor en mi vientre, aquel calor que sentí cuando sus labios estaban unidos a los míos.

—Joder, que alguien le ate las manos a la espalda a ese tipo para que deje de monopolizar la máquina de discos —dice Max dejando sobre la mesa su destornillador y comenzando a encender a Markov; mientras, otro tema de _Black Sabbath_ resuena en el bar. Todos miramos al culpable: un tipo local con una tupida barba roja y una cara de malo como nunca había visto en la vida. Un instante después de que la máquina de karaoke se clausurara por esta noche, Barba Roja corrió a la máquina de discos, metió lo que creo era todo su cambio y seleccionó una playlist de rock que hasta ahora ha consistido en _Black Sabbath, Black Sabbath_ y más _Black Sabbath_.

Travis intenta convencerme de que él es el diamante en bruto del equipo de Atletismo y eligen a Kim para las competiciones para no quemar su _As_ bajo la manga, dicho _As_ es él; mientras Kim y Alix le abuchean sin parar. La canción de Black Sabbath llega felizmente a su fin, y es reemplazada por el tema de_ Je m´en fous_ de _Zoe_. Cuando los primeros acordes suenan, noto que Adrien se pone tenso a mi lado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto chocando mi hombro con el suyo, lo noto muy rígido y procuro mirarle a la cara.

—Nada. — Me responde justo después de aclararse la garganta y luego se levanta de la mesa y tira de mí hacia arriba hasta que estoy también de pie—. Baila conmigo.— no es una pregunta y mucho menos una sugerencia, casi podría jurar que es una orden; desconcertada camino detrás de él hasta la pista, la cual esta vacía.

—¿Esto? —Por un momento estoy desconcertada hasta que me acuerdo de lo que le pone _Zoe_ en su canción. Ahora que lo pienso, estoy bastante segura de que esta canción estaba en esa playlist que me envió por mail la semana pasada. Oigo las risitas de Kim desde la mesa.

— ¿Desde cuándo bailas, Agreste?— grita desde su lugar y veo la sonrisa arrogante que algunas veces le he visto cuando se quiere hacer el gracioso.

—Desde ahora mismo —murmura Adrien. Me lleva a la pequeña zona frente al escenario. Cierto malestar se mete dentro de mí cuando nos veo totalmente solos en la pista, pero cuando Adrien me tiende la mano, dudo solo un segundo antes de cogerla. Oye, si quiere bailar, entonces, a bailar. Es lo menos que puedo hacer teniendo en cuenta lo increíblemente bien que se ha portado esta noche. Se pueden decir muchas cosas sobre Adrien Agreste, pero sin duda es un hombre de palabra. Ha estado pegado a mi lado toda la noche, vigilando mis bebidas, esperándome fuera del baño, asegurándose de que no me acosaban ni sus amigos ni la gente que hemos conocido aquí. Me ha cubierto las espaldas totalmente y, gracias a él, he sido capaz de bajar la guardia por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Dios. No me puedo creer que en el pasado haya llegado a pensar que no era una buena persona.

—¿Sabes bailar? —le pregunto.

—Lo sé. —Su tono es casual. Neutro. Pero tengo la extraña sensación de que está disgustado por algo. Adrien no pega su cuerpo al mío ni trata de bailar frotándose contra mí. En vez de eso, bailamos como he visto bailar a mis padres, con una mano del rubio en mi cadera y la otra cerrada en mi mano derecha. Yo descanso mi mano libre sobre su hombro y él se inclina más hacia mí y presiona su mejilla contra la mía. Su suave mejilla entra en contacto con la mía y es como una provocación contra mi porque quiero como una loca poder acariciar su rostro, me pone la piel de gallina en mis brazos y en mis piernas desnudas. Cuando inhalo, su colonia llena mis pulmones y una sensación de vértigo me recorre el cuerpo. No sé qué me está pasando. Me siento un poco febril y excitada, un calor abrumador me recorre cada celular de mi cuerpo y… es el alcohol, me aseguro a mí misma. Tiene que ser eso. Porque Adrien y yo hemos acordado que solo somos amigos y nada mas y, por mas que desee volver a tocar sus labios con los míos y volver a sentir sus fuertes manos al rededor de mi cintura, apretándome contra su cuerpo, no pasara, porque Adrien no busca mas que una amiga y una tutora en mi.

— Kim está pasándoselo genial, ¿eh? —comento, sobre todo porque estoy desesperada por encontrar algo con lo que distraer mis descontroladas hormonas. Adrien sigue mi mirada hacia la mesa de atrás donde dejamos a Kim, él ahora se encuentra a lado de Alix, la cual esta comiéndole el cuello de forma muy ansiosa y hay una castaña de cabello corto a su otro lado, ambos están unidos en un beso apasionado.

— Sí. Supongo que sí. — Su mirada verde neón está distante. Su tono ausente deja claro que no está interesado en mantener una conversación, así que me callo y me esfuerzo en no dejar que su abrumadora masculinidad me afecte. Pero cada vez que su mejilla roza mi cara, la piel de gallina va a más y mi cuerpo no deja de estremecerse. Cada vez que el aire que exhala por la boca roza mi mandíbula, un torrente de escalofríos me atraviesa. El calor de su cuerpo arde sobre el mío, su olor me rodea y soy terriblemente consciente de cómo su cálida mano aprieta la mía. Antes de poder reprimirme, acaricio el centro de su mano con mi pulgar. El aliento de Adrien se detiene y casi puedo jurar que ha soltado un jadeo.

Sí, tiene que ser el alcohol. No hay otra explicación para las sensaciones que recorren mi cuerpo. El deseo en mi pecho, la tensión en mis muslos y el extraño vacío en mi interior. Cuando termina la canción, exhalo un suspiro de alivio y doy un paso atrás. Un paso que necesitaba dar cuanto antes.

—Gracias por el baile —murmura Adrien. Puede ser que esté alegre como una perdiz gracias al alcohol, pero no estoy perdida en él y al instante detecto la tristeza que irradia su voz y su cuerpo.

—Oye —le digo con preocupación mientras acerco mi mano a la suya — ¿Qué te preocupa? — Adrien aparta su mano de la mía antes de que la pueda tomar.

—Nada. —Su garganta sube y baja cuando traga— Es solo que… esa canción… — se calla y veo en su mirada la tristeza grabada. Me acerco un poco mas él para que pueda hablarme en el tono que le parezca mejor y así no tenga que estarme gritando sobre el ruido de otra canción de _Black Sabbath._

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? —

—Me trae recuerdos, eso es todo. —Hace una pausa tan larga que pienso que no va a continuar, pero estoy equivocada—. Era la canción favorita de mi madre. La escuchábamos todo el tiempo... es la canción que pusieron en su funeral. — Mi respiración se corta por la sorpresa que me da escuchar sus palabras.

—Oh. Dios, Adrien, lo siento. — Trato de tener contacto físico con él pero se aparta. Se encoge de hombros, como si no tuviese ninguna preocupación en el universo — Adrien, yo…—

—Mira, era o bailar o ponerme a llorar como un niño, ¿ok? Así que sí, gracias por el baile. —Se aparta cuando intento una vez mas cogerle del brazo—. Tengo que ir al baño. ¿Estarás bien aquí sola durante un par de minutos? — Ni siquiera me mira, solo habla mientras ve al frente. No se que decirle así que comienzo a asentir ante su pregunta.

—Sí, pero… — Intento continuar hablando con él pero se marcha antes de que pueda terminar. Le miro marchar, luchando contra una oleada de dolor que contrae mi garganta. Me quedo ahí de pie observando cómo va hacia los baños y me duele el alma. Quiero ir tras él y obligarle a que me hable de eso. No, **tengo** que ir tras él.

Cuadro mis hombros, me pongo recta y empiezo a avanzar rápidamente cuando me quedo congelada en mi sitio: Lila Rossi.

Ella va entrando al Club colgada del brazo de un chico de cabello rizado y castaño. Mi mirada se encuentra con la suya y veo como si un relámpago saliera de sus iris verdes.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí — Dice con tono despectiva en su voz; ella recorre mi cuerpo con su mirada, con ojos críticos, veo como frunce los labios clavando sus verdes ojos en mis tenis.

— Lila — Mi voz suena casi etérea, la ira crece en mi interior y una sensación de incomodad me llena el cuerpo, el echo de encontrármela en este lugar después de haber bajado la guardia es totalmente frustrante; me encuentro shokeada por el momento en el que se le ocurrió aparecer. Mi pulso se acelera porque no he visto a Lila en un ambiente de fiesta desde hace dos cursos, algo que me había empeñado en dejar de esa manera. Ella me lanza una sonrisa arrogante mientras se echa su cabello castaño detrás de los hombros.

— ¿Estas de casería como en los viejos tiempos, Dupain-Cheng? — hay un tono de burla en su voz, lo que me hace fruncir el ceño.

Desde que entramos a la Universidad de Lille, Lila me había arruinado socializar en mas de una ocasión. Probablemente no la habría conocido en el primer curso si ella y yo no hubiéramos coincidido en una pasarela que la mamá de Chloé organizo en la escuela para impulsar a mas jóvenes a postularse para la carrera de Moda y Diseño. En aquel tiempo parecía que Lila y yo seriamos excelentes amigas; no sabría explicar que ocurrió para que Lila actuara como actuó en el pasado, pero a medio curso me entere de un montón de rumores que se habían esparcido por la universidad, principalmente entre los estudiantes de primero.

Lila no solo se había encargado de destruir mi imagen entre mis compañeros, ella había fingido ser mi amiga para poder hacerlo. Algo que había dejado una herida abierta en mi pecho y me había imposibilitado socializar cómodamente. Sobre todo por lo que ocurrió la ultima vez que estuvimos en una fiesta juntas.

— ¿Donde has dejado a Nathaniel? — una vez mas cuadro los hombros y le lanzo mi primer ataque de la noche; mientras le hago la pregunta miro a su acompañante, Lila frunce el ceño nada mas termino de hablar.

— No es algo que a ti te interese — Su tono de voz es totalmente ácido y se ve por su movimiento corporal, que igual que yo, no esta nada contenta de verme aquí. — ¿Ya terminaste los arreglos de _mi_ vestido? — Cuando la escucho decir "_Mi_" vestido siento como si un volcán hiciera erupción dentro de mi, mi sangre hierve del coraje y quizá mi cara se ha puesto roja del enojo que siento.

— ¿Te refieres al proyecto en el cual hemos invertido Nath y yo nuestro tiempo y recursos? ¿Al cual tu no has puesto ni un céntimo? — La ceja izquierda de la castaña se estremece un par de segundos y casi podría jurar que me esta apuñalando en su mente. Sonrió para mis adentro, lo que le he dicho le ha dolido.

Su mirada se dirige a mis espaldas, donde los chicos se encuentran divirtiéndose.

— ¿Desde cuanto te codeas con los integrantes de Atletismo? — Se cruza de brazos dejándome ver su bolso _Channel_ color negro; casi puedo jurar que esta buscando la manera de hacerme quedar en ridículo frente a los amigos de Kim en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

— No es algo que a ti te interese — Le respondo devolviendole sus palabras. Veo la ira grabada en todo su rostro, suelta un bufido y comienza a caminar indignada al fondo del Club con su _cita _siguiéndole los talones.

Mi garganta se cierra mientras se alejan. Trago saliva, luego giro en dirección opuesta. Entro en el pasillo que lleva a los baños, parpadeando para evitar las templadas lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos. Dios, ¿por qué estoy llorando? Repaso rápidamente todas las razones por las que no debería estar llorando. Lila me arruino mi primer año de universidad e incontables veces la vi y escuche burlarse de mi por lo fácil que es hacerme llorar. Ya no quiero que ni ella ni nadie me vea de esa manera. Llevo meses superando lo que me hizo y hasta hace unas horas me sentía una total triunfadora en este aspecto de mi vida.

He hecho nuevos amigos, amigos increíbles; Adrien Agreste es uno de ellos y he de recordar que tengo una cita con Luka Couffaine este fin de semana. Pero el repaso no consigue nada, y mis ojos escuecen aún más porque ¿a quién mierda pretendo engañar? ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que o Adrien o Luka no se enteren de lo que Lila se ha encargado de hacerme? Incluso si salimos, incluso si intimo lo suficiente con Luka como para dar _ese_ paso, ¿qué pasará cuando nos acostemos? ¿Qué pasará por su cabeza cuando me tenga dispuesta y sepa lo que ha ocurrido? ¡Joder!

Parpadeo rápido para tratar de detener el torrente de lágrimas. Me niego a llorar en público. **Me niego**.

— ¿Mousinette? — Adrien sale del baño de caballeros y frunce el ceño nada más verme. — Oye — dice con urgencia, agarrando mi barbilla con las dos manos—. ¿Qué pasa? — Su rostro lo tengo a escasos centímetros, su mirada verde brilla en la oscuridad del pasillo y el solo contemplarla me hace recordar la risa burlona de Lila.

¿Que pasara cuando Adrien sepa lo que me ha hecho?

—Nada —murmuro. El rubio modelo frunce el ceño claramente disgustado

—Estás mintiendo. —Sujeta mi barbilla con firmeza mientras barre la zona de debajo de mis ojos con sus pulgares—. ¿Por qué estás llorando? —

—No estoy llorando. — intento zafarme de su agarre pero me tomo el rostro con firmeza.

—Estoy limpiando tus lágrimas, Mousinette. Estás llorando. Ahora dime qué ha pasado. — Su rostro palidece de repente—. Oh, mierda,¿alguien te ha intentado acosar o algo así? Solo me he ausentado un par de minutos. Lo siento mucho… — Adrien comienza a deshacerse en disculpas, antes de que continué comienzo a negar con la cabeza.

—No, no es eso —le interrumpo—. Te lo prometo. — El rostro de Adrien se relaja, pero solo un poco. Su mirada demuestra lo afligido que esta por haberme encontrado en tal estado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás disgustada? — Ahogo el nudo que hay en mi garganta, largo un suspiro antes de hablarle.

—Me he encontrado con Lila Rossi. — Adrien frunce mas el ceño y mira solo un instante hacia la dirección que nos saca del pasillo de los sanitarios.

—Oh. —Parece sorprendido — ¿Te ha dicho algo? — me mantengo solo un par de segundos en silencio antes de negar con la cabeza, parece que la pequeña pausa que he tenido ha delatado la verdadera interacción que tuvimos Lila y yo. Adrien mi mira un par de minutos antes de asentir y aceptar mi mediocre mentira. — No tarda mucho para que Kim decida mover la fiesta a la casa... ¿Quieres ir yendo primero? — Una vez mas niego con la cabeza; llevo mis manos a las manos de Adrien, las cuales aun me sostienen por la barbilla.

— No te preocupes... puedo ignorarla. — le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

— Si tu lo dices. —

— Ha venido aquí con alguien que no es Nathaniel — Le digo después de un breve silencio. La hostilidad se filtra por mi voz como un ejército de hormigas diminutas—. Es totalmente diferente a él y estoy segura que Lila no ha salido con Nath por salir con este chico —La sensación amarga se intensifica, retorciendo mis entrañas y endureciendo mi mandíbula—. Apuesto a que Lila tiene montones de citas, quizá algunos chicos la llamen puta o algo así pero eso no la afecta; seguro tiene montones de orgasmos que duran horas y probablemente grita «¡_me corro!»_ cuando llega al clímax. — Veo cierta alarma brillar en los ojos de Adrien ante mi vomito verbal. Lo único que quiero en este momento es poder manchar la imagen de Lila en la medida de lo posible para que la información que Adrien llegue a escuchar de mi de aquí en adelante se quede corta.

—Eh. Sí. Bueno. La verdad es que no entiendo bien lo que dices, quizá es el alcohol hablando por ti, pero vamos, tranquila, no dejes que esa horrible chica arruine nuestra noche. Tranquila que todo está bien. — Pero no está bien. ¡No lo está! ¿Cómo es posible que haya llegado a pensar que soy una estudiante universitaria normal? No soy normal. Estoy rota. Me repito a mí misma una y otra vez que lo que ocurrió con Lila en el primer año no me destruyó, pero sí que lo hizo. La hija de puta no se limitó en aquella ocasión. Ella me rompió, rompió mi confianza y mi capacidad de querer expresar libremente mi deseo a tener relaciones sexuales. ¿Cómo narices voy a tener una relación de verdad… con Luka o con cualquier otro chico cuando no puedo siquiera decir que soy…? Con brusquedad aparto las manos de Adrien de mi cara.

—Olvídalo. Estoy siendo una estúpida. —Levanto la barbilla y doy un paso hacía el pasillo —vamos, quiero otra copa. —

—Marinette… —

—Quiero otra copa —le corto y a continuación paso por delante de él y voy con paso decidido hacia la barra.

•**Adrien•**

Marinette está totalmente ebria. No solo eso, sino que además se niega a volver a casa. Es la una de la mañana y la fiesta se ha trasladado del Club a mi casa, y no importa lo mucho que lo intente, me resulta imposible convencer a Mousinette de que se retire por hoy. Empieza a ser absolutamente esencial que ella vuelva a su residencia. Mi salón está lleno de los compañeros de Atletismo de Kim y de varias chicas fáciles de la Universidad Católica de Lille, y todos sin excepción tienen por lo menos un 8 en mi escala de borrachera: veloces en su camino a mandar la inhibición a tomar viento y cometiendo algunos errores garrafales. Kim acaba de arrastrar a una Marinette muerta de la risa al centro del salón y los dos han empezado a baila_r Make The Dance _"_Baby Baby Baby_" que sale de los altavoces a todo volumen. Marinette no se movía de forma sugerente mientras cantaba _Musique Automatique_ de _Stereo Total_ en el karaoke del Club, pero todo ha cambiado. Ahora se mueve extremadamente sexy. Ha pasado de la «_Miley Cyrus del Disney Channel_» al modo «_zorrón total Miley_» y es sin duda el momento adecuado para parar esto de raíz antes de que llegue al modo «¡_hagamos una orgía, Miley_!».

Voy directo hasta donde están Marinette y Kim, les separo con fuerza sujetando con firmeza el hombro de la menuda y pecosa chica que esta a mi cuidado.

—Necesito hablar contigo — le grito encima de la música. Ella pone mala cara mientras se gira a mi dirección.

—¡Estoy bailando! —

—Estamos bailando —añade Kim a voz de grito. Le lanzo una mirada muy seria a mi compañero de casa.

—Baila con otra persona —concluyo. Como si hubiera hecho una señal, una chica dispuesta a bailar con él se acerca cual aparición y tira de Kim hacia sus brazos. El atleta estrella se olvida de inmediato de Marinette, lo que me permite arrastrarla fuera del salón sin más objeciones. Le rodeo el brazo con mi mano y la dirijo al piso de arriba; no la suelto hasta que estamos en la tranquila seguridad de mi dormitorio.

—La fiesta se ha acabado — anuncio al tiempo que cierro la puerta.

—Pero me lo estoy pasando genial, Adrien~—se queja sentándose en la orilla de la cama mientras hace un mohín con sus rosados labios.

—Sé que es así. Lo he visto —Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho y le hablo lo mas firme que puedo —. Te lo estás pasando **demasiado** genial.—

—Eres malo. —Con un suspiro exagerado, Marinette se acuesta en la cama y cae sobre su espalda—. Tengo sueño. — Sonrío al escucharla, me acerco a mi armario para buscar una sudadera que pueda ponerle encima a Marinette.

—Vamos, te llevo a tu residencia. — Inmediatamente se levanta de la cama cual resorte y me mira con los ojos súper abiertos.

—No quiero ir. — Me enseña la lengua y a continuación vuelve a dejarse caer en la cama sobre su espalda. Extiende los brazos y las piernas y empieza a hacer un ángel de nieve —. Tu cama es tan grande y cómoda. — Después sus párpados aletean hasta que se cierran y se queda quieta. Otro profundo suspiro se escapa de sus labios. Reprimo un gemido cuando me doy cuenta de que está a solo unos segundos de quedarse dormida, pero luego decido que es mejor que la deje dormir aquí esta noche y la lleve a su casa por la mañana. Porque si yo la llevo a casa y se anima otra vez, no estaré allí para asegurarme de que no se mete en algún problema.

—Vale —digo asintiendo una vez con la cabeza y dejando sobre el diván la sudadera que había elegido para ella, me acerco a donde esta Marinette y la miro desde mi posición—. Quédate aquí a dormir, _My Lady_. — Ella resopla con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Eso te hace mi _Adrinkins_? — suelto una risita ante su comentario, me pregunto quien le habrá dicho el apodo mas ridículo que me han puesto; ruedo los ojos.

Me agacho para poder quitarle los _converse_.

— No, yo diría que soy mas... ¿Como me llamaste la otra vez? ¿_Minou_?. — Termino de quitarle los tenis y a continuación me meto en el baño y rebusco en el armario donde guardo las medicinas hasta que encuentro ibuprofeno. Después lleno un vaso con agua y regreso a la cama; me siento en el borde y obligo a Marinette a sentarse—. Tómate dos de estas y bébete el agua —ordeno, poniendo dos pastillas en la palma de su mano—. Créeme, mañana por la mañana me lo agradecerás. — Meter pastillas y agua en la garganta de otra persona no es nada nuevo para mí. Lo hago a menudo con mis amigos. Especialmente con Kim, que lleva el tema de embriagarse a un nivel completamente diferente, y no solo en su cumpleaños. Marinette sigue obedientemente mis instrucciones antes de caer sobre el colchón de nuevo — Buena chica. — Estoy tentado a acariciarle el cabello que le cae sobre la frente cuando abre los ojos y comienza a tantear en su cintura.

—Tengo calor —murmura—. ¿Por qué hace tanto calor aquí? Necesito quitarme esto... siento que... no respiro — Mi corazón deja de latir, literalmente, cuando empieza a quitarse la playera de cuello de tortuga tumbada sobre mi cama. La prenda se atora en su barbilla, provocando que suelte un fuerte gemido.— ¡Adrien! ¡Ayúdame! — su voz se escucha amortiguada, atrapada en su playera se ve tan graciosa en esa posición. No puedo evitar reírme. En una actitud piadosa por mi parte, me inclino para ayudarla, quitándole la playera de la cara y liberando sus brazos, hago mi mayor esfuerzo por no bajar la mirada a sus senos. Soy consciente de la piel expuesta, la cual rozo en algunas ocasiones dándome cuenta de lo suave y sedosa que se siente bajo la yema de mis dedos.

—Ya está —le digo con voz ronca — ¿Mejor? — La veo suspirar y cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos estos brillan en la intensidad de su color.

—Aaaaajá. —Coge la parte superior de su falda. ¡Ay, Dios Mio!. Aparto la mirada de su cuerpo y voy casi tropezando hasta mi armario para buscarle algo para dormir. Cojo una camiseta vieja, tomo una respiración profunda y me doy la vuelta para mirarla. Ya no lleva la falda plateada puesta. Esta en ropa interior, frente a mi, sobre mi cama. Afortunadamente esta casi dormida y casi puedo jurar que este momento no lo recordara. Bajo poco a poco mi mirada e inevitablemente se clava en su sujetador, es de encaje, de color negro y en algunas partes se transparenta; puedo ver perfectamente sus pezones rosados detrás de la tela transparente.

No mires. Está borracha.

Obedezco a mi severa voz interior y le prohíbo a mi mirada que insista mantenerse en sus prendas intimas. Evito olímpicamente mirar mas al sur de su cuerpo.

Estoy totalmente en contra de quitarle mas ropa para que duerma; por respeto a ella y porque estoy seguro que hay una posibilidad de que me corra en los pantalones en cuanto termine de quitarle e sujetador; le meto la camiseta por la cabeza y rezo para que no sea una de esas chicas que detesta dormir con sujetador.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche —balbucea Marinette feliz—. ¿Ves? Es posible que esté rota, pero todavía puedo divertirme. — Me quedo congelado donde estoy.

—¿Qué has dicho? — Pero ella no responde. Sus piernas desnudas le dan una patada al edredón y se mete debajo, rodando sobre su lado mientras suelta un pequeño suspiro. Pierde el sentido en cuestión de segundos. Siento una oleada de malestar cuando apago la luz. ¿Está rota? ¿Qué carajo significa eso?

Con el ceño fruncido, salgo de puntillas de la habitación y en silencio cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Las crípticas palabras de Marinette siguen resonando en mi cabeza, al igual que las que me ha dicho en el Club; pero no tengo la oportunidad de reflexionar más sobre eso porque, cuando llego abajo, Max y Kim no pierden ni un segundo en llevarme a rastras a la cocina para una ronda de chupitos.

—Es su cumpleaños, _rubito_ —dice Max, usando el apodo que emplea para referirse a mi cuando esta ebrio. Cuando digo que no quiero ambos me miran con el ceño fruncido—.Tienes que tomar un chupito. — exigen, ruedo los ojos antes de ceder y acepto el vaso. Los tres chocamos nuestros vasos y nos tomamos el whisky de un trago. El alcohol quema mi garganta y calienta el estómago, y le doy la bienvenida al cálido zumbido que flota por mi cuerpo. Toda la noche me he estado sintiendo… raro. Esa estúpida canción, las lágrimas de Marinette en el Club, la confusión de no entender bien lo que ella me hace sentir. Estoy ansioso y raro, y cuando Nino me sirve otra copa, esta vez no me opongo. Después del tercer chupito, ya no pienso en la confusión que siento. Después del cuarto, simplemente no pienso nada.

...

Son las tres y media de la mañana cuando por fin arrastro mis pies, totalmente borracho, al piso de arriba. La fiesta se ha apagado casi por completo. Solamente siguen aquí las Universitarias Católicas que invito Kim, todas están tumbadas en el sofá con él en una maraña de brazos y piernas desnudas.

Paso por la cocina y descubro a Max dormido sobre la encimera, su mano izquierda todavía agarra una botella de cerveza vacía y la derecha sostiene un desarmador, frente a él están todas las piezas de su robot, el cual decidió desarmar para poder mejorarlo ya que en medio de la fiesta le vino a la cabeza la solución a los problemas que tenia en la fabricación de Markov. Nino desapareció en su habitación hace ya un rato; recibió una llamada de Alya e inmediatamente se fue de la fiesta.

Mi habitación está sumida en sombras cuando entro y cierro la puerta a mis espaldas. camino en su interior y parpadeo un par de veces para que mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad, encuentran un bulto en forma de Marinette acurrucada en la cama. Estoy demasiado cansado como para lavarme los dientes o seguir mi propio método de prevención de resaca, así que me comienzo a desnudar hasta quedar en boxers; me dirijo a tumbarme junto a Mousinette.

Intento ser lo más silencioso posible mientras me pongo cómodo en la cama, pero el ruido de las sábanas hace que Marinette se mueva en su posición. Un gemido suave flota en la oscuridad y entonces se da la vuelta y una cálida mano aprieta mi desnudo brazo izquierdo. Me pongo rígido en cuanto siento su toque, mejor dicho, mi brazo se pone rígido. Giro el rostro para poder ver entre las sombras la cara de Marinette, ella mantiene su atención en mi y aunque no estoy en el modo "_Sexo_"; refiriéndome a que mi miembro no reaccionaria ni siquiera con la dulce lengua de la morena a mi lado paseándose en todo su esplendor, siento un calor recorrer mi pecho y en mis manos cuando veo su hombro desnudo, cortesía de la enorme playera que le he prestado para dormir.

En mi mente se desarrollan mil y un formas de como podría terminar esta situación; Marinette esta totalmente ebria y aunque yo también lo estoy, ciertamente no se que tan lucida se encuentra su mente. Internamente quisiera aprovecharme de Marinette en este momento, y aunque yo no serviría para nada por la falta de cooperación de mi pene, haría lo posible por hacer disfrutar.

Detengo todo pensamiento en ese momento.

¡Joder! ¡qué cosa tan repulsiva acabo de pensar! Jamás me aprovecharía de ella. Antes que forzar a alguien, me arranco el pene, un pie, una mano. Pero por lo que parece, solo hay una persona con intenciones decentes en esta cama hoy.

Mi pulso se acelera cuando unos labios suaves se pegan a mi hombro, una menuda mano acaricia de forma sutil mi pecho desnudo.

—Marinette… —digo con cautela. Hay un momento de silencio. Una parte de mí reza para que esté dormida, pero ella destruye esa esperanza murmurando:

—¿Sí? —su voz es ronca y sexy. ¡Dios! estoy totalmente encendido, en esencia, claro.

—¿Qué haces? —le susurro. Sus labios suben de mi hombro al cuello y entonces ella succiona mi carne repentinamente febril y encuentra un punto maravilloso que envía una chispa de calor directamente a mis testículos.

¡Dios! Puede ser que mi miembro no funcione correctamente en este momento, pero eso no significa que no sea capaz de sentir excitación. ¡Madre Mía! no hay palabras para describir lo excitado que estoy cuando la boca húmeda de Marinette explora mi cuello como si estuviera probándolo todo en un puto buffet libre. Ahogo un gemido y le toco el hombro para pararla.

— Tú no quieres hacer esto.— murmuro. Ella suelta una risita en la oscuridad y sin apartar sus labios de mi piel mas de lo necesario me responde.

—No, no. Te equivocas. Quiero hacerlo... y mucho. — El gemido que he estado reprimiendo estalla cuando se sube encima de mí. Coloca sus firmes muslos a cada lado de mis caderas. Su cabello corto me cosquillea la clavícula cuando se inclina hacia adelante. Mi corazón despega en un galope fuerte y veloz cuando veo sus ojos azules brillando de excitación.—¿Quieres dejar de ser tan difícil? —me dice. Y entonces me besa. ¡Oh, Mierda!. Debería pararla. Sí, debería hacerlo ya mismo, pero su cuerpo es cálido y suave y huele tan bien que no puedo pensar. Solo puedo dedicarme a sentir su boca moverse con unas enormes ganas sobre la mía; le devuelvo el beso con ansia, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, de su estrecha cintura y acariciando su espalda mientras nuestros labios se funden. Sabe a limonada y hace los sonidos más sexys que he escuchado jamás cuando aspira ansiosa mi lengua como si nada le bastase. Me muerde el labio inferior e inevitablemente mis caderas se elevan, ella se separa apenas unos milímetros de mi boca y gime con ganas.

—Marinette —murmuro contra sus ansiosos labios—. No podemos. — Pero ella empieza a lamer mi labio inferior para después morderlo con fuerza suficiente como para convocar un gruñido de mi garganta.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, **Mierda**.

Necesito descarrilar este tren de lujuria antes de que se precipite hacia el punto de no retorno.

—Me encanta tu pecho —respira y, ay Dios santo, empieza a frotar sus pechos contra mis pectorales y puedo sentir sus pezones sobresaliendo de su camiseta. Sus caderas han comenzado un vaivén que hace que mis testículos se estremezcan. Quiero romper la camiseta de mierda que trae puesta y así poder lamer sus rosados pezones a través de esa lencería negra de encaje. Quiero llevar sus pezones duros a mi boca, meterlos bien dentro, chuparlos y lamerlos hasta desfallecer. Pero no puedo. No voy a hacerlo. — No. — Le meto mi mano en el pelo y lo aprieto entre mis dedos—. No podemos hacer esto. No esta noche. — la separo de mi cuerpo y veo como sus ojos brillan en diversión.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo —susurra— Me muero de ganas de hacerlo contigo. — Mi corazón se ha detenido y casi puedo jurar que he dejado de respirar. Mis testículos se han estrujado, mi verga comienza a ponerse rígida. ¡Dios! Acaba de pronunciar las palabras que todo chico quiere oír: «_me muero de ganas de hacerlo contigo_…», pero, joder, está borracha y no puedo permitir que haga esto. Su lengua rodea mi lóbulo de la oreja derecha y mis caderas salen disparadas hacia arriba.

¡Ay, Dios Mio!.

Quiero estar dentro de ella. Necesito desnudarla y hundirme en ella.

Tomo una respiración profunda y tomo de quien sabe donde una fuerza sobrehumana para poder apartarla de mi cuerpo. Ella gime en señal de protesta, pero cuando toco suavemente su mejilla, el gemido se convierte en un suspiro de felicidad.

— No podemos hacer esto —le digo con voz ronca—. Me pediste que cuidara de ti, ¿te acuerdas? Bueno, pues este soy yo cuidando de ti. — Marinette se queda quieta y parpadea un par de veces, casi puedo jurar que esta desconcertada por mis palabras.

—Oh. —Entonces se acerca a mí y mi cuerpo se tensa al instante. Estoy listo para dejar las cosas bien claras de nuevo, pero Marinette simplemente se acurruca contra mi cuerpo y descansa su cabeza en mi pecho. —Vale. Buenas noches. — ¿Vale? ¿Buenas noches? ¿De verdad piensa que voy a ser capaz de dormir después de lo que acaba de suceder? ¿De lo que acaba de hacer?

Pero creo que no piensa nada en absoluto. No, se ha quedado totalmente dormida otra vez y mientras su respiración constante me hace cosquillas en el pezón, me trago otro gemido y cierro los ojos, haciendo todo el esfuerzo que soy capaz para ignorar la lujuria que palpita en mi ingle. Pasa mucho, mucho tiempo antes de que pueda dormirme.

**¡Continúe!**

Notas del Autor:

¡Una vez mas ante ustedes mortales!

No saben cómo quería escribir eso xD

Espero disfrutarán la lectura! He aquí un poco más de nuestro amado Adrinette; estoy muy emocionada, hemos llegado al inicio del Lemmon entre este par de protagonistas.

Los siguientes capítulos estarán cargados de mucho sexo, mucho drama y muchas revelaciones.

Agradezco mucho a las personitas que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un review.

**La Dama oculta Mistress9, Emely-nya, , Elena, karen Agreste, Katsa Graceling y tsubasa23**.

Sin más que decir.

Saludines~

Se despide **A**lexiel **I**zumi•

_¿Review?_


	8. Octavo Capítulo

Todos los derechos de la historia pertenecen a Elle Kennedy, solo hago esto por diversión y entretenimiento, igualmente, los derechos de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, refiriendonos a los personajes.

Este escrito es sin fines de lucro.

Cabe mencionar que algunas escenas no pertenecen al libro del cual me base para realizar la historia.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

• **ProhibidoEnamorarse**•

Capitulo Octavo

•**Marinette**•

Me despierto en brazos de Adrien Agreste por segunda vez en dos semanas. Pero esta vez…, esta vez quiero estar ahí, entre sus fuertes bíceps y su cálido cuerpo. Quiero sentirlo cerca de mi y así poder sentir el palpitar de su corazón cuando lo acaricio; siento como mi rostro se calienta ante tales pensamientos. Recuerdo que ayer por la noche sucedieron una serie de experiencias reveladoras. Bebí en público sin tener un ataque de pánico. Me vi obligada a aceptar que lo que ocurrió con Lila el primer año de universidad me ha jodido mucho más de lo que me he permitido admitir. Y bueno.

Decidí que Adrien es la respuesta a todos mis problemas.

Mi intento de seducción de hace un par de horas puede haber fallado, pero no fue por falta de deseo por parte de Adrien; de hecho fue totalmente evidente que él quería hacerme mil y un cosas pero se detuvo, y yo sé exactamente lo que le pasó por la cabeza: _Marinette está borracha y no está pensando con claridad_.

Pero se equivoca.

Mi cerebro estaba absolutamente despejado. Había notado su presencia nada mas entrar a la habitación, lo vi desnudarse y cuando eso ocurrió un fuego abrasador invadió todo mi cuerpo. Besé a Adrien porque quería hacerlo. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que él me hiciera gritar de placer porque quería hacerlo. Ahora, a la luz del día, sigo queriendo. El hecho de ver a Lila en el Club me dejó con una sensación de miedo e incertidumbre. Me hizo cuestionarme qué pasaría si empiezo una relación con Luka. Me hizo preguntarme si eso no abriría una puerta a más frustración y decepción en mi vida. Sé que suena a una locura, pero un test con Adrien podría ser justo lo que necesito para resolver mis problemas.

Él mismo lo dijo: no sale con chicas; no tiene novia porque no quiere tenerla, solo se acuesta con ellas. No hay riesgo de que se enamore de mí o de que me exija una relación. Y no es que no haya química entre nosotros. Hay tanta que podríamos perfectamente servir de inspiración para un libro de romance juvenil; de esos que mantienen _húmedas_ a mil y un mujeres.

Así que lo había meditado a profundidad. Sería un plan perfecto: Le propondría a Adrien que él y yo tuviéramos una interacción mas intima; que dejemos fluir esa tensión sexual que se había ido formando a nuestro alrededor hasta poder consumarla.

Inevitablemente al tener aquel pensamiento mi rostro se lleno de calor. ¿Como le digo al modelo mas codiciado de toda la universidad que quiero que me haga todo lo que ha estado diciendo en broma que me haría? ¿Como le planteo que quiero tener sexo con él?

Largo un suspiro. Se que puedo intentar juntar de nuevo las piezas de mi sexualidad sin preocuparme de poder decepcionar a alguien a quien quiero. Pero primero, necesito que esté de acuerdo con el plan.

— Adrien — murmuro. Él no se mueve. Yo me arrimo a su cuerpo aún más y le acaricio la mejilla. Sus párpados se mueven, pero no se despierta. —Adrien —digo de nuevo, esta vez moviendo un poco su cabeza con una caricia en su barbilla.

—¿_Mmmmfhrhghd_? — Su galimatías me hace sonreír. Me inclino sobre él y presiono mis labios contra los suyos. Siento lo suaves que son y lo cálidos que se encuentran; tiene la boca levemente abierta y gracias a ello puedo acariciar sus labios con mi lengua. Sus ojos se abren abruptamente.

—Buenos días —digo con inocencia. Él parpadea rápidamente, veo como le cuesta un poco de trabajo enfocar pero cuando clava su mirada en mi rostro se que esta totalmente despierto.

—¿Acabo de soñarlo o acabas de darme un beso? —pregunta aturdido, suelto un risita antes de contestar a su pregunta.

—No lo has soñado. — La confusión empaña sus ojos, pero cada vez va estando más alerta, lo noto cuando entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Por qué? — pregunta.

—Porque me apetece. —Me siento y cojo aire—. ¿Estás ciento por ciento despierto? Porque hay algo muy importante que tengo que preguntarte. — Un enorme bostezo eclipsa su rostro mientras se coloca en posición vertical. El edredón cae hasta su cintura, su pecho desnudo aparece y mi garganta se seca de inmediato. Su pecho está esculpido como un diamante. Bordes angulosos, piel brillante, bronceada y masculinidad pura. Casi puedo sentir como mi boca comienza a salivar segundos después de haber sentido la garganta seca y siento la imperiosa necesidad de comenzar a repartir besos húmedos en toda su piel expuesta.

—¿Qué pasa? —dice con voz ronca y medio dormida. No existe manera en el mundo de expresar lo que voy a decir sin parecer desesperada y patética, así que simplemente dejo escapar las palabras para que se queden colgando en el aire.

—¿Te quieres acostar conmigo? — Suelto rápidamente con los ojos cerrados, me mantengo en silencio y un par de segundos después estoy mirando mis manos porque se que no puedo mirar a los ojos al rubio. Después de la pausa más larga que uno se pueda imaginar me aventuro a levantar la mirada para así enfrentarme a Adrien; él me mira con una expresión taciturna mientras arruga la frente.

— ¿Ahora? — Pregunta. Internamente quisiera poder darle un golpe en la cabeza por la vergüenza que me hace sentir, pero me contengo. A pesar de que lo avergonzada que estoy no puedo parar la risa que me sale naturalmente cuando veo su cara de después de preguntarme si "_ahora_".

— Mmm, no. Ahora no. — Le digo limpiándome un par de lagrimas que se me han salido de tanto reír. Llámame superficial, pero me niego a mantener relaciones sexuales con alguien si tengo aliento mañanero, la mente poco despejada y no me he depilado las zonas que sé son oportunas para la ocasión. Le miro fijamente con la seguridad de que Adrien podrá ayudarme — ¿Tal vez esta noche? — La expresión de Adrien es como la rueda de la fortuna en pleno giro; pasa de estado de shock a incredulidad y después a perplejidad; sigue avanzando a intriga antes de, finalmente, quedarse parada en sospecha.

—Creo que esto podría ser una broma, pero no puedo adivinar qué es lo que pretendes. — Una vez mas entrecierra los ojos, se cruza de brazos y se que esta predisponiéndose a alguna situación en la cual sus amigos entren en este momento a su habitación y le griten_: Inocente Palomita; _o algo así. Me rió.

—No es una broma. —Le miro fijamente para que sea consciente de lo segura que estoy al decir lo siguiente —. Quiero que te acuestes conmigo. —Digo sin rodeos. Segundos después me doy cuenta que quizá eso puede haber sonado un poco raro y un poco rudo; me aclaro la garganta y continuo hablando — Lo que quiero decir, es que _yo_ quiero acostarme contigo. Quiero que nos acostemos el uno con el otro, ¿Entiendes?. — Lo veo mirarme con seriedad pero rápidamente me doy cuenta de que sus labios se tensan. Ruedo los ojos; genial. Está intentando aguantarse la risa.

— Todavía estás borracha ¿Verdad? —pregunta con una mano delante de su boca — Porque si es así, me comprometo a ser un caballero y no volver a sacar jamás esta conversación, _My Lady_. — Adrien levanta la mano delante de si y habla como si estuviera haciendo el juramente a la patria. Una vez mas, ruedo los ojos.

—No estoy borracha, idiota. Lo digo en serio. — Le aviento una de sus tantas almohadas a la cara, él la agarra en el aire y nos mantenemos un par de segundos viéndonos fijamente. Me encojo de hombros antes de continuar hablando — ¿Quieres o no? — Le ladro, esta vez mirándolo con mala cara. Adrien me lanza una mirada seria.—¿Y bien? — Sus cejas claras se juntan cuando frunce el ceño. Es bastante obvio que no tiene ni idea de qué hacer con mi pregunta. Comienzo a impacientarme al no ver que intente darme una respuesta. — La respuesta es muy simple, Adrien. ¿Sí o no? — Esta vez soy yo la que se cruza de brazos, él descruza los suyo y se mueve en su lugar hasta poder colocarse en flor de loto debajo de las sabanas; en ningún momento mientras se ponía cómodo me ha mirado, solo hasta que esta satisfecho con su posición me mira y veo la alarma grabada en sus iris verdes.

—¿Simple? —estalla—. ¡Dios! ¡Esto no tiene nada de simple, Mousinette! Me estás tomando el pelo ¿Verdad? —Se pasa la mano por sus cabellos rubios y desordenados — ¿Te has olvidado de lo que me dijiste en la fiesta de Ivan? El beso no significa nada, solo somos amigos, bla, bla, bla — Adrien comienza a mover una de sus manos como si tuviera una marioneta de calcetín en ella, hace caras raras y no puedo evitar reír internamente al ver lo alterado que lo ha puesto mi proposición. Rápidamente procuro tomar una actitud seria.

— Yo no he dicho _bla, bla, bla_ — Le gruño, fingiendo molestia.

— Pero dijiste todo lo demás. —Su mandíbula se tensa—. ¿Qué carajos ha cambiado desde entonces? — Yo trago saliva cuando veo su mirada la cual tiene escritas todas sus dudas respecto a la situación. Me muerdo el labio nerviosa antes de poder contestarle

—N-no lo sé. Acabo de cambiar de opinión. — Mi voz ha temblado al hablar, y se que Adrien lo ha notado; sus hombros se relajan y se acerca un par de centímetros a mi.

—¿Por qué? — pregunta. — ¿Que ha cambiado, Mousinette? — Una de sus fuertes y grandes manos se acerca a mi antebrazo desnudo, me acaricia suavemente con el dorso de la mano, su mirada verde es de total preocupación y aun cuando se esta portando amable y comprensivo conmigo no puedo evitar sentirme molesta por todas esas dudas que tiene. ¿No podía decir solo un si o un no en lugar de indagar el porque de mi propuesta?

—Porque sí. — Le respondo agresiva. Para este punto de la conversación la molestia pica mi pecho—. ¿Qué más te da? ¿Desde cuándo los chicos interrogan a una chica sobre sus motivos para querer desnudarse? — le grito.

—¡Desde que tú no eres el tipo de chica que se desnuda! —grita en respuesta. Aprieto los dientes fúrica por lo que entiendo de su comentario. Rápidamente me deshago de las sabanas que aun cubren mis piernas y me levanto de su cama; con ambos puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo le miro fijamente y grito:

—No soy virgen, Adrien. Que te quede claro —

—Pero tampoco eres una chica que de la nada pide sexo — El también se levanta de la cama y ahora ambos estamos a cada lado de la misma, nos miramos con ojos fúricos.

—¿Y eso significa que no se me permite acostarme con un chico que me atrae? — Una vez mas me cruzo de brazos y recargo todo mi peso en mi pierna izquierda. Por un momento veo calor en la mirada de Adrien, pero es efímero así que no estoy segura de haberlo visto; él rubio se pasa ambas manos por el cabello con frustración, parece igual de irritado que yo. A continuación comienza a caminar en círculos, coge aire, exhala lentamente y se gira a mirarme a los ojos.

— Muy bien, esta es la cuestión. Te creo cuando dices que te sientes atraída por mí. A ver, por un lado, ¿quién no? Y por otro, gimes como una loca cada vez que te meto la lengua en la boca.— Adrien me lanza una sonrisa torcida, de esas que le he visto hacer cuando es juguetón y seductor al mismo tiempo. Siento que mis mejillas van a explotar del calor que siento en ellas; aparto la mirada del rubio semi desnudo delante de mi.

—Yo no hago eso —respondo en un susurro; escucho como Adrien suelta una risita divertido.

—Cada uno lo ve como quiere, My Lady. —Cruza sus musculosos y pulidos brazos sobre su musculoso y pulido pecho—. Pero no me creo que hayas sufrido una transformación así, mágica, y de repente quieras tener intimidad solo por el mero placer de tenerla. Ya sabes, por pasar un buen rato en la cama. —Su cabeza se inclina pensativa—. Venga, dime, ¿por qué? ¿Quieres vengarte de alguien? ¿Poner celoso otra vez al _chico de tus sueños_? —

—No —le digo tensa, girándome hacia su escritorio y dándole la espalda —. Yo solo… — Me muerdo el labio inferior indecisa; la frustración me golpea al ver que no puedo expresarme adecuadamente en este tema — Yo solo quiero hacerlo, ¿vale? — mi voz tiene un ligero temblor, tengo miedo a ser rechazada y tengo aun mas miedo de que Adrien quiera indagar mas en mis motivaciones para proponerlo — Quiero hacerlo contigo. — Cuando digo aquello me he girado una vez mas a su dirección y me he montado en la cama, estoy a gatas sobre ella y le miro con mi mejor expresión de suplica, necesito que deje de hacer preguntas y solo actué. Su expresión es una combinación peculiar de diversión y enfado.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta de nuevo y de nuevo la ira recorre cada vena de mi cuerpo. Con enfado doy un salto de la cama y me planto frente a él, cuadro los hombros y le grito:

—Porque **quiero** y ya está, mierda.¿Por qué es necesario que haya alguna razón profunda y filosófica detrás de todo esto? —Puedo ver en su cara que no le he convencido; un silencio sepulcral se instala entre nosotros y soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuándo hay que admitir una derrota, largo un suspiro antes de contestarle — ¿Sabes qué? Mira, olvídalo. Olvida que te lo he pedido. — Comienzo a caminar hacia mi ropa, la cual se encuentra desparramada por toda su habitación, él se acerca a mi con seguridad y sujeta mi brazo derecho antes de que pueda tomar mi falda.

—¿Qué carajos está pasando, Marinette? — La preocupación que veo en sus ojos duele más que su rechazo. Prácticamente le he suplicado que se acostara conmigo y parece preocupado por mí. ¡Dios!, ni siquiera puedo hacerle proposiciones sexuales a un chico de la manera correcta. Soy una completa inútil en el tema y eso hace que recuerde con mas intensidad lo que ocurrió con Lila. Inevitablemente siento como las lagrimas se aglomeraron en mis parpados; aparto la cara de la mirada de Adrien.

—Olvídalo —murmuro antes de intentar zafarme del agarre del rubio, él me sostiene con fuerza.

—No. — Suelto un leve grito cuando de repente tira de mí hacia su pecho; nuestros cuerpos chocan y el aprisiona mi cabeza entre sus fuertes brazos.

—No vamos a hablar de esto nunca más —protesto con la voz temblorosa mientras intento escaparme de sus brazos. Sujeta mi cabeza con sus manos para que no me mueva y para que pueda mirarle a los ojos.

— Sí que vamos a hablarlo. — Sus ojos verdes se clavan en mi cara, buscando, analizando, indagando… Y me aterroriza sentir cómo las lágrimas me irritan los párpados y luchan por salir. Veo como busca desesperadamente una respuesta en mi expresión; la preocupación esta grabada en su rostro —¿Qué pasa? —pregunta con voz ronca y suave — Dime cuál es el problema e intentaré ayudarte. — Una risita histérica se escapa de mi boca cuando me doy cuenta de que las lagrimas esta fluyendo y recorriendo mis mejillas hasta las palmas de las manos de Adrien.

—No, ¡no quieres ayudarme! ¡Acabo de pedirte ayuda y me has rechazado! — Grito. Ahora parece aún más desconcertado que antes; su ceja derecha se frunce cuando no logra entender nada de lo que hablo.

—No me has pedido ayuda, Marinette. Me has pedido que te coja. — sus cejas están casi unidas por lo inclinadas que están, su expresión es de molestia y confusión.

—Es lo mismo, carajo —murmuro al tiempo que tomo las muñecas de Adrien.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¡no tengo ni puta idea de lo que estás diciendo! —Coge aire lentamente como si tratara de calmarse—. Juro por Dios que si no me dices de qué carajos estás hablando en los próximos dos segundos, voy a estallar del enfado que tengo encima. — Una inmensa tristeza se asienta en mi garganta. Ojalá nunca hubiese abierto la boca para proponerle eso. Debería haberme escapado de su habitación mientras dormía y haber fingido que no me le había montado encima y que no le había besado la noche anterior. Pero entonces Adrien acerca mas su rostro al mio hasta chocar nuestras frentes, con su dedo pulgar derecho me acaricia la mejilla con una ternura infinita y algo dentro de mí se abre de par en par. Dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso antes de comenzar a hablar en un susurro.

—Estoy rota y quería que me arreglaras. — Abre los ojos, asustado ante mis palabras.

—Yo… sigo sin entender. — No mucha gente sabe lo que me pasó. Lo que quiero decir es que no voy por ahí soltándole a la gente que acabo de conocer lo que Lila me ha hecho pasar; vamos, que procuro abrirle los ojos a la mayoría que tenga contacto con Lila, pero nuestros problemas, entre ella y yo, son solo nuestros. Para confesar algo tan brutal, tengo que confiar, de verdad, en esa persona. Chloé fue la primera en saberlo y luego vino Alya; ambas se quedaron sorprendidas de que no quisiera proceder de forma legal por la situación que viví con Lila. La verdad, si alguien me hubiera dicho hace unas semanas que iba a confiar a Adrien Agreste la experiencia más traumática de mi vida, me habría destornillado de la risa. Ahora, aquí estoy, haciendo precisamente eso.

—Te he mentido, Adrien —admito. Su mano derecha se aparta de mi cara, pero su mirada sigue sin moverse de la mía. En su expresión es evidente que no sabe a que me refiero, suelto una vez mas un suspiro y aparto la mirada del rostro del rubio modelo. — Lila y yo fuimos amigas nada mas iniciar la Universidad. —Mi garganta se cierra—. No bebo en fiestas porque Lila abuso de mi antes de terminar el primer curso... ella puso droga en mi bebida. — El cuerpo de Adrien se pone rígido en cuanto termino de hablar.

—¿Qué has dicho? — Sin poderlo evitar me pego mas al cuerpo del rubio, escondiendo mi cara en el hueco que se hace entre su hombro y su cuello, automáticamente Adrien coloca sus manos en mi cintura.

—Cuando acompañe a Lila a una fiesta de su residencia... ella puso drogas en mi bebida y obligo a un par de chicos a... hacerme cosas. — Trago el ácido que cubre mi tráquea, puedo sentir como me tiemblan las manos y la voz al hablar; me cuesta mucho trabajo comenzar a contar ese episodio de mi vida, pero aquí vamos — Fue un par de meses antes de terminar el primer curso, Lila se había portado como mi amiga desde que la conocí, incluso hubo un incidente en el que me entere que había dicho un par de cosas sucias sobre mi a algunos compañeros. Cuando la confronte ella negó todo, me convenció con su _superhabilidad_ de mitómana. — Ruedo los ojos al decir aquello — Después de eso seguimos frecuentandonos y cuando me invito a esta fiesta fue muy insistente, así que no pude negarme. Hubo un momento en el que un chico que no conocía intento tocarme el trasero, dijo algo de que me estaba comportando como una mojigata por no dejar que tocara algo que siempre estaba _disponible;_ en ese momento me sentí horrible y Lila fue a consolarme — Suelto una risa sarcástica cuando recuerdo la mirada de compasión que Lila me dirigió en aquel momento — Me dijo que ocupara su habitación para relajarme y antes de subir me dio un _"baso con agua"_, tarde diez minutos en darme cuenta de que no era agua lo que me había dado y, cuando llegamos a su cuarto habían tres chicos esperándonos, todos unos imbéciles. Ellos estuvieron a punto de... violarme — Adrien me aprieta cuando escucha la ultima palabra, inevitablemente cierro mis manos al rededor de su espalda, haciendo un puño con cada mano — Pero logre salir de ahí antes de que pasara a mas gracias a una chica que estaba perdida y abrió la puerta por casualidad. — Cuando termino de hablar la respiración de Adrien ha cambiado abruptamente. Puedo darme cuenta de que se encuentra conmocionado, respira lenta y silenciosamente. Aunque no dice nada, veo claramente cómo su mandíbula se tensa y la rabia calienta sus ojos verdes.— Fue… es… bueno, joder, estoy segura de que te puedes imaginar lo horrible que fue. —Trago saliva sonoramente— Pero…, por favor, no sientas pena por mí, ¿OK? Fue horrible y aterrador y me destruyó por completo en el momento, pero lo he trabajado y estoy bien. No tengo miedo de Lila ni de nadie, no estoy enojada con ella o con el mundo — Levanto la mirada para poder verlo a la cara, Adrien no dice nada, pero su expresión contiene más rabia de la que le he visto nunca.— Lo he superado. En serio. — Trato de regalarle una sonrisa sincera pero se que fallo, porque no estoy de ánimos para reír de mi desgracia y porque la cara de Adrien no me permite sentirme mas tranquila. — Pero... Adrien... creo que se rompió algo dentro de mí — Cuando llego a esta parte del relato agacho la mirada, siento una vez mas como mi rostro cosquillea por la cantidad de sangre que ha llegado a él en segundos — Mi seguridad se ha roto. No puedo… no puedo… Ya sabes. — Mis mejillas están tan calientes que me siento como si acabara de tener una insolación. Segundos después de que he terminado de hablar, por fin, Adrien abre la boca. Su voz sale a bajo volumen y distorsionada.

— No, no lo sé. — He llegado ya hasta este punto, así que me obligo a explicarme mejor.

— No solo he mentido respecto a Lila... — Me separo un poco de él hasta poder mirarlo de frente, doy un par de pasos hacia atrás para poder sentarme en el borde de la cama. Adrien me mira taciturno y no se mueve ni un centímetro desde que me separo de él — yo... bueno... la verdad es que... aun soy virgen —

—Oh. — Es la única respuesta de parte del rubio. Aprieto los labios, tratando de aplacar la vergüenza que sube por mi garganta. No se exactamente como continuar pero me obligo a hacerlo.

—Pensé que tal vez si tú y yo… si… ya sabes, tuviéramos un poco de sexo, podría ser capaz de… no sé… tener... confianza, ya sabes... para intimar con un chico... como... ¿Luka? — ¡Oh, Dios Mio!. Las palabras salen titubeantes de mi boca antes de que mi cerebro pueda revisarlas, y mi cara arde en llamas cuando me doy cuenta de lo lamentable que suena todo. En mi cabeza sonaban totalmente lógicas y no sonaba tan mal y grosero lo ultimo, pero en cuanto termine de decirlo sentí la bilis subir hasta mi esófago. El darme cuenta de que oficialmente he tocado fondo en lo que a humillación se refiere, desata mis lágrimas. Cuando un sollozo ahogado sale de mi boca, intento de forma frenética escaparme de la habitación de Adrien hacia el baño, pero sus brazos me rodean con fuerza antes de que pueda dar dos pasos. Atrapada entre sus brazos me retuerzo para poder salir de ahí; él me gira sobre mis talones hasta poder tenerme otra vez aprisionada contra su pecho, entierra una mano fuerte en mi pelo y acerca mi cabeza a la suya hasta que puedo volver a esconder mi rostro entre su hombro y su cuello temblando violentamente mientras las lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas en un torrente salado.

— Hey, vamos, no llores —suplica—. Me rompe el corazón verte llorar, Mousinette. — Se que ha usado aquel apodo con ganas de calmar los ánimos en la conversación, y lo agradezco, aunque no funcione. En aquel momento se que no puedo parar las lagrimas. Cojo una bocanada de aire y me acurruco en sus brazos; Adrien me acaricia el pelo y emite sonidos roncos y tranquilizadores que solo consiguen hacerme llorar aun más y mas fuerte.

—Estoy rota, Adrien. — Mi voz se amortigua contra su cuello, pero oigo su voz fuerte y clara cuando dice:

—No estás rota, My Lady. Te lo prometo. —

—Pues ayúdame a demostrármelo —le susurro mientras le suelto un suave golpe en su pecho — Por favor. — Él tira suavemente de mi cabeza. Me encuentro con su mirada y no encuentro más que pura emoción y sinceridad.

—Está bien —me susurra mientras se acerca lentamente a mi rostro, comienza a repartir besos corto y tiernos en el. Después deja escapar un largo suspiro tembloroso y enmarca mi rostro con sus manos— Está bien. Lo haré. —

•**Adrien**•

Escucho el bullicio de la sala; las personas van y vienen, llevando cosas, trayendo otras. Veo al fondo de la sala a Kim y a Max, ambos están con caras de zombies y y con una resaca de muerte, Yo, sorpresivamente, estoy totalmente despierto, pero no atento a mi entorno. En mi mente solo resuenan las revelaciones de Marinette; la conversación que tuvimos esta mañana fulmino cualquier rastro de Alcohol en mi sangre, cualquier dolor de cabeza e incluso las nauseas de una resaca.

_Abusaron de Marinette. Lila abuso de ella._

Con aquel pensamiento no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que apretar fuertemente la mandíbula.

— Adrien, bebé, cambia esa cara, que las fotos no saldrán bien — escucho como Aymé, mi fotógrafo, me reprende, inmediatamente muevo la cabeza para poder despejar los pensamientos que tengo y así continuar con la sesión de fotos en la que estoy. Me muevo como me lo pide antes de terminar con el conjunto que traigo puesto y así cambiarme al siguiente; mientras camino hacia el vestidor portátil de la sala vuelven los mismos pensamientos que me han atormentado toda la mañana.

_Lila abuso de Marinette_

Esas cuatro palabras han estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde que la dejé en su residencia, y cada vez que aparecen, una rabia enfurecida estalla dentro de mí como una granada. No puedo creer hasta que punto llego esa chica con tan de joder a una persona tan dulce e inteligente como Marinette. Solo espero que pague por lo que le hizo.

— Dame más Adrien... Pero sin poner esa cara de asesino que te has cargado toda la sesión — Me regaña una vez mas Aymé; él se mueve por toda la sala, capturando cada pose que hago. Internamente estoy gritando de frustración. ¿Como es posible que haya llevado mi vida; que todas las personas que están aquí hayan llevado sus vidas con normalidad, mientras Marinette sufría en su habitación por el abuso de una mujer envidiosa? Largo un suspiro justo después de que Aymé lanza una ráfaga de capturas con su cámara portátil. Él corre para capturar el momento con otra cámara y otra perspectiva.

Un par de minutos después estoy cambiándome de nuevo y Kim esta conmigo, bebiendo de una botella de agua. Él me mira como si quisiera decirme algo pero no terminara de decidirse a decirlo. Cuando salgo del vestidor Kim me mira con una expresión preocupada.

— Hombre, ¿Te ocurre algo? — Largo una vez mas un suspiro, justo antes de contestarle a la estrella de Atletismo.

— Nada en realidad — camino con prisa hacia los reflectores para poder de una vez terminar esta sesión de fotos, la cual se me ha hecho eterna.

_A Marinette casi la violan._

Y ahora ella quiere acostarse conmigo. No, ella quiere que yo la...

Trago grueso, Marinette quiere que la desflore, que la haga sentir como una chica normal que no le tiene miedo a intimar con un hombre, que no tiene miedo de estar a solas con un chico que esta abiertamente atraído por su físico. Ella misma lo dijo... Quiere que la prepare, que la ayude a tener confianza para estar... con Luka.

Aprieto fuerte la mandíbula ante el recuerdo; maldición. No estoy seguro de poder hacer esto. ¿En qué carajos estaba yo pensando al comprometerme a hacer algo así? He querido desnudarle desde ese primer beso, pero esto no me gusta nada. No me gusta cuando es como una especie de experimento sexual, cuando yo soy la rata del científico loco, en este caso, Marinette. No cuando siento tanta presión para… ¿Para qué? ¿Hacerlo bien? ¿No decepcionarla?

Sin poderlo evitar me revuelvo el cabello, justo cuando estoy cambiando de posición; irremediablemente escucho el jadeo que suelta Aymé a mis espaldas; detengo mis movimiento y me giro lentamente hacia él. Aymé me mira con una expresión de horror, con una mano sostiene su cámara y la otra la tiene extendida hacia mi, veo como poco a poco su expresión cambia a una llena de furia y me preparo para lo inviable.

— ¡Santa Madre de Dios! ¡Adrien! ¿Pero que has hecho? — rápidamente deja la cámara en manos de su asistente, la cual corre para traer a los estilistas y así arreglar mi pequeño desliz — ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! Que no tenemos mucho tiempo para arreglar este desastre — Aymé aplaude para que todos se movilicen y así no exceder del tiempo que tenemos reservado en la sala; Antes de que se de vuelta y tome de nuevo su cámara me lanza una mirada envenenada.

Genial. La he cagado.

Estoy mas que seguro que hoy recibiré una llamada de mi padre para poder tratar este incidente. Gruño de solo pensarlo.

Me permito dejar de pensar en el problemon; en los problemones, en los que me he metido y me dejo hacer por el equipo de estilismo.

Media hora después Kim, Max y yo estamos caminando hacia la salida. Aymé me ha regañado y me ha prometido no notificar a la agencia _**Gabriel**_ esta situación, salvándome de una llamada muy incomoda y nada deseada. Me he disculpado con él y al parecer al fotógrafo le caigo bien, ya que me ha dicho que es normal en los universitarios tener la cabeza en otro lado. Llevo mis manos metidas en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, cuando llegamos a la puerta de salida Kim la abre de forma teatral, haciendo un gesto bastante ridículo.

— Adelante, _Sir_ — dice la voz burlona de Kim. A nuestras espaldas Max se ríe divertido de la situación, yo intento darle una patada en las pantorrillas, fallando totalmente, él se ríe de mi y los tres comenzamos a caminar hacia mi Audi. Max habla acerca de sus mejoras para Markov y de que esta ansioso por poder comenzar a instalarselas. Un par de minutos después la resaca y el cansancio han vencido al programado y este yace dormido en el asiento trasero.

Kim cambia la música desde su celular y cuando se decide por una me lanza unas cuantas miradas fugaces; después de varias miradas así la curiosidad puede conmigo, nos detenemos en un semáforo en rojo y me giro hacia mi amigo, antes de que puede decir algo él habla.

— Estoy cabreado contigo, hombre —me dice mientras sube y baja la ventanilla de su asiento. No me mira, solo contempla el movimiento del cristal. Frunzo el ceño al escuchar su acusación.

— ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora? — pregunto con un suspiro.

—Me dijiste que no estabas interesado en Mousi. — Mi pecho se tensa, pero finjo no inmutarme mientras acelero cuando el semáforo pasa a verde. — y toda la mañana has estado raro, incluso el equipo de Aymé lo noto — Esta vez si se gira hacia mi para poderme decir eso. Yo le veo de re ojo y se que tiene toda la razón. Todos han notado que algo me inquieta.

—No lo estaba, al menos no cuando hablamos del tema. — Le respondo a su primera acusación, procurando así no tocar el tema de mi actitud por la mañana. Kim gruñe ante mi respuesta.

— Entonces qué, ¿ahora sí te interesa? — Yo trago saliva antes de contestarle con algo convincente.

— Sí. Supongo que sí. — Kim no dice nada más después de responderle. Mis dedos tamborilean en el volante del carro el resto del camino a la universidad. Observo vigilante a mi copiloto, él se mantiene serio mientras mira por la venta. En el siguiente semáforo en rojo hecho un vistazo a la hora que se proyecta en el radio del vehiculo. Son casi las cinco. Hoy Marinette termina de trabajar a las diez; de ahí vendrá directamente a mi casa.

Y nos acostaremos.

La presión en mis entrañas se encoge al máximo convirtiéndose en un nudo brutal. No tengo ni idea de si podré hacerlo o no. Me acojona hacer algo mal. Hacerle daño.

—No me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta del error en tu forma de pensar — dice Kim al cabo de un par de minutos. Estamos entrando en la calle principal de la Universidad, tengo que dejar a Max en el enorme edificio que funge como Biblioteca para que pueda continuar con su proyecto y después llevar a Kim a la piscina de la escuela — Es una chica muy, muy genial. Lo supe desde el momento en el que la conocí. — Sonrió ante la afirmación de mi amigo. Sí, Marinette es enormemente genial. Y también es guapa, inteligente y divertida. Y NO está rota.

La opresión de mi estómago se relaja cuando me aferro a ese último pensamiento. Por eso accedí a acostarme con ella, porque no importa lo que le haya ocurrido en el pasado, no importa cuántas cicatrices conserve aún de esa terrible experiencia; sé, sin la más mínima duda, que Marinette Dupain-Cheng no está rota. Es demasiado fuerte como para permitir que cualquier otra persona, especialmente la mentirosa de Lila Rossi, la rompa. No. Lo que le falta es la capacidad de confiar en los demás y, en cierta medida, la confianza en sí misma. Solo necesita a alguien que… ¿la guíe? No se me ocurre un verbo mejor. Pero, carajo, ¿puedo ser yo realmente ese alguien?

No sé nada sobre el protocolo a seguir si te vas a acostar con la víctima de una casi-violación.

—En fin, igual no me molesta que te me hayas adelantado —sigue hablando Kim a mi derecha. Le lanzo una leve sonrisa.

— Vaya, gracias. — Me devuelve la sonrisa justo cuando veo a escasos metros la Biblioteca.

— Dicho esto, solicito una exención de la parte del código de hermanos que dice que no puedo salir con una chica después de que tú hayas roto con ella. — Mis dedos aprietan el volante con más fuerza.

Y una mierda.

La idea de Kim estando con Marinette me da ganas de convertirme en un super villano; notese que tendría garras, algo así como Gatubela en hombre y, rasgaría la perfecta espalda del Atleta a mi lado. Pero al mismo tiempo, estoy bastante seguro de que ni de casualidad Marinette se fijaría en Kim, sobre todo ahora que conozco sus problemas. Así que me encojo de hombros de forma casual y le digo:

— Exención concedida.— Internamente me estoy riendo de mi amigo, pero es algo que jamas le haría saber.

— Genial. Ahora iré despertando al futuro _Bill Gates_, yo creo que me quedo aquí con él, _Alfa_ — Dice antes de que estacione y abra la puerta trasera para poder sacar a un dormido Max de sus sueños. Ambos se despiden de mi y veo como Kim comienza a calentar antes de correr moderadamente hacia la piscina de la escuela.

No se que hacer en aquel momento. Todas mis inquietudes respecto a lo que pasara con Marinette esta noche vuelven en cuanto me encuentro solo en mi auto. Medito la mejor manera en la cual podría abordar el problema y la situación pero no termina de parecerme horriblemente mal.

Dejo caer mi cabeza en el volante, frustrado por no poder encontrar una solución, un camino. Jamas he estado con una chica que haya sufrido como Marinette lo ha hecho. Al menos hasta donde yo se.

Inmediatamente me viene a la cabeza el único que conozco sabría tratar esta situación y muy seguramente no hablaría de esto con nadie. Enciendo el carro y me dirijo hacia la casa de Ivan Bruel.

...

— Agreste, que sorpresa — Cuando llego a casa de Ivan parece que acaba de despertarse; me abre la puerta vestido solo con un par de calzoncillos largos y una playera de la universidad de manga corta, tiene el cabello muy despeinado y un par de ojeras entornan sus ojos. Me invita a pasar y me encuentro a su novia, Mylène, tomando un par de cosas de forma apresurada en su sala de estar, lleva al hombro una mochila y pareciera que se ha vestido rápidamente, ya que noto su playera con las costuras a la vista; reprimo una risa al darme cuenta del porque ambos pueden estar en tales condiciones.

— Adrien, un gusto verte, disculpa que no me quede pero tengo que salir corriendo a la Uni — Mylène me saluda rápidamente con un beso en cada mejilla y corre a darle un beso rápido a Ivan, ambos la vemos salir del lugar echando polvo.

— ¿A que debo el honor de tu presencia, hombre? — el baterista me da un par de palmadas en la espalda cuando pasa a mi lado directo a por una botella de agua, me mira inquisitivo desde su posición. Le lanzo una sonrisa y camino hasta sentarme en un de sus sillones.

— Necesito un consejo —

— Claro. ¿Sobre qué? — Dudo el como abordar el tema. Miro la puerta por la cual salio su chica, deseando que se le haya olvidado nada y a continuación, bajo la voz.

— Esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? — Le lanzo una mirada amenazante justo antes de ver como una sonrisa irónica levanta la comisura de sus labios. Ivan es una de las personas mas reservadas que he conocido. Se gracias a Nino que Ivan ha sido una tumba total con respecto a secretos ajenos, de él jamas se sabrá información de sus allegados o conocidos.

— Hombre, si supieras la de secretos que flotan en esta cabeza que tengo, te asustarías. Créeme, sé cómo mantener la boca cerrada. — Me lanza un guiño y se deja caer enfrente de mi en lo que parece ser su sillón favorito. Descanso las manos en mis rodillas, pensando, no sé por dónde empezar, pero sí sé que no puedo decirle toda la verdad. Eso es algo que solo Marinette tiene derecho a compartir.

—¿Alguna vez te has acostado con una chica virgen? —pregunto desviando el tema. Ivan parpadea ante mi consulta y se acomoda un tanto incomodo en su lugar.

—Emm… Ok. Bueno, sí. Sí que lo he hecho. —El baterista se pone recto y me mira fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Entre tú y yo? — pregunta.

— Claro.—

— Mylène era virgen cuando empezamos. — Abro los ojos sorprendido de su revelación; sabia que la relación que ellos llevan es muy seria a demás de duradera. Ellos dos son una de esas parejas de las que todo el mundo se burla por ser tan asquerosamente perfectos, pero que en secreto todos envidian. Me inclino un poco mas hacia enfrente para poder hablar con un poco mas de confidencia. No puedo evitar lanzar la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Tú también lo eras? — Él sonríe, se empina una vez mas la botella con agua, esta vez hasta terminársela y antes de responderme se limpia la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de la mano.

—Naah. Deje de serlo desde los quince años. — Sonrió ante su revelación. Quien diría que Iván Bruel dejo de ser un niño mucho antes que yo. —¿Por qué? ¿Tienes una cita con una tímida virgen? —se burla. No puedo evitar rodar los ojos ante su broma. Me enderezo en mi lugar y una vez mas la revelación de Marinette aborda mis pensamiento. Rápidamente mi humor cambia.

—Algo así. —Teniendo en cuenta que conoció a Marinette el fin de semana, estoy seguro de que Ivan está sumando dos y dos ahora mismo en su cabeza, pero sé que no va a cotillear esto con nadie. Además, pienso que esta historia de la chica virgen es más segura que pronunciar las palabras «_víctima de una casi violación_». Porque, pensándolo bien, a la hora de acostarte con una chica, la forma de abordarlo en caso de que sea virgen no puede ser muy diferente al otro caso. En ambos es necesario ser paciente, respetuoso y cuidadoso, ¿no?

—Entonces, ¿Que fue lo que hiciste para... ya sabes...? —pregunto con torpeza sin poder mirar a los ojos al baterista. El me sonríe con comprensión antes de contestarme.

—¿Honestamente? Solo intenté que se sintiera cómoda. — se encoge de hombros antes de continuar hablando — A ella no le va toda esa mierda cursi de flores, velas y pétalos de rosa por toda la cama. Ella tampoco quería darle mucha importancia. —Vuelve a encogerse de hombros — Pero algunas chicas sí que quieren que te montes una superproducción. Así que, en tu caso, creo que lo primero que hay que hacer es averiguar qué tipo de chica es: sencilla o megarromántica. — Pienso en Marinette y en toda la presión que tiene para ser «_normal_»; que probablemente será un millón de veces peor que la presión que siento yo en este momento y, sé de inmediato la respuesta.

— Sin duda, sencilla. — Creo que lo de las velas y los pétalos de rosa le pondría nerviosa. Ivan asiente con la cabeza.

—Entonces solo tienes que ir despacio y asegurarte de que se sienta cómoda. Ese es el único consejo que te puedo dar. —Hace una pausa mientras me mira meditabundo—. Y yo metería un montón de juegos preliminares. Las chicas necesitan estar a tono. ¿Entendido? — Ivan mueve sus cejas de forma sugerente, me río ante su comentario y asiento antes de levantarme.—¿Alguna otra pregunta? Porque apesto como un cerdo y necesito desesperadamente una ducha. — Se ríe justo después de echarse una olfateada a la axila. Largo una carcajada y comienzo a caminar hacia la salida

—Naah, eso es todo. Gracias. — Me despido con una mano mientras sigo caminando. Ivan me mira desde su lugar. Justo antes de salir de su campo visual me dice:

—No te estreses demasiado con este asunto, A. El sexo se supone que es divertido, ¿te acuerdas? —Después me guiña un ojo y se mueve con pesadez hacia las escaleras de su casa ¿Que no me estrese? Por Dios, ¿cómo no voy a estresarme? Suelto un quejido en voz alta, y agradezco que ya no haya nadie a mi alrededor para escuchar el sonido del pánico.

Que se sienta cómoda. Ve despacio. Muchos juegos preliminares. No te estreses. Bueno. Eso lo puedo hacer. O al menos, espero, por Dios, poder.

•**Marinette**•

Casi vomito; por tercera vez, de camino a casa de Adrien, pero me aguanto las arcadas y me desmorono en nervios. Voy pedaleando de lo mas lento mi bicicleta, lo último que quiero en el mundo es tener un accidente. Sinceramente, no recuerdo ni un segundo de mi turno de cinco horas en el _Papillon_, mucho menos me acuerdo de las clases que he tenido esa mañana, no recuerdo cómo he llegado de un sitio a otro. He estado todo el día con el piloto automático activo, desde que salí de la habitación de Adrien por la mañana mi mente ha estado suspendida en el limbo; cada pensamiento consciente se ha centrado en lo que voy a hacer esta noche. ¡Dios! ¿He dicho ya que estoy nerviosa?

Largo un suspiro justo antes de comenzar a controlar mi respiración; inhalo y exhalo como he visto que hacen las mujeres en labor de parto. Se que no debería estar tan nerviosa pero, ¡Dios!, es algo que he deseado con el chico indicado desde que tengo catorce; el sexo siempre me había dado curiosidad pero jamas se me había presentado la oportunidad de poder ponerlo en practica.

Bien. Es solo sexo. Debería tranquilizarme. Es sexo con un chico que me atrae, un chico que realmente me gusta y en el que confío. Mis manos no deberían estar temblando como lo están haciendo sobre el manubrio de mi bicicleta y mi corazón no debería estar latiendo tan rápido si no es por el esfuerzo físico; pero, entrelazándose con los nervios, hay una sensación de emoción.

De anticipación.

Incluso me he puesto un sujetador a juego con las bragas debajo de mi uniforme de camarera el cual, notese no me quite por salir a toda prisa del trabajo. Sí, una sabe que está a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con alguien cuando llevas ropa interior de encaje rojo y tu piel está suave como la seda y lista para ser acariciada.

Mi yo interior lanza un grito cuando llego a aparco la bicicleta en el lugar de siempre. Siento mis rodillas temblar a cada paso que doy.

Los compañeros de piso de Adrien no están en casa cuando entro. A menos que estén escondidos en sus habitaciones, claro. No creo que sea así, porque no oigo nada más que silencio en el pasillo de arriba cuando me dirijo hacia la habitación del rubio modelo. Me pregunto si Adrien les mandó esfumarse. Espero que no, porque…, bueno, eso es como poner un cartel de neón anunciando que él y yo vamos a hacerlo esta noche.

Con extremada lentitud subo las escaleras, paso a paso siento mis pies mas y mas pesados, pero me armo de valor y de un momento a otro me encuentro entrando a la piza del rubio.

— Hola — dice cuando abro la puerta y entro. Mi corazón hace un salto mortal de nervios y una voltereta de admiración a la vez. Es evidente que se ha tomado su tiempo para prepararse porque su pelo todavía está un poco mojado de la ducha y su cara está completamente afeitada, casi podría jurar que brilla como el sol.

Muevo la cabeza de lado a lado para poder disipar esos pensamientos.

Es solo sexo, Marinette, solo sexo.

Echo un vistazo a sus pantalones de chándal negro y su camiseta ceñida de color gris; después miro mi uniforme azul chillón.

— H-Hola —tartamudeo con la boca seca justo antes de tragar saliva—. Bueno, y entonces… ¿cómo empezamos esto? — Siento la boca pastosa al hablar, dejo mis cosas en el suelo junto al diván y comienzo a quitarme el abrigo que cubre la parte superior de mi uniforme. Hago una pausa justo antes de continuar hablando como si se me estuviera ocurriendo algo — No te atrevas a pedirme que haga algo _raro_ porque ya estoy bastante nerviosa ocupando la misma habitación contigo. — Adrien me escucha atentamente y puedo ver el temblor de sus hombros, evidencia de que se esta aguantando las ganas de reírse en mi cara. Justo cuanto termino de hablar deja de contenerse y se echa a reír.

— No sabes ni cómo tomártelo, ¿verdad, Mousinette? — Gimo con tristeza ante sus palabras. Él se levanta de su posición y camina hacia mi con paso lento.

— Ya te dije... estoy… nerviosa — digo un tanto tímida, comienzo a retorcer la tela de mi ropa. Cojo aire y me limpio las manos sudorosas en la parte delantera de mi falda antes de enfrentarme a su mirada —. ¿Podemos empezar? Estás ahí de pie mirándome y me estás poniendo histérica. Me dará un ataque su continuas así — Se acerca con una sonrisa sosegada y toma mi barbilla con su dedo indice y pulgar. Poco a poco se va acercando a mi rostro y no puedo evitar temblar ante la cercanía y de ver la intensidad de su mirada verde neón. Veo el hambre, el deseo grabado en sus iris, el echo de ser consciente de tales emociones en él me hacen temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Primero, relájate, no hay ninguna razón para estar nerviosa. Y segundo, no esperaba que hicieras _cosas raras_; y a decir verdad, tampoco me apetece especialmente hacer algo _raro_. — Me guiña un ojo estando a escasa distancia de mi rostro, siento su pulgar acariciar mi labio inferior con suavidad —. Al menos, no esta noche… Y tercero, no vamos a empezar nada ahora mismo. — Lucho contra una punzada de decepción al escuchar sus vocablos. El rubio me regala una sonrisa traviesa y se separa de mi dejándome con unas enormes ganas de sus labios. El haberlo tenido a centímetros hizo que un calor abrazador se instalada en mi vientre, ahora, me siento decepcionada de que no haya ocurrido nada.

— ¿Que has querido decir, Adrien? — él me sonríe con paciencia al tiempo que me lanza una mirada cargada de lujuria.

—Quítate ese disfraz de chica retro. — El tono de voz que usa al hablarme es tan demandante que hace mis rodillas temblar, sin siquiera preverlo mis manos comienzan a actuar por si solas. Uno a uno fui desprendiendo los botones hasta llegar al que esta a la altura de mi vientre, la intensa mirada verde de Adrien se mantenía fija en mi persona y soy consiente del calor que hacia picar mis mejillas. Estoy ansiosa por sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, por sentir de nuevo su lengua unida a la mía.

Deseo en sobre manera que me siga viendo como lo esta haciendo en este momento.

Aquel pensamiento hace que los recuerdos de Lila y de los chicos que ayudaron en su intento de abusar de mi nublen mi mente. No se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos en aquella posición. El rubio modelo no ha movido ni un musculo mientras me armo de valor para hacer a un lado el miedo de no dar el ancho, de no poder complacerlo como aquella noche me lo repetía una y otra vez la fría voz de la que se decía ser mi amiga.

— Hey, _Princess_ tranquila... — las suaves manos de Adrien aprisionan mi rostro, una en cada mejilla. Inevitablemente había comenzado a llorar; no había caído en cuenta de lo sensible que había llegado a ser respecto a la casi violación. Justo ahora solo había recordado los rostros de aquellos que habían estado presentes y las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir.

Llevo mis manos a la espalda del ojiverde, acariciando su cuerpo por encima de la tela de su playera.

— Ayúdame... Adrien — Podría ver la nube de sentimientos en la mirada del rubio, sabia que estaba pidiéndole demasiado pero no había conocido a nadie que me diera tanta confianza como Adrien lo hacia. De verdad que deseaba estar con él, deseaba poder ser una chica normal que pudiera sentir deseo por el sexo, deseo y pasión... no miedo.

— Relajete _Princess_... confía en mi — Adrien me mira con determinación; sus manos comienza una suave caricia desde mi cuello hasta mis hombros, él se inclina hacia mi hasta tocar con su lengua húmeda mi mandíbula, inevitablemente largo un suspiro al tiempo que me permito cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de sus besos. Sus manos continúan recorriendo mis hombros hasta mi clavícula y de ahí hasta mis omóplatos. Siento como el vestido de mi trabajo cae hasta mis tobillos, suelto un gritito al sentirme expuesta, la vergüenza invade cada centímetro de mi ser y de forma instintiva me muevo para cubrir mi desnudez. Las manos de Adrien me detienen. — Mírame Marinette — Su voz es un susurro ya que su rostro esta a escasos centímetros de mi. Lentamente abro los ojos y dirijo mi mirada azul a la verde de él. — Confía en mi — Repite. No me da tiempo a decir nada ni hacer nada mas.

Los labios de Adrien están unidos a los míos en cuestión de segundos y sus fuertes brazos me mantienen pegada a su cuerpo. Me besa lento y pausado, como si quisiera que el momento no se terminara; en realidad, yo no quiero que acabe.

Poco a poco me dejo llevar por el momento. Cierro una vez mas los ojos y abrazo por el cuello al rubio modelo, apartando una y otra vez el pensamiento de lo inexperta que soy en la materia, de mi sufrimiento.

Me inclino hacia atrás guiándonos hacia su cama; tengo una enorme necesidad de él. Quien lo iba a decir, me he vuelta adicta a Adrien Agreste.

Siento como sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa mientras se mantiene unido a mi en el beso.

— Tranquila — Agreste se aleja un par de centímetros de mi y me acaricia los hinchados labios, su mirada esta nublada por lo que se es deseo. irremediablemente me sonrojo. Está intentando que me sienta cómoda. Y funciona. La mano que mantiene en mi espalda me estruja y me hace soltar un gemido, lo escucho gruñir antes de que entierre su cara en el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello. — No. El que debe tranquilizarse soy yo — Me rió de su comentario. Es evidente que se esta conteniendo. Me abrazo a su espalda, acariciando sus dorados cabellos. Segundos después se separa de mi y se coloca a mis espaldas. — Bien... a la cama — Me rió de sus cambios de actitud.

—¿Qué haces? —balbuceo cuando me toma por los hombros y hace que camine hasta la orilla de su enorme cama. Despacio, con parsimonia coloca sus labios en mi hombro derecho, se desplazan a lo largo hasta llegar a mi cuello. Adrien acaricia mi cabello suelto y con su mano libre roza suavemente mi estomago. Yo no digo absolutamente nada, pero se me escapa un suspiro involuntario. Se me pone la piel de gallina en el lugar que sus labios tocan y, cuando descansa una gran mano en mi muslo desnudo, una sacudida de calor abrasa mi piel.

— Crear el ambiente adecuado. — Mordisquea el lóbulo de mi oreja—. A diferencia de algunas personas que yo me sé, sé cómo hacerlo. — Me rió fuerte de su comentario con la intensión de hacerle enojar, pero está demasiado ocupado volviéndome loca con sus labios, plantándome besos húmedos con la boca abierta en un lado de mi garganta. — Te va el rojo, _My Lady_ — La excitación comienza a despegar desde lo más profundo de mi ser al escuchar sus palabras, siento como va extendiéndose hacia afuera, revoloteando por todo mi cuerpo y cosquilleando mis zonas erógenas. Cada vez que sus labios me besan un nuevo pedazo de piel, tiemblo de placer. Cuando su lengua me hace cosquillas en la nuca con sus cabellos, giro la cabeza al sentir sus besos en mi mandíbula y nuestras bocas se encuentran en el beso más caliente del universo.

Siento su cuerpo caliente a mis espaldas, su pecho fuerte pegado a mi. Tengo tantas ganas de disfrutar con él que mi cuerpo se mueve como si no fuera mio. Mis caderas hacen un movimiento circular chocando con las del rubio, mis manos están enredadas en sus cabellos y las fuertes manos de él aprisionan mis senos como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Me encanta cómo besa Adrien. No es ni descuidado ni apresurado, sino hábil y lento y absolutamente increíble. Su labios rozan los míos, relajados y provocativos, mientras su lengua se cuela en el interior de mi boca, solo a veces, para una cata fugaz antes de salirse de forma seductora. Ladeo la cabeza permitiendo que el beso sea más profundo y gimo cuando el sabor a menta de su boca invade mi lengua. Un estruendo masculino surge de la parte posterior de su garganta y mi vientre se contrae en respuesta. Su boca permanece pegada a la mía mientras se empuja suavemente contra mi espalda. Una mano cálida se cuela debajo de mi _bralette_, y un fogonazo de placer me hace gimotear de deleite.

Cuando su dedo indice y pulgar presionan con fuerza mi pezón derecho rompo el beso y largo un gemido, me inclino hacia enfrente hasta dejarme caer sobre la cama y siento una rigidez entre las piernas del rubio que choca con mi trasero.

Adrien gruñe antes de ponerse erguido y separarse un paso de mi. Yo jadeo en mi posición, dándome cuenta del exceso de ropa que el porta, frunzo el ceño.

— ¿Porque tienen tanta ropa aun... Adrien? — Lo escucho reírse a mis espaldas justo antes de que comience a caminar al otro lado de la cama. Me acomodo para poder verlo sin que mi cabello este de por medio. Él sonríe divertido. Se saca con lentitud los tenis _Adidas_ que trae puestos sin apartar su mirada verde neón de la mía. Caigo en cuenta de que se esta desnudando para mi y una vez mas la sangre sube hasta mis mejillas tintandolas de rojo.

Con calma desplaza sus pantalones de chandal hasta que tocan el suelo y mi rostro se calienta hasta temperaturas insospechadas de ver la tremenda erección que se carga. ¡Dios! ¡Va a partirme!

Siento como la cama se hunde a mi izquierda y su familiar aroma masculino invade mis fosas nasales hasta el punto de relajarme. Adrien toca mi hombro con la palma de la mano con una caricia suave y sensual que hace que sea muy difícil concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa. Se inclina y me besa el cuello al tiempo que sus manos acarician mis brazos.

—¿Estas lista? — dice de forma casual, su voz me hace temblar y me doy cuenta de que contrario a cualquier otra cosa, estoy sonriendo.

Todos mis sentidos están sobrestimulados. Adrien me besa mientras coloca sus manos en mis senos, me aprieta con fuerza contenida y frota suavemente mi pezón con el pulgar por encima de la tela, todo lo que hace me gusta tanto que no sé en qué sensación centrarme. Mis latidos enloquecen cuando baja su mano por mi estomago. Duda cuando llega a la parte inferior del conjunto de ropa interior que aun traigo puesto, pero a continuación, emite un sonido ronco contra mi hombro y desliza sus dedos por debajo de la tela.

— Dime si voy demasiado rápido. —Susurra jadeante en mi oreja izquierda justo después de colocarse una vez mas a mis espaldas; esta vez sentado, me inclino hacia él hasta recargarme en su fuerte pecho. Su voz profunda me hace cosquillas en la nuca; después su lengua se abre camino a través de mi oreja hasta llegar de nuevo a mi mandíbula, una parte de mi cuerpo que al parecer es super susceptible con Adrien. Mis labios se abren y cierran con jadeos. Las expertas manos de Adrien me hacen estremecer cada segundo. Cuando su mano se mueve entre mis piernas, se me corta la respiración. Cuando sus dedos tocan mi clítoris por debajo de la ropa interior, gimo. No, grito de placer. La mano de Adrien se detiene.

— ¿Quieres que pare? —

—Dios. ¡No! Sigue. — Una risa ronca sale de su boca, y luego su mano comienza a moverse de nuevo. Justo cuando creo que no puedo sentir nada mejor, me demuestra que estaba equivocada; aparta a un lado el trozo de tela que cubre mi sexo y presiona su dedo índice directamente sobre mi clítoris. Mis caderas se disparan hacia arriba como si las hubiese alcanzado un rayo.

— Oooh. Sigue haciendo eso. — Hace pequeños círculos alrededor de mi parte más sensible; son suaves pero firmes, y después baja el dedo para tocar el líquido que encharca mi sexo. El gemido que deja escapar vuela por mi espina dorsal estremeciéndome de nuevo. No puedo evitar tomarlo con fuerza de sus cabellos y girar su rostro hasta unir de nuevo nuestros labios. Introduzco mi lengua en su cavidad y lo escucho gemir con fuerza al tiempo que continua con el placentero movimiento de sus expertos dedos sobre mi clítoris. Una vez mas baja el dedo hasta tocar mi entrada. Se separa de mi y sus verdes ojos parecen negros cuando logro enfocar su mirada.

— Oh, Dios. Estás empapada. — Sí, sí que lo estoy. Totalmente. Y el deseo entre mis piernas está empeorando, palpitando más y más, mientras olas de placer bailan en mi interior. Me sorprende muchísimo sentir los signos reveladores del orgasmo inminente. Esto es lo más cerca que he estado de sentirme así jamás con alguien, pero me distraigo cuando noto el duro bulto que me presiona por detrás la cadera. Sentir la erección de Adrien frotándose contra mí es tan erótico que me impide pensar con claridad. Estoy desesperada por tocarle y mis manos se mueven como si estuviesen poseídas, deslizándose bajo la goma del boxer que aun trae puesto. Nada más tocar su erección, abro la boca de par en par.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —

—¿Qué pasa? — Adrien se separa de mi asustado, ineludiblemente rompo la perfecta posición que habíamos tomado y me coloco frente a frente con él.

—¿Tomas hormonas de crecimiento o algo así? — Intento resistir otra oleada de nerviosismo e, inevitablemente mi mirada no deja de ir del rostro del rubio a su enorme erección... Una cosa es verla, pero al palparla la sentir monstruosamente gigante —. ¡Es completamente imposible que ese monstruo humano pueda entrar dentro de mí! ¡Me lastimaras! — La cabeza del rubio cae de golpe en el hueco de su brazo, mientras su cuerpo se mueve con pequeños espasmos. De primeras pienso que está enojado, incluso pienso que le he herido con mis palabras e incluso puede estar llorando.

Necesito unos cuantos segundos para darme cuenta de lo que está sucediendo en realidad.

¡Se está riendo! No, retiro eso. Le está dando un ataque de histeria. Su ancha espalda tiembla con cada carcajada, haciendo que el colchón que hay debajo de nosotros se mueva también. Cuando por fin habla, su voz es jadeante y rota por las risas.

— ¡¿Monstruo humano?! —

—Deja de reírte de mí. Lo digo en serio — insisto — Puede ser que tenga las caderas grandes pero, no creo que mi canal femenino sea… apto — Suelta una carcajada.

— ¡¿Canal femenino?! —

— ¡Deja de repetir lo que digo!… Me vas a partir en dos. — Digo en un murmullo. Adrien levanta la cabeza y juro que veo lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Creo que es el mejor cumplido que una chica me ha dicho nunca — dice medio ahogándose con su risa. Ruedo los ojos antes de aventarle una de sus almohadas.

— No es divertido, ¿vale? — Sigue riéndose como un loco un par de minutos mas antes de soltar un suspiro y mirarme con diversión.

— Es superdivertido. — Su mirada verde tiene un brillo que no se identificar, muevo la cabeza para despejar la mente y me acerco a él con un puchero en el rostro.

— Estoy tentada a dejarte aquí sin la posibilidad de retomar esto. — Acaricio de manera provocadora su pecho. Él no pierde en ningún momento la sonrisa. — has arruinado el _ambiente ideal _— añado.

— ¿Yo? —pregunta entre risas — Te lo has cargado tú sólita, _Princess_. — Me siento al borde de la cama mientras gruño de molestia.

— Como sea, ya no estoy de animo de nada — Comienzo a buscar con la mirada mi ropa, lista para irme de la casa del rubio. Él me toma del brazo izquierdo, deteniéndome.

— De ninguna manera. Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí. — Hace que me acerque a él. Su voz se vuelve áspera cuando me tiene a escasos centímetros de él — Dame tu mano. — Le miro con recelo.

— ¿Para qué?—

— Creo que si llegas a conocer mejor a mi «monstruo humano», verás que no tienes por qué tenerle miedo. — Me río. Pero el humor se desvanece cuando Adrien coge mi mano y la coloca directamente dentro de sus boxers. ¿Que me he cargado el ambiente ideal? Ruge de vuelta a la vida cuando, con cuidado, pongo mis dedos alrededor de su pene. Es largo y grueso y palpita bajo mis dedos, y eso es todo lo que necesito para que mi cuerpo vuelva a sentir un hormigueo feroz. Le toco indecisa y él gime en voz baja. —¿Ves? No es más que un viejo pene normal y corriente, _My Lady_. — Mi garganta se cierra con una carcajada.

— Hay tantas cosas raras en esa frase que no sé ni por dónde empezar. —Me detengo— ¿Exactamente qué edad tiene tu pene? — enarco una ceja mientras con parsimonia comienzo a acariciar su miembro.

—Veinte años, como yo —Adrien contesta en serio — Pero es mucho más maduro que yo. ¿Y tú canal femenino? Es más sabio y maduro que… — Antes de que continué diciendo tonterías le callo con un beso.

No mucho después estoy temblando de placer otra vez. La mano de Adrien regresa a donde yo quiero que esté. No sé cómo, pero mis bragas desaparecen y un largo dedo se desliza dentro de mí, haciéndome jadear. Mis músculos interiores lo presionan y un rayo de calor asciende por mi columna vertebral. La lengua de Agreste llena mi boca y su erección se mueve en mi mano. Nunca me he sentido con tanto control ni tan deseable, porque sé que soy la responsable de los sonidos graves que está haciendo. Rompe el beso para mordisquear mi hombro, y la mecha que hay en mi cuerpo quema aún más, está tan cerca de la detonación que empiezo a gemir más fuerte. Pero la excitación se extingue cuando abro los ojos y me lo encuentro observándome. El hormigueo desaparece y yo me tenso bajo sus manos.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmura mirándome alerta, atento de no haber cometido un error. Aparto la mirada de su rostro.

—Nada. — Trago saliva — Solo… bésame otra vez. — Tiro de su cabeza y abro los labios para darle la bienvenida a su lengua. Adrien me acaricia el clítoris con una destreza que me sobrecoge. Es como si supiera exactamente cuánta presión ejercer, cuándo frotar más rápido, cuándo hacerlo más despacio. Aprieto su talentosa mano, pero cuando él gruñe de nuevo, la excitación se desvanece una vez más. Gruño también, de frustración.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mousinette? — El rubio se mantiene cerca de mi rostro, me acaricia con su fresco aliento y siento como sus dedos rozan mi sexo — Sé que te está gustando. Puedo sentirlo. — Y yo puedo sentir la frustración crecer a cada mirada que él me lanza y que yo noto.

—Sí que me gusta. Yo… — Mi garganta se contrae cuando la impotencia aumenta en mi interior, es una desesperación horrible — Estoy cerca y… se va. —Me aterra sentir el aguijón de las lágrimas una vez mas. Me niego a volver a llorar frente a Adrien. — Eso es lo que pasa siempre. — Susurro.

—¿Cómo puedo hacer que te corras? — dice, atento a mi expresión, a mis reacciones.

—No lo sé. Vuelve a tocarme. Por favor. — Le pido y él lo hace, y, ¡oh, Dios! Lo hace tan bien.

Cuando sus dos largos dedos se mueven dentro de mí en un movimiento lento, cierro los ojos otra vez, pero no importa; todavía siento que me mira. Igual que hicieron todos aquella noche, cuando decidieron llevarme a aquella habitación directo a algo que yo no quería.

Fui plenamente consciente aquel momento. A veces, cuando estoy deprimida o dándome un baño de autocompasión, maldigo que las drogas no me noquearan en su totalidad ese día, pero rápidamente me arrepiento, porque de no haber estado consciente no habría podido huir cuando abrieron la puerta por error.

Aun así, desearía tanto no recordar… no recordar sus rostros, sus expresiones, sus burlas. Pero sí que me acuerdo. Los recuerdos de ese momento son más borrosos que los recuerdos normales, pero las miradas salvajes de los ojos de aquellos chicos están grabadas en mi cerebro.

Recuerdo estar acostada en la cama de Lila, sintiendo el peso de alguien mas grande que yo encima de mí, sintiendo cómo otras manos tocaban mi cuerpo, como a la fuerza trataban de desnudarme, recuerdo la mirada llena de odio de los ojos verde olivo de Lila. Pero era como si estuviera paralizada, como su un monstruo invisible me abrazara y no me permitirá detenerlos. Mis brazos y piernas no parecían funcionar y daba igual las inmensas ganas que tenía de golpearles o de gritar. Mis cuerdas vocales se congelaron, por lo que no pude emitir ni un solo grito.

Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar esos ojos marrones y azules, todos con expresiones engreídas, teñidos de placer y brillantes de lujuria, una lujuria que me provocaba asco. Los terribles recuerdos se mueven por mi mente como el ataque de un enjambre de abejas, robando los últimos rastros de deseo que había dentro de mí.

Sé que Adrien siente el cambio en mi cuerpo, que yo ya no estoy húmeda ni dilatada y que mi temperatura ha bajado. Que estoy más rígida que una tabla y más fría que el hielo.

—Esto no está funcionando — dice con voz desilusionada. Me incorporo, reprimiendo con fuerza las ganas de llorar. Lo veo acomodarse en el borde la cama, procurando que no vea su expresión.

— Lo sé. Lo siento. Es solo que… tú estás… me estás mirando… y… — Antes de que continué hablando Adrien me ofrece una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Ayudaría si cierro los ojos? — Siento como se me estruja el corazón. El rubio se ha esforzado en hacerme sentir cómoda, en hacerme sentir placer y yo aquí como una tonta sigo enfrascada en lo horrible de mi pasado.

—No — le digo con tristeza — Porque sabré que me estás imaginando en tu cabeza. — Con un suspiro, se incorpora y apoya la cabeza en el cabecero de la cama. Sigue empalmado, puedo ver su erección presionando bajo los boxers que esta usando, pero cuando lentamente encuentra mis ojos, parece ajeno a su propio estado de excitación.

— No confías en mí. — Lo niego con rapidez.

—Claro que confío en ti. No estaría aquí si no lo hiciese. — me acerco a él y recargo mi mano derecha en su rodilla izquierda. Quiero que con el contacto físico sepa que entre él y yo realmente hay un vinculo, uno de confianza plena.

— Está bien, rectifico lo que he dicho. No confías en mí lo suficiente como para dejarte llevar del todo. — Mis dientes se hunden en mi labio inferior. Quiero decirle que está equivocado, pero una parte de mí no cree que lo esté. Muevo mi mirada en toda la extensión de su habitación, sé que si le miro a los ojos sabrá que no esta equivocado. — El sexo es confianza, nada más — dice — Incluso si no quieres a la otra persona, o si es solo algo casual, algo de una noche, tiene que haber una buena dosis de confianza para abrirse y dejarse llevar a un lugar tan vulnerable, ¿sabes? Y no hay nada más vulnerable que tener un orgasmo. — Su boca se levanta en una sonrisa — Al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho _Doctor Google_. — Me lanza un guiño mientras me mira risueño. No puedo creer lo que ha dicho.

— ¿Has buscado eso? — Enarco una ceja al preguntarle, el me sonríe pero sus mejillas enrojecen de la vergüenza.

— Tenía que hacerlo. Nunca he estado con una chica a la que han… ya sabes…— rápidamente su mirada se convierte en una cargada de dolor. Se que cuando le he contado mi horrible experiencia Adrien ha empatizado hasta el mas mínimo sentimiento conmigo.

—Lo sé. —Me muerdo el labio inferior aún más fuerte para evitar romper a llorar. Jamas habría pensado que Agreste es él tipo de hombre que me ha demostrado en este tiempo que llevamos siendo amigos-

— Después de lo que te pasó, no es de extrañar que tengas miedo a ser vulnerable. — Veo como lleva una mano a su nuca dudando antes de continuar hablando —. Eres virgen y lo eras cuando intentaron hacerte daño — Adrien se queda en silencio unos segundos. Aprieto los labios y asiento ante su comentario, dando pie a que continué hablando. — Tengo una idea, ¿estás dispuesta a escucharla? — El rubio se endereza en su lugar mientras me habla. No puedo emitir ningún sonido, porque estoy demasiado cerca de que me estallen los ojos de las lágrimas, así que se tiene que conformar con un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta. — En vez de darte yo un orgasmo, ¿por qué no pruebas a dártelo tú? — Pensé que había llegado al nivel máximo de vergüenza esta noche, pero es evidente que siempre hay un poco más de humillación en la recámara.

—Lo hago todo el tiempo. —Mis mejillas arden cuando le respondo, procuro evitar mirarle a los ojos. Escucho como suelta una risita.

—Delante de mí — corrige — Provócate un orgasmo delante de mí. — Hace una pausa mientras me mira intensamente; siento un calor abrazador cuando nuestras miradas conectan — Y yo me provocaré uno delante de ti. — Concluye. ¡Ay, Dios!. No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación. Que me esté sugiriendo darnos placer a nosotros mismos delante del otro. Se que mi rostro esta mas que rojo en estos momentos. No se que decir y es claro que no se que decir cuando comienzo a balbucear incoherencias.

— B-Bueno... yo creo que eres fabuloso... quiero decir, seria fabuloso que pudiera ver como te tocas porque estas increíble... digo, es increíble que me veas... quise decir, que nos veamos de esta forma intima... y correrme —balbuceo— porque no sabes lo caliente que me pones... ¡No! eso no quería decirlo —

—No te detengas —Su mirada de ojos verdes se endurece con intensidad, el deseo y la pasión se condensan en sus iris neón y casi puedo jurar que esta apunto de devorarme — Será un ejercicio de confianza. En serio, creo que va a ser positivo. Ambos nos estaremos mostrando vulnerables y verás que no hay nada que temer. — Antes de que pueda responder, Adrien salta de la cama y se saca la camiseta por la cabeza. Entonces, sin perder un instante, se baja de un tirón los boxers de las caderas. Mi respiración se corta en los pulmones. Antes había tocado su erección, pero en realidad no había visto en todo su esplendor lo que ahora estoy viendo; es larga y dura y perfecta.

Mi cuerpo se estremece al ver su cuerpo desnudo y cuando mi mirada se eleva para mirarlo a los ojos, lo único que veo en esas profundidades de color verde neón es un deseo sano y una amable mirada de aliento. Nada de sucio deseo, ni destellos de poder, brutalidad o malicia. Él no es ninguno de los pervertidos que Lila consiguió para hacerme daño.

Es Adrien Agreste.

Y se está exponiendo delante de mí, demostrándome que no pasa nada por bajar la guardia.

—Quítate la ropa, Marinette. Deja que te vea. — Sonríe — Te prometo no mirar demasiado lascivamente tus kilométricas piernas. — Una sonrisa involuntaria aparece en mis labios. Pero no me muevo. — Enséñame lo que te haces a ti misma cuando estás sola — me provoca y hace mi boca salivar con sus palabras. Me excita en sobre manera como me esta hablando.

—Yo… —El nudo de mi garganta es demasiado grande como para poder hablar. Su voz es cada vez más ronca y seductora con la cercanía que él poco a poco va reduciendo.

—Enséñamelo y yo te lo enseñaré. — Envuelve su pene con su mano y un gemido sale tembloroso de mi boca. Me encuentro con su mirada y algo en su sincera expresión me impulsa a la acción. Mis dedos tiemblan incontrolablemente mientras agarro los tirantes del _bralette_. A continuación, respiro hondo y me lo voy quitando con lentitud. Con cuidado voy bajando uno a uno los tirantes delgados que sostienen de mis hombros la prenda. Adrien gruñe cuando me ve hacerlo con extrema calma, veo como aprieta su miembro entre sus dedos y me hace estremecer, hace que mis labios vaginales vibren con ansias.

•**Adrien**•

Nunca me he masturbado delante de una chica. A ver, sí que me he tocado un poco antes de poner mi pene en un lugar más deseable que mi mano, pero ¿tocarme de principio a fin? Es la primera vez que lo hago. Y estoy nervioso. Pero también estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estoy que ardo a más no poder. No puedo creer que Marinette esté tumbada, semi desnuda y en mi cama. Está increíblemente bella.

Su cuerpo es suave y tiene curvas en todos los lugares donde tienen que estar. Sus pechos son la perfección absoluta, redondos y firmes, y están rematados con unos pezones de color rosa pastel los cuales puedo ver gracias a que ha terminado su tortura de quitarse la ropa de forma lenta. Mi mirada se dirige a la pequeña prenda de color rojo, la cual cubre su intimidad. Deseo con ganas que se quite las bragas y me deje ver entre sus piernas; me muero por ver que las abre. Quiero ver cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Pero no quiero parecer un pervertido y no quiero asustarla, así que mantengo la boca cerrada. Estoy duro como una roca, mi miembro palpita en mi mano mientras intento no comerme con los ojos a la chica mas sexy que he visto en la vida, la cual está semi desnuda en mi cama.

—No estás hablando —me acusa con tono provocador y nervioso al mismo tiempo. Pasa su mano de forma lenta sobre su hombro y veo como juega con su _bralette_ con la otra mano.

—No quiero asustarte —le digo con voz ronca.

— _Minou_, estás de pie desnudo delante de mí con el pene en la mano. Si eso no me asusta, no creo que lo que vayas a decir lo haga. — Tiene razón. Y ¡puf!, mi miembro se estremece del hormigueo que provoca cuando me llama _Minou_. De hecho, cada palabra que sale de su boca me pone caliente.

—Quítate las bragas — le pido en un susurro. Marinette aparta la mirada y se sonroja notablemente. Con calma mete sus pulgares entre la tela y sus caderas para así deshacerse de la prenda. Siento como mi corazón va mas rápido cada vez, la anticipación de mi imaginación puede conmigo y no puedo evitar excitarme con cada movimiento que la joven francesa hace delante de mi. Mi mirada se dilata cuando la veo aventar con vergüenza sus bragas al suelo. Sonrió de verla toda avergonzada acostada sobre mi cama. — Abre las piernas — le ordeno — Quiero verte. — Ella duda un par de segundos. Pero entonces lo hace y mi respiración se sale de mis pulmones. Es la pura perfección, joder.

De color rosa y bonito y brillante y perfecto. Me voy a correr demasiado rápido. Es un hecho. Pero hago lo imposible por prolongar lo inevitable. Me toco a un tempo muy lento, evitando ejercer presión en la punta de mi pene, ignorando el punto especial debajo de ella.

—Enséñame qué harías si yo no estuviera aquí —murmuro—. Enséñame cómo te tocas. — Sus mejillas cambian al color carmín más dulce del mundo. Sus labios se separan, solo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para poder, si apretara mi boca sobre la suya, meterle mi lengua entre la línea carnosa y llenarme de su sabor. Me muero por darle un beso, pero resisto a la tentación. Este momento es demasiado delicado como para arriesgarme a que entre en pánico de nuevo. Muy lentamente, Marinette lleva su mano entre sus piernas. Una ola de placer me hace estremecer. —Eso es, Marinette. Tócate. — Un fino dedo roza su clítoris. Lo frota. Mide la forma de tocarse, explora, se toma su tiempo para averiguar lo que le gusta. Yo me uno a su ritmo pausado. Mi cuerpo me implora descargar, pero esto es demasiado importante como para estallar ahora. Literalmente estallar, porque estoy tan cerca de correrme que tengo que respirar por la nariz y apretar el culo para detener la explosión. —¿Te gusta? — Mi voz suena baja y ahogada. Marinette asiente, sus ojos azules están abiertos como platos. Un ruido entrecortado se escapa de su boca, y de repente me imagino esa boca rodeando mi pene y estoy peligrosamente cerca de perder el control. Paso a modo emergencia en mi masturbación y aprieto mi miembro con suficiente fuerza como para sentir una sacudida de dolor.

Marinette se frota aún más rápido, su otra mano acariciando su cuerpo hasta rodear su pecho. Se pellizca el pezón con dos dedos y yo reprimo un gruñido. Quiero chupar ese botón rugoso más de lo que quiero mi próxima respiración.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Marinette? —No solo hago la pregunta por su bien, también lo hago por el mío propio, porque necesito una distracción ya. Su mirada se queda fija en el movimiento perezoso de mi mano.

—Estoy pensando en ti. — ¡Carajo!, no. No es ese tipo de distracción lo que necesito. Mis movimientos se vuelven más rápidos cuando mi mano adquiere vida propia. Hay una mujer desnuda en mi cama y no puedo follármela. No puedo porque esta noche no va de mí. Va de ella, de Marinette. — Estoy pensando en lo sexy que eres — susurra— Estoy pensando en lo mucho que quiero besarte otra vez. — Veo como se pasa su pequeña y húmeda lengua por los labios. Casi me inclino hacia ella para darle lo que quiere, pero me aterra que el hechizo se rompa si lo hago.

—¿Qué más? —pregunto con voz ronca. Su mano abandona su pecho y se desplaza sobre su vientre plano, hasta el borde de sus caderas. Dios, qué pequeña es. Probablemente podría abarcar el ancho de su cintura con las dos manos.

—Estoy pensando en tus dedos dentro de mí. — Estoy pensando exactamente lo mismo, pero me complazco a mí mismo mirando sus finos dedos introducirse con deleite en su cavidad. Empuja dos de ellos dentro de su coño, mientras que con la otra mano sigue jugando con el clítoris. Sus mejillas están ahora aún más sonrojadas. Su pequeño cuerpo se arquea con los movimientos de sus dedos. Me doy cuenta de que está cerca y la satisfacción que me invade no se acerca a nada que haya experimentado antes. Yo soy quien le está provocando esto. No la estoy tocando, pero mi presencia la está poniendo caliente, deseosa, yo estoy provocando su libido. Bombeo mi pene, apretándome las bolas en cada movimiento ascendente.

—Estoy cerca —le advierto en un jadeo.

—¿Sí? — Su dulce voz suena tan erótica que me hace soltar un gruñido de placer.

—Supercerca. Tanto que no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más tiempo. — A continuación maldigo en voz baja, porque puedo ver sus dedos mojados cada vez que los saca. Puedo escuchar ese ruido erótico que hace cada vez que entran y cada vez que salen de su interior. ¡Dios! Me estoy muriendo ahí mismo.

—Yo también. —Sus ojos azules se nublan de placer y convulsiona sin descanso en mi cama. Larga un grito de satisfacción tan prolongado que me hace estremecer de pies a cabeza. Yo gruño y gimo de gusto de poder verla en tal estado; ella gimotea y suspira. El aire es eléctrico y mi cuerpo está en llamas.

—Oh… Dios… —Jadea en busca de aire.

—Mírame — murmuro — Mira lo que estás haciendo. Lo que provocas en mi, Marinette — Me toco más rápido y ella grita:

—¡Adrien! — La pecosa mujer en mi cama se corre con mi nombre en los labios y yo me corro cuando lo oigo. El placer me embiste, manchando mi mano y mis abdominales. La fuerza de mi liberación casi hace que pierda el equilibrio y me agarro con violencia a un lado del escritorio, sosteniéndome con fuerza mientas oleadas intermitentes rugen a través de mi cuerpo. Cuando caigo de nuevo a la Tierra, veo a Marinette mirándome intensamente. Parece aturdida y fascinada y sus pechos se elevan cuando busca oxígeno.

—Dios mío. —El asombro ocupa todo su rostro—. No me lo puedo creer… — Parpadeo y de repente hay una chica desnuda en mis brazos. Se lanza hacia mí, imperturbable pese al líquido que hay en mi abdomen y que ahora se adhiere a su piel. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y entierra su cara en el centro de mi pecho. — Me he corrido. — Ahogo una risa.

—Y yo lo he visto. — Digo divertido.

—Me he corrido, y tú estabas aquí, y… — Levanta la cabeza y me mira con asombro, casi podría jurar que es la mañana de navidad y le he dado el regalo que esperaba.

Al tenerla asi, frente a mi, caigo en cuenta de que siempre se me olvida lo bajita que es hasta que estamos de pie cara a cara y tiene que estirar el cuello para mirarme a los ojos.

— Acostémonos... ¡Ahora! — Ordena. Mi pene se pene duro otra vez en cuanto escucho su demanda. Ella se da cuenta y sus ojos se abren mientras mi erección aprieta su vientre. Y está claro que soy masoquista porque digo:

—No. — ¡¿No?! Es oficial. Me he vuelto loco. Mi caballerismo me ha vuelto loco.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de «_no_»? —exige. Me mantengo firme a pesar de su visible decepción y creciente enfado.

—Esta noche has dado un gran paso, pero creo que así es como tenemos que tratar la situación a partir de ahora. Poco a poco. —Trago saliva y me obligo a añadir—: Pasito a pasito. — Un brillo extraño cruza sus ojos cuando digo aquello, ella sonríe ampliamente lo que le hace preguntar — ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto serio al tiempo que acaricio lentamente su espalda.

—Nada. Eso es justo lo que mi terapeuta utilizaba cuando me daba consejos. Pasito a pasito. — Se queda en silencio durante un rato largo, y a continuación la más brillante de sus sonrisas llena su cara e ilumina la habitación. Es la primera vez que Marinette me sonríe de esa manera; es una sonrisa que llega hasta sus ojos y que provoca un nudo en mi corazón de lo más extraño.

Se que la experiencia que tuvo a meritaba acudir a un terapeuta y estoy agradecido de que realmente le haya ayudado.

—Eres un buen chico, Adrien. ¿Lo sabías? — Enarco una ceja ante su comentario ¿Un buen chico? Ya me gustaría. Carajo, si pudiera leer mi mente y ver todas las imágenes lascivas que están pasando de forma intermitente ahí dentro, si supiese todas las cosas lujuriosas que quiero hacer con ella, probablemente se retractaría de esa declaración.

—Tengo mis días —respondo encogiéndome de hombros antes de lanzarle un guiño coqueto. Su sonrisa se ensancha y una grieta en mi pecho se abre de par en par. En ese instante caigo en cuenta en que me he metido en un problema.

Accedí a ayudarla no solo porque soy su amigo, sino porque soy un hombre. Y cuando una mujer te pide mantener relaciones sexuales con ella y darle un orgasmo, uno ni se lo piensa. Uno dice: «_¡claro que sí_!» Bien, ya ha tenido un orgasmo. Lo ha conseguido. Y sé que me acostaré con ella. Lo sé. Pero en este momento, lo único que quiero es que esta chica me sonría otra vez.

• **Continué •**

Notas del Autor:

He aquí la actualización.

Se que me he tardado horrores pero no saben por lo que pase para poder continuarlo. Les cuento rapidísimo para que no arda Troya en el Reviews ;D

El punto es que me han ascendido en el trabajo. y bueno, tengo **MAS **trabajo D: eso es lo triste. Asi que los pocos tiempos que tenia para poder trabajar en mis proyecto personales, entre esos los fanfics xD. Se ha extinguido y hasta hoy he podido finalizarlo. Gracias a que me he hecho tiempos en los últimos dos meses para así avanzar esta bella historia

Espero realmente que les guste como va quedando, estamos a escasos cinco capítulos para terminar esta historia; obviamente haré un final un tanto diferente a la historia original en la que me he basado en escribir.

Agradezco infinitamente a las personas que me han dejado un bello comentario en el capitulo anterior.

**Elena, reika kagene, feroj, karen Agreste, La Dama oculta Mistress9, Emely-nya y **. En serio gracias por sus comentarios!

Sin mas que decir.

Saludines~

Se despide **A**lexiel **I**zumi•

_¿Review?_


	9. Noveno Capitulo

Este escrito es sin fines de lucro.

Cabe mencionar que algunas escenas no pertenecen al libro del cual me base para realizar la historia.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

• **ProhibidoEnamorarse**•

Capitulo Noveno

•**Marinette**•

— ¡Alto ahí! — Una voz aguda retumba cuando voy caminando con prisa a mi dormitorio, hace que me detenga en seco en mi lugar y espere por mi inminente muerte — ¿A dónde crees que vas, chica? — Me doy la vuelta, encontrándome con Alya, quien esta tumbada en el sofá de nuestra zona común; sostiene un enorme libro lleno de fotografías de periódicos viejos. Con las prisas que tengo, ni siquiera la había visto.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — le pregunto con fingida sorpresa y ansiando que no note mi débil intento de cambiar de tema — ¿No tenías Comunicación Social los miércoles por la mañana? — Le lanzo una sonrisa vacilante cuando me mira entre cerrando sus ojos almendra.

— Se ha cancelado porque el maestro tiene _ébola_. — Inevitablemente suelto un jadeo cuando termino de escucharla.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es en serio? — Veo como Alya se aguanta la risa cuando termino de hablar, se levanta con parsimonia y comienza a caminar hacia la pequeña cocina que tenemos en el departamento.

—Bueno, en realidad no. Quiero decir, quizá sí que lo tenga. Nos envió un correo electrónico diciendo que había _caído enfermo_ —mi amiga hace el gesto de las comillas en el aire al decir las últimas dos palabras — pero no ha dicho de qué cayó enfermo. Sabes que a mí me gusta imaginar lo peor de cualquier situación. Y si en realidad cayó enfermo de ébola, no podría darnos clase en lo que queda de curso, y todos sacaríamos un sobresaliente de forma automática. — Alya me sonríe victoriosa, casi como si hubiese viajado en el tiempo y hubiese confirmado sus horribles suposiciones. Ruedo los ojos al escucharla y rápidamente recuerdo lo atrasada que estoy para continuar trabajando en el proyecto de invierno.

— ¡Dios! Eres mala, Alya — le informo dando un resoplido — Y un día de estos esa magia negra vudú tuya se va a volver en tu contra. En serio, no vengas arrastrándote a pedirme consuelo cuando contraigas ébola. — Todo eso se lo digo desde dentro de mi habitación; me cambio con destreza y con rapidez para poder ir al taller y así no tener que ver la cara de Lila por el resto de la semana. La muy maldita me había envía un mensaje ayer; día programado para usar el taller de Confección, diciendo que no podrían acudir, tanto ella como Nathaniel. Tuve que cambiar mi día de trabajo al martes y hoy miércoles ajustar mis tiempos para ir al taller. — Bueno, me tengo que ir. Solo he venido a dejar mis cosas y por un cambio de ropa antes de ir volando al taller de Confección. — Cuando salgo de mi habitación Alya está esperándome frente a la puerta de entrada, interfiriendo en mi huida.

—De ninguna manera, Mari Marinette. Vas a sentar tu culito en ese sofá porque tú y yo necesitamos tener una pequeña charla. — Sé que cuando mi pelirroja amiga dice aquellas palabras de _pequeña charla_ se viene algo que no quiero y que, desafortunadamente, tengo que escuchar.

—De verdad, no puedo llegar tarde al taller. — Hago un esfuerzo más por librarme de ella; fallo olímpicamente.

— ¿Cuántas veces ha llegado tarde Lila al taller? —pregunta, haciéndome ver que he ocupado la peor excusa para zafarme de ella. Con un suspiro, derrotada, me acerco al sofá y me dejo caer lánguidamente.

—Bien. ¿Qué pasa? Y date prisa. — Le ordeno mientras le lanzo una mirada envenenada.

—Vale, si quieres ir rápido y al punto… ¿Qué mierdas de todos los colores y tamaños está pasando entre tú y Adrien? — En cuanto la escucho dejo mi boca cerrada. Mierda. Me ha descubierto. Tenía la esperanza de no tener que hablar con mi amiga de Adrien porque sé que si hablamos de este tema se hará más real y es algo que no estoy del todo dispuesta a que ocurra.

Y bueno, sé que yo sólita me he metido en este problema con mi amiga porque, a ver, es verdad que anoche le envié un mensaje al móvil diciendo: _Estoy en casa de Adrien. Llegaré tarde._ Y al final no llegue.

Pero dado que Alya vive gran parte de su tiempo en su burbuja personal, cuyo centro está ocupado por esos misterios sin resolver y su ahora novio Nino, había albergado la esperanza de que no sacara el tema y pasara totalmente desapercibida mi ausencia de anoche.

—Nada. Eso es lo que está pasando —le respondo mientras evito mirarla directamente a la cara. Ja. Si «_nada_» significa que «_estuve en su casa, nos desnudamos y nos masturbamos el uno delante del otro y después tuve un orgasmo y él tuvo un orgasmo y fue la mejor sensación de la vida»_. ¡Dios! Sé que me estoy sonrojando de solo recordarlo.

Alya percibe mi débil intento de mentira, lo sé, porque me está mirando con esa expresión que dice totalmente "_te he visto mentir y a mí no me mentiras_".

— Voy a preguntártelo una vez más y solo una vez: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ¿estás saliendo con Adrien Agreste? — Alya me contempla un par de segundos antes de que le responda.

—No. — Ella entrecierra sus ojos una vez más, recorriendo con su almendrada mirada mi rostro de arriba a abajo.

—De acuerdo. Te lo preguntaré dos veces. ¿Estás saliendo con…? —

—No estoy saliendo con él. — Le interrumpo. Largo un suspiro antes de continuar hablando y meterme en más problemas — Pero estamos tonteando. — Suelto rápidamente con la esperanza de que esa información la calme. Contrario a mi objetivo veo como su mandíbula se abre hasta límites insospechados. Pasa un segundo, y después otro, y después sus ojos cafés se iluminan con aire de victoria.

— ¡Ja! ¡Sabía que estabas por él! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Creo que necesito saltar de la alegría!— Se levanta mientras comienza a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro y da un par de brincos. Cuando termina lo que me parece es un baile de la victoria se lanza hacia mí. — ¿Por qué no te veo saltando conmigo? ¡Chica! ¡Estas tonteando con Adrien Agreste! Que escondido lo tenías — Me río cuando intenta levantarme de mi lugar para que me una a su baile.

— Ay, Dios, por favor no te pongas así, Alya. Y no es para tanto, ¿ok? Probablemente se acabe pronto. — Sí, cuando tenga mi cita con Luka. Y… ¡Mierda! Esta es la primera vez desde el cumpleaños de Ivan que Luka se me cruza por la cabeza. He estado centrada en Adrien por completo, en la forma en la que me excita y en las cosas que quiero hacer con él. Pero ahora que me acuerdo de mi inminente cita, experimento un fuerte retortijón de culpa. ¿De verdad puedo salir con alguien después de lo que Adrien y yo hicimos anoche? Pero…, no es que esté saliendo con el rubio modelo. No es mi novio, y ni de casualidad él me considera su novia, así que… ¿por qué no?

Pero aun así, el impulso de cancelar la cena con Luka se niega a desaparecer. No obstante, Alya aparta este pensamiento a un lado cuando sigue hablando con entusiasmo sobre lo increíblemente maravilloso que es mi _relación _con Adrien.

— ¿Y eso que? estas con él, es lo relevante aquí chica... — rápidamente veo como los almendrados ojos de mi pelirroja amiga se iluminan y se en ese momento que debo de tener miedo de ella y de su infinita curiosidad — ¿Te has acostado con él? — suelta y puedo percibir el ansia en su voz. Mi amiga me mira con aire impaciente, inevitablemente mi rostro comienza a llenarse de calor y siento como mis mejillas pican, rápidamente la expresión de Alya se ilumina — Oh, por favor, ¿Si? Dime que si — me toma por los hombros y en ese momento sé que estoy perdida — ¡dime que ha ocurrido y que fue genial! Sé de buena fuente que Adrien Agreste es espectacular en la cama; lo hace que te mueres. — no puedo negar que sí. Eso es verdad. Pero un par de segundos después me lleno de horror al analizar el comentario de mi amiga.

— ¡Dios! Alya, no quiero saber sobre tu _buena fuente_ porque tengo miedo de pensar que es Nino. — Alya sonríe divertida de mis deducciones, no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño — Y no, no me he acostado con él. — Veo como la decepción invade su rostro.

— ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? ¿Es por aquel tema? — Rápidamente me doy cuenta de que la preocupación esta en toda la expresión de Alya; que ella se preocupe por mí me enternece el corazón; desde que ella sabe sobre lo que me ha ocurrido con Lila ha hecho todo lo posible para sacarme de la horrible depresión en la que estuve a punto de caer, algo que agradezco infinitamente.

Niego con la cabeza antes de contestarle.

— Porque… no lo sé, porque no sucedió, no se ha dado... Hemos estado haciendo... otras cosas. —Mi cara arde más y más conforme voy hablando. En este momento me estoy muriendo de vergüenza y me fuerzo a mí misma a guardar silencio — Y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre este asunto, ¿satisfecha? —

— ¡Estoy nada satisfecha con tu pobre descripción de los hechos! — Veo como frunce el ceño indignada y se cruza de brazos — Se supone que las mejores amigas nos lo contamos todo. Quiero decir, tú lo sabes todo sobre mi vida sexual. Te conté hace poco sobre Nino y yo y como por fin me atreví a intentar el sexo anal y conoces el tamaño del miembro de mis antiguos novio, y… — Alya comienza a contar con los dedos cada secreto sexual que me ha compartido, inevitablemente me levando de mi lugar y me cubro los oídos, indispuesta a continuar escuchándola.

— Algo que va mucho más allá de la información necesaria —interrumpo al tiempo que comienzo a desplazarme hacia la salida — Te quiero hasta la muerte, Alya, pero nunca, nunca quise saber nada de tu nueva incursión en el sexo anal y, sin duda, podría haber vivido perfectamente sin que sacases una regla y me enseñases el tamaño del pene de tu ex. — Alya hace pucheros mientras me ve caminar hacia la puerta.

— Eres la peor. Pero tranquila, que tarde o temprano me enteraré de todos los detalles _sucios_. — Mueve las cejas sugerente de arriba a abajo — Soy muy buena en sonsacar detalles. — ruedo los ojos mientras tomo el picarte. Internamente ruego y tengo una llama de esperanza de que nadie nos haya escuchado anoche y sobre todo, no llegue a oídos de Nino ya que es completamente cierto ese hecho. Alya sabe cómo obtener información que no debería tener. Pero ella no va a sacarme ni un secreto en este momento. Resoplo y me pongo de pie.

— Muy bien, ¿hemos acabado? Porque de verdad necesito irme. — pregunto con ya medio cuerpo fuera del departamento.

—Ok, vete. Y no, no hemos terminado. —Me sonríe malvadamente —. No lo habremos hecho hasta que no saques la regla y pongas fin a la vieja pregunta, ¿cómo la tiene Adrien Agreste? —Ruedo los ojos antes de comenzar a cerrar la puerta.

—Adiós, pervertida. —

...

Lo primero que veo cuando entro en el taller de confección; quince minutos más tarde, es a una joven alta y muy delgada de cabello negro con mechas purpuras.

Pregunta: ¿Cómo sabes cuándo las cosas se han escapado totalmente de tu control? Respuesta: Cuando te encuentras a una total desconocida en el taller de confección y ella ni siquiera se inmuta de mi presencia. Desde que Nath respaldó las ideas inútiles de Lila, he renunciado a discutir con cualquiera de ellos. Llegados a este punto, pueden hacer lo que les plazca —corrijo, lo que le plazca a Lila—; sencillamente, no tengo la energía mental para seguirles el juego.

— Llegas tarde. —Lila me lanza una mirada llena de odio y chasquea la boca con desaprobación mientras me quito el abrigo.

—Lo sé. — Yo sé que ella espera a que me disculpe. No me disculpo y puedo ver en su verde mirada el coraje y sus enormes ganas de tener la victoria de este encuentro.

—Marinette, te presento a Juleka Couffaine — dice Nathaniel con una sonrisa vacilante desde su posición, rápidamente el apellido resuena en mi interior y le presto más atención la desconocida morena— Va a estarnos ayudando con el performance de la pasarela y las luces cuando presentemos el proyecto — ¡Ajá! Claro que esto es obra de la castaña; como dice ella, para tener más _presencia_ en la presentación. No me molesto en preguntar cuándo se tomó esta decisión. Asiento con la cabeza y balbuceo:

—Suena bien. — Digo y veo como Juleka me regala una sonrisa, yo se la devuelvo y durante la siguiente hora, nos concentramos solo en las inútiles ideas de Lila y sus enormes ganas de nunca terminar el diseño. En una situación normal, Lila pararía el ensayo cada dos segundos para criticar algo que he hecho, pero hoy la peor parte se la ha llevado la pobre Juleka. La estudiante de teatro de primer año me lanza una mirada de pánico cada vez que Lila le ladra por alguna idea que no la complazca o no la haga ver _mejor;_ lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecerle una sonrisa y una mirada cargada de apoyo y consuelo; además de encoger los hombros.

Es triste. He perdido todo el entusiasmo por este proyecto. Lo único que me trae algo de consuelo ahora es saber que si no ganamos la beca gracias al dramatismo de la castaña, tendré una segunda oportunidad en abril en la visita de agencias de moda, donde presentamos una colección de diseños, en primavera.

A las dos en punto, Lila Rossi pone fin a la reunión.

Largo un suspiro de alivio cuando me pongo el abrigo y comienzo a caminar a la salida del taller. Escucho como Lila exige a Juleka que para la siguiente reunión ponga más empeño y que tenga una visión más desarrollada respecto a la moda. No puedo evitar rodar los ojos al escuchar sus tontas exigencias.

Al salir de la sala, me sorprende ver a Adrien allí de pie. Lleva su cazadora de _Adidas _y dos vasos de café en la mano; me saluda con una sonrisa torcida que hace que mi corazón se acelere. Lleva el cabello despeinado, casi como si hubiese corrido.

— ¡Hey! —Le miro sorprendida — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— le pregunto al tiempo que tomo el vaso que sostiene con su mano derecha. Hago un esfuerzo enorme de suprimir mi emoción y el calor que comienza a crecer en mi interior de solo recordar su piel desnuda.

¡Dios! Sé que me he sonrojado.

—Pasé por tu residencia, pero Alya me dijo que estabas en el taller, así que pensé en venir y esperar hasta que acabaras. — Me lanza una sonrisa amplia, mostrándome todos sus dientes. Rápidamente me imagino lo que ha de estar pasando por la mente de mi amiga. Me rio internamente ya que se la telenovela que se ha montado mentalmente.

— ¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo? — pregunto cuando veo que levanta del suelo su mochila.

—Naah, fui a por un café y me di una vuelta un rato. Acabo de volver justo ahora. — Mira por encima de mi hombro hacia el taller de confección, veo su curiosidad y se de sobra que ha ido a mirar a la arpía que me ha herido en sobre manera —. ¿Han acabado ya? —

—Sí. —Cojo el otro vaso que sostiene en su mano izquierda y me pego ambos a las mejillas, suelto un suspiro de satisfacción y asiento con la cabeza, dando énfasis a mi respuesta —. Ahora tenemos una especialista en _performance_. — Los labios de Adrien se contraen y sé que está conteniéndose para no reír.

—Ya veo, ya. Y apuesto a que estás _superemocionada_ con la novedad. — nuestras miradas se cruzan y puedo casi palpar la tensión sexual que comienza a crecer a nuestro alrededor; casi puedo jurar que la distancia está desapareciendo. En cuestión de segundos me acuerdo donde estamos y quien se encuentra dentro de la sala, así que decido continuar con nuestra conversación.

—Más bien, indiferente. —Digo mientras Adrien mueve la cabeza un poco de arriba a abajo. Un par de segundos después una voz aguda suena detrás de mí.

—Estás bloqueando la puerta, Marinette. Hay personas que necesitan ir a otro sitio. — Resoplo en silencio y elevo las cejas. Me aparto de la puerta y dejo que Lila y Nathaniel salgan. La castaña ni siquiera se digna en mirarme cuando pasa a mi lado, pero cuando se da cuenta de con quién estoy hablando, sus ojos verdes vuelan rápidamente a mi dirección.

— Lila, ¿conoces a Adrien? —pregunto de forma educada. Mira con asombro y con recelo al masculino y alto modelo que hay a mi lado.

—No. Encantada de conocerte, _Adrien_. — No sé si sentir nauseas por lo melosa de su voz que ha empleado al decir el nombre del rubio o tristeza por la expresión de dolor en la cara del pelirrojo a su lado. Veo como hace el amago de darle los dos tradicionales besos en las mejillas pero Adrien rápidamente se aparta.

— Igualmente, Liz. — Mi compañera de proyecto se pone tensa al ver la reacción del ojiverde; sé que no le ha gustado el rechazo y mucho menos la confusión con su nombre.

—Es Lila. — Adrien parpadea con inocencia ante la corrección.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿no es eso lo que he dicho? — Las fosas nasales de Lila se dilatan y se por como mira a Adrien que no está nada contenta con su actuación. — He oído que estás trabajando con _mi chica_ —añade Adrien al tiempo que me toma de la cintura —. Espero que no la estés dando ningún problema. No estoy seguro de que sepas esto, pero _My Lady_ tiene la mala costumbre de dejar que la gente le pase por encima. —Arquea una de sus rubias cejas—. Pero tú no harías eso, ¿verdad, Lola? — A pesar de la punzada de vergüenza que me provocan sus palabras, a mí también me está costando lo mío no reírme.

—Es Lila. —

—Eso es lo que he dicho, ¿no? — Hay un largo momento de incomodidad muy evidente entre Lila y Adrien, sé que Nathaniel está comenzando a sentirse ansioso, lo sé porque veo como ha comenzado a sudar y mira muy insistentemente a la castaña a su lado. En cuanto fijo mi mirada en la modelo del proyecto de invierno noto como ella no soportara más tiempo sosteniéndole la verde mirada de Adrien. Y si, Lila es la primera en romper el contacto visual.

—Es igual —murmura mientras se da la vuelta de manera dramática — Venga, Nath, vamos a llegar tarde. — Dice mientras se lleva lejos al tímido y siempre dulce Nathaniel, tal cual como si fuera una maleta, me dirijo a Adrien con un suspiro.

— ¿Eso era necesario? — le pregunto mientras comienzo a caminar a la salida.

— ¡Claro que lo era! — Dice al tiempo que levanta los brazos y comienza a seguirme muy de cerca — Esa loca _dominatrix _no volverá a hacerte daño mientras yo esté cerca, Marinette — En cuanto término de escucharle me detengo y volteo a verle a la cara.

— ¿_Dominatrix? _—

— ¿has visto como ha tratado al pobre pelirrojo? es una completa Dominatrix o una controladora. — me rio de su percepción de Lila y retomo mi caminata.

— Ok. Solo por saber. — Nuestras miradas se encuentran y una ráfaga de calor explota dentro de mí. Ay, Dios. Sé exactamente lo que está pensando en este momento. O más bien, lo que está pensando en hacer. Hacerme. Y yo estoy pensando exactamente lo mismo. Puede que le dijera a Alya que esta cosa que hay entre nosotros se apagaría pronto pero, por el momento, arde aún más fuerte que anoche.

— ¿Mi casa? — pregunta al tiempo que mira mis labios con intensidad. Esas dos palabras, graves y roncas, provocan que mis muslos se contraigan tanto que me sorprende que no me dé un tirón. En lugar de responder —mi garganta se ha obstruido del deseo—, cojo el cordón que se asoma de sus pantalones; cordón de donde cuelgan sus llaves y tiro los dos vasos de café en el cubo de basura que hay detrás de él. Adrien se ríe. —Lo tomaré como un sí. —

...

No tengo idea de lo que hemos hablado durante el viaje en coche hasta la casa de Adrien. Estoy segura de que algo habremos dicho. Estoy segura de que vi el paisaje pasar por la ventana. Estoy segura de que el oxígeno entraba y salía de mis pulmones como una persona normal. Pero no recuerdo ninguna de esas cosas.

Un segundo después de entrar en su dormitorio, le lanzo mis manos alrededor de su cuello y le beso. A la mierda el ir lento. Le deseo demasiado como para ir despacio, y mis manos buscan como deshacerme de sus pantalones deportivos incluso antes de que él pueda reaccionar a mis bruscos movimientos. Su risa ronca me hace cosquillas en los labios y después sus fuertes manos cubren la mía para que pare de intentar desnudarlo.

—Por mucho que me guste tu entusiasmo, voy a tener que reducir la velocidad, _My Lady_ — sus manos me separas de su cuerpo y yo me niego a dejar de tratar de arrancarle la ropa.

—Pero yo no quiero reducirla —protesto al tiempo que le robo un beso de nuevo. Adrien suspira contra mis labios y de un momento a otro me atrapa el labio inferior entre sus dientes, me da un ligero mordisco y me hace gemir.

— Aun cuando no quieras, cambiare la velocidad. — Adrien me toma de los hombros al tiempo que susurra contra mis labios, poco a poco me separa de él hasta que logro visualizar sus verdes ojos neón, noto como brillan hambrientos. — Ahora ven a la cama para que pueda hacer que te corras. — me guiña un ojo antes de separarse completamente de mí.

¡Ay. Dios. Mío!

Subo al colchón con tal rapidez que otra risa sale de los labios del rubio modelo; puedo sentir como mis papilas gustativas vibran y comienzo a salivar pero no me importa lo ansiosa que parezco ante él. Los nervios que sentí anoche no le están afectando hoy a mi estómago, porque todo mi cuerpo está temblando de deseo. Si, Deseo por Adrien Agreste.

Y la inquietante idea de que si no es con Adrien no sucederá el glorioso orgasmo se me pasa por la cabeza, rápidamente despabilo y saco dicha idea de mi mente, me concentro en la realidad, en las mano de Adrien tocándome, ¡uuf!, me muero de ganas de más.

Se sitúa a mi lado y mete su mano en mi pelo mientras me besa. Nunca he estado con un chico que sea así de brusco conmigo. Vamos, que me había besado con algunos chicos en el instituto pero todos me trataba como si pudiese romperme en pedazos, pero Adien no. Para él no soy una frágil pieza de porcelana. Soy simplemente… yo. Me encanta lo excitado que está, la forma en la que me tira del pelo si mi cabeza no está exactamente donde él quiere que esté, o cómo me muerde el labio cuando trato de provocarlo privándolo de mi lengua. Me incorporo solo para que pueda quitarme de un tirón la camiseta, y a continuación usa una mano para desabrocharme el sujetador con la destreza que era de esperar en él. En cuanto se quita su propia campera, presiono mis labios contra su pecho. No pude tocarlo ayer y me muero de hambre; quiero saber lo que se siente, a qué sabe. Su carne es cálida bajo mis labios, y cuando mi lengua se precipita indecisa sobre un pezón plano, un gemido ronco escapa de sus labios. Antes de que pueda parpadear estoy tumbada sobre mi espalda y nos estamos besando de nuevo. El Modelo rodea mi pecho con la mano y juega con mi pezón entre los dedos. Me estremezco de ver cómo me contempla con lujuria y mis párpados se cierran con un aleteo; en este momento no me importa si Adrien me está mirando el torso desnudo. Solo me importa lo bien que me está haciendo sentir.

—Tu piel es como la seda —murmura contra mi oído antes de atrapar mi lóbulo entre sus dientes.

— ¿De dónde has copiado esa frase romántica? —suelto al tiempo que arqueo la espalda y siendo el calor emanar del cuerpo del rubio a mi lado. ¡Está ardiendo!

— De ningún lado, _My lady _— Sus dedos rozan la parte inferior de mis pechos—. Hablo lo que pienso y, pienso que eres suave y lisa y perfecta. — Contemplo como acacia mi torso; deteniéndose cada tanto en las pecas que tengo regadas por el cuerpo, le hecha una ojeada a sus movimientos, ajeno al intenso repaso que le estoy haciendo en este momento, Levanta la cabeza para ofrecerme una mirada irónica — Aun con mi carrera de modelo me es difícil ver a simple vista la belleza, gracioso ¿no? — La verdad es que mi corazón dio un salto al escuchar sus palabras; ¿era acaso esto una confesión? ¡No! Imposible, Adrien mismo había dicho que jamás se comprometía porque le era problemático.

Decidí ignorar sus últimas palabras y concentre toda mi atención a su tacto.

—Si dejas de tocarme, te doy una bofetada. — le lanzo un guiño a lo que el gruñe bajito antes de contestarme con una sonrisa torcida.

—Naah, solo conseguirías romperte la mano. Y resulta que me gustan tus manos. — Con una sonrisa traviesa, coge mi mano derecha, la acaricia con tranquilidad antes de darme un beso en la palma y llevarla directo en su entrepierna. Su expresión fue de total satisfacción al tiempo que sentía como mis mejillas comenzaban a picar. El bulto duro debajo de mi mano es tan tentador que no puedo dejar de acariciarlo. Las facciones de Adrien se tensan mientras me mira fijamente. Un segundo después, aparta mi mano con rapidez.

—Joder. Mala idea. No estoy listo para que esto termine todavía. — Se gira a su derecha y se coloca una mano sobre la frente, no puedo evitar sentir satisfacción por sus palabras; eso quiere decir que le gusta lo que ve y que lo toque. Me giro hacia él y resoplo para llamar su atención.

—Valla… ¿Hay alguien por aquí rápido en disparar? — Digo para molestarlo, veo como frunce el ceño y me lanza una mirada molesta.

— ¡Qué dices! Puedo hacerlo toda la noche. —

— Sí, ya. Seguro que pue… — Él me interrumpe con un sexy y ardiente beso que me deja sin aire. Después, una luz traviesa ilumina sus ojos otra vez y baja la cabeza para besarme el pezón. Una onda expansiva de placer va de mi pecho a mi sexo. Cuando la lengua del rubio se precipita hacia mi dilatado pezón y da vueltas alrededor de él, prácticamente levito. Mis pechos siempre han sido sensibles y en este momento son un conjunto de terminaciones nerviosas tensas y crepitantes. Cuando me chupa el pezón metiéndoselo profundamente en su boca, no puedo contenerme más y lanzo un gemido suave al tiempo que le tironeo un poco sus dorados cabellos. Cambia a mi otro pecho dándole la misma atención minuciosa, los mismos besos lentos y provocadores lamidos.

Entonces empieza, beso a beso, su camino hacia el sur.

A pesar de la emoción que brota en mi sangre, experimento una ola de ansiedad. No puedo dejar de recordar todas las veces que intente llegar al clímax por mi cuenta tocándome exactamente igual a como lo hice ayer.

El aliento de Adrien me hace cosquillas en el ombligo mientras su lengua roza mi vientre. Puedo sentir sus dedos temblorosos desabrochando el botón de mis vaqueros. Me gusta saber que puede estar nervioso, o por lo menos, tan emocionado como yo. Él siempre parece tan guay y seguro de sí mismo, pero ahora mismo, aquí y ahora, parece como si estuviera luchando por sujetarse al último resquicio de su control.

— ¿Te parece esto bien? — susurra, bajándome los vaqueros y las bragas por mis caderas. Entonces jadea y me siento un poco cohibida al ver su hambrienta mirada entre mis piernas. Aspiro lentamente y digo:

— Sí. — El primer roce de su lengua contra mis labios es como una corriente eléctrica que sube por mi columna vertebral. Gimo tan alto que su cabeza se levanta abruptamente.

— Nino está en casa — me advierte mientras sus ojos brillan con diversión —. Así que sugiero que usemos nuestras voces interiores. — dice al tiempo que me lanza un guiño después, se me queda viendo directamente a mis labios y comienza un camino de besos sin apartar su mirada siquiera un poco.

Tengo que morderme el labio para no hacer ruido, porque lo que me está haciendo… Jesús, María, José y todos los santos. Es tan bueno, tan excitante… Adrien rodea mi clítoris con su lengua, luego lo lame en movimientos suaves y lentos que me vuelven absolutamente loca de deseo. De repente me acuerdo de cuando Alya me confesó que tuvo que «_entrenar_» a alguno de sus ex novios a hacer esto porque solía darle en el clítoris a toda velocidad desde el primer momento.

Sin embargo, Adrien no necesita ningún entrenamiento. Él deja que mi placer se vaya construyendo, poco a poco, despacio, volviéndome loca y haciendo que le suplique.

—Por favor —gimo cuando el tempo vuelve a ser terriblemente lento; no puedo evitar aferrarme a las sabanas de su cama y mirarlo mientras entierro la nuca en su almohada. Mi columna no deja de arquearse con su tacto y su mirada brillante no deja que mi imaginación de lo que puede estar pensando se tranquilice siquiera un poco —. Más. — Susurro casi perdiendo la cordura.

Adrien levanta la cabeza cuando me escucha y estoy bastante segura de que nunca he tenido delante nada más sexy que la visión de sus labios brillantes y sus ardientes ojos verdes.

— ¿Crees que puedes correrte así? — Siento sus manos acariciar mi trasero y me sorprendo asintiendo con la cabeza. Pero la verdad es que no creo estar mintiendo. Tengo tanta excitación dentro de mí, que soy como una bomba de tiempo a punto de detonar.

Con un gruñido grave de aprobación, baja la cabeza y envuelve mi clítoris con sus labios. Una vez más hace maravillas; lo lame con fuerza mientras al mismo tiempo me mete un dedo dentro de mí y un montón de catarinas echan a volar, puedo sentir como me corro.

Me corro como un lanzacohetes.

El orgasmo es mil veces más intenso que los orgasmos que me doy a mí misma; nótese que me cuesta mucho llegar a uno, tal vez esta vez es si de fácil porque mi cuerpo sabe que no he sido yo la que lo he provocado. Ha sido Adrien Agreste. Él ha convertido mis extremidades en gelatina y me ha enviado esta ola de satisfacción dulce y vibrante por todo mí ser. Cuando las increíbles sensaciones finalmente ceden, dejan atrás una oleada cálida de paz y una extraña sensación agridulce. Lo que sucede después es algo que solo he visto suceder en las películas y que me avergüenza de flipar.

Me pongo a llorar.

De inmediato, Adrien sube y busca mi cara preocupado. Envuelve mi rostro en sus amplias palmas y me hace mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Parece de verdad afectado por mi estado, no sé qué es peor, ver como frunce el ceño preocupado o sentir mis irremediables ganas de querer besarlo —. Oh, mierda. ¿Te he hecho daño? — Él acaricia mis mejillas las cuales ya tiene algunas lágrimas corriendo por ellas; yo niego con la cabeza ante su interrogante y parpadeo tras la embestida de las lágrimas.

— Estoy llorando… porque… — Respiro profundamente —. Porque estoy feliz. — No puedo evitar enterrar mi rostro en su pecho mientras hecho a llorar más fuerte. El rostro se le relaja y parece como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de reír. Su mandíbula se retuerce cuando encuentra mi mirada.

—Dilo —ordena.

— ¿Que diga qué? —Utilizo el dorso de mi brazo para limpiar las gotas que cubren mis mejillas.

—Di: «_Adrien Agreste, eres un dios del sexo. Has logrado lo que ningún otro hombre ha podido o podrá conseguir. Eres…» _— le lanzo la almohada que tenía debajo y doy justo en su rostro, parando de tajo su discurso sin sentido. Cuando regresa continúo con un mohín en el rostro y le doy un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Bah, eres un idiota. Yo nunca, nunca diré esas palabras. — me cruzo de brazos y evito mirarlo directamente.

—Claro que lo harás. — Puedo escuchar en su voz como me sonríe e inevitablemente me sonrojo —. Una vez que haya terminado contigo, gritarás esas palabras a los cuatro vientos. — Cuando escucho lo que dice siento como mi entre pierna vibra de excitación, no puedo creer lo que este chico le hace a mi cuerpo y provoca con sus palabras. Me giro hacia él de nuevo, encarándolo.

— ¿Sabes lo que pienso? — Él niega con la cabeza mientras me acerco a él lentamente —Pienso que es el momento de cerrarte la boca. — Sé que pueda estar haciendo una actuación de lo más horrible respecto a una mujer sensual, pero el jadeo que soltó cuando susurre estas palabras a su oído me deja claro que muy probablemente si le haya movido algo mi pésima actuación. Antes de que pueda alejarme de él suelta una risilla y me acaricia la cintura.

— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo vas a…? —Sisea cuando le agarro el paquete y le doy un apretón, su mirada y la mía se encuentran y sé que está ardiendo de deseo —. Eres mala. — murmura mordiéndose el labio inferior después de regalarme una sonrisa torcida.

—Y tú eres un idiota ególatra, así que supongo que ambos tendremos que aguantarnos con lo que hay. — ejerzo un poco de presión sobre su hinchado miembro.

—Ah, gracias por darte cuenta de lo «_ególatra_» que soy. —Sonríe con inocencia, pero no hay nada inocente en la forma en que la que empuja su erección en mi mano. De repente, ya no me apetece burlarme de él. Solo quiero ver cómo se deja llevar. No me he quitado de la cabeza su cara de ayer por la noche cuando… Mi sexo se contrae con el recuerdo.

Tomo la orilla de su deportiva, y esta vez sí me permite deslizarlo. De hecho, cae sobre su espalda y me permite hacerle todo lo que quiera. Lo desvisto como si estuviera desenvolviendo un maravilloso regalo, y en cuanto lo tengo desnudo delante de mí, me tomo un momento para admirar mi premio. Su cuerpo es alargado y esbelto, y tiene un tono dorado de piel que contrasta con el blanco pálido, no puedo evitar pensar en él, en las veces que nos hemos visto fuera de estas cuatro paredes y en lo excitante que es poder tener al Modelo de Paris para mí, desnudo y a mi merced.

Paso los dedos por su abdomen, duro como una piedra, y sonrío cuando sus músculos tiemblan bajo mi tacto. A continuación recorro con mi dedo el hueso de su cadera. Me inclino hacia delante y beso la suave piel de su cuerpo, llevo mis labios hasta su pecho y paseo mi lengua por sus pezones, recibiendo un estremecimiento como respuesta.

— No olvides usar tu lengua — Ruedo los ojos al escucharle, levanto las cejas, pero no dejo lo que estoy haciendo. Arrastro mi lengua por su dorada piel, contemplando como no aparta la vista de mis movimientos, y a continuación, sigo besándolo hasta llegar a su pecho. Sabe a jabón y a sal y a hombre, y me encanta. Tanto que no puedo dejar de lamer cada centímetro de él. Sé que está disfrutando de mi completísimo reconocimiento tanto como yo, porque su respiración se vuelve irregular, y puedo sentir la tensión propagarse a través de sus músculos. Cuando mi boca termina su viaje rozando la punta de su pene, todo el cuerpo de Adrien se pone rígido. Miro hacia arriba y me encuentro con sus ojos verde neón acristalados mirando hacia mí.

—No tienes que… hacer eso… si no quieres —dice con voz ronca, sus dedos se enredan entre mis negros cabellos y siento como mi corazón late desembocado. Caigo en cuenta de sus últimas palabras y le doy una lamida más a su pene antes de preguntar:

— ¿Tú quieres? — Él se sonroja y me deja claro que lo está deseando. Sonrió malvadamente y le vuelvo a dar una lamida, el tiembla.

—A algunas chicas no les gusta. — evita mirarme a los ojos cuando dice aquello y una punzada de molestia se instala en mi pecho al escuchar aquello; sé que no debería molestarme escuchar como Adrien ha tenido experiencia previa a mí pero, mi cuerpo reacciona como si me molestara. Sacudo levemente la cabeza despejando mi mente y concentrándome en lo que tengo entre mis labios.

—Algunas chicas son idiotas. — Susurro antes de que mi lengua comience a tocar su dura carne y sus caderas se separan de la cama. Lamo su suave y dilatado capullo, saboreando su sabor, aprendiendo su textura con mi lengua. Cuando me meto la punta en la boca y succiono suavemente, un ruido torturado sale desde la profundidad de su garganta.

—Dios, _my lady_~. Eso es…— gime mirándome a los ojos.

— ¿Es qué? —le miro provocativa lamiendo desde sus testículos hasta la punta de su miembro.

—Increíble —ruge—. No vuelvas a parar. Lo digo en serio. Quiero que me siguas chupando el resto de tu vida. — dice antes de llevar sus manos a mis orejas y comenzar a envestirme un poco más rápido.

Sonrió para mis adentros ¿Es su súplica buena para mi ego? Naah. ¡Es _supergenial_ para mi ego!

Dado que la tiene demasiado grande como para metérmela entera en la boca y yo no  
soy ninguna experta en garganta profunda, envuelvo mis dedos alrededor de la base, succionando y bombeando a la vez, alternando ritmos entre lento y sexy, y rápido y urgente. La respiración de Adrien es cada vez más y más pesada, sus gemidos cada vez más y más desesperados.

—Marinette —ahoga y siento cómo sus muslos se tensan y sé que está a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Nunca había hecho esto y por ende nunca me lo he tragado antes, y no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para intentarlo ahora, así que mi mano sustituye a mi boca mientras le acaricio hasta que se corre. Con un gruñido ronco, Adrien arquea la columna vertebral, y su líquido salpica mis dedos y su estómago. Su rostro es hipnótico y no puedo apartar la mirada de él. Sus labios están separados, sus mejillas tensas. Sus ojos son como un remolino nebuloso de color verde, como una masa espesa de auroras boreales antes de ser desplazadas por una inminente tormenta. Varios segundos después, su cuerpo se relaja y prácticamente se hunde en el colchón mientras un suspiro saciado sale de su boca. Me encanta verlo así. Sin fuerzas y derrotado, y todavía costándole respirar.

Cojo unos pañuelos de la caja que hay en la mesita de noche para limpiarlo, y cuando intento levantarme para deshacerme de ellos, tira de mí hacia abajo y me da un beso corto y fuerte.

— Dios… ha sido increíble. — Me mira risueño y con los ojos brillantes, yo le doy otro beso corto y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

— ¿Eso significa que ahora vamos a acostarnos? — le dijo acariciándole el pecho y finalizando con un toque en la punta de su nariz. Él me continúa sonriendo antes de lanzar una carcajada.

— Ja. Más quisieras. — Mueve el dedo índice frente a mi cara. Hago pucheros como si fuera una niña de seis años y le entierro su almohada de nuevo en la cara.

—Pero ahora sabemos que puedo no entrar en pánico en situaciones sexuales. Tú mismo acabas de verlo. — espeto levantando los brazos.

— ¡Oh! Valla que lo he visto, te has desinhibido. — Adrien hace un movimiento sugerente con las cejas y se lame los labios mirándome con lujuria e inevitablemente mi corazón da un vuelco al oír su descripción sin filtros. Me quedo en silencio por un momento y a continuación dejo escapar un suspiro derrotado.

— ¿Crees que esto te puede hacer cambiar de opinión? —Me inclino hacia él y empiezo a recitar a regañadientes—: Adrien Agreste, eres un dios del sexo. Has logrado lo que ningún otro hombre ha conseguido. Eres… «_Inserte su comentario brillante aquí_». —Levanto una ceja al tiempo que hago las comillas —. Y ahora, ¿podemos acostarnos de una vez? — me cruzo de brazos, molesta por sus negativas.

—Absolutamente no —dice alegre y dicho esto, para mi consternación absoluta y total, salta de la cama y recoge sus deportivos del suelo antes de salir corriendo al cuarto de baño.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto.

—Vestirme. Tengo sesión de fotos en media hora. — Como si fuera una señal, alguien golpea con fuerza la puerta del rubio.

—Soy yo, A ¡Tenemos que largarnos ya! —grita Max. Cojo el edredón en estado de pánico, desesperada por taparme, pero los pasos del chico fanático a la tecnología ya se están alejando.

—Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que volvamos —me ofrece Adrien mientras se pone su sudadera de Adidas —. Solo estaré fuera un par de horas. — Dudo si aceptar o no, el rubio lo nota y se acerca a mí, me toma de la barbilla y me hace mirarlo a los ojos. —Vamos, quédate —suplica —. Estoy seguro de que Max cocinará algo rico para la cena; puedes quedarte y después te llevo a casa. — La idea de estar sola en su casa es… rara. Pero la idea de comer una cena casera en lugar de ir al comedor suena muy, muy tentadora.

Dejándome inducir por mi amor la comida, le respondo.

—Está bien —digo finalmente—. Supongo que puedo hacer eso. Pondré una peli o algo mientras estés fuera. O igual me echo una siesta. — le guiño el ojo derecho antes de que sus labios se unan a los míos en un besos cálido y pausado, el cual correspondo con gusto.

—Te permito hacer cualquiera de esas dos cosas. —Me mira—. Pero en ningún caso, tienes permiso para ver _Black Mirror _ sin mí. — comienza a alejarse de mi hacia la salida de su pieza.

— ¿Por qué la vería de nuevo… y sola? — consulto. Adrien se detiene antes de abrir la puerta.

—Prométemelo…— Dice y yo resoplo.

—Te lo prometo. —

— ¡A! ¡Mueve el culo! — gritan desde la puerta de entrada a la casa. En un visto y no visto, Adrien se vuelve a acercar y me planta esta vez un beso rápido en los labios.

—Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego. — Y un segundo después se ha ido y estoy sola en el dormitorio del modelo más codiciado de toda la facultad de Lille, algo que es, bueno… Diré solamente que es lo más surrealista de surrealista. Antes de los parciales nunca había hablado con este chico y ahora estoy sentada desnuda en su cama. ¿Cómo te lo explicas? Me sorprende que no le preocupe que me ponga a husmear y encuentre su escondite porno, pero cuando me paro a pensar en ello, me doy cuenta de que no es tan sorprendente en absoluto. Adrien es la persona más honesta y directa que he conocido. Si él tiene vídeos porno, es probable que no se moleste en ocultarlos. Apuesto a que todo está organizado de forma ordenada en una carpeta claramente etiquetada justo en el escritorio de su ordenador. Oigo voces y pasos en el piso de abajo y después el crujido de la puerta principal abriéndose y un fuerte golpe al cerrarse. Después de unos segundos me levanto y me pongo mi ropa, porque no estoy cómoda caminando desnuda por una habitación que no es la mía.

Voto en contra de echarme la siesta, porque me siento extrañamente enérgica después del orgasmo. Y eso es mucho más surrealista que todo lo demás, ser consciente de que de verdad he tenido un orgasmo con un chico. Y aun cuando he intentado con ahínco desde hace mucho dejar mi traumática experiencia, Adrien lo ha conseguido después de enrollarnos dos veces.

¿Significa eso que estoy arreglada? Es una pregunta demasiado filosófica como para reflexionar sobre ella en medio de la tarde, así que la aparto a un lado y voy abajo a beber algo. Pero una vez que estoy en la cocina, la inspiración me golpea. Adrien y sus amigos probablemente estarán hambrientos cuando lleguen a casa. ¿Por qué dejar que trabaje Max en los fogones cuando yo ya estoy en la cocina con un buen rato sin nada que hacer?

Una exploración rápida de la nevera, despensa y armarios revela que lo que decía el rubio no era ninguna broma. En esta casa se cocina.

La cocina está hasta arriba de ingredientes. La única receta que conozco de memoria, que no sea de repostería, es la lasaña de tres quesos de mi abuela; así que cojo todo lo necesario y lo pongo en la encimera de granito. Estoy a punto de empezar a cocinar cuando algo me viene a la cabeza. Frunciendo los labios, cojo mi teléfono móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y marco el número de mi madre. No son más que las cuatro, así que espero que en la tienda todo este tranquilo, lo suficiente para que pueda atender mi llamada. Por suerte, responde tras el primer pitido.

— ¡Hola, cariño! Qué maravillosa sorpresa. — la cantarina voz de mi madre me recibe del otro lado de la línea. Mis labios se curvan formando una sonrisa. La bella voz de mi madre siempre me pone de buenas.

—Oye. ¿Tienes un momento? — pregunto.

—La verdad es que tengo cinco minutos enteros para ti —responde con una carcajada—. Tu padre esta vuelto loco por una nueva receta que esta perfeccionando y estaré a cargo de la tienda el resto de la tarde. — se ríe.

— ¿una receta nueva? — pregunto entusiasmada. Mi padre siempre está haciendo recetas nuevas y, aunque algunas son fantásticas, otras no lo son tanto.

— Ya lo conoces, siempre queriendo innovar la repostería. — una vez más suelta una carcajada y me pone extremadamente de buenas que mi madre y mi padre se lleven tan bien y siempre estén de un humor encantador. Sin prestar mucha atención, abro una caja de placas de lasaña con el teléfono en la oreja. — Dime, cariño. ¿Hay algo por lo cual llamaras? ¿Todo bien? — puedo escuchar la preocupación en la voz de mi madre y rápidamente contesto.

— ¡no!, todo perfecto mamá; bueno, lo que quería en realidad era preguntarte una cosa sobre la receta de la lasaña de la abuela. Es para ocho personas, ¿verdad? —

—Diez —corrige. Con el ceño fruncido, pienso en toda la comida que he visto come Adrien; a continuación, multiplico eso por cuatro hombres jóvenes, contemplando que Kim el deportista se aparezca y… —Mierda —balbuceo—. Creo que sigue sin ser suficiente. Si quisiera servir a veinte personas, ¿simplemente pongo el doble de todos los ingredientes, o hay una manera diferente de calcularlo? — Mi madre hace una pausa para prestar más atención a nuestra conversación.

— ¿Por qué vas a cocinar lasaña para veinte personas? — pregunta sonando un poco sorprendida.

—No son veinte. Pero tengo que dar de cenar a cuatro chicos, que me imagino tendrán el apetito de veinte personas. — rio un poco nerviosa esperando que mi mamá no haga preguntas respecto a porque estaría cocinando a cuatro chicos.

—Ya veo. —Hay otra pausa y casi puedo oír su sonrisa—. Y alguno de esos cuatro chicos… ¿es alguien especial? — siento como mi rostro enrojece ante su pregunta y es entonces cuando me pregunto porque motivo decidí revelarle tal información a mi madre, la mujer que cada que hablamos me pregunta si he tenido algún romance ya.

—Me puedes preguntar directamente si es mi novio, mamá. No tienes que andarte con rodeos cursis. — digo esperando que escuche mi escondida suplica de que no haga más preguntas.

—De acuerdo. ¿Es tu novio? — dice, dejándome muy en claro que a veces mi madre no entiende de sarcasmos.

—No. A ver, más o menos nos estamos viendo y tal… supongo. — ¡¿Más o menos?! ¡Acaba de provocarte un orgasmo!—. Pero somos amigos más que nada. — Amigos que se dan orgasmos entre sí. Silencio la molesta vocecita en mi cabeza y cambio rápidamente de tema. — ¿Tienes tiempo para recordarme rápidamente la receta? — pregunto.

—Claro. — dice mi mamá al otro lado de la línea. Cinco minutos más tarde, cuelgo el teléfono y empiezo a preparar la cena para el chico que hoy me ha dado un orgasmo.

•**Adrien**•

La sesión de fotos el día de hoy fue agotadora, aun cuando no hubo muchos cambios de vestuario no dejaba de pensar en salir de ahí, y el tiempo se me hizo eterno.

Es simplemente que no podía sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de Marinette viniéndose en mi boca, la sensación de su clítoris palpitando contra mi lengua fue exquisita y, gracias a todos esos recuerdos mi mente no dejaba de bombardearme con imágenes del cuerpo desnudo de la morena que deje en mi casa. Me imaginaba su menudo cuerpo en mi cama, acurrucado entre mis sabanas y cuando llegue a mi casa la despertaría con un orgasmo como el de horas antes.

De solo pensar una vez más en ello siento como mi miembro se tensa en mis pantalones. Tuve que darme un par de golpes en la frente con el cristal del Mini Cooper de Kim para despejarme. Íbamos rumbo a la casa y el atleta se había encargado de llevarnos y traernos de vuelta a todos.

Tenía que dejar de pensar de forma tan sexual a Marinette, me hacía sentir raro y ni se diga de la idea de que ella solo me utiliza como su juguete sexual… exhalo un suspiro.

Esa chica me tenía en sus manos y ni se daba cuenta, parece que solo tiene ojos para el idiota de Luka.

Cuando entro por la puerta de casa, huele a restaurante italiano. Me giro hacia Kim, quien me sigue de cerca desde que bajamos de su carro; me lanza una mirada en plan _« ¿qué carajos pasa_?» y yo me encojo de hombros como diciendo «_y yo qué sé_», porque es que sinceramente no lo sé.

Me agacho a desatarme y deshacerme de los converse que llevo puestos y después sigo el delicioso aroma hasta la cocina. Cuando llego a la puerta, parpadeo como si acabara de ver un espejismo en el desierto. El culito sexy de Marinette me saluda desde la estufa, está agachada sobre la puerta del horno con los guantes de color rosa de Max mientras saca una fuente humeante de lasaña de la bandeja del centro. Ante el sonido de mis pasos, mira hacia atrás y sonríe al divisarme.

— Oh, hola. Justo a tiempo. — dice mientras mueve cosas en la encimera donde ha dejado la humeante lasaña. Todo lo que puedo hacer es mirarla boquiabierto mientras ella me mira extrañada— ¿Adrien? ¿Hola? — ella se acerca a mí y me toca el brazo como no sabiendo que hacer en realidad.

— ¿Has hecho la cena? —pregunto mientras poso mi mirada en ella. Su expresión alegre se tambalea ligeramente.

—Sí. ¿E-Está bien? — Estoy demasiado aturdido, y sinceramente conmovido, como para contestar. Noto como sus mejillas brillan en un color rosado y no me sostiene la mirada; parece nerviosa por mi reacción, pero no sé qué hacer con respecto a su enorme gesto. No niego que me guste pero… ¿Qué significa esto?

Afortunadamente, Kim aparece en la puerta y responde por mí.

—Mousi, huele genial, eres mi nueva diosa de la lasaña — Kim le lanza un guiño y pasa nuestro lado, Nino llega después y lo sigue Max.

—Voy a poner la mesa —anuncia el DJ y mis tres compañeros que ya están en la cocina comienzan a ayudar a Marinette; cuando salen todos menos Kim, este se me acerca con una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿También cocina? Que joya — suspiro. Algo en su tono… bueno, no es «_algo_»; es el inconfundible tono de querer algo que no se tiene y que quieres, me provoca levantar la guardia veinte metros hacia arriba. No me jodas. No puede estar de verdad por ella ¿no? Pensé que solo quería lo que siempre busca en las chicas, algo casual, pero la forma en que la está mirando ahora mismo… No me gusta nada.

—Amigo — Digo con un claro tono de advertencia, lo que provoca una risita de parte de Kim, que obviamente sabe en qué estaba yo pensando y conoce mi opinión sobre esos pensamientos. Con una mirada llena de arrogancia comienza a comerse un plátano, no me aparta la mirada en ningún momento y sé que de cierta forma esto es un juego para él, un reto. Para mí, no.

— Dioses de la tecnología, esto tiene una pinta estupenda — dice Max mientras está de pie junto a la fuente de lasaña con un cuchillo y una espátula. Tanto Kim como yo ya no decimos nada y nos disponemos a caminar hacia la mesa de la casa y unirnos al resto. Los cinco nos sentamos en la mesa que Marinette no solo ha hecho el esfuerzo de limpiar, sino que además ha cubierto con un mantel azul y blanco, no tengo idea de donde rayos lo ha sacado.

Aparte de mi madre, ninguna mujer me ha hecho la cena antes. Y la verdad es que… como que… me gusta.

— ¿Te vas a disfrazar mañana? —le pregunta Max a Mousinette mientras le sirve una porción de lasaña de tamaño modesto en su plato, ella lo recibe con una sonrisa antes de contestar.

— ¿Para qué? — Max sonríe por la pregunta que le devuelve la pecosa.

— ¡Daah! Porque mañana es Halloween. — Kim hace un gesto parecido a un mono cuando grita, Marinette frunce el gesto y deja escapar un gruñido.

— Oh, mierda. ¿Es mañana? — Ella busca su celular en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans y blasfema cuando se fija en la fecha — Te juro que no sé en qué día vivo. — rueda los ojos y comienza a comer de la lasaña que Max le sirvió

— ¿Quieres saber mi sugerencia de disfraz para ti? — interviene Nino mientras me lanza una mirada picara, le lanzo una mirada de advertencia antes de que continúe hablando, pero no se detiene —. Guatéala sexy. — No pude evitar atragantarme cuando lo escuche, Marinette se sonroja y negó rápidamente. — ya sabes, con las orejas, la cola o una enorme trenza — el moreno le lanza un gesto coqueto y comienza a hacer movimientos imitando a un gato que, a mi parecer, son bastantes ridículos.

—No voy a ir de «_sexy_» nada, muchas gracias. — Responde mientras hace un gesto de falsa indignación. — Ya es bastante molesto que me tenga que quedar repartiendo bebidas en la residencia para la Ruta Anual de Halloween. — Continúa con un mueca triste mirando hacia la nada. Me río.

—Mierda, ¿te han atrapado para hacer eso? — La Ruta Anual de Halloween consiste en que la gente entra en una residencia, unos cuantos cuartos donde te _asustan_ y le dan bebidas gratis a los estudiantes, y a continuación pasan a la siguiente residencia. He oído que en realidad es mucho más divertido de lo que parece, todos sabemos que es el lugar y el momento idóneo para enrollarte con alguien sin que nadie los vea.

Marinette resopla con un gesto de resignación en el rostro.

— Ya me tocó el año pasado también. Fue lo peor. — Tuerce los ojos — Más les vale pasarse por mi Residencia si están pensando en asistir. —

—Me encantaría, hermosa —dice Kim en un tono de donjuan que hace que me tense, pero veo como el cuerpo de la pecosa reacciona y no noto nada que indique que también este interesada en Kim; eso de cierta manera me tranquiliza…

¿Pero que carajos estoy pensando? ¿Me tranquiliza? ¿respecto a que me tengo que tranquilizar? Marinette no quiere nada conmigo que no sea repararla, es evidente que lo que ocurre entre nosotros solo es momentáneo, y el que ella se interese o no en alguien mas, ya sea Kim o quien sea no tiene porque afectarme porque entre ella y yo no habrá nada mas que algo platónico de mi parte y…

—. Pero no esperes que aparezca G… — escuchar lo que Nino dice por ultimo me saca de mis pensamientos, noto que todos se han quedado callados y se dedican exclusivamente a comer, Marinette me mira curiosa por el comentario del DJ.

— ¿No vas a salir en Halloween? — pregunta inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha, sostiene el tenedor muy cerca de sus labios que se ha puesto un poco colorados por la salsa de la lasaña.

—No —respondo impregnando mi voz del claro mensaje: _No preguntes más._

— ¿Por qué no? — vuelve a preguntar y es claro que no le llego mi mensaje secreto. Antes de que pueda contestarme Max me roba la palabra.

—Porque odia Halloween —le informa —. Tiene miedo de los fantasmas, quizá. — Le enseño el dedo corazón antes me meterme un trozo grande de lasaña en la boca. Pero en lugar de confesar la verdadera razón por la que odio el 31 de octubre con cada célula de mí ser, me encojo de hombros y digo:

—Es una fiesta sin sentido con tradiciones tontas. — Kim se ríe de mi respuesta. Siempre que me han preguntado porque motivo no tolero Halloween les digo la misma excusa tonta, sé que nunca se la han creído.

— ¡Oh! Mousinette no lo sabe aún pero Adrien es el policía de la diversión. — Nino codea a la pecosa mientras habla, Marinette aún me mira con duda en el rostro. — La madre que me parió, esto está delicioso — dice entre bocado y bocado. Desde ese momento, todas las conversaciones dejan de existir, porque los chicos y yo estamos superhambrientos después de tres horas de actividades, lo que significa que Kim se ha convertido en un hombre de las cavernas; Nino, amante de la comida italiana, se concentra en degustar cada especia colocada en la comida; Max, analiza lo que tiene en la mesa y se encarga de acomodar la comida de tal manera que quede perfecta y simétrica y yo… bueno, la figura menuda de la morena frente a mí me deja hipnotizado. Ella observa como los chicos se concentran en sus platos de lasaña y cuando decide que es suficiente de mirarlos se gira hacia mí y me lanza una expresión de duda total la cual dice: _¿así son siempre?_

A lo que me queda asentir con la cabeza. Mis compañeros de casa son todo menos normales.

Cuando todos hemos terminado de comer y la lasaña que Marinette preparo ha desaparecido, ella intenta levantarse para recoger la mesa, momento en el que Nino le hace, literalmente, un bloqueo y la obliga a salir de la cocina.

—Mi madre me enseñó modales, Mousinette además, que diría Alya de dejar que nos cocines y nos limpies. —La mira con severidad moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha —. Si alguien cocina para ti, tú limpias. Punto y final. —Su cabeza gira hacia la puerta justo cuando Kim y Max tratan de escabullirse—. ¿Dónde van ustedes, señoras? Los platos, cabrones. — Los persigue hasta tomarlos del cuello de sus playeras — A tiene carta blanca porque debe llevar a nuestra hermosa cocinera a su casa. — los arrastra de regreso a la cocina mientras Marinette ríe al ver su interacción. En el pasillo, inevitablemente planto mis manos en la cintura de la pecosa y doblo mi cuello para darle un beso.

— ¿Por qué no puedes ser más alta? —me quejo mientras acaricio mi nariz en su cuello y clavicula. Ella rie bajito de mi comentario y noto como se pone de puntitas.

— ¿Por qué no puedes ser más bajo? —responde esta vez dando ligeros saltos. Me alejo lo suficiente para verla a los ojos y comienzo a rozar mis labios con los suyos, en una caricia lenta y seductora.

—Gracias por hacer la cena. Ha sido un detallazo. — Un rubor rosáceo tiñe sus mejillas.

—P-Pensé que te debía… ya s-sabes… — Tartamudea mientras de nuevo intenta posar sus ojos en otro lado que no sea yo, noto como el tono rosáceo de sus mejillas pasa a rojo carmín —. Porque eres un dios del sexo y todo eso. — dice por ultimo antes de pasar sus brazos por sobre mi hombros. Me río.

— ¿Eso significa que cada vez que te dé un orgasmo vas a hacerme la cena? —

—No. Lo de esta noche es la excepción. Se acabaron las comidas caseras para ti. — ríe mientras acaricia la punta de mi nariz, se pone una vez más de puntillas y lleva su boca a mi oreja —. Pero yo sigo consiguiendo mis orgasmos. — ¡Dios! Eso ha sido una descarga eléctrica directa a mi miembro. Gruño excitado y pienso que realmente no puedo decir no a eso.

—Vamos, te llevo a casa. Tienes una clase temprano mañana, ¿no? —Me sorprende darme cuenta de que me sé su horario. No estoy seguro de lo que está pasando entre nosotros. Quiero decir, yo accedí a ayudarla con su problema sexual, pero…, problema resuelto, ¿no? Ella consiguió lo que quería de mí y ni siquiera necesitamos acostarnos para que sucediera. Así que, técnicamente, no hay razón para que nos acostemos juntos. O, incluso, para que nos sigamos viendo. Y yo… bueno, yo no quiero tener novia.

Mi atención se centra y siempre se ha centrado exclusivamente en mis objetivos, en ser libre de las garras de mi padre, en graduarme y en las pruebas de Arte y restauración que vienen después, donde pretendo ser elegido en cuanto me gradúe. Por no hablar de impresionar a los cazatalentos que ya empiezan a aparecer por el Campus. Entonces, ¿por qué la idea de no pasar más tiempo con Marinette provoca un retortijón de lo más extraño en mis entrañas?

Mousinette intenta dar un paso por el pasillo, pero tiro de su mano y la beso de nuevo, y esta vez no es un besito. La beso con ganas, dejándome llevar por su sabor y su calor y todo lo demás que es ella, siento como sus labios suaves se mueven contra los míos y llevo mi mano derecha a su nuca, hundiéndome más en sus labios, acariciando con mi lengua la suya y escuchando como suelta ligeros y casi imperceptibles gemidos.

Jamás esperé a alguien como ella en mi vida. A veces las personas aparecen en tu vida y de repente uno no sabe cómo has podido vivir sin ellas. Cómo pasaste los días, te reíste con tus amigos y te follaste a otras personas sin tener presente a esa persona tan importante en tu vida. Marinette rompe el beso con una risa suave mientras pone una de sus pálidas manos en mi pecho

— Consigue una habitación de hotel —se burla mirándome risueña, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios hinchados y brillantes.

Tomo la decisión de que puede ser el momento de reevaluar mi postura sobre las novias.

•Continúe•

Notas del Autor:

¡LO SE!

Me he tardado horrores en actualizar u.u me disculpo, pero créanme que la vida de adulto no es taaan divertida como uno cree de adolescente. Con mi nuevo puesto en el trabajo y la pandemia que nos cayo este año no he podido ocuparme de mis pasiones u.u pero aquí estoy.

¡TARDE PERO SEGURO!

en serio agradezco que me hayan leído el capitulo pasado a:

**MySweetxSarcasm, ****K. FanNeurtex, Mnica (x4), Elena, manu, La Dama Oculta M9, Emely-nya, , noir 0, Mich Rangel, Amanda, karen Agreste, reika kagene, feroj y K. FanNeurtex.**

No saben lo feliz que me hacen al comentarme, créanme cuando les digo que me daba ánimos de vez en vez leyendo sus palabras! las amo, sin ustedes no habría terminado tan pronto.

Sin mas que decir mis queridos lectores, les dejo y esta vez (Gracias a que ya, por fin, estoy trabajando desde casa) actualizare pronto.

Saludines~

Se despide Alexiel Izumi•

¿review?


End file.
